A Pirate's Life For Us
by Mad-TopHat-Ter
Summary: Abducted from his home and thrown into a life he was anything but prepared for, how will Roxas manage? Drama intensifies daily and Roxas begins to learn just what the pirates really are, but will he ever make it home? YAOI AkuRoku
1. Dra Huputeac

Is it just me or do you have to go through several bad ideas before reaching a good one? A friend of mine is making a doujinshi and she asked me to write the story over a month ago and I've been going through so many ideas it's been killing me, and nothing seemed right. This however is a story I feel very good about and can see everything playing out in my head very easily, so this is it!

I'm Mad-TopHat-Ter, most of you may know me from 'When the Circus Came to Town' my first AkuRoku story, and yet again this is a story completely different from the KH plot though keeping characters as they were. This is 'A Pirate's Life For Us' and as the title suggests this is about pirates! **This will be an Aku/Roku** and **side pairings are unlikely but not impossible**. Now you circus fans don't worry, just because I'm writing this story doesn't mean the other one is ending, it just means I'm double timing my work XD

Right, so I'm probably boring people and you've probably already skipped down past this and are reading the story now, if not though I'll go ahead and explain why this is rated M. **This is a yaoi, there will likely be a lemon in later chapters, and rape.** You've been warned.

Well enough of my ranting, I am proud to present chapter 1 of my latest story, 'A Pirate's Life For Us.'

**SIDENOTE: **Dra Huputeac is Albhed (the final fantasy language) for The Nobodies.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dra Huputeac**

It was a celebration unlike any other. Guest came from all corners of the world to fill the palace and catch a glimpse of the festivities. The crown prince and naval admiral, two in one, was celebrating his marriage tonight to a girl he and his fleet had rescued from the sea earlier that month.

"Sora!!" his brother's shrill call made him look up just in time to see him come hurrying down the hall at him, "You can't be back here!" panted the blonde, out of breath and he grabbed his arm and started to pull him back the way he'd come.

Sora laughed a bit and pulled away, "I know Roxas, I just want to see her though."

"You can't," Roxas insisted, "It's bad luck to see the bride."

Sora rolled his eyes and pleaded with him, "Come on Roxas, the ceremony is just in an hour, I don't think it'll cause that much bad luck," but the unamused look on his brother's face made it clear he didn't agree, "Why is it that on my wedding day you're serious?"

Roxas grinned and said, "Because if I'm not then whose going to keep you from doing something stupid like this?" They laughed a bit and Sora patted him on the head, "Alright, I'll go back, only if you'll drop the serious and go back to the brat I know you are," he reasoned.

"Deal!" Roxas agreed quickly, more than glad his brother complied.

Sora started to follow him but then he looked back to the door to her room and sighed longingly, "Will you take something to her for me though?"

Roxas couldn't believe his brother was so head over heels for a girl he'd barely known for a month and he knew there was no reasoning with him, especially since tonight's marriage ceremony would not only bind them together but also make him king. Their grandfather was the current king, and while he hated their deceased parents, he loved his grandchildren more than could be imagined. It was his decision to name Sora the crown prince since it was his right as the older of the two, but only when he married would he get the throne. "Fine, just get back to the party okay?" Roxas gave up, there was no keeping him from her.

"Thanks," he said, taking a letter out of his coat pocket and handing it to his brother, "Give this to her. Tell her I love her, and that I can't wait for tonight, and—"

"I'll tell her you said hi," Roxas cut him off with a laugh, "Now go!" Sora hugged his brother then quickly hurried back down the hall, turning the corner and heading back to the party in the ball room.

Roxas made sure he was gone before heading the other way towards her room at the end of the hall, "What a goof," he said to himself. When he made it to the door he started to knock then he realized the door was ajar. He listened but he heard no noise from inside either; no giggling bridesmaids, no violinist playing to please the bride, nothing. He pushed the door open further and saw everything was in order…but there was nobody there, "Kairi?" he said, pushing the door open further to take a better look around. There was no reply though and he proceeded into the room. As he passed by the ajar door leading to the bathroom he heard her talking to someone. At first he considered saying something but when he heard the conversation he stopped himself.

"He suspects nothing…Ofcourse. With everyone at the ceremony any one of us should have no trouble cracking and emptying the vault. But what about the royal family? Have you any ideas for them yet?...Oh, interesting…No sir, he only has grandsons…"

Roxas realized she was on the phone, but what she was saying made him uneasy and he knew he had to tell someone before whatever she was talking about really happened. He quickly left the room, unaware that his hurried footsteps were heard by Kairi and she came out of the bathroom just in time to catch a glimpse of him leaving the room, "Sir, the younger of the sons was just in here, how much he heard I'm not sure…" she was expecting to be yelled at or cursed for being so careless as to not pick up on his presence.

But instead the man on the other end of the line just laughed a bit and said, "Well, that make things all the more fun."

Roxas ran all the way back to the ball room, not looking back once or stopping to catch a breath. He had to warn his brother, his grandfather, someone! He wasn't sure what it was, but something about this girl wasn't right and something bad was bound to happen tonight. "Sora!" he called as he hurried into the ball room and up to his brother.

"Roxas calm down, what's wrong?" Sora said, worried by the look of panic on his face.

"That girl, Kairi there's something not right about her," he quickly explained, stopping to catch his breath, "You've got to stop this."

"What?" Sora couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I heard her, she was on the phone with someone and what she said, you've got to trust me, there's something bad about her!" Roxas quickly said, "Sora please, you've got to stop this."

Sora said nothing, but he looked from the guest he'd been talking to, "I'm terribly sorry Captain he's usually not like this."

Roxas looked from his brother to the guest he hadn't noticed before. He was and well dressed in foreign attire with thick gray hair, and nodded, "It's quite alright. So this must be the young prince Roxas?"

"Yes, this is my brother. Roxas this is Captain Xem from the western seas, he—" but Roxas shook his head and cut him off, "Sora there isn't time. I don't know what she's up to but you've got to believe me!"

"Roxas, please, don't ruin this evening," Sora was annoyed now by his brother's accusations and behavior, "If you don't behave I'll have no choice but to ban you from the ceremony."

"If I may sir, an officer on my ship is a psychiatrist," interrupted the captain, "What the boy is going through is a common case. He's bothered by the thought that he is losing someone he cares about, you, to someone you care about. As a result their brain invents stories that come to them as daydream, though they never actually occur."

"I know what I heard!" Roxas insisted, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, "Please Sora you've got to believe me! This girl is no good!"

By now other guests had taken notice of the commotion and Sora looked around nervously, knowing this scene was anything but good for the royalty and he pushed his brother's hands off of him, "Roxas, this is your last chance."

Roxas stared at him for a moment before turning and walking off, shaking his head in utter disbelief. "Roxas," Sora called after him with a sigh, but his brother didn't stop. He watched him leave through one of the many doors, feeling bad even though he couldn't believe what he'd said. He walked back to his throne and sat down with another sigh, putting a hand on his head. After several minutes of silence Sora waved his hand and the two officers on either side of him said, "Sir?"

"…Direct the E squadron to survey and stand guard over the vault on the third floor," he ordered and one of them brought a small handheld 2-way out of his jacket and started to relay the order, yet halfway through he silenced and after several seconds of silence Sora looked up to see why he'd stopped. What he saw made him pale and immediately rise and turn on the man holding a gun to the side of the officer's head.

"…Captain Xem?" Sora was at a loss for words and the second officer quickly raised his gun and aimed it at the captain. "Drop the weapon," he ordered. The man just looked over at him and grinned a little and before the officer could figure out why he was grinning a shot was fired and immediately he fell, dead on the floor. The shot rang through the room sending the guests into panic and immediately they all hurried for the exits causing a mess of chaos.

"He's captain Xemnas," laughed the eye patched man who'd killed the officer, "And we're Dra Huputeac."

"Xigbar, our time frame narrowed. We're finishing this now thanks to that brat," Xemnas said, referring to Roxas though still not letting go of his captive officer.

"Shoot them! Open fire!!" Sora ordered as the officers around the room assembled to deal with the pirates. What they hadn't expect though was that there were others in disguise at the party that night and one by one they revealed themselves and launched an assault on anyone in their way. Sora saw his men were busy so he too got into the fight and without hesitation unsheathed the sword at his waist which had only been intended for decoration.

"Oh? So his highness is going to get into the fun?" Xigbar laughed and Sora charged at him, but someone jumped him before he could attack and held a small blade to his neck, "Behave rich boy, your only job tonight is to sit back and watch the show."

Sora knew that voice though and his eyes grew wide, "Riku?"

He heard him laugh and he took two steps back, pulling Sora with him and sitting down on the throne. Sora followed and sat on his lap, unable to do anything else with the knife at his neck, "It's nothing personal, just business."

"Nothing personal?!" Sora spat, furious beyond furious.

Riku grinned though, "Hush and enjoy the show," he instructed before whispering, "Just behave alright. We're just here for the documents in the vault. If witnesses say you couldn't stop us because you were stuck with a knife to your neck your precious name won't be dirtied at all and you can go back to life as it was."

Sora growled but he could do nothing but watch on as chaos ensued around them, the pirates massacring the naval officers and guests alike. But despite all the bloodshed Roxas was still oblivious to it and he continued to get as far away from the party as possible, furious at his brother for not believing him, "The nerve…The absolute nerve!" he was determined that if his brother wouldn't do anything then he would and he opened the door to Kairi's room, opening his mouth to demand an explanation. Before he could say anything though there was a blade at his throat and a tall blonde man stood there at the other end, grinning like a cat and Kairi was standing not too far away but did nothing to stop him, "Looking for something Roxas?" she asked.

Roxas said nothing but when he tried to back away he backed into someone and he looked back over his shoulder only to see the captain his brother had introduced him to earlier, "So, you're the boy who almost ruined this for us," he said chillingly with a smirk.

Roxas was frozen with fear and looked from one to the other then two other people entered the room, a tall redhead and a shorter blonde with a mohawk who had a thick folder tucked under one arm and a bag slung over his other shoulder. "Got 'em, ready to pull out?" the redhead asked, "The others have gotten out of the ball room and are heading for the ship, there were only a few survivors."

"I think we need one more souvenir," Xemnas said, making Roxas' blood run cold. Suddenly the captain's hand collided hard with the side of his head, knocking Roxas unconscious and he collapsed to the floor, "Bring him," Xemnas ordered.

"Him?" questioned the redhead, surprised by the order, "Captain, he's the prince. If we take him it's going to send the kingdom after us."

"And your point is? The boy got in our way," Xemnas said curtly, "Just do as I say Axel. Bring him."

The redhead nodded, obediently picking Roxas up and slinging him over his shoulder before following the captain and the others out of the room. That was the last time Roxas would see the inside of his palace.

Sora sat atop his throne looking at the mess of the ball room. He couldn't believe it. Barely half an hour ago he was happier than any person had the right to be…and now this. His wedding was ruined, and he'd just been robbed. The pirates had left and he cursed them for what had happened, but not as much as he cursed himself. He should have heeded his brother's warning and because he hadn't this was the result. Now there were naval officers cleaning up the mess, searching the palace for the pirates, and getting a count of survivors.

"Sir!"

Sora looked up just in time to see the S squadron enter. They saluted him and the commanding officer of the troop relayed their discovery to him, "Your fiancé is nowhere to be found. We've searched the palace and the surrounding grounds."

Sora wasn't surprised to hear that, he knew his brother had been right and he knew it was his fault for not listening, "One of you go fetch my brother for me." When none of them moved Sora was annoyed, the last thing he needed right now was disobedience, "Bring me Roxas."

The commanding officer reluctantly relayed the rest of their findings to him, "…Sir, while we were searching the girl's room we found a message from the pirates."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sora demanded, but when they took too long to reply he stood up and ran out of the room. Nobody tried to stop him and he kept running until he reached the open door to Kairi's room. The message his officers were referring to was not hard to spot. Carved into the wall by the door read:

_We'll take good care of him_

_- Dra Huputeac

* * *

_

Well everyone I'm sorry if that was short, but I have the worst trouble writing the first chapters of stories because there's all sorts of things you have to lay out for the readers and if you skip one you can't go back and fix it later. So there you have it. I promise later chapters will be MUCH longer. What did you think? You'll be better introduced to the pirates later on but for now this is all you get. I've started work on the second chapter already but I'd really like to get some reviews before updating, just to know what you guys thought. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read, I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	2. Carrying On

Happy Easter everyone!...Well happy early Easter at least since there's still an hour left of Easter Eve XD I'm so wired tonight and I haven't even had any sugar (excluding the 2 spoonfuls in the tea I'm drinking right now) so as your reading this I'm probably up playing DDR.

O.O 22 reviews already?! -dies- THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! I'm delighted to know you guys like the story so fare and I hope I can keep you guys happy too! I'm almost done replying to reviews, but enough of my yapping! Time for chapter 2! Enjoy!

**SIDENOTE!!!** ...Is anyone else surprised that I wrote a short opening note for this update? o.O I'm losing my touch!

**WARNING!!!** There is indication of rape in this chapter but I did not write it in depth.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Carrying On**

"Incredible."

"My thoughts exactly. If we change our course immediately we should arrive in two months easily."

Roxas slowly was coming to his senses, opening his eyes but unable to see anything. He panicked when he felt something around his face, blocking his vision and slowly he became more aware of his surroundings. He could feel a sharp chill around him and when he tried to reach up and take the fabric around his face off he felt a constriction tighten around his wrists.

"It looks like he's awake captain."

Roxas heard the unfamiliar voice and worried even more, not sure where he was or who these two were. His head hurt and it was causing a bit of delay for his senses, but when he realized he could feel cold hard wood underneath him he realized his clothes were gone, explaining the chill around him. But his body was sore and hurt when he moved even the slightest

"Good," Roxas heard the other voice and recognized it as the captain he'd met at the party. The party! His brother! The pirates! What happened?! "Take these maps to Kairi and have her chart the quickest route."

"Yes sir," said the second voice, followed by footsteps, echoing off the boards underneath them. Roxas listened as a door opened and then shut shortly after that. He wondered if they'd both left and he got his answer when he felt someone grab a fistful of his hair and pull the fabric off of his face. He jumped a little when he saw the sharp golden eyes but did his best to remain composed despite his degrading appearance. "By order of the Destiny Island crown I command you to release me," Roxas said sharply.

The captain laughed though and slammed his head back against the wall, making Roxas cry a little upon impact. "You almost ruined everything for us boy," the captain said before pushing him harder into the wall, "So don't you dare order me to do anything."

"Let me go this instant!" Roxas literally shouted. He was horrified, knowing very well what had happened during his unconscious state but refused to show his fear, he was above the pirates and had to hold onto that, "My brother will make you pay for this! He'll see to it that you're all hanged!"

"Silence!" the loud captain's voice made Roxas jump and he stuffed the fabric that had been covering his face into his mouth to keep him quiet. Roxas bit him though it did little with the wad of fabric in and hanging out of his mouth. The captain grabbed his shoulder and pushed him around and against the wall and though Roxas thrashed against him with all his might he couldn't stop what happened next.

* * *

"I got it!"

Elsewhere on the ship the mood was very different. Three pirates were enjoying themselves since there was no work to be done. The sails were at full, the cannons were clean, and there wasn't a ship anywhere on the horizon.

A blonde pirate ran after the flying disk, looking up and watching to see where it was going. However, as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he ran right into the guardrail along the side of the deck. The wind was knocked out of him and he flopped backwards with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Nice job Demyx," laughed another pirate, a redhead much taller than him whom hurried over to help him up.

Demyx looked over the side of the ship, whining when he saw the flying disk floating in the water, "Don't 'nice job Demyx' me. Luxord's the one who threw it too hard!" Demyx was the youngest male on the ship and also the newest. He signed onto the crew during their visit to Thebes about 7 months ago and while his grace was lacking he made up for it in hard work and keeping moods light in mutinous situations. Since he hadn't worked nearly long enough to move up in the ranks he was just a cabin boy, though he seemed just fine where he was.

"Psh, excuses," sighed the other blonde man with a grin. This was Luxord, a man in his later years who'd spent most of his life on the ship as the surgeon. While he might not have been the most benign pirate of the group and his sense of humor could be beyond vulgar, especially when he was drinking, everything he did was in jest, "You could have jumped for it."

"So who's going to go get it?" asked the redhead. Axel was his name and he'd been with the pirates since he was 13, so 8 years now. His job was munitions, firebombs to be precise and he could make an explosive faster than most could think.

"The last time I had to and Xigbar didn't pull me back up," Demyx said, making it quite clear he wasn't going to go in, "Plus it's almost winter! Do you realize how cold that water is?"

Luxord shrugged and walked off, "Guess it stays in the ocean then." Demyx watched him go then looked at Axel, who held up his hands with a grin to make it clear he wasn't going in either. Demyx huffed and sat down, watching the flying ring drift away as they sailed on. He did this for several minutes and Axel walked off, leaving him to pout by himself. He went up the stairs to a higher level of the deck where two other pirates were, Riku and Namine.

"Did you make Demyx cry again?" Riku asked. He and Namine had been watching them play their game.

"Nope it was Luxord this time," Axel said with a grin, sitting on the guard rail, "You two slacking too?"

"Not like there's anything else to do," Riku said, speaking for them both. He'd joined up with the pirates at the same time as Axel. They'd been running from the navy already after an incident in Destiny Island so when Xemnas offered them a way out they took it. His occupation was the grease man, and as the name suggested he was able slip and flip his way up, down, and through any given obstacle with precision and agility. Because of this Xemnas prioritized him during ground missions and melee when they raided other vessels at sea. An oversized ego was his downfall though.

Axel laughed a bit and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Saix, Xemnas' first mate, leaving the captain's cabin with rolls on paper under his arm. "Looks like captain's up to something," Axel said and both Riku and Namine leaned over the guard rail to see the first mate climbing up the other set of stairs leading to another higher portion of the deck where Kairi was at the wheel steering the ship.

"About time," Riku said, watching Saix lay out the papers on a table and beckon Kairi away from the wheel to show her the maps, "We've been drifting for a week now, you figure that if those maps were so valuable we had to pull that whole stunt on Destiny Island to get them they'd be easy to decipher."

"Meh, you know Xemnas, he'll stay held up in his cabin for days and analyze things to death," Axel huffed under his breath. It was obvious the captain wasn't their favorite person.

Namine said nothing though she nodded in agreement. She rarely spoke to anyone other than Riku and Kairi, but according to them she was an energetic ball of fire when she got started. It was her job to keep lookout on the ship, though on a day like this when they weren't even sure of their course, there was little call or need for her. She'd

"Ah well, as long as we get paid come the change in season," Riku shrugged, lying back on deck and having very little interest for whatever Saix was discussing with Kairi.

Axel rolled his eyes and sat down on him while continuing to watch the discussion across deck. All three of them saw, and paid a great deal more attention when, Saix struck Kairi across the face for saying something. After a few more minutes of watching them they saw Saix turn and leave while Kairi set to work on plotting their course. As soon as he was gone Axel got up and headed over to find out what was wrong but on his way down the stairs he tripped and tumbled the rest of the way to the lower deck. He scowled and looked up only to see a large turtle slowly making it's way up the stairs, "Damn it Marshmallow!"

"Hey, be nice, he hasn't done anything to you," Demyx said as he came running over to defend the turtle. Marshmallow was a turtle some of the pirates had adopted a few years ago, and was an honored member of the crew.

"He tripped me!" Axel protested but Demyx just stuck his tongue out at him and laughed as Axel gave up and left. Riku got up too and followed after him, petting both Demyx and Marshmallow on the head, "Wait up," he caught up with Axel and jumped onto his back, making him carry him the rest of the way up the stairs to Kairi.

"Hey guys," she welcomed with a smile, looking up at them from her work.

Axel waved before jumping to their reason for being over here, "What was that all about?"

"What?" she asked naively. Riku reached over and put a hand under her chin to turn her face so they could see the dark red mark on her face where Saix had struck her. "…Oh that," she said, laughing a bit embarrassedly before looking down.

"Aw come on Kairi, did you think you could keep something from us?" Riku asked, letting go of her chin and leaning his head on Axel's. Kairi was the navigator of the pirates but her reason for being here was complicated and rarely talked about but she'd adapted to this life and when she had it bad Riku and Axel were her picker uppers.

"So, what did you say to him?" Axel asked, wondering what spurred the attack.

Kairi didn't answer right away and she looked around to make sure no other ears were listening, "…It's about that boy the captain brought with him from Destiny Island. I just wanted to know if he was still on board."

Riku and Axel exchanged a look, they remembered the blonde but hadn't thought much about it. The captain was known for doing whatever he pleased with anyone that threatened their chance of success, and apparently he'd tried to warn the king about their plans. "Who knows," Riku shrugged, having little interest in their captive since he was quite sure Xemnas had tied weights to his feet and thrown him into the ocean.

Kairi said nothing and Axel realized something, "You knew him?"

She nodded, "Not well…he was Sora's brother and a real sweetie though…I kinda feel bad that he got mixed up in all this," she said quietly before returning to the maps on the table.

They didn't say anything for a while but Riku got off of Axel's back and he sat on the table instead, "Such a messy job. They payoff better be worth it."

"Well if not who knows what will happen," Axel scoffed a bit, obviously hinting at something. Their captain wasn't the sanest man on the ship and his behavior was questionable to most of them, but as long as a steady payout came in then they kept quiet. As of the past few months they'd been anything but amused by this plan for Destiny Island. They'd spent a month on an inside job that's only payoff was a folder of documents, whose contents they hadn't been permitted to see and they'd been drifting for over a week now waiting for directions on where they were going next.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the cabin below them opened and they all looked over the railing only to see the captain leaving his room. He was starting up the stair towards them and gave a look that told Riku and Axel to clear out, so they got up and headed for the stairs, but as soon as they were behind the captain Axel turned back and mouthed to Kairi: keep him distracted.

While the captain discussed the latest course with her, Axel and Riku went back to the lower deck and Axel casually slipped away and while the captain was distracted he went over to the cabin door. He looked around to make sure he wasn't in danger; Kairi was keeping him occupied above, Riku was sitting on the foot of the stairs to block his path down and bide Axel extra time if he needed it, and the others weren't paying any attention. So with a quick, quiet, flick of the wrist he opened the cabin door and went in, shutting it just as quietly behind him.

Now normally he wouldn't be caught dead doing this, but it was obvious Kairi was worried about their latest captive, whom he and Riku were both sure was dead already. However, he had to check for her. He'd assumed the role of big brother to her and felt it was his job to keep her spirits out of the muck.

The cabin was well lit with natural light and the room was open so he figured it wouldn't take long to look around. He hadn't expected what he saw though. The blonde they'd abducted was lying naked, curled up on his side on the floor in a small lake of a mixture between blood and semen. His wrists were cuffed together behind his back and there was a rag of fabric stuffed into his mouth while his breathing was uneven and his eyes shut tightly, tears caught in the lashes and trailing down his cheeks.

Axel just stood there for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing. He took a step closer but the boy still didn't open his eyes until he was a foot away from him, and when he finally looked up at him with pleading blue eyes Axel didn't know what to do.

Roxas quickly realized who he was though; he'd seen this person before. He was one of them, one of the bastards that ruined his life and his eyes went from crying for help to screaming utter detestation. Axel could see the bruises on his body and he got down to get a better look at him. He put a hand on his head, immediately feeling a fever on the skin and it was obvious he hadn't eaten since he'd been here. Roxas quickly jerked away from him though, even if he couldn't go anywhere with the wall behind him.

Axel felt horrible, granted their nature as pirates wasn't sparing but this was crossing the line, even pirates had morals. He pulled the rag out of his mouth and Roxas immediately spat him in the face. Disgusted, but not surprised, Axel wiped the spit off and looked at the fury he had in his eyes, "Relax, I'm trying to help." Roxas said nothing, nor did he believe him. Axel wasn't sure how to help though, he couldn't say anything about this or Xemnas would know he'd trespassed into his cabin, "…Just relax. Take a few minutes or you'll pass out with that uneven breathing."

Roxas didn't say anything though he did take his advice and Axel smiled a little, but it vanished when he heard two distinct knocks against the stairs outside that formed the wall of windows in the room; a warning from Riku to get out. Axel looked back to Roxas, whom seemed curious about the reason for the knock but when Axel looked back he immediately wore a glare again.

"Say 'ah'," Axel instructed, holding the fabric up. Roxas didn't though so Axel reasoned with, "Do it or I'll have to stuff it back in like the captain did," and with that he cooperated. Axel couldn't stand this, "…I'll do what I can to help you but…Keep quiet alright? It'll be both our heads if he finds out someone's trying to get in his way." Roxas cut his eyes away and Axel stood up, hurrying out before Xemnas could catch him.

Roxas watched the door close and he felt horribly ill again, he didn't want his help. He didn't want anything anymore. He'd given up and just wanted to end it all, at least he'd have peace in the afterlife. The idea struck an odd chord in his head. Death. Finally an escape.

Axel was sitting at the foot of the stairs with Riku just as the captain was coming back down and returning to his room. As soon as he was sure he was gone Riku asked, "Well? He's dead, right?"

Axel couldn't answer right away and he looked back over at the cabin door, still feeling horrible about what was going on behind it, "…No…Much worse."

Riku was worried about Axel when he heard this. Granted he was one of the pirates with a bit of a soft side but never, since before they joined they crew, had he heard this tone, "That bad?"

Axel shook his head though, "Worse...I've got to help him."

"And you'll be shot dead where you stand," Riku warned him, not liking this idea one bit, and speaking from experience he added, "If you make the captain mad he'll fry you in a heartbeat."

Axel understood but he stood up and paced a bit, trying to figure out what to do, "You weren't there. You didn't see…I can't just leave him like that."

* * *

Cursing his name again that evening Roxas bit hard into the fabric as Xemnas finished with him and shoved him back down to the floor into the mess of his own blood and cum. He couldn't breathe with the rag in his mouth and he found the lightheadedness a relief from the cruel reality around him. He cringed when he felt the captain grab the wrists behind his back and with one quick jerk he broke the chain between the cuffs. The strength shocked him and as soon as he was free he tried to get up, but he couldn't move, his body ached horribly and all he could do was pull the fabric out of his mouth and gasp for breath.

The captain walked right over him as if he wasn't there and shut out the lights before getting into bed. Roxas lie there, breathing heavily and trying to sort out how to get out of here. He pushed himself up and grabbed his clothes off the floor, pulling his pants on and not bothering with the rest; he just wanted to get out of there. The captain must have wanted him to leave because when he opened the door and hurried out nobody stopped him, even after it slammed shut behind him.

* * *

It was very late and most of the pirates had retired to their rooms, though on a normal day some of them would be up working to make sure the ship stayed it's course. Ofcourse, the adrenaline of the pirates had declined greatly over the quiet week and they had no reason to work until Xemnas gave his orders. One person always had to be at the wheel though, and while it was usually Kairi or Saix, at late hours when they slept somebody had to take the shift. Tonight it was Axel's job and he was bored beyond bored. He really saw no need to steer the ship when they had no idea where their destination was, so he was lying on the upper portion of the deck with his feet up on the wheel to hold it in place and keep their path straight while he rested, his mind haunted by what he'd seen earlier though.

When he heard the door slam though he opened his eyes and looked back at the railing that kept them from falling to the lower deck. He wasn't sure who else was up and coming out of Xemnas' room, but when he heard the sound of someone running across deck he became curious and sat up to go look.

It was dark outside and Roxas ran over to the guard rail, looking out across the black water for any sign of his home. He knew there was nothing there but he stared blankly on anyways for a few seconds before breaking down into tears. He slid down to the deck and sat there, his face buried in his knees as he hugged them to his chest. He knew there was no hope for him now. Everything he knew was gone and he was stuck here with filthy, vulgar, greedy thieves. He was freezing and his body hurt so badly but he didn't care, he didn't care anymore.

Axel reached the railing and saw Roxas sitting there, recognizing him immediately and wondering how he'd gotten out. He couldn't imagine why the captain would deliberately let him go since the man had not an ounce of pity in him.

Finally Roxas stood up and grabbed onto the guard rail, looking down over the side at the choppy water then back at the ship he stood on. If he had to choose one of those he knew which one he wanted and he leaned over the railing.

By then though Axel had realized what he was doing and he jumped over the railing to the lower deck and hurried over to stop him. Roxas heard him though and looked over, recognizing him from earlier that day but in his distraction he lost his footing on deck and with his weight leaned over the side he fell over. He gasped in shock but held onto the railing, frozen with fear as he stared down at the black waters far below him. While it had seemed like a good idea the fear it struck just now made him reconsider and he tried to pull himself back up, but his muscles were too sore.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist and start to pull him up, and he looked up only to see Axel. He then remembered why he'd tried to jump in the first place, the pirates. It was their fault he was like this and he thrashed to try and get away, desperate to escape even if it was only to the watery grave below. "Hey! Calm down!" Axel hissed, pulling him up and grabbing him by the sides of his arms to try and hold him still. Roxas cringed and Axel realized there were dark bruises where he was holding and so he relaxed his hold, "Just relax alright? I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to calm him down but it didn't work and so he tried a different method.

"You see that water?" Axel asked surprising him when he pushed him over the side of the guard rail, but held onto his shoulders so he could neither fall nor come back up, "If you're trying to kill yourself I suggest another method. That water is a good handful of degrees below zero this close to winter and the death it'll bring will be a slow and very painful one."

"I don't care!" Roxas shouted, "Let me go!" Surprisingly Axel did but Roxas didn't move. All he could do was stand there and stare at the water, frozen with fear. He wanted to die but he couldn't do it.

Axel just stood there for several minutes before taking hold of his shoulders and pulling him back up. Roxas stared at the deck before slumping back down and crying silently. It just wasn't fair, there was nowhere for him to run and his only means of escape was one he was too afraid to take. Axel saw how big of a mess he was and he knelt down, taking off his jacket and putting it around him but Roxas still didn't move, "What's your name?"

Roxas didn't answer though so Axel just nodded, figuring he didn't want to talk, "Did the captain let you go or did you escape?" he asked.

Roxas said nothing for several minutes before holding his wrists up so Axel could see the handcuffs still on his wrists, the connecting chain between them broken. Axel knew that with his small body build Roxas would never have been able to do that so he realized Xemnas must have broken them.

Everything clicked in Axel's head right then. The captain would have noticed Roxas leave, even if he was sleeping the slam of the door as he left would have alerted him. He broke the bonds on his wrists so Roxas would leave. He knew Roxas would try to kill himself after all that had happened, but what he hadn't planned on was for him to stop. Axel scowled at the whole plan, absolutely disgusted by it all and feeling horrible for the prince, even if he'd almost ruined their plan back on the island.

"The captain's done with you," Axel told him, "He let you go knowing you'd jump." Roxas said nothing, nor did he look up at him, though he understood. Axel thought for a few seconds, "You're in this mess because of us…Let me make it up to you."

Roxas looked up, glaring at him with utter hatred in his eyes, "Make it up to me?! You think you can make it up to me?!" he was disgusted by the suggestion. Nobody could ever make up for what he'd endured.

"I can try," Axel said and Roxas could think of nothing in reply, "Maybe not right away but if you wait it out…I'll do what I can to get you off this ship that doesn't involve jumping." Roxas seemed to consider his words for a few seconds before Axel added just what he was thinking, "From there you can contact your brother and get back home."

Roxas just looked at him for a few minutes, his glare fading as he tried to think of how to reply. He was a pirate, one of the ones who'd ruined his life already, did he dare chance a second ruin? "Hey, we're not all like the captain. You can trust me," Axel assured him with a smile. Roxas wasn't sure why, but when he smiled he felt like he really could trust him and he held out his hand which Axel took and shook to seal their agreement.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said, starting to help Roxas to his feet but the boy cringed from the horrible pain he'd been ignoring. Axel saw the look on his face and he instead picked the boy up. Roxas didn't protest, he just lied there and didn't move much for fear he'd hurt himself more. Axel carried him across deck and down a set of wide spiral stairs that led to the first level below deck. Roxas looked around at the open room, littered with another panel of cannons along both sides of the ship, balls and powder stacked high in crates around along with other supplies. At the other end of the ship was another flight of stairs leading down and Axel took him down those as well. Now on the second lowest level he saw a hallway with doors on both sides; a total of 6.

"These are the sleeping quarters for most of us. The captain and his first mate have cabins on deck and the two girls share a room on the level below this," Axel explained, "That's also where the rest of the cargo and plunder are locked up." Roxas listened but said nothing as Axel carried him down to the door on the right at the end of the hall. He opened it and went inside flipping the light switch on the wall and illuminating the room.

"You'll have to pardon the mess," Axel said, noticing the look of displease on Roxas' face immediately. The room was a good size and since it was at then end of the ship there were widows along two of the walls. An unmade queen sized bed was pushed into the corner and a rather large chest with three locks on it was at the foot of the bed. There was a dresser by the door with two of the five drawers open, clothes hanging out and on top, with a couch pushed against the back wall. There were a few books fallen over from a pile atop the couch and on the windowsill behind it, all of which had definitely seen better days.

Rather than set him down, Axel carried him through another door in the room, not expecting to see a bathroom. There was another door in the bathroom which Roxas imagined connected to the room next door where another pirate resided. Axel finally set him down on top of the counter, reaching past him to turn on the light above the mirror. Here he could clearly see all the damage done to his upper body and he shook his head disapprovingly before rummaging through the cabinet under the sink and pulling out a washcloth. Another thing Roxas hadn't expected was water to come out when he turned the cold knob on the sink, indoor plumbing on a ship was new to the navy but for the pirates to have it that was a surprise.

He wrung some of the extra water out before putting it on his forehead, making Roxas sighed with the cool against his skin, it felt good. Axel wiped the bit of dried blood off his lips and cleaned the rest of his face before pushing his jacket off his shoulders and starting to undo the button on Roxas' pants. What he hadn't planned on though was for Roxas to smack him hard right across the face and push him away before scooting back as far away from him as he could.

"Hey, it's okay!" Axel told him, understanding why he'd panic but he really had no need to, "I'm not like that. I'm just trying to help you get ready for a bath since you can't move that much." Roxas said nothing and Axel went over to start the tub against the wall and when he came back Roxas looked away, not able to face him. To his surprise though Axel laughed and he quickly looked back to see what he was laughing about, "…You're safe alright, so just take it easy." For the second time that night, Roxas didn't know why, but when he saw his smile he felt like he could trust him.

Moments later he was soaking in a hot tub of water, his sore body feeling much better this way. "You're going to turn into a prune if you stay in there much longer," Axel taunted with a laugh, opening the door and coming in without knocking. Roxas quickly sat up to cover himself, realizing Axel was right when he saw his hands wrinkling with the water absorbed and he hadn't realized how long he'd been soaking.

"Looks like you're feeling better," he said, surprised at how quickly he'd moved. Again Roxas realized he was right but he still didn't say anything. "Here," Axel said, putting some clothes on the counter, "When you're done you can wear these. They're going to be big but they'll be comfortable." And with that said he left to let him finish.

Roxas watched him go, surprised by his mannerisms. For only a moment he wondered if all pirates were the same cold heartless thieves he imagined them as. With that in mind he got out of the tub, took a towel off the hanger and started to dry off. When he got dressed though he realized Axel was right, they were big on him and he had to roll the pants legs up several times and the shirt reached to his mid thigh, the sleeves hanging off of his hands so he had to push them up as well, though it almost fit right in the waist. He was feeling much better after the bath and he went back into Axel's room to get some sleep.

Before he could though he saw something even more appealing. "Thought you might be hungry," Axel said, holding out the bowl of soup to him. Roxas was starving. He hadn't eaten all week and he quickly took the bowl from him, not questioning the contents of seafood and broth. He practically inhaled it and Axel wasn't surprised, though he did laugh a bit, "So, where did all those years of charm school go?"

"Worst 7 years of my life," Roxas said as he finished and put the bowl down. Axel grinned, glad to see he was talking to him and feeling better, "Still hungry?" Roxas nodded and Axel laughed before leading him to the lowest level of the ship where they stored all sorts of foods. He quickly made up for the week of food he'd lost and when he was full Axel brought him back to his room, "All better?"

Roxas nodded a little groggily, "…Tired." He was going for the couch but Axel grabbed him and carried him back over to the bed instead, "Nope, you sleep here," he insisted. Roxas didn't protest, he was too tired and it felt so good to be in a bed again. "Now listen, if you're going to stay there's a few things you've got to…" but Axel stopped and smiled when he saw Roxas was already asleep. He figured he'd just tell him in the morning so shut off the lights and scooted him over before crawling into bed and pulling the blankets up to keep them warm.

"Roxas."

Axel looked back over at the sleeping prince on the other side of the bed, surprised to see his eyes were open, "My name is Roxas," he said, finally answering the question Axel had asked earlier up on deck. Axel rolled over to face him before introducing himself, "Axel," he said with a smile. And for the first time since he'd been on this ship, Roxas smiled and even if it was only a little one it was definitely there.

* * *

WHEW! Now that was long, eh? Hope it made up for the shortness of the first chapter, if not I hope Axel and Roxas sharing a bed made up for the shortness XD A fangirl at heart I am and I gladly admit it.

So! Is trouble for Roxas over? Will he get off the ship with Axel's help? What's Xemnas going to say when he hears that Roxas is alive? Find out all this and more when…when I figure that out too! Brain fried and not thinking very far ahead right now. But since I am currently incapable of thinking tell me what you guys thought! Review! Review! Review!...Please 3

Right so an update probably won't happen this week. Seussical rehearsals are getting heavy and State acting competitions are coming up. The qualifiers from regionals that are competing (Me and 2 others from our school) are leaving Wednesday morning and we'll be there all weekend goofing off and such. I'll be doing 3 pieces somewhere in the middle of everything that's going on too. Solo musical: 'No Good Deed' (_Wicked_), duo musical: 'Tango Maureen' (_RENT._ Woo! Props to my partner Nik and his amazing tango skills!), and solo acting: a monologue from _Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead_ and a contrasting monologue from _Tom Jones_. So wish me luck and make sure you don't say the Scottish play until I get back safely XD Wishing you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	3. What Now?

Been a while eh? You know it's weird, I've gotten over writer's block for good but it's so difficult now to decide how I want to contort the plots XD Life has slowed down drastically since the last updated (almost 2 months ago…) and I just want to apologize for taking so long. End of the school year is almost here and things have been kind of rough for the past…ever, but all is well now and I return to you with another chapter of pirates. Hope you've all been fairing well and you can forgive me for taking so long. I hope this chapter helps to make amends for my absence and I promise to update more quickly! This is going to be a short intro from me this time because I refuse to delay your reading any longer! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**What Now?**

Spending several years on a ship, having to endure the constant sound of water lapping against the sides instilled a high level of tolerance in sleep. However, that night there was a new sound that woke Axel from his rest. He sat up and looked around the room, looking for the source of the noise and his eyes coming to rest on the sleeping boy on the other side of the bed. Axel scooted over and looked his face over, not expecting to see tears staining his cheeks and the pillow under his head.

Now Axel didn't have the slightest idea of what to do. He was obviously having a bad dream but he'd always been taught to never wake a person from a nightmare. Was he supposed to just sit there though and let him continue to cry like this?

"Hey…Hey Roxas, wake-" Axel started to say but when he put a hand on his shoulder to try and nudge him awake the boy let out a horrified cry and immediately jerked away from his touch and curled up tightly into the sheet covering him. His sobs were louder and Axel was aware of why he was acting this way and he knew he had to wake him up from this, "Roxas," he repeated, taking hold of his shoulder and trying to roll him back over to a comfortable position but his hand shot up at him at an alarming speed and Axel quickly grabbed his wrist to hold it still, "Hey, it's alright, it's just a bad dream," he tried to assure him but Roxas thrashed against him and Axel grabbed his other wrist as he sat up and tried to get him away again. "Roxas!" he said in a sharp tone, pushing him back into the bed and keeping him still, "Wake up!"

The volume of his voice brought Roxas back to reality and he opened his eyes quickly, tears staining his face and his breathing rapid and uneven as he looked around. At first he panicked when he saw Axel was holding him down but he calmed when he realized it wasn't what he'd thought. "It was all just a dream. A bad dream," Axel assured him and Roxas slowly calmed down and tried to catch his breath. Axel let go of his wrist when he was calm and Roxas wiped his tears off his cheeks before looking around the room once more to make sure Xemnas wasn't there.

Axel just watched as he surveyed the room before lying back down but not facing him. Silence followed and Axel knew he had to take the boy's mind off what happened, "Do you like clowns?" The question was anything but expected and Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel as if he were crazy. "You know, clowns: colorful costumes, wacky hair, pies?" Roxas still said nothing and Axel cleared his throat, "Well I used to be a clown believe it or not. With the circus. Riku was with the circus too but…I guess you don't know who he is…Um…"

Roxas could tell he was trying to start a conversation, and even though he didn't feel like talking he felt like he should try to please him since this pirate was taking care of him…sort of, "I saw a circus once…" he said with a bit of a nod, "My brother invited a circus on our island to the palace when I was little."

"You don't say," Axel said, trying to sound interested despite his lack of.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah…It was for my birthday…but I knew the only reason they were there was because my brother was having an affair with the magician."

Axel laughed, but then stopped, realizing something he hadn't planned on, "Ah…" was all he said for a while, clearing his throat a few seconds later.

"They were really good though…So you were a clown?" Roxas asked, seeing no real point in this conversation but figuring it was better than sleeping and risking another nightmare.

"Yup," was all Axel said, clearly not wanting to talk anymore.

Roxas however was a bit curious, "…I remember…I'd see a clown in the palace but nobody believed me when I told them."

"Huh," the one syllable reply, Axel hoped, would end the conversation.

Roxas sighed a little, "Nobody listened to what I told them…"

"What?"

"I said nobody listened to…" Roxas stopped and laughed though when he realized what Axel had tricked him with and he felt a bit better.

Axel smiled and patted him on the head, "Get some sleep. I promise nothing will happen to you again," he assured him, lying back down.

Roxas felt better and rolled over, "Hey Axel…Are you really going to help me off this ship?"

"You bet. No sense in another soul being miserable and confined of this ship," Axel said, "You're just going to have to play along with what I tell you to do until then."

Roxas didn't like the sound of that, "What do I have to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," Axel told him, "There's just one thing I've got to do though alright?" Roxas eyed him oddly when he sat up and leaned over him, "You're going to have to trust me okay? If I don't do this then the captain and anybody else on this ship can do whatever they please with you." Roxas said nothing but panicked when Axel leaned down and put his mouth against his neck. He quickly tried to shove him away but Axel didn't budge and Roxas soon felt a pain in his neck where Axel sucked and after only a few seconds he drew back. Roxas quickly sat up and put a hand on his neck, looking horrified at Axel.

"It's a temporary mark of property. This way nobody on this ship can touch you since you already belong to me," Axel explained. Roxas understood but didn't like the idea of being property. The bruise would surface on his neck soon though and there wasn't anything he could do. After all, it would keep him safe from the others so it wasn't that bad.

"With that in mind, get some sleep," Axel told him and Roxas lied back down, his hand still over the mark on his neck. In no time he could hear Axel breathing slow and even out, letting him know he was asleep and Roxas sighed a little uncomfortably, _'I'm not property…I'm part of the Destiny Island royal family…'_ he told himself, pulling the sheet tighter around him and burrowing his face into the pillow,

* * *

Suddenly the ship vibrated and a loud explosion shook Roxas to his very soul. He sprung up with a scream, looking around for whatever was attacking him, but there was nothing. The room was damp with sunlight from the window along the back wall and the smaller along the side. Axel wasn't in bed anymore and everything seemed fine, but Roxas couldn't figure out where the noise came from. He found the fear of what awaited him on deck too great for his curiosity to conquer and he brushed the sound aside and crawled back under the blanket.

There was a bit of a pause as he sniffed the pillow, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and finding it relaxing. When he realized who the scent belonged to though he scowled and pushed the pillow away, dismissing the thoughts of the pirate.

"Are you hungry?"

Roxas jumped when he heard the cheerful voice and he quickly looked up at the blonde standing by his bed with a tray of food balanced on one hand, "Courtesy of the greatest cook in these seas, dead or alive!" Roxas said nothing but eyed him oddly. The boy couldn't have been much older than him, was he too one of the pirates? Before he got an answer, Demyx sat down on the bed and put the tray balanced on Roxas' stomach, "Eat up before it gets cold!"

Roxas still didn't move and Demyx sighed, "Come on, I'll get in trouble if you don't eat. Axel ordered me to bring you breakfast and make sure you eat. Aren't you hungry?" Needless to say this boy had more energy than a ferret and Roxas wasn't sure what to do with him. So he gave in and sat up, looking down at the food on the tray. Scrambled eggs a white color, toast covered in a green preserve of sort, a pink bubbling beverage of some sort in a glass, and a little bowl of some red pasty looking substance. It wasn't exactly what he pictured as breakfast but the other blonde didn't seem phased by the appearance of the meal, "So! What's your name? I'm Demyx Shotzie Ginger Rolfs the third!"

Roxas wasn't sure which was a more unusual combination: this pirate's full name or his breakfast. When Roxas didn't answer Demyx continued, "Call me Demyx though. Demy-pu, or hey you works fine too! And you are?...Not answering me," Demyx sighed when he didn't get an answer and he hugged his knees, "Who pissed on your corn flakes?"

Roxas still didn't say anything and when Demyx saw him poking at his food with the fork he reached over and took the fork and knife, cutting a section of egg out and pushing it into his mouth before he could react, "It's fish!" Demyx told him, frazzled due to lack of response. The look of shock of Roxas' face and the frustration on Demyx's was more than enough to make them both break into laughter.

"So? Do you have a name or what?" Demyx asked finally as they calmed down.

Roxas nodded, "I'm Roxas and I don't have as many names as you."

"Technically I've only got a first and a last, the middle part is my drag name," Demyx informed him.

Roxas was baffled and not sure what to make of that statement, "…Drag name? Drag as in…"

"Cross dressing!" Demyx exclaimed, "Relax, I don't do drag, but it's fun to make one. Let's do yours! The first part is the name of your first pet and the second part is the name of the first street you lived on. So?"

Roxas thought for a moment, "That means I'd be…Roxas Bunny Cummings Eliot." Demyx squealed and clapped his hands, delighted at the name and Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the oddity. "So! Have you met the others yet?" he asked as Roxas ate.

Finishing a mouthful of fish Roxas shook his head, "No…I saw a few people the night you guys showed up but I don't know anyone other than you, Axel, Kairi…and the captain."

Demyx could hear the unease and noticed a drain of energy from him, while they'd all been oblivious to what the captain had been doing to Roxas all this time he had a fairly pieced together idea, "He's a real prick. The rest of us a pretty decent guys though." Roxas had started to realize that last night when he met Axel, but he wasn't sure about the others. Demyx seemed cheerful enough though, "You're one of them?"

"Yupyup! Friday marks my 7th month as cabin boy!" Demyx boasted. Suddenly there was another loud explosion and the ship vibrated, scaring Roxas though Demyx merely put a hand on top of the drink to keep it from spilling, "What was that?!" Roxas asked frantically.

"Just the cannons," Demyx said casually, "We're expecting a merchant brig from Halloween Town to be passing right along our course in a few hours and we've got to make sure all equipment is going to work with the new ammunition we got back from your island."

Roxas didn't like the shots, finding their noise bone shaking, Where are we going?"

"Not exactly sure of the final destination, the captain's not saying anything about it but he's disclosed a few stops along the way to Kairi and she told us. Our next stop is Halloween Town. We're going to use the goods we plunder from the ship today to sell at a mark up when we get there. The King there owes us for helping him into office so it's time to collect our fee," Demyx said with a grin, finding this sort of behavior delightful. As if Roxas wasn't jumpy enough, the door flew open and someone came in, looking around the room.

"Xigbar!" Demyx squealed, running and jumping him with a flying hug. The older pirate caught him under the arms but held him away and off the ground since he was much taller. Roxas thought this only further made Demyx appear like a puppy and the one eyed pirate scowled, not sharing his delight, "There you are. What the hell do you think you're doing slacking off like this?"

"Not my fault! Not my fault! Axel asked me to do him a favor!" Demyx insisted, trying to reach out and hug him but since Xigbar was much bigger and had longer arms Demyx couldn't reach him.

Xigbar huffed and threw him over his shoulder and Demyx laughed while he scolded, "Saix is pissy today, I can't believe you followed Axel's orders before Saix's, you're asking for a whipping."

"Whips eh? I'll try anything once, twice if I like it! Come on lets go! Punish me Xiggy!" Demyx exclaimed, making it clear his train of thoughts were not pure. Xigbar snarled and let go of him so Demyx rolled off his shoulder and hit the floor hard on his butt. Demyx whined and rubbed butt, "That's the hardest my bums ever been hit by wood," he said, not realizing the innuendo right away but when he did he burst into giggles and Xigbar rolled his eyes, grabbing him by his shirt collar and dragging him out of the room, "Bye Roxas Bunny Cummings Eliot!"

Roxas just sat there, watching the scene in utter confusion. Axel came in just after they left and he stopped in the hall just to watch Xigbar drag Demyx up the stairs, laughing a bit and coming into the room, "Morning," he greeted. He looked like he'd been up for a while and had been working hard up on deck, his face and body sweaty with his hair tied back, "I can't believe it, it was freezing last night and now it's so hot outside! We can't be anywhere near Halloween Town if this is the weather," he said while taking the tie out of his hair to let it down.

"What was all that about?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"What? Xigbar and Demyx? Demyx has the hots for him but Xigbar can't stand the thought of it," Axel summed up and Roxas thought it was a bit funny since the two pirates seemed very opposite. "Come on, eat up, you've got to get all your strength back," Axel insisted, gesturing to the food on the tray, "You can trust Zexion's cooking, don't worry."

Roxas nodded and started eating again while Axel went about his business in the room, disappearing into the bathroom, "Sorry if the noise on deck scared you, your world's ammunition is screwy."

"Are you guys really fighting today?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked at him oddly, in the mirror's reflection as if this were something as trivial as asking 2 + 2, "Pirates," was all he had to say and Roxas understood. Axel turned on the water and laughed a bit, "You'll get used to this Roxas. At least once every week we run something like this."

Roxas figured as much, though he didn't know just how well known these pirates were. He looked after Axel in the bathroom and in the mirror's reflection he caught a glimpse of red in the sink, mixed with the water, "What happened?"

"These?" Axel raised his hands and Roxas cringed when he saw the slit, bleeding palms, "Don't worry about it," was all he said and though the wounds repulsed him, Roxas couldn't stop staring. "These are nothing, you should see some of the scars some of us have on this ship," Axel laughed, not seeming bothered by it, "After a while you just get used to the sight of blood, even if it is your own."

Roxas still said nothing, feeling ill after a few moments and Axel turned off the water and grabbed two rags, holding them in the cut hands and heading for the door, "Be back later."

"Aren't you going to bandage those?" Roxas asked finally, stopping him before he could leave. Axel shook his head though, "Nah, these will be fine."

"Say that again when they get infected and your hands falls off," Roxas said curtly, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom, having to pull the shirt sleeve back up over his shoulder since it was too big, "Sit."

Axel couldn't help but laugh at his orders and sense of authority, "Yes master," he mocked, sitting down on the dresser and waiting. There was a ripping sound and a few moments later, Roxas returned with a long strip of fabric torn from a towel. Axel held out his right hand first and Roxas squirmed when he saw the cut at first, working quickly to hide it, "What happened?"

"The captain found out I abandoned my shift at the wheel last night and slit my hands," Axel said casually and it surprised Roxas, "He said I should have been holding the wheel right where I was cut."

Roxas didn't like the topic of the captain but he couldn't believe the punishment Axel had received, and as he was bandaging his right hand he realized something, "…You left your shift last night?" and when Axel nodded Roxas froze, "So this is my fault…"

"In a round about way," Axel confirmed, not helping Roxas' guilt. Roxas worked without saying anything, nor looking at him and when he was done with both hands Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with several keys on it, "But a friend grabbed these for me while the first mate was distracted."

Roxas realized what they were for and he scowled when Axel used a key to undo the remainder of the handcuffs on his wrists, "Are you just trying to get killed?"

"Psh, not a snowballs chance in hell that I'm going to die on this ship," Axel insisted, unlocking the right cuff and dropping the metal to the floor.

Roxas rubbed his clean wrist, rubbed raw by the metal and red in color, "You sound so sure of yourself."

"I'm going to die as far away from this ship as possible. On a cove somewhere green and warm," he said, taking Roxas' other hand and undoing the second cuff.

"You shouldn't think about death so lightly," Roxas scolded, rubbing his other wrist now.

Axel laughed though, "Well, you've got to have something to look forward to right?" Roxas didn't question his logic any further, but he went back over to the bed to get away from him. Axel spun the ring of keys around his finger as he stood up and started to leave, "Better get these back before Riku takes a beating too. You need anything?"

Roxas shook his head, "Just go do your job," he said, not bothering to look back. When he heard the door shut though and looked around the vacant room he sighed, wondering just how many of his days on the ship were going to be spent like this: doing absolutely nothing.

* * *

Upon hearing a whistle on his way up to deck, Axel tossed the keys up but didn't look. Riku was waiting on the landing and caught them when they came up, and he headed up to where Saix was steering the ship. Kairi was up there as well and she glanced up when she saw Riku, in on this as well and she rearranged her notes on the table and it provided a distraction in Saix's peripheral sight line. It was just enough to distract him long enough for Riku to slip a hand inside his long coat and hook the keys back to Saix's belt without noise or feeling that would alert him of what was going on. Axel had been watching and was always surprised at the quick and unnoticeable sleights of hand his friend demonstrated. Riku came back over to him and asked, "Were those the right ones?"

Axel nodded, "Yup, thanks."

"Don't thank me, just owe me," Riku said and Axel scoffed before returning to work on making bombs. Demyx was washing deck on the other side of the ship under the watchful eye of Luxord, whom had nothing else to do and had been put in charge of keeping an eye on things while Saix was at the wheel. Xigbar was carrying up crates of cannon ammunition, Zexion following at his heels with more. Namine sat high above deck in the lookout, keeping he eyes peeled for their target ship. They were a small crew of 10, including the captain, and had a ship designed to hold and work on 45 persons but they were able to run things smoothly. The captain was very selective about the crew and didn't want a large number when he could have a smaller group of people who could do just as much work.

Dra Huputeac was a notorious group, known for their ambushes, relentlessness, and unforgiving natures. They were small in number but large in power, never once had they failed or lost, making them a fear around the seas.

"So, does the captain know about him yet?" Riku asked, assisting him in making the bombs, though in the time it took him to finish one Axel could make at least 8. He was responsible for munitions after all, firebombs were his specialty, "Nope, but it won't stay that way for long," Axel told him before explaining, "Both Demyx and Xigbar saw him this morning." That was enough said, because Demyx couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Great…" Riku huffed, not sure what to expect from the captain, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know…I told him I'd help him off the ship," Axel said and Riku shook his head, "Yeah, good luck with that. When the captain finds out who knows what'll happen. His moods are so erratic lately."

"No kidding. The kid is my property now though so-"

"You marked him?" Riku honestly hadn't been expecting that. Sure Axel wanted to help their captive, but to go as far as to ensure Roxas' safety by placing his own at risk showed just how determined he was.

"I've got to help him. You have no idea how miserable he is," Axel said, not sure how to explain Roxas' predicament. He laughed a bit though, "He remembers us."

"You're kidding," Riku laughed and shook his head, "It's been years though!"

"Well he doesn't remember 'us' us, but he does remember 'us' circus," Axel clarified.

"It's been…almost 6 years now though!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Well…6 years since we were visiting and were actually with the circus." They'd left the circus on the run 6 years ago but they'd visited the palace a couple of times every year since.

"Speak for yourself, or rather your testosterone," Axel teased and Riku merely grinned and returned to work.

* * *

Below deck, Roxas was cleaning up the room trying to suffocate his boredom. He could no longer just lie in bed, there was no sense in it. The room was a mess and he was sick of tripping over junk on the floor. How one person could make such a mess and live in it, Roxas could not understand. While he was folding clothes and stuffing them into the dresser, he was surprised by something he found. The entire bottom drawer was filled with seven liquor bottles and candy.

After making sure nobody was around he took out one of the bottles and examined the label. It was blank though! No date, no name, no brand…Curiosity piqued with this and he almost popped the cork, reconsidering how bad of an idea this might be. He put the bottle back and shut away the indulgences. With a stack of clothes left over and no room in the dresser, Roxas looked for storage space, eyes coming to rest on the trunk at the foot of the bed. With the numerous locks on it there was no way he'd be able to open it, so he settled for shoving the remaining mess under the bed.

Pleased with his work Roxas allowed himself a moment of satisfaction before realizing just how ridiculous this was, "Great…I'm stuck in this hell hole and what am I doing? Practicing my housekeeping skills," he huffed, kicking the bed post and hurting his foot. He yelped and sat down on the floor, holding his aching foot and swearing under his breath. In a way he was relieved to know he could still feel something other than misery and boredom.

* * *

Someone shared not only his misery, but also his blood many hundreds of miles away. Sora's misery was mixed with angst, he was in an inconsolable state and every day it worsened. His brother had been missing for just over a week now and not one single soul had seen the pirates responsible. In that one week Destiny Island's monarchy had been put in and out of jeopardy several times. The day after Roxas' abduction the king, his grandfather, had taken ill and it struck a note of awe and concern throughout the kingdom, stifling the riots and mania the pirate attack had caused. When he passed away though only 2 days later there were immediately echoes of a revolution loud enough for Sora to hear during his succession. The people did not take lightly to his new authority as king, but with his temper already foul he was in no mood to be messed with and immediately he whipped the kingdom back into line, severely punishing any signs of treason.

The pirate attack had completely changed him as a person, making a frightening absolute monarch out of the light-hearted prince and the island was in utter disbelief of the transformation.

"My liege."

Sora looked back from the window, scowling at the page that entered the room. The page bowed deep and explained his purpose, "The Webber fleet has returned. Admiral Joshua wishes to-"

"Tell me that their search was a failure," Sora finished. He was used to this news and didn't know how much more of it he could take, "Get out and tell him to sail further."

"Sir, indeed the admiral bears that news, but he also brings you a visitor," the page informed him.

"Send him away!" Sora snarled, his mood frightening.

The page was clearly shaken and he nodded quickly before starting to back out of the room, but the door was pushed open and in entered another man. Sora snapped his fingers and in a split second every guard in the hall and at the door took stance and aimed their pistols, "How dare you?" Sora scowled at the intruder.

"I know how to find your brother." That was all the man had to say and Sora immediately waved his hand and the guards stepped back. He looked the intruder over, "You've got 10 seconds to make a case."

"He's alive but your fleets will never catch them. They're going in the wrong direction," explained the intruder calmly, not bothered by the situation.

Sora wasn't convinced, "And how do you know this?" he demanded, finding no reason to believe this with no proof whatsoever.

"I'm acquainted with these pirates, I know they're movements and the way they think. With the papers they took from your vault, I know exactly what they're planning," he further explained, "And if you act now, there's a chance you'll be able to catch them. Unless ofcourse you don't care what happens to your brother."

That seemed to snap a nerve in Sora that nobody had expected and he immediately seemed to appreciate the intruders words for more than their worth, "Name what you want in return."

"All I want is the ship," said the man, "And the heads of the scum that stole it."

"Then we sail within the hour," Sora said, having no issues with the payment, "Your name?"

"Xaldin."

* * *

Right! In no way is this story related to the circus one I'm writing! Axel and Riku were affiliated with the circus but it is not the one I wrote about before! Now that that's clarified what did you think? It's almost 1 in the morning and I'm exhausted so I must be off to bed, I'll start work on the new chapter when I wake up later on though, promise! Please let me know what you thought, it's very helpful and I love hearing what you guys have to say!!! I'm working on review replies too so expect one in your inbox sometime soon! As always, I'm wishing you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	4. Unavoidable

Whee! School is finally over! And somehow since it's conclusion I've found myself more busy than usual. I'm teaching dance every other day pretty much with the new summer session of dance classes, and taking classes on weekends, as well as juggling friend time which has totally taken all opportunities to sleep in. I'm not complaining though! It's been fun and now here I am with a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Unavoidable**

Cannon fire sent waves of terror down Roxas' spine as he sat below deck, curled up tightly under the sheets of the bed and keeping his eyes shut tight. He could feel the ship twisting and turning, shaking with each cannon fired, shouts and cries of agony and triumph, clanging metal and firing pistols. It was enough to scare him out of his wits. Never had he been so close to such a bloody massacre and he found himself holding his breath while waiting for it to be over.

And then, all of a sudden, everything went quiet. Deathly silent and he quivered with hope that it was all over. It must have been hours since this had started and the silence was nearly as frightening as the noise of the brawl up on deck. Had the pirates won? Or was it the merchant ship from Halloween Town? Would they be able to save him from this prison on the water? So many questions and he couldn't answer any of them. Minutes passed and there was still no noise, no cheers of victory from either crew and slowly he climbed out of his safe shelter, peering out the window to see what was going on.

The other ship was still right alongside them but neither ship was moving. It was eerie and Roxas found himself torn between what to do. If he stayed here then he'd be taking his chances with the pirates, but if the merchant ship had won and they were up on deck now, this could be his chance to get away. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself together and left the safety of the room. The hall was empty, all the doors were shut and he followed the stairs all the way up to deck.

He could still smell gunpowder in the air and there were bloodstains on the floor as well as foreign corpses, but he tried not to look at them. There wasn't a living soul in sight and he stepped out onto the deck, walking carefully along the boards and waiting for any sign of life. Suddenly there was the distinct noise of a door opening behind him and he turned around, ready to run, but froze to the floor when he saw the captain.

When he saw Roxas he looked mildly amused, and made Roxas squirm with the cold stare. He'd felt that stare on him before, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling his eyes away. He quickly looked back though when he heard footsteps coming toward him, but he was too petrified to move from where he stood. The captain grabbed a fistful of his hair though and jerked his stare up to his, knowing it horrified the boy. Roxas felt sick, he couldn't do this again, he couldn't!

"Captain."

Roxas was still too scared to move, let alone see who was there. Xemnas looked over though and scowled, "What?"

"I just thought you should know that the boy's been marked."

Xemnas looked back at Roxas and roughly pushed his head back further to see the mark on his neck, "So he has…" was all he said before shoving Roxas away and continuing on his way casually. Roxas, still shaken, had little to no balance and fell back to the deck.

"You okay?" Roxas looked up when he heard the same voice again and he saw a face he didn't recognize. Despite his help, Roxas still didn't like the idea of meeting another pirate and he scooted away. "No, no, no, it's okay," assured the pirate, "I'm a friend of Axel's."

Roxas was a bit relieved to hear that, but he still wasn't thrilled at the thought of meeting another pirate, especially considering the fact that he had bloodstains on his clothing and a knife tucked into a sheath strap around his upper arm. "Roxas right?" asked the pirate, pulling him up to his feet. He nodded and the pirate introduced himself, "Riku." He seemed oddly familiar, and he could remember Axel mentioning his name once or twice as well, "What happened up here? Did you guys win?"

He hadn't expected the pirate to laugh, "Ofcourse! We never lose!" Riku informed him, "The silence driving you insane?"

"Is it that obvious?" Roxas asked.

"Surprises you for the first few months but you get used to it," Riku assured him. Roxas hoped he wasn't there long enough to get used to it, but who knew what would happen. "We're just searching the ship for survivors and doing some transferring of goods, shouldn't take much longer if we just take the ship with us."

Roxas didn't really understand but he instead found himself preoccupied looking around their surroundings. Other than the blood and foreign corpses on deck there was nothing. Nothing on the horizon and he sighed heavily, wondering how long they'd be at sea and how the pirates could put up with it for so long.

"You look like your brother you know."

When Roxas heard that he immediately realized where he knew him from, "You're that-"

"Yup."

"And you and my brother are-"

"Yup."

"So he used Kairi to cover up his-"

"Yup."

"And you attacked the-"

"Yup."

Roxas just stared, wondering just what drove his brother into such an odd relationship and how the pirate could grin and answer so casually. He knew he'd seen him around the palace before! And sure he'd had his suspicions about what his brother was doing with such and odd outsider in the palace, but this?!

"Don't get me wrong, I love him and everything but orders are orders," Riku said with a shrug, "If the captains orders we attack then we attack, regardless of any feelings we have for the victims." Roxas glared at him, disgusted by how casually he tossed around the world love, and how he could put orders about that, "If you loved him then you wouldn't have hurt him!"

"I didn't! In fact I kept him and his name clean for the entire mess," he said, explaining what had transpired in the throne room when sure there were no other members on deck. Even after hearing what he'd done though Roxas still wasn't satisfied.

"You don't get it. We don't have a choice here. We obey him no matter what," Riku said, and Roxas noted an edge in his voice he hadn't expected, "And I can guarantee you, if he orders Axel to he'll kill you without second thought."

Those words struck an odd chord in Roxas' head…Axel wouldn't hurt him. He knew that and he shook his head without a word, but Riku just grinned, making it clear he knew something Roxas didn't. "You don't get it," Riku laughed and Roxas felt very uncomfortable around him now, turning and heading for the stairs leading below deck. Riku watched him go, still grinning even after he was gone from sight and he checked the mark on his wrist before heading back to the foreign ship.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Riku stopped and looked up to the higher deck, spotting Luxord. There was no telling how long he'd been there but Riku knew what he was talking about, "He's going to learn about Dra Huputeac eventually. I think dropping a few hints now and then will do him some good," Riku said and almost as if it were a reflex, Luxord put a hand over his side and looked away. "At least if we warn him there's less chance he'll get sucked into it," Riku said, sounding hopeful, "And I know you're thinking the same thing."

Luxord said nothing for a few minutes before making his way down to the same level as him, "…Just be careful. Don't let Saix or Xemnas catch on," was all he said before heading back over to the other ship, Riku following behind him.

* * *

"What the hell did you-" Axel silenced his shout when he saw Roxas sleeping on the floor, his nose literally in a book and several others open around him on the floor. The room was tidy and Axel didn't know how to take it, let alone what Roxas had found, though it was clear he was more than engulfed in the books he'd found. Axel would have moved him to bed but he was filthy, clothes stained with sweat and blood from others, so he left to wash off before doing anything.

Roxas stirred when he heard running water, slowly prying him from his sleep. Carefully he peeled his cheek off the page he'd fallen asleep on and sat up, rubbing the red splotch on the side of his face. Was Axel back? He stood up and went over to the bathroom door, pushing it open and peeking inside. From this angle he could see into the angled mirror and through that he saw Axel sunk into the bathtub with his arms hung over the sides and his head back against the wall. He hadn't realized he was staring until he heard Axel say, "So, you going to stand there and keep staring or come in?"

Despite his laugh, Roxas jumped a bit and looked around as if expecting some snide comment. After a few seconds though he pushed open the door and came in, sitting down on the other side of the room. Axel looked a bit surprised by his entrance though, "…You do know I was just kidding right?" Roxas looked down at the floor immediately but didn't move anyway, figuring it would be more embarrassing to leave now.

"So, what did you think of the noise today?"

Roxas thought for a moment, trying to remember just what noise he was talking about. Must have been the fight, duh, "It made sleeping impossible."

"That's why you went up on deck?" Axel's question made it clear he'd found out about Roxas' trip and he didn't seem all that happy about it, "You're lucky Riku stopped the captain."

Roxas knew this and he was grateful but he still didn't like the encounter with the pirate who'd helped him, "…So you guys were part of the circus that came to town?"

"Yup, guess he let that one slip," Axel sighed, not expecting this bit of knowledge to get about so quickly to him. Plus, if he remembered who they were then he had pieced together the goings on of their other visits, "Bet you weren't expecting that one."

"Not really…most of the men in our family turn out gay. We marry women though and keep our sexuality under wrap to prevent political riot," Roxas said, still not looking up, "Our Island is very narrow minded and would rebel if they knew they were being led by what they hated."

When Roxas heard no reply for quite some time he looked up to see if Axel was just ignoring him, but he wasn't. He was staring with a surprised and inquiring look, "So are you following that little family quirk?"

"Well…I really don't know yet," Roxas admitted with a smile, "Personally I think it's ridiculous to think a person's sexuality is genetic, and this 'little family quirk' as you put it is just a coincidence."

Axel was curious though, "Wait, what do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I've never been in love and I figure when it happens I'll just have to accept it," Roxas said, not seeming bothered by this discussion. In fact it seemed like he'd been putting quite a lot of thought into this matter.

"Spent some time thinking up that one eh?" Axel laughed a bit before sinking under the water for several minutes. Just as Roxas considered leaving though Axel came back up for air, so he stayed still. Something was odd though that he hadn't noticed before, "What's that?"

Axel saw him pointing at the black design on his chest and he put a hand over it, "A present," he said vaguely before reaching for the towel and getting out of the tub. Roxas left the room as he got out and dried off, curious about the mark but not curious enough to stay and watch him.

"We're about two days out of Halloween Town," Axel informed him as he came out of the bathroom to grab clothes with the towel wrapped around his waist. Roxas looked out the window as he dressed and that was when he spotted something that made him stand up and go to the window for a better look. They were sailing towards something. It was small and could have easily been overlooked if he hadn't been waiting to see it for so long. Land. There was an island on the horizon, roughly the size of a quarter from here but he knew it was larger and held opportunities for him to finally get off this ship, "That's it?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Axel finished dressing and came over to get a look as he ruffled his hair dry with another towel, "Yup, good eye." Roxas couldn't help but smile at the thought of what awaited them at the island, but was a bit intrigued when Axel informed him, "The effects of the island should take place by tomorrow morning."

"Effects?" Roxas didn't know how to take that, but he scowled a bit when Axel dropped his wet towel on the floor. It looked like it would be harder to keep the room clean than it was to clean it and Axel would be the same slob.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Axel seemed a bit surprised, "Most islands have special effects that take hold when you're in their vicinity. Your island was pretty normal though I guess. Halloween Town has a few tricks that'll surprise you."

Roxas was rather interested, "Like what?" he asked, looking from the island to Axel for an answer.

Axel grinned and shook his finger though, "You know what, I think I'll just let you be surprised, it'll be more fun that way." Roxas' interest immediately went from a lot to 0. 'Fun'? He wasn't having any fun on this ship and if Axel was enjoying his misery then that only proved his theory about pirates true, "Jerk."

Axel seemed a bit surprised to hear that and he looked at Roxas oddly, "What was that for?"

"For being a pirate," Roxas scowled before going over and getting into bed without another word. Axel was still confused but shrugged it off and followed him into bed with a slightly amused grin as he said, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Riku paced from one end to the other, looking flustered and somewhat of a mess. As soon as he saw Luxord come up onto deck he hurried over and eagerly took the collar from him, "Took you long enough," he said quickly putting it on and immediately looking relieved.

Luxord laughed at him, "Poor mutt." Riku growled unintentionally and Luxord laughed more, "I hate this island!" Riku spat, leaving Luxord's side without thanking him. Luxord followed though, "Aw, I'm just kidding. It's not your fault."

"We'd better not stay here long," Riku huffed, heading for the bow to resume his lookout shift.

"I like this island," Luxord said, "So many odd people."

"You like it because you get to make fun of me," Riku corrected him with a glare.

Luxord nodded, "That's another perk," he laughed before petting Riku on the head. Out of the entire crew Riku had the roughest effect from this island and after their first visit several years ago Luxord had to figure out a way to take the edge off, and just to mock his transformation he enchanted a collar for him.

Only a few minutes later they crossed the invisible border and Riku and Luxord changed first since they were at the front of the ship. Luxord could immediately feel the bandages wrapping and sealing themselves around his entire body and stopping at the top of his neck, and his clothes turned into an old very tattered suit which was torn in numerous areas. The constriction of the bandages would take a while to get used to even if it wouldn't restrict his movement. Riku hunched over and grabbed the guardrail, cringing as he changed for several moments but when it was all over he stood back up seeming to feel perfectly fine. Ofcouse there were a few notable differences. For starters: the wolfish ears and tail, also the fur on his clawed hands and feet. Like Luxord his clothes hand changed into straight leg black pants and a fitted long sleeved white and black vest top, more fur around his neck and covering half of the front of his shirt and shoulders as well as a few bits coming over the top of his collar; the rest of his body was furless though, including his torso, face, arms, and legs though the fur he did have matched his natural hair color.

"All better?" Luxord asked, wondering if it was over and Riku nodded before readjusting his collar, some of the fur bent uncomfortably around it. If it weren't for the collar though this could have been a lot worse and he wasn't going to go through that again.

"Woo! Almost to land!"

Both pirates cringed when they heard the delighted voice, both too tired to put up with the explosion of energy approaching them. Demyx didn't know that though and he immediately jumped onto Riku's back, hugging him and looking ahead at the island, "Excited?" Demyx asked, playing with the fur around his neck.

"Meh, we were only at sea for a month this time so it wasn't that bad," Luxord said as he pried Demyx off of Riku, who looked ready to bite his head off.

Demyx had changed already and was now dressed in plaid pants with a long sleeved green top, straw protruding out of his shirt sleeves and collar, gloves, as well at around his ankles and shoes. He wasn't a very scary scarecrow and he looked and acted just as childish in it, "You guys heard the plans yet?"

"No not…Wait, how does he know before us?" Riku asked, looking to Luxord for council, whom seemed just as shocked.

"Xiggy told me!" Demyx boasted and the other two weren't surprised but instead asked, "What're we doing?"

"Remember how the king owes us one?" Demyx asked with a grin and they nodded before he informed them, "Well someone from the island is offering us twice as much for information proving he got into office illegally!"

"And that's what we're going to be responsible for I suppose," Luxord sighed, not thrilled by the concept, "We're pirates, not spies."

"There's more," Demyx added, gaining their attention, "He's having some of us go under cover at the palace and while they're there we're going to rob the king blind!"

"That's more like it!" Riku liked that idea, "Whose getting sent in?"

"Not sure, but we'll probably find out when we dock tomorrow night and the captain announces this plan," Demyx figured with a shrug.

Luxord seemed satisfied but something bothered him, "You figure after that heist at Destiny Island the captain would have something grander planned."

"I'm sure he does," Riku nodded, "We just wont find out about it until it's too late, as usual." Luxord shot him a look, understanding the hidden meaning unlike Demyx, who just didn't seem to care, "Oh well," Demyx said with a grin as he stood up, "Whatever we run into we'll just bitch slap in the face!" and with that said he hurried across deck to find another soul to converse with and spread the latest news about the plan.

"Watch your tongue," Luxord warned him, "You're saying too much lately."

"It's not too late for him though Luxord," Riku said but Luxord shook his head, "Yes it is, so stop trying to warn him. It happens to us all and I'm sure you've noticed the way the captain's been treating him. It's already started and there's no escaping it now."

"But Demyx is-"

"One of us! And it's time he joined us!" Luxord snarled, temper flaring and Riku retaliated, "When he signed into the crew nobody warned him of the cost!"

"None of us were warned," Luxord said, calming down a bit and adding in, "It's easier that way." Riku said nothing for several minutes, unable to believe they were doing nothing to warn him. "It's too late for him to escape Riku. Even if you did warn him now the captain would make sure you end up at the bottom of the ocean."

Riku gave up and sat down on the guard rail and Luxord joined him with a sigh, "…It's a curse and we all have to endure it." His words of wisdom seemed to help little and Luxord cleared his throat before adding, "And if you're trying to spare that new boy the curse, then I recommend talking to Axel about your plans. He seems rather interested in the boy's fate." Riku had noticed that too and wasn't sure what to make of it, but when they finally got to land and could venture off the ship there would be plenty of opportunities to figure out what he planned to do. Maybe they could figure out a surefire way to make sure the newest person on the ship didn't befall the same fate as the rest of them.

Riku nodded and took out his watch to check the time, "Right… well my shifts over. Have fun," he said, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Be careful," Luxord warned, making Riku stop and turn back, "If you plan on being a martyr then you can plan on enduring the consequences that come with the title." Luxord could understand why he was doing this though. He too wanted to spare Roxas from this fate as well but he knew what would happen if he got caught and, unlike Riku, that consequence outweighed his desire to do good.

"Goodnight Luxord," was all Riku said in response and Luxord couldn't help but smile a bit, "Good night mutt."

* * *

So incase people are wondering what the pirates look like Halloween-o-fied keep your eyes on my DA (Linked through my profile here. My DA is my homepage) I'm doing rough sketches of a few and plan to post them as I get finished. Riku's is done and it'll be up tonight, but that aside, what did you guys think? A bit of mystery surrounding this curse but it'll be delved into more detail later on in the story. Until next time though I ask you all to review and I thank you for taking the time to read! Wishing you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	5. Royal Complex

So finally I'm down to only one story to work on…it's rather odd. I'm happy to say though that updates for this story will be showing up much more quickly from now on! I really urge everyone to go to my DA account and look at the Halloween costumes of the pirates BUT NOT YET!!!! Read and be surprised and as you get to them go look. Ofcourse I can't control what you see and when, I'm just saying it'll be more entertaining to wait and be surprised. Oh, and nobody look at Roxas' costume until the very end of this chapter. Why? You'll see!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Royal Complex**

Roxas unwillingly stirred from his sleep, pried from the sweet nothingness by an unpleasant feeling. _'It's freezing!'_ he thought with a shiver, pulling the covers tighter around his body and burying his face under the blanket. He was still cold minutes later and he rubbed his arms in hopes of building friction to warm them. It was then that he realized his arms were bare and he opened his eyes to an alarming discovery. To get a better look at what was going on Roxas sat up and threw the covers off of him and almost had a heart attack when he saw himself, "Axel!"

His shout was replied to with a groggy grunt from Axel, face buried in a pillow he was hugging to his head. Roxas couldn't believe he was sleeping and he shook him roughly to wake him up, "Wake up! What did you do? I'm-" he silenced when he Axel looked over at him and examined Roxas before saying, "You're a pirate."

Roxas couldn't say anything, astonished by the stitches across Axel's face, and Roxas pushed the covers off on him only to see further stitches down Axel's arms and on his hands. There were darkened patches inside the stitches and Roxas was too shocked by seeing this to say anything else about his own appearance.

"Welcome to the Halloween Town region," Axel said casually, pulling the covers back up over him and trying to go back to sleep. Roxas however was still in shock and got out of bed to look out the window. The sun wasn't up yet but Roxas could easily see the island even now, much closer than it was last night. Axel didn't bother getting out of bed as Roxas examined his new appearance, hurrying into the bathroom and to the mirror.

Axel was right, he looked like a pirate. However it wasn't like the pirates on this ship, he looked more like the stereotypical storybook pirate and he scowled at his reflection before storming out of the bathroom, infuriated by this appearance he was saddled with. Axel heard the dresser open and Roxas huff, and he grinned a bit into his pillow, "Out of luck. The only clothes on this ship are costumes similar to the themes we're given." He thought it was cruel irony what Roxas' costume turned out to be. The boy obviously despised pirates and to have to look like one must have been difficult, especially since the rest of the pirates were all dressed up.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Roxas hissed, storming back over to bed and pulling the covers off to get a look at Axel, the stitches and patches intriguing Roxas.

"I'm a rag doll," Axel informed him, lazily opening one eye, "Now shut up and let me sleep." Roxas opened his mouth to protest being told to 'shut up,' but Axel spoke first, "We're so close to land there's nothing more to do, thus today is a day to sleep in. Ruin that for me and I'll ruin your life."

"You already have!" Roxas spat, but his detest quickly turned to alarm when Axel's arm shot up at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him down into bed before he knew what was going on.

"I'm warning you Roxas," Axel mumbled, putting a hand on the back of Roxas' head and drowning out his curses by pushing his face down into a pillow. Roxas struggled out of the pin and scowled before crossing his arms with a huff. He was awake now and this whole costume thing wouldn't let him rest easily. Apparently all his huffing and shifting to try and get comfortable was driving Axel mad because after several minutes of it Axel sat up looking mad and glaring at Roxas, "Roxas! Knock. It. Off!"

For some reason Roxas couldn't help but snicker at the look he was given, Axel looked funny mad and just to annoy him he huffed again. That was Axel's breaking point and he lunged for Roxas. However, Roxas was ready and rolled out of be and scrambled to his feet, shrieking when Axel got out of bed and came after him. Roxas ran out of the room, looking back only to see Axel was hot on his trail, so he kept running. Up the stairs he went and Axel chased him all the way up onto deck until Roxas tripped on the top stair and went falling back. He braced himself for the fall but Axel hurried up and caught him before he hit.

Roxas looked up at Axel with an embarrassed smile, shrinking under the glare he was given from the redhead. There were a few seconds of awkward tension before Roxas stuck his tongue out at Axel, who cracked a smile and laughed a bit, "You're a brat."

"Am not!" Roxas insisted as Axel let go of him and headed up the stairs, Roxas following at his heels. "So where's everyone else?" Roxas asked, rather curious about what the others were. There were actually still quite a few pirates he hadn't met and while he'd been hesitant about meeting them at first, he figured he may as well since he'd be on a ship with them for who knew how long and it would be helpful to know who was who and who to avoid.

"Sleeping, like I should be," Axel said a bit edgily.

Roxas smiled sheepishly, following him without question. He wasn't sure why he was so calm going up on deck today, especially after last time. For some reason having Axel there made him feel a bit safer; plus he was starting to get cabin fever spending all day below deck, "Sorry…You can go back to bed you know."

"I'm awake now," Axel said, waving him off and heading up the stairs to the upper deck level.

Roxas followed but was curious still, "Where are we going?"

Axel led him to the front of the ship and he patted the guardrail before saying, "I'm not all that great with explanations so just sit down and see for yourself."

Roxas was a bit hesitant at first but he sat on the floor and looked out across the water, not saying anything and neither did Axel whom just stood there staring. Suddenly Roxas saw something strange happening, starting at one point on the horizon it looked like fire had started and it was slowly growing. At first he thought it was a ship that had been torched but remained afloat, however the fire on the water grew longer and closer towards them. Then Roxas saw it; the sun peaking out of the fire spreading across the water and he stared at it in awe.

Axel watched him out of the corner of his eye, and his reaction pleased him. Nobody ever took the time to watch the sunrise anymore, and from the sea it was truly a breathtaking sight.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as it rose higher and the fire on the water spread slowly over the ocean. Who knew how long they stood there but finally the light touched the ship and he stretched his hand out and watched it spread over his hand and down his arm, slowly covering his entire body with warmth. Even though he'd lived near the ocean his entire life this was something he'd never experienced before and he looked back at Axel, watching the sunlight cover him too, "…This is amazing!" was all Roxas could say, having difficulty describing it all. Sure the sun rose everyday but he'd never experienced it like this; it was just an overlooked act he'd always ignored. This morning though he'd seen it in a whole new light and could never take it for granted again.

Axel nodded and patted Roxas on the head with a smile, "You're welcome."

Roxas batted his hand away and looked back to the sea, spotting the island they were bound for, "So that's Halloween Town?"

"Yup," Axel confirmed, sitting back on the guardrail and stretching his arms, "We should reach it by tonight if we keep at this speed."

Roxas seemed a bit bothered about that and he quickly looked to Axel, seeming to contemplate a question for a few minutes before asking, "I've never seen been to another island before, what should I say to the people there?"

Axel snorted, "Why should you care? You're going to stay right here, leave the work to the rest of us." He hadn't expected for Roxas to look hurt, and even if it wasn't very noticeable he saw it and said, "What? You weren't expecting a tour of the place were you? We're here on business…I mean if we've got some spare time before the job starts I'll take you into town but-"

"Thank you!" Roxas said with a grin, cutting off Axel before he could add 'that's very unlikely.'

Axel just grinned and shook his head, "Such a nuisance."

"Look whose talking."

They both looked back to the stairs when they heard the voice, "Morning Zexion," Axel greeted, not bothered by the pale man's appearance. Roxas however was and he couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a strapless long sleeved white shirt, soft white fur around the neckline and slits on the arms, as well as rather short white shorts with very high socks that reached almost to the shorts and were held up by a strap from each short leg that attached to the top of the sock. The thing that had Roxas speechless were the thin white tail and two white mouse ears on the top of his head, the left one with a tear along the edge. "Morning Axel," Zexion greeted with a smile as he came over to join them.

Roxas still couldn't break his stare. Sure the animalistic qualities had him staring but what bothered him more was that he was so thin and pale that he couldn't have been healthy at all.

"Long shift?" Axel asked, noticing the dark circles under Zexion's eyes.

He smiled and nodded, "Saix never showed up for his shift so I stay for another 4 hours."

"That wasn't smart," Axel said, reaching over and flicking him on the head, "Go get some sleep. It's going to be a lazy day."

"I will, I will," Zexion said, still not addressing Roxas, "I'm just waiting for Riku to show up and take over."

"Psh, he just sleeps through them when he gets stuck with morning shifts, you know that," Axel pointed out, rolling his eyes. Zexion laughed and nodded, knowing it was true but saying nothing. Axel finally introduced Roxas, "By the way, Roxas this is Zexion."

Zexion smiled at him and Roxas returned the smile. Zexion seemed like a good person, quiet and unhealthy though, but definitely not a threat. "I already know you," Zexion said, surprising Roxas, "Axel came to me the other morning and wanted me to make you a special breakfast."

Now that he mentioned it, Roxas remembered Demyx saying something about a Zexion making the meal when he brought it to him. "Zexion here it the best cook in all the seas," Axel boasted, patting Zexion on the shoulder and he smiled proudly at the praise. They all heard the door leading below deck open and Zexion looked relieved, "Good, he's up. Well I'm heading to bed, night guys. Nice to meet you Roxas, if you ever need anything come to me," he said, waving to them as he left.

"Sleep well Zexion," Roxas said, surprised yet again by the pirates' behavior. He noticed something though as he was leaving: there was a mark on his back, half hidden by his shirt but he recognized it as the same one on Axel's chest. When sure he was gone he looked to Axel and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Axel expected him to ask that question, after all Zexion looked so unhealthy it was only natural to question it, "He's a necromancer. He interacts with the dead and can bring them back, but it took quite a toll on his immune system to master the magic and he'll never recover or worsen from his current state…Don't underestimate him though. He's easily one of, if not, the most powerful on this ship."

"…Can he really bring back the dead?" Roxas asked, astonished by this information.

"Bring them back? He could dance with them if he wanted to." Roxas recognized that voice and he looked over at Riku, who was definitely half asleep, and his wolfish appearance shocked Roxas more than Zexion had. With a yawn Riku added to his sentence, "There are two catches about bringing them back though: it costs a soul to retrieve a soul, and he can only revive a soul once."

Roxas noticed the edge in his statement, wondering what he meant but Axel quickly silenced his thoughts, "Good morning mutt."

"Good morning doll," Riku replied, sitting down on the ground and leaning against the guardrail, "Morning Roxas…Wait…You're a pirate?" he couldn't help but snort at the irony. Roxas scowled and looked down at the ocean to avoid his taunting and Axel reached over him, thwacking Riku over the head and silencing his laughter, "Be nice."

Roxas however still didn't feel comfortable around Riku. He knew he was a good friend of Axel and his brother's lover but something about him just didn't feel right, so he stood up and said, "I'm heading back to your room. I'm still kind of tired."

As he was leaving though Axel got up and started to follow, but he stopped when he felt Riku take hold of the back of his pant leg, and he looked down at him inquiringly. When sure Roxas was out of earshot Riku said, "The captain knows about him Axel. He knows what you've done."

"So? He can't do anything to him now," Axel said, not seeing the problem.

Riku scowled, "Ofcourse he can. He's just got to wait it out. As soon as that mark fades he'll-"

"I'm not going to let it fade," Axel said firmly, pulling his leg free of Riku's hold and adding, "I told him I'd help him and I'm going to keep my word."

"That mark can only do so much though and if the captains patience runs thin do you actually think he'll abide by the rules of the game?" Riku asked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Game? Games are fun, this is hell," Axel laughed.

"Exactly!" Riku agreed, "Axel I want to help him too but you've got to think about what you're doing more carefully. Have you even thought about how you're going to get him off the ship without getting caught?"

"Have you?" Axel asked, spotting the look on Riku's face and realizing, "You have…"

"There's Sora," Riku said and Axel shook his head disapprovingly before heading for the stairs again. Riku followed though, "Hear me out. He's been searching for Roxas like mad, and if I tell him where and when to meet then it'll be easy to bring Roxas along and return him."

Axel thought about that for a few minutes, "What makes you think that will work?"

Riku just smirked and shook a finger at him, "I've never been caught before have I?"

Axel laughed and nodded, "Never…Don't do anything just yet. Let's see if there are any other options that don't involve getting any part of the monarchy involved."

Riku nodded in agreement and let Axel go, but stopped him at the foot of the stairs, "Oh and Axel, one more thing: try not to get too close to him," he said, making Axel stop and look at him oddly, "It's just a warning, don't think too much into it. I'm just saying you don't want to get him involved with us more than he already is." Axel understood but said nothing, he didn't need to be warned because he'd know that from the start.

Riku was about to return to his duty when he heard Axel call after Roxas and he decided to watch for a few minutes. Roxas stopped just as he was heading below deck and Axel caught up with him, "Don't think you're going back to bed that easily after you woke me up." Roxas laughed and hurried down the stairs, Axel following at his heels and Riku sighed a bit, "Great…Looks like that warning did nothing."

* * *

Demyx had been right about Xemnas' plan. Just an hour before they docked that night he called the entire crew up onto deck and unveiled his grand plan. "You were all present during the last visit here, and you may remember our aiding the king into office. We've been offered 200k for our services in this world again, but this time our objective is to prove he obtained the office illegally."

The crew listened intently to his plan, keeping their personal thoughts about the heist to themselves. "Three of you will be sent in to aid the king during his time of crisis and when he reveals to any one of you the location of the records we left with him last time with our information in it you are to contact me immediately. The three going in will be Axel, Riku, and Zexion. You aliases and purposes are for you to decide, but the king is expecting you tomorrow evening."

Nobody questioned why he sent those three in, and the three chosen said nothing to object. "The location obviously is under tight security so Riku it'll be your job to retrieve them and bring them to me. During that time I trust Axel and Zexion, you will make sure to keep the court occupied. When we have the records and the proper evidence framing the king for fraud has been set, the rest of us will attack and cause riot in the kingdom. The three inside will remain under cover and when the dust settles it is your jobs to make sure that when the investigation begins all the evidence is found and received the way intended. Any questions?" Xemnas concluded, looking over them all for any sign of hesitance.

"What if something goes wrong and our inside eyes are found out?" Kairi asked, which was quite bold of her.

Xemnas glared her down and Kairi looked away, "If they're caught then it's their own fault for being so careless, and thus it will be their responsibility to sort things out before our plans fail. And we don't tolerate failure on this ship," when he said this he looked over at the three inside eyes, deliberately emphasizing this. They didn't flinch though, they'd spent enough time with this crew to know how to hold their own and Xemnas finished with an order, "Everyone go to bed. Tomorrow we dock on the hidden cove and the three insiders will be dispatched immediately. Anyone caught up whose not on lookout shift will be punished severely. Dismissed," and with that said he turned and left for his quarters, leaving Saix to see that everyone followed his orders.

The three who'd been selected to go under cover made like they were heading below deck to get some sleep, but as soon as they were out of Saix's sight on the lower levels they immediately discussed what was going on.

* * *

"What the hell is he thinking? He's got something up his sleeve," Axel immediately said and the other two nodded in agreement. They'd all thought it ridiculous that he was sending Axel in. Usually this wouldn't be odd at all, but the problem was: "With that kid saddled to you he'll have to come too," Riku said bluntly. The mark Axel had left of Roxas was quite significant and not only marked him as Axel's property, but also his complete responsibility.

"We could just leave him though. Nothing would happen to him," Zexion said, not fully aware of the whole situation. Axel knew full well though what would happen if he left Roxas on the ship for god only knew how long, alone and unprotected. When Zexion saw the look on Axel's face he realized he was wrong and he changed his mind, "Well…if we did bring him what could happen?"

"Somebody could recognize him, especially if we're going to be in the palace," Riku said, "With the entire Destiny Island navy out looking for him right now there's bound to be trouble for us if somebody reports sighting him."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Axel snarled, knowing the captain knew they'd either have to take Roxas with them or leave him here, and with either choice the captain would somehow get what he wanted.

"We'll just have to bring him," Zexion insisted, clapping his hands together as if to signify closing the subject, "We'll figure something out before the night's over, but for now we need to think about how we're going to get in with the king."

"That's right, we're responsible for thinking that one up," Axel sighed, brushing off the matter of Roxas right now, "There's three of us so it'll be easy to convince him we're a group of travelers."

"But I highly doubt the king would willingly open up to a group of travelers, let alone ask us to stay," Riku pointed out, having thought through this part briefly while the captain was ranting about the rest of the plan, "We need professions, convincing professions we can pull off that the king would find useful and we could use to our advantage."

"What, you want me to make explosives for him?" Axel asked.

Riku shook his head, not surprised by the response though, "No, things that would make him _want_ us to stay and _want_ to get close to us."

Axel still seemed a bit lost, "…So you want me to be a slut?"

Before Riku could thwack him for his incompetence, Zexion cleared his throat and said, "Like me, I could pass as a priest."

"Good! Yes, and we'll be your escorts on you mission work," Axel said, getting the plan now, "So what should we be? What would a traveling priest have with him?"

"A source of entertainment and a source of protection," Riku said, "There a still a few tricks without smoke and mirrors I can do so I'll be the entertainment."

"And so I'll be the protection," Axel sounded pleased with the way this had fallen together, "We'll figure out the fine tunings of our professions and back stories later but what about Roxas? He's got to fit into this somewhere."

They were all quiet for a minute before Zexion got an idea and grinned before leaning over and whispering something into Riku's ear. When Riku started laughing Axel realized that he probably wouldn't like hearing the idea, but Zexion looked proud of himself and he said, "…I think I know how we can hide him."

* * *

"Good king, there's a group that would like to have audience with you."

"Not now, I'm busy."

"Yes sir. I'll send them away."

The servant bowed her head and scurried down the hall away from the large bedroom doors, leading to the king's chamber. The blonde though didn't leave the door, in fact she promptly kicked the door three times, "Get off her and go meet these people! They're new to our island."

"Big whoop," replied the voice from inside the room, "I don't have to greet every frickin person that comes here Larx so lay off."

She was persistent though and opened the door, crossing to the bed without hesitation. The brunette her younger brother was in bed with immediately pulled the covers around her and bowed her head to the princess respectfully. "Seifer Marie you're making a bad name for yourself and it's high time you stopped being such a spoiled prick and be a king," she hissed venomously.

"You, leave…or would you like I tell your father what you've been up to?" the blonde asked and immediately the young girl got out of bed and dressed herself, hurrying out of the room without another word.

The king glared at her, "What'd you do that for?"

"For her own good," was all she said before going over to the window and pulling the curtains open to flood the room with sunlight. Seifer hissed and pulled the covers up over his head to block the light but his sister returned to the bed and grabbed a fistful of his hair, "Get out of bed and go at least pretend to be worthy of your title," she said.

"You're a real bitch Larxene," Seifer spat, shoving her hand off him.

She merely grinned though, "Meh, I'm okay with it."

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened and the servant reentered, all four guests rising as they expected the king. However the woman informed them, "I'm sorry, the king will not be able to-"

"Apologize enough for keeping you waiting," another woman cut her off as she came into the throne room only moments after her, "He was very busy and had to do something before attending you."

"It's quite alright," said the mousy looking man in the center. To his right was a silver haired werewolf, and to his left was a stitched up man with flaming red hair, and to the rag doll's left was another person, a blonde sort of pirate looking girl.

"I'm princess Larxene, welcome to Halloween Town," she greeted and they all bowed to her, "Tell me, what brings you here."

"My mission. I'm traveling to all islands in the eastern hemisphere spreading the word of the dead," Zexion informed her with a smile.

That caught the princess somewhat off guard, "…The dead?"

"Yes your highness," Zexion nodded, still smiling, "Necromancy is my field of worship after all. And these are my companions. My magician and my guardian, and his lover. They've been by my side through this whole journey."

"I see…" she said, still a bit lost of words but she actually seemed interested, not repulsed. The doors opened again and the king entered, everyone in the room bowing to him, even Larxene. He brushed past them without any regards, crossing to the throne and sitting down before saying, "So who am I supposed to meet?"

"My king, these are the visitors who've requested your audience. A traveling priest of necromancy and his companions," Larxene introduced them, standing back up and taking her place by her brother's side.

"…You got me out of bed for this bunch?" he said, looking annoyed, "They're just a bunch of clowns."

"If I may sir, we're here to help you," Zexion spoke up, still smiling.

Seifer glared at him, "I don't need help, especially from you."

"Seifer," Larxene said warningly, glaring at her fat head of a younger brother, "They've traveled all around the world, at leas hear them out." When she'd subdued the king she smiled to the visitors and waved her hand, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Zexion said, bowing his head gratefully before explaining, "We were told by a monarch in Wonderland that you've been having a bumpy relationship between the palace and the people. I can mend it for you with time."

Larxene seemed interested though her brother did not, "How?"

"The people here are all dead. I am a necromancer. It would be easy," Zexion said casually.

"How much is this going to cost?" Seifer asked curtly.

"It'll cost nothing sir, I don't work for money, just satisfaction in knowing I've done good for people," Zexion informed him with a smile.

Larxene whispered something into the king's ear and the two spoke between each other for a moment before Seifer stood up and nodded, "We'd appreciate your services and offer you and your companions room and board during your stay."

"Thank you your majesty," Zexion said, speaking for them all and they all bowed to him as he left the room. Step one was complete. They were in the palace in disguise, welcome to stay, and now all they had to do was find the records they needed.

* * *

"Boy we helped a real jerk into office," Axel said as soon as he and Roxas were in their room. Roxas said nothing though; he went over to the closet and immediately started looking for something to wear. Axel shook his head, "Sorry about-"

"Sorry? I'm a girl damn it!" Roxas hissed, looking pissed and glaring daggers at Axel. This was Zexion's idea and though in his pirate wench clothes he looked like a girl, it wasn't making Roxas happy.

"At least we didn't stuff you," Axel pointed out, trying to think on the bright side, "Besides, would you rather be stuck on the ship?"

Roxas knew this was better than being on the ship, but that still didn't change the fact he was in a rather short skirt and looked like a pirate slut. Axel left him to his pointless search, instead he took a look around the room. The palace here was very elegant though still bore the edge of Halloween Town. "So why did the king and his sister look pretty normal?" Roxas asked through his search, somewhat bothered by the fact they seemed unchanged.

"They're vampires," Riku said, making Roxas pale visibly and jump a little, not realizing he'd come in.

"Are they going to bite us? I don't want to be a vampire," he immediately said.

Axel laughed and Riku shook his head, "Don't worry, they won't bite you, and even if they did it wouldn't turn you into one. The only way you could be turned into a vampire is if you're killed by one."

Roxas didn't know that and he seemed curious about the royal family now, "So what do they eat then?"

"They're more normal than you think Roxas," Axel explained, "For example: they have to eat normal food just like us to survive, their bodies need blood from time to time though to survive."

"The royal family probably relies on servants for blood. Whatever they use though we don't need to worry," Riku said as he continued to look around the room, finally finding what he was looking for in the closet. The servants had brought up their luggage but some of it must have gotten mixed up because Riku grabbed one of the suitcases and pulled it free of the rest, "There it is," he said, seeming relieved.

"So, what did you think of the princess?" Axel asked with a grin.

"She must be freezing, her clothes are all sheer," Roxas said, not having the same train of thought as the other two.

Riku shook a finger at Axel though, "Don't get any ideas, I already called dibs." Axel sighed in frustration and Riku stuck his tongue out before turning and leaving.

Roxas was lost though, "…Dibs?"

Axel wasn't sure how to explain the art of 'dibs' especially in their case, "Um…Like when you see something you really want, but other people want it too, the first person who calls dibs gets it." It made sense to Roxas now and he 'ah'ed with understanding but that soon changed into scorn, "You can't call dibs on people! That's wrong!"

"We know, we know," Axel said, finding Roxas' behavior very amusing, "It's not like we go around treating everyone like property though, you're just special."

Roxas caught what he meant and scowled, "You bet I'm special! And I'm not your property!"

"Oh? Mr. Hickey says otherwise," Axel teased and Roxas threw his boot at him, "Such an angry girl."

"I'm not angry, you're just annoying," Roxas said. Axel laughed though and Roxas demanded, "And just what's so funny?"

"You denied being angry but you didn't deny being a girl," Axel said with a grin. Roxas glared for a few minutes before laughing along, "You're so annoying!"

"I know," Axel said with a nod, "I'm proud of being me though."

Roxas grabbed a pair of Axel's pants out of the closet and pulled them on underneath his skirt before coming over to join him on the bed, "And why are you so proud?"

"Well the way I see it, everything I've done has made me what I am, and being what I am brought me here, and right now I'm having fun so I'm proud of being me," Axel explained.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the logic though, "Too bad you never make any sense."

"You're just thinking too much," Axel said with a nod, "Your skirt must be cutting off circulation to your common sense."

"No, just my dignity," Roxas said, making Axel laugh and he flopped back into bed. What Axel said next though surprised him, "You've got too much of that."

Again he wasn't making sense, "Of what?"

"Dignity, you've got too much of it," Axel said, "You're among pirates, just loosen your collar a little."

Roxas quickly sat up and turned on him, "How dare you? I'm royalty!"

"Yup, but o that's a title that's not going to do you any good here," Axel pointed out something Roxas had realized since he'd been here, "Just take it easy. Kick back and enjoy not being royalty for a while." His words actually seemed to make Roxas consider the concept. Then Axel said something that changed his mind, "Besides, your superiority complex is getting annoying."

"Well you already are annoying so I guess we're even," Roxas said, crossing his arms and flopping back down into bed.

Axel shook his head but couldn't keep from grinning. The boy kept him entertained that was for sure, "Seems so your highness."

* * *

Now! If you haven't already, go look at the sketches. They aren't great but you'll get the general idea. Poor Roxy is in drag…hehe, I am cruel indeed. I wonder if Axel is enjoying it I wouldn't mind having a pirate wench Roxas around the house, then again I am a fangirl through and through!

So, what did you guys think? I smell a building plot and muffins…My mum is making muffins in the kitchen, not a plot, that's my doing. It's all coming together in my mind and I wish I could type faster to get this story updated faster but my fingers can only do so much, and tonight I am typed out. The last chapter was short so I hope this one made up for it because this chapter is 10 pages long, a new record for this story.

Please review you guys. I am nothing without feedback. Praise! Criticism! I don't care which, just let me know that you thought! Regardless of whether you review or not I still wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	6. Paying the Price

Another chapter! Go me! So I'm going through a bit of insomnia and that doesn't go well with teaching dance before noon, but who cares! During my insomnia I've gotten a lot done and this is another LONG chapter! 10 pages! Cheer for me nya?

This chapter is going to explain quite a lot and I hope it doesn't bore anyone because it's really actually invigorating for me when I read through it. I tried to be a bit more thorough with my tweaking this time because of the last chapter. I'm really sorry you guys if it didn't click like others, I was really worn out and busy during the writing process.

No more excuses for me though! I'm cracking the whip on myself! Ow! Chapter 6 is here for you now and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Paying the Price**

Days turned to weeks and the group of pirates patiently held their guises, though Roxas was very quickly getting sick of pretending to be a girl. Granted he spent most of his days in Axel's room, but the only things he had to wear were the skirts and blouses associated with his costume. However, he was beginning to notice a problem that apparently Axel and the others were oblivious to.

"He's hitting on me," Roxas finally announced and Axel looked at him oddly. "The king, he's-"

"Axel," Roxas was interrupted when the door opened and Riku came in with Zexion at his heels, "The king, he isn't the same guy we helped."

"What? You're kidding," Axel said, completely dismissing what Roxas was trying to tell him.

"This Seifer guy is his son, apparently the guy we helped died shortly after entering office," Riku said harshly. None of them had ever met the king they'd helped, it was an anonymous project and they only bumped off who they needed to and rearranged what was needed without question.

Axel shook his head, finding that almost too unbelievable, "No way, how'd you find this out?"

"His sister," Riku said, obviously taking this the same way as Axel, "She told me over dinner that there was a scandal going on in the kingdom over how her _father_ got into office."

"The long and short is: if the guy we helped out kicked the bucket then finding our records is gong to be a lot more difficult as I doubt he told his children about what happened," Zexion summed up their predicament, clearly just as thrown off by this news as the rest of them.

Axel sighed and stood up, trying to think of how to deal with this, deciding that it had to be first things first, "Damn…Has anyone told the captain yet?"

Riku shook his head and knew this had to be reported quickly, "I just got finished and came here. I may have been the one to find this out but that doesn't mean I'm going to be the one to tell him," he insisted, not about to take this sort of news to the captain and his moodiness.

"Me neither!" Zexion declared quickly, leaving Axel with the short straw. Sure they felt bad for leaving him with this piece of work, but better him than one of them.

"Thanks guys," he sighed, glaring at them and grabbing his jacket on his way for the door, "If I survive this one then I'll be back in the morning."

"Axel, I need to talk to you!" Roxas called after him, annoyed by the fact he'd been interrupted then his troubles so easily overlooked.

"We'll talk when I get back," Axel said as he left, and when he was gone Roxas huffed and crossed his arms, getting more annoyed by the minute. Sure they were pirates but he was human and needed to talk to someone about his dilemma. However, when he saw the other two options to talk to he scowled, he wasn't going to get involved with any more pirates than he absolutely had to.

Zexion smiled a little and sat down by him, seeing he was upset but trying to explain why Axel had to leave, "He'll be back Roxas. If he doesn't go tell the captain tonight though we'd all get in trouble for waiting to disclose information to him." Roxas understood that but he was still upset and Zexion patted him on the head before getting up and heading for the door, "Come on Riku, I'm hungry."

Riku followed him out, shutting the door behind him, "I just had dinner with the princess and I sort of had to bail on her early so I promised I'd meet her out tonight to make up for it."

There was a certain underlying edge in his voice Zexion could clearly hear and he couldn't help but laugh at him, "You sound like you're going insane." It was more than obvious Riku wasn't enjoying the 'relationship' but the princess was very persistent, and since she was a source of information for them Riku had no choice, especially since he'd called dibs on her.

"I am!" he said, really wanting to just bash his head into a wall, "At first she seemed like an easy source but she's such a bitch I can't stand it!"

Zexion laughed again and hugged him, feeling bad but he couldn't help but find it entertaining to watch him. Riku didn't fluster easily and Zexion could only imagine what she was doing to get him to this point, "Be careful next time about which target you call dibs on."

Riku shrugged him off and Zexion continued down the hall, "What about you? How's the king coming along?" he asked, trying to change the subject and avoid talking about the princess that was pushing him to insanity.

"He's not," Zexion admitted with an embarrassed smile, like the others he'd been working hard to find an in through the royal family for a week now and he'd made very little if any progress, "He's a pompous spoiled horny brat. Trust me; you're having more luck than I am."

It was more than obvious their efforts were getting them nowhere and Riku suggested something he'd been thinking about for a while now, "What if we just started looking for the records on our own?"

Zexion's eyes suddenly got rather wide and he looked panicked and scared, "Because it goes against the captain's plans and if he finds out-"

"If is the key word Zexion," Riku interrupted, trying to calm him down. He could understand why Zexion was afraid of even the mention of his idea; after all, the captain was merciless when it came to treason and they'd all seen punishments for such acts, "The captain is miles away, and the only people that would know are you and me. There's no way he'll find out."

Zexion listened, still seeming very shaken by this plan and he looked at the ground, "You're going to get in trouble again."

"Not unless one of us tells him," Riku assured him but Zexion quickly looked back up and said, "And what about when you get them? You're going to be the one to tell him how you found them and he'll know you went against his plans. We're supposed to-"

"Tell him as soon as the location is revealed to one of us," Riku finished, grinning a little and Zexion realized something that made him smirk, "…You've thought this out haven't you?"

"Tonight I'm going to have a look around, after the family is asleep and the guards are at their posts," Riku said, explaining his plan, "I'll tell the captain I found it sitting in the late king's study. It hasn't been altered at all since his death, the princess has made sure of that. And since she trusts me then whose to say she doesn't trust me enough to let me look through his books for some reading material. Finding the records could just be a coincidence."

Slowly Zexion seemed to be feeling better about his plan, and he nodded a little with a sigh, "Well, have fun with that. Just make sure not to make the princess mad before hand, sex her up and leave her in a good mood."

Riku however didn't like that idea, and he gave Zexion a look that said it all, "She's a vampire Zexion. Do you want me to blow our cover?"

"Ah that's right, I forgot," Zexion said, smacking his forehead and sounding apologetic, "That reminds me though, I have a bottle for you, it's on the desk in my room if you need it."

"Nah, I'm fine. Axel brought a bunch," Riku assured him though he was glad that Zexion had thought ahead; after all, there was no telling how long they'd be here, "Now go get dinner, I've got a princess to put on a show for."

* * *

"You're late," Larxene chided as the courtyard doors opened and Riku came out to join her. The courtyard was in the middle of the palace and could be see from almost every room on either floor. Everything in the garden was dead, but it had been grown that way and something about the place seemed rather scenic, especially for this island. In the center of the courtyard was a large fountain and in the center was a rather malicious looking stone bat whose eyes were red stones.

"My apologies princess," Riku said, bowing to her before noticing what she had set up in the courtyard. There was a table full of swords of all shapes and sizes, colors and material, "What are those for?"

"Practicing!" she exclaimed with a grin, looking pleased with herself as she gestured to the swords beside her, "This is how you're going to make up for dinner."

Riku picked up the one on the end and didn't know why she was so pleased with herself; he could easily tell the swords weren't balanced right, let alone for anything other than show, "And what exactly is it I'm supposed to do?"

"You're going to teach me," Larxene said, her grin growing though Riku seemed less than unhappy about that idea and she obviously noticed, "You owe me, remember?"

She was right, and Riku could only swear behind his smile at the situation. He could have sworn he heard Zexion taunting him all the way from the dining hall, but with a nod of compliance he said, "Yes princess." Why she was interested in learning was none of his business but he thought it was odd for someone of her stature. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of sword fighting for women, not at all, in fact Namine was better with a sword than most of the men he'd fought.

Larxene was already holding one she'd clearly decided on before hand, though it was obviously too heavy for her and from the way she held it Riku noticed that one too wasn't balanced. He knew he could beat her with any one of the swords she'd brought but he picked each up once, trying to find one with something similar to what he'd worked with before. As a grease man he couldn't exactly carry a sword or a pistol when working, they added unnecessary weight and movement, so he instead had always used a knife which he could keep strapped to a band around his arm.

"Hurry up, they're all the same," Larxene huffed, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched him examine them.

"Actually they're all different in type, weight, and balance," he corrected and she rolled her eyes, mumbling something inaudible under her breath that sounded like an insult. He picked up a thin rapier, the closest to what he was used to in weight and he took a step back from her, "Alright, when you're ready go ahead."

She looked at him oddly and scoffed, "You aren't even going to tell me how to start?" she asked, wondering if asking him for help was a mistake.

"The best way to learn is to try it for yourself," Riku said, beckoning her to attack with a wave of his hand. Insulted by how composed he was, Larxene firmly grabbed her sword with both hands and came at him, slinging her sword up at his side with as much force as she could put behind it. Much to her alarm Riku stopped her sword with only one hand on his own and pushed it down to the ground with no apparent effort, "That sword's too heavy for you," he said, laughing at her frustrated attempts to lift it away from the bind he had. Larxene disagreed with his theory and she jerked her sword backwards out of the bind and slashed at him again. This time Riku caught it at eye level and with a twist of the wrist flipped it from Larxene's hands and caught it around the hilt with his free hand, "And now it's mine."

Larxene seemed to be frozen as she tried to figure out what happened, "How did you…" she was baffled but quickly her astound turned to fury, "Give it back, I'll get you this time."

"No can do," Riku said, putting her sword back on the table and picking up a much lighter blade, "Try this one. It'll be easier for you to control." She took it with disdain, but she could tell he was right as she easily felt a difference in the weight. However, even with this blade he somehow always managed to disarm her and after an hour Riku could tell she was getting tired, "Ready to stop?"

"Not a chance," Larxene huffed, out of breath but she attacked him again.

* * *

Roxas was just about to fall asleep when he heard his door open and he opened his eyes to see who it was, surprised by the identity of the visitor. Remaining 'asleep' Roxas didn't move an inch, he just followed the visitor with his eyes.

After looking around the room for a few minutes there was a noticeable sigh from him, "Damn it Axel, where'd you leave it…" Riku mumbled under his breath, aware that Roxas was sleeping and he was trying not to wake him up. With the moonlight from outside he could see the room relatively well and he saw the closet was open and there were a few trunks still inside. He recognized and pulled the largest of the bunch out of the closet, opening it and rummaging through the contents. He'd just finished with the princess a few moments ago and by now the court was asleep and the guards were at their designated posts for the night, meaning it was time for him to work.

Roxas continued to watch him until he apparently found what he was here for, "There you are," he said, pulling out a folder and going over to the window to get a better look. Inside were detailed documentations of every inch of the palace, though there were obviously rooms not on the map that only the royal family knew of. Guard posts were marked with red circles and from the looks of the diagram they were laid out strategically to catch intruders from the outside, meaning that an inside job like his would be fairly easy.

Riku looked at them for several minutes, memorizing halls and wings quickly before shutting the folder and pulling a bottle out from up his sleeve. Roxas couldn't see the contents but he downed the liquid quickly before putting it and the folder in the open trunk and leaving the room. To say the least his behavior was suspicious and Roxas didn't hesitate to get out of bed and follow after him quietly. He opened the door and looked out into the well lit hallway, but something was wrong. Nowhere down the long hall did he spot the pirate he'd seen only a moment ago.

"Go back to bed."

Roxas would have screamed if Riku's hand didn't cover his mouth immediately, and he looked over his shoulder at the pirate behind him. How'd he get back there when Roxas had just seen him leave the room? Riku put a finger to his lips before taking his hand off Roxas' mouth though immediately he demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Just going to take a look around," Riku said. Roxas wasn't convinced though, he went over to the trunk and looked in the folder, spotting the diagram and looking back to Riku, "You're going to get caught."

"Not unless you warn someone," Riku said and Roxas realized there was a subtle yet very firm threat in that sentence. He still wanted to know, "Are you going to kill them?"

"Who, the royal family?" Riku asked, a bit surprised by the question and he shook his head, "Ofcourse not. We weren't ordered to kill them Roxas."

Roxas still didn't know why they were here though so Riku couldn't blame him for thinking that was his business tonight. Axel had let a few details slip to him but Roxas wanted to know their plans; not for the sake of warning anyone, he just wanted to know what to expect, "What are you doing then?"

"It's really none of your business," Riku said and Roxas just glared at him, "Now what's wrong?" Roxas wasn't sure what he meant at first but Riku clarified with a shrug, "Earlier you said there was something you needed to talk to Axel about? What's wrong? Maybe I can fix it quicker than him."

"It's really none of your business," Roxas mimicked and Riku laughed a bit. It was more than obvious Roxas still didn't like him and he just pointed to the door, "Get out."

"Yes ma'am," Riku said with a mock salute, not about to pass up another chance to mock the fact he was in a skirt. Roxas wanted to hit him but that wouldn't have been a good idea so he just let him go, however, on his way back to bed he noticed the little bottle of Riku's was still in the trunk so he picked it up and went after him, "And take this with…you…" Roxas' voice trailed off when he saw Riku wasn't in the hall again. He looked around behind him but he wasn't there either.

With a flustered sigh Roxas shut the door and put the bottle down on the dresser before returning to bed. He didn't care what the pirates did, he just wanted to go home, what happened along the way didn't matter. Little did he know that before the sun came up his prospective on the pirates would change forever.

* * *

Across the hall the door flew open and the loud bang it made when it hit the wall woke Roxas from his sleep. He sat up quickly and looked around in a panic, noticing Axel wasn't in bed but he could hear noises next door, they were the familiar voices of the pirates. Wondering what all the ruckus was he got out of bed and opened the door, immediately seeing something that made him pale. All down the hall were small drops of blood leading through the open doorway of Zexion's room. He followed the noise and the blood into the room, spotting all three of the pirates in the room, and a fourth in Axel's arms. He was limp and pale but there was no mistaking who it was, "Demyx…"

The three pirates heard him over their own noise and immediately they silenced, looking over at him with utter shock. "What happened?" Roxas asked, mortified when he saw the large bleeding gash across the blonde's neck, "What happened to him?!"

"Go back to bed Roxas," Zexion ordered in a very cold tone, the likes Roxas hadn't heard before but he didn't move.

"We've got to get him help-"

"Roxas hush."

"He's hurt, don't you see, we need to-"

"Be quiet!"

"If we don't help he'll-"

"He's dead!!" Axel shouted, turning on Roxas and finally Roxas saw the rest of Demyx. His eyes were half open and his hair was matted with blood in some parts and it also stained his face. The gash on his neck was much larger that Roxas had seen from his angle earlier and the sight of the bloody body almost made him throw up, "…He's dead," Axel repeated in a softer tone, seeing how mortified Roxas was.

"Get him out of here," Zexion said, taking control of the situation, "Leave him with me Axel. Riku…did you get them already?" Riku nodded and held up the folder of records he'd retrieved. Zexion got a rather malicious smirk on his face, "Good. Now I suppose it's time we started worsening the royal name."

Riku understood what he meant and he knew what to do, "Leave the exchange to me. How many will he take?"

Zexion came over to Demyx and put a hand on his head, shutting his eyes for several moments and seeming deep in thought. Roxas watched the three in silence, waiting for an explanation. Suddenly though Zexion let out a sharp gasp of pain and grabbed his own throat, eyes shooting open as he fell over. Riku caught him under the arms and stabled him until Zexion could stand on his own again, "He's been dead for just over 4 hours. The curse was set immediately so 1 soul for every minute…4 multiplied by 60 is 240."

"Two hundred and forty?!" Riku said, looking astounded by the number he was given but nodded and Zexion hurried over to a suitcase at the foot of his bed, pulling out a box and removing the lid, "You'll have little under an hour before another 60 is added onto that number," he explained as he pulled out two identical necklaces that were shaped as pentagrams, one of red, the other of white. He tied the white one around Demyx's neck carefully, making sure to not let it touch the wound, and the other he tied around Riku's neck, "Go. Tonight you'll get to drink your fill," was all Zexion had to say before Riku tossed the files onto the bed and ran for the window, jumping out without hesitation.

Roxas gasped and ran over to the window, expecting he'd jumped to his death and to be nothing more than a smudge two stories below the window. However when he saw he'd landed and was already heading for the palace gates he wasn't sure what to expect next. "Zexion," Axel said under his breath as he set Demyx down carefully on the bed, being very cautious of the wound in his neck, "…He's planning something."

"I know," was all Zexion said as he went over to shut the door, looking out briefly and noticing the blood trail was gone; seeing this relieved Zexion a little, it let him know Riku was already at work. He shut the door and returned to the bed, sitting down to rest and save his energy. There was a rumble of thunder that echoed through the room and the darkening sky showed the impending rainstorm gathering quickly, but none of them regarded the weather.

"He knew you were here and he went ahead and cursed him now! He knew I'd bring him here and he knew we'd have to start our collection as soon as possible, and he knows the only person who can collect here on this island is Riku!" Axel snarled, his temper at an all time high and when he raised his voice Roxas jumped and stared. None of this was making sense and he didn't know who to be afraid of. "…Does he know?...Does he know about the records we got? Is that why he's causing a massacre as we speak that is bound to put this town on high alert?"

"Axel," Zexion said, looking at him then over to Roxas and back. Axel knew what he meant and he looked over at Roxas for a few moments before looking down at Demyx. Zexion was glad he'd calmed down before more could be said to unsettle Roxas even more. Needless to say, more than one of the pirates' secrets had been revealed and an explanation was called for, "Roxas, I'm sorry you had to see this," Zexion apologized, looking back over his shoulder at the shaken boy, "I suppose you have some questions for us now."

Roxas didn't say anything, he looked to each face and couldn't figure out what to say. Who were these people? They weren't normal! "…What are you?"

Zexion smiled a little, the question was simple and the answer was just as simple, "Axel and I are human, just like you. In less than an hour Demyx will be the same."

"But he's dead," Roxas said, pointing out the obvious. He didn't believe them, they couldn't be human when they seemed so far from it.

Axel finally looked up from Demyx, and with a sharp tone he said, "He was murdered." Roxas' eyes grew when he heard that and Axel took a few seconds to calm down before saying under his breath, "…We all were."

The silence through the room was suffocating and only disrupted by the sound of rain beginning to fall, hitting the palace and making soft pats of noise against the ceiling above them, "…But you're all…alive," Roxas finally said, unable to take the silence any longer.

Zexion nodded, he was to thank or blame for their life, "I guess you could say we're alive," he said with a small smile, "We live but from the time of our revival we live under his curse."

Before Roxas could ask, Axel read the look on his face and answered, "Yes, Xemnas…We all signed our lives away without realizing it when we were invited to join his crew. When he's sure of our usefulness…he kills us." Roxas couldn't take his eyes of Demyx now, unable to accept the fact that what he was seeing was just a part of becoming one of the crew. Axel understood he was taking it rough and tried to make sense for him, "Zexion brings us back, but not before the captain curses us…By doing so he binds us to servitude forever and we involuntarily carry out every order he gives. Even if we disagree with his commands, he can break our will and force us to do his bidding so we have no control over our actions."

Roxas shook his head slowly, not handling this well. He was feeling ill and light headed and had to sit down on the window ledge to take in what he was being told. He now finally understood what Riku meant by what he said when they first met.

"_You don't get it. We don't have a choice here. We obey him no matter what," Riku said, and Roxas noted an edge in his voice he hadn't expected, "And I can guarantee you, if he orders Axel to he'll kill you without second thought."_

It made sense now, but he didn't understand one thing, "…How? How does he do it?"

Zexion shook his head before admitting, "None of us know." It was a sad fact but true and Roxas didn't doubt they were without knowledge on the matter. However he realized something peculiar, "Zexion did you die too?" When Zexion nodded Roxas asked, "Who brought you back then."

"I did."

Roxas gasped and jumped off the windowsill when he realized Riku was outside, soaking wet and looking somewhat dazed. Zexion looked to him, surprised he was back as he couldn't have been gone for 15 minutes but he imagined that knowing he was the only one who could collect the payment here put a fire behind his work.

"The captain killed me shortly after these two had been killed, cursed, and revived. Bringing back a necromancer requires magic far superior to mine, and the captain planned to use an old client of ours to carry out the revival. However, when his price was named the captain refused and resolved to leave me dead," Zexion explained, not troubled by what happened at all. The way he saw it: he couldn't change what happened and so there was no sense in making a big deal out of it.

"The man was not only a necromancer; he was also a starved vampire, and for bringing him back he asked only for one sacrifice, but it had to be willing as the mage didn't believe in force," Axel further explained before glaring over at Riku, "And that dumb ass was the only one of us who took the offer without second thought."

Riku grinned embarrassedly and looked at Roxas, who'd been staring at him since he returned, "He killed me and brought Zexion back, and Zexion brought me back almost immediately after he woke up."

"…So you're a-" before Roxas could finish his question Riku opened his mouth and showed him his answer. His four canine teeth were slightly larger and much sharper than those of a normal person and Roxas stepped away from him warily. "Don't be afraid, after that outing he just had I'm sure he wont need blood again for a long time," Zexion said with a smile and Riku nodded. Zexion couldn't help but laugh a bit though, "It's kind of funny…he's the only one of us that's died twice and is still living with the curse."

"The second time was an act of stupidity on his part though," Axel said, still glaring at the soaking wet vampire on the windowsill.

Riku shrugged with a grin, very comfortable with the story, "He was my friend."

"We learned that day though that not even death can free us of the curse," Zexion sighed before standing up and looking at the pentagram on the rope around Demyx's neck, once white in color, the necklace was now red, "Good, you've collected enough," Zexion said, sounding relieved but not rushed. Demyx was as good as alive now, and none of them were worried save for Roxas whom still looked overwhelmed by everything he'd heard. He left Demyx's side and went to Riku, taking the other necklace back from him and smiling, "Leave the rest to me, I suggest the rest of you get back to your rooms before the word of the massacre gets back to the court's ears. Remember: we can't stir up any suspicions about our legitimacy."

"Right, thank you Zexion," Riku said, looking over at their dead comrade. They'd all been through this and knew what things would be like when he woke up.

Axel had thought ahead though and told them, "I asked Xigbar to meet me at the palace gates tomorrow at sunset. He'll take him and our records back to the ship and help him back to himself." Roxas wasn't sure what he meant but Axel beckoned for him to follow as he left and Riku took his leave as well, following the other two out of the room and shutting the door to let Zexion work.

Roxas was still horribly unsteady and he swayed a bit in his steps so Axel put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Roxas needed more than a steady hand right now though. After all he'd been told he felt in desperate need of support, he needed to get away from these people and the morbid truth about them. "Roxas," Axel said and Roxas quickly looked up at him. Both pirates looked concerned and Roxas just stared at them for several minutes before saying, "…So you guys aren't really bad people because you want to be."

Axel smiled a bit and Riku shook his head before saying, "After seeing all that we have Roxas and experiencing more than you can imagine, you learn to look at life differently." Hearing this, Roxas realized that there was more to the story he still didn't know about, but he wasn't going to ask anymore of the pirates. He was overloaded with information already that he couldn't digest, the last thing he needed was more to grasp. Leaving Roxas to think about what had been said Riku bid them both, "Good morning," and started down the hall to his room to finally go to bed.

Roxas watched him go and Axel squeezed his shoulder before leading him back to their own room. He shut the door, blocking out the light of the hall but the room was briefly lit every few seconds by a flash of lightning striking the metal of the palace gates.

When the first bolt struck and brought light to the room Roxas spotted the little bottle still on the dresser and he picked it up, waiting for a flash of lightning again and when it struck he briefly saw a small remaining residue of crimson liquid. Blood. There was no mistaking it and he carefully set it down, almost as if he were afraid it would shatter if he held it any longer.

From across the room Axel watched him just stare at the bottle for several minutes after he'd set it down before slowly looking up at the mirror hanging above the dresser. The look in his eyes twisted something inside Axel's chest painfully, with all the truths ringing in his ears still he looked like he was about to fall apart. "Roxas…" Axel said, taking a step toward him cautiously and keeping his eyes on the mirror's reflection. Suddenly Roxas' eyes narrowed into a glare and he clenched his fists together before throwing his right hand into the mirror.

The noise of the shattering glass was masked by the rain and a clash of thunder but Roxas' mixed yell of rage and horror rang over the noise and Axel grabbed him and pulled him away from the shattered glass. He took his wrist and was about to pull the shards of glass out but Roxas jerked his hand away and just glared at Axel, tears welled up in his eyes, "You…you! Why didn't you let me die!? Why?!"

Axel said nothing, nor did he try to calm him down. Roxas had reached his breaking point and Axel knew there was no way to stop him, "You knew all this! You should have let me die!" Roxas yelled, not caring who heard him, he couldn't handle this anymore, "You people…What you do! I would have been better off dead! Why didn't you show some of that heart you supposedly have and just let me die?!" Axel still remained silent and Roxas demanded angrily, "Answer me!"

"…You tried to kill yourself because of him, meaning he'd be responsible for your death… If you'd done that then he'd have Zexion bring you back and you'd be trapped in the curse just like the rest of us," Axel answered finally. After what he'd heard only moments ago, Roxas assumed that was the reason but he had to hear it for himself. "You know that Roxas…Hearing it from someone else doesn't make it any different," Axel said solemnly.

Roxas couldn't breathe, there was a knot in his throat and his eyes stung until the point he had to cry and he sat down right there on the floor. He didn't bother hiding his tears, there was no reason to; nobody cared, nobody cared about him. A few moments later he felt Axel pick his hand up and check for any shards of the mirror before untying the bandana around his neck and beginning to use it to bandage the cuts. "Roxas…" Axel said as he tied off the bandana and looked up at his tear stained face, "…I meant what I said… I'll do everything I can to get you out of here."

Roxas looked up at his tears stopped. What was that just now? Axel smiled at him and lifted his chin to wipe away the tears on his cheeks, "…Come on, get back to bed." Roxas allowed him to help him to his feet and when Axel left his side Roxas looked at the bandana around his hand, realizing something he hadn't noticed before now: somebody did care; Axel.

"Roxas?" Roxas looked over at Axel getting into bed, "You coming?" he asked before noticing his smile and wondering what it was for. Roxas came over and crawled under the covers next to him, still smiling a little and looking genuinely happy as he scooted very close to him. Axel stared at him for quite some time, wondering why he was suddenly in a good mood and so close for that matter as he usually slept as far away as possible, "Good morning Axel," Roxas sighed as he fell back into sleep.

Hearing this the pirate couldn't help but smile and shut his eyes, "Good morning Roxas."

* * *

Aw, poor pirates. Alright everyone! I want a group 'aw' on three! 1…2…3! AW! And was that minor fluffiness at the end? We'll just have to wait and see how the relationship between Roxas and the pirates develops now. Not entirely sure how the story will play itself out; I just write as it comes to me! Honestly I haven't even thought about the next chapter yet, but I probably will over the next hour or so I'm awake.

Well what did you think of this one? You guys have been amazingly awesome about reviewing and I literally can't thank you enough! I also say thank you though for continuing to take the time to read. It's funny though. I spend a week or more writing something that can be read in less than half an hour…How satisfying! Haha, well I must be off. It's just past 3 A.M. here and I'm supposed to be sleeping. Evil insomnia. Please let me know what you thought though! Your reviews really brighten my day and help me write. I promise to get a new chapter up as soon as possible and as always I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	7. Bad Day, Drunken Night

I have, surprisingly, not fallen off the face of the earth though sometimes I wish I would, at least in oblivion I'd have time to write. Still teaching and taking dance practically every day of the week and I've picked up a side job performing for an annual event called 'Ballet in the Park,' which lasts all month. My feet are ready to fall off and I literally can't feel my toes. Tonight was my first break in ages (strict orders from my chiropractor and friends) so I got to sit down and write out 6 pages of piratey-goodness. Is it perfect? Ofcourse not, perfection is overrated and I did this all non-stop. I hope this makes up for my lack of appearance over the past month, if not I apologize sincerely to you as I truly feel bad for disappearing. I am currently dead though and lack my usual pa-zaz tonight, but please read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bad Day, Drunken Night**

Come morning, Halloween Town was in an absolute uproar. Overnight, there were a total of 240 fatalities and the cause of death was the same for all of the victims; a bite mark. The location of the bite varied but there was no doubt that vampires were responsible. Careful autopsies revealed that the deaths had all occurred in the same time frame and while people believed more than one was responsible for the quick slaughter the measurement of the bite was the exact same for each body, meaning only one person was behind it all.

There was no way of tracing DNA because the attacks were so quickly done there was no trace of saliva, hair, fingerprints, or any other evidence left behind that could pinpoint a suspect. Whoever was responsible definitely knew how to cover their tracks, but as a precaution the island inhabitants were taking it upon themselves to capture any vampires in their community and bring them directly to the palace for interrogation. A witch hunt for vampires, as ridiculous as it sounded that's exactly what it was turning into even though the vampire responsible was in the palace already.

It was a good thing his being one of was unknown to anyone other than the pirates, because Riku was definitely in no condition to put up a fight. After the work he did earlier that morning he was not only exhausted but also feeling very out of his senses. "104.6 degrees," Axel said after examining the thermometer, "You should have been more careful about who you bit last night."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Both pirates looked oddly at Roxas when he said that, not expecting such a question since Riku wasn't someone he particularly liked. "Ofcourse," Riku said with a positive nod, "Looks like I bit a couple of sick people and that just didn't work out well with my immune system."

Roxas smiled and went over to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water and setting it down on the nightstand by the bed, "You should have been more careful… though Zexion isn't feeling well either," Riku looked over his shoulder at the smiling blonde, seeming puzzled by the sincere tone.

"He's just tired. Necromancy takes a lot out of him," Axel assured him, and as Riku was gradually waking up he heard something from outside his window and he looked over curiously, "What's going on?"

"The town has gone crazy, they're rounding up anyone with fangs pretty much and bringing them here," Axel explained, obviously disgusted by it all, "Seems they're taking finding the culprit into their own hands but they're also forcing the court to look at everything they've found."

"As long as I'm not found out, we have nothing to worry about," Riku said and Roxas went over to close the window. After he shut it he stared down at the shouting group of people dragging a man bound with chains behind them while he flailed and protested. "Don't watch Roxas," Axel ordered, crossing over to the window and pulling the drapes shut to block out the events below, "This will continue until they find someone with the same bite measurements as the ones Riku left, and in only a few days they'll find someone and that person will face punishment for a crime they didn't commit." It was a gruesome thought but, "We can't interfere," Riku said solemnly, "If they found out who really did it our efforts here will have gone to waste."

"Well…it had to be done right? You guys just couldn't let Demyx die," Roxas said, though obviously bothered by both the idea and the events outside.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore and Axel had to say, "You're being awfully nice today, and I don't think it's just because you found shorts to wear instead of skirts."

Roxas merely smiled and shrugged, "Well, I guess I've been pretty hard on you guys because I thought you were bad people… After what I heard this morning though I figured I should give you a chance and be a little more me."

"Good, because you've been pretty difficult up until now," Axel said and Roxas nudged him with an annoyed look, "Kidding, kidding. Alright so you stay in bed today and-"

"I can't," Riku stopped him short and sat up, obviously a little groggy though, "The princess is having me help her prepare for her masquerade party tomorrow in celebration of her 21st birthday."

"With all the commotion though I doubt she'll be doing anything of the sort," Axel said, imagining the court would be kept busy with the riots.

Riku shook his head though, "She and her brother are staying out of this. They're vampires themselves and since all vampires are being persecuted by the court they're forbidden to have any hand in the case as they too are possible suspects."

"Guess that means the king won't be getting lucky again anytime soon since everyone is afraid of him," Axel laughed but Roxas seemed to shrink a little; he still hadn't told Axel about his issue with the king's flirtations as he got cut off by last night's chaos. With the latest happenings though he hoped this would mean he'd be spared the agitating infatuation the king seemed to have with him. "Well when exactly is she calling for you?" Axel asked, hoping there would be enough time for Riku to semi-recover

"She's usually not even awake before noon so I've got a while," Riku said, sounding relieved but still not thrilled by the idea, "Rotten little witch could show up whenever she pleases though."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little since it was more than obvious Riku disliked her, "How much longer do you guys have to keep up this act?"

"Our orders were to obtain the documents tying us to the king's illegally obtained power, plant evidence to tie the king to the fraud and then the others will attack while we remain under our guises. When the dust settles and the investigation begins we're supposed to make sure all evidence pointing to fraud is found," Axel said, for the first time actually telling Roxas the full mission, "However I get the feeling somebody has been taking care of placing evidence for us."

Roxas was confused but Riku nodded, "Same here. And that person has been relaying information to the captain so it's got to be someone from the crew."

"Something's not right, he's being too reckless with time. We've been here for almost 2 weeks now and have gotten nowhere. Killing Demyx and intentionally causing a riot, all the while having another person unbeknownst to us placing evidence," Axel reviewed it all in his head, coming to the conclusion that, "He's got something planned."

"You guys can figure that out later. Right now let's let Riku get some sleep," Roxas insisted, breaking the ominous thoughts quickly, "And Xigbar is coming to the gates when the sun goes down to get Demyx so we can't wander far."

"Where are you guys off to?" Riku asked, a bit curious but more entertained by Roxas' amazing attitude transformation.

"Well, since both you and the other two are going to either be in bed or busy today we figured we'd take a look around town," Axel said with a shrug, not really sure what else they could do with the timeframe they had, "We'll be back in time to take Demyx to Xigbar, don't worry."

Riku just laughed when Axel said the last part, "Worry? About you?"

"Back to bed mutt," Axel insisted, putting a hand on his head and easily pushing him back down into bed, making it clear he wasn't his usual self, "Come on Roxas," he said before heading for the door.

"Bye Riku," Roxas said on his way out, shutting the door behind him so he could rest. It was clearly going to be a very short rest, because as the two were making their way down the stairs the princess was coming up them, "Poor Riku," Roxas said under his breath once Larxene was out of sight.

"This is what he gets for rushing," Axel said, not nearly as concerned as Roxas, "Even in the circus he always did before he thought."

That was a topic of high curiosity for Roxas and he was more than ready for answers, "I don't get how you guys went from circus performers to pirates."

"Honestly neither do I, in a nutshell we got into some trouble and had to run and when the captain offered us work we jumped at the offer," Axel said, leaving out enormous details and noticeably so.

Roxas wanted to know those details though, "What did you guys do?" Axel grinned as if remembering a very fun memory but he shook his head, not about to share. "Aw come on, tell me," Roxas pleaded, tugging on Axel's shirt almost childishly.

Axel looked around to see if anyone was listening before snickering and explaining, keeping his voice quiet though, "So this all happened about a month after Riku and your brother started their little affair thing, and the ring master was completely oblivious to everything except his daughter," Axel stopped for a second to laugh a bit more, "And she was the biggest little tart, but was a perfect angel when daddy was around. So one night she and I were fooling around as usual and daddy walks in."

Roxas looked like he was trying not to laugh, finding all the crude nature funny and Axel continued, "So little princess pulls up this sob story saying I was attacking her and he pulls out a gun while I'm just trying to pull my pants up. But, guess who opened the door across the hall with another unexpected surprise."

Roxas' eyes got wide and he covered his mouth, "…No," he said, knowing just who it was and in sheer disbelief at the comic irony.

"Yup: your brother and Riku, on their way out to take the prince back to the palace. It didn't help that he was wearing Riku's shirt either, making it quite clear what was they'd done," Axel said and they both laughed though Roxas was trying not to find humor in the awkward situation, "So, seeing the trouble we were in, Riku and I ran and jumped the nearest ferry off the island."

Roxas shook his head, still laughing and holding his sides, "You have horrible luck."

"I also have a growling stomach, so let's go find lunch," Axel insisted, brushing the misfortune aside and leading Roxas the rest of the way out of the palace.

* * *

"_Demyx."_

_The blond looked over his shoulder to Luxord, still laughing from a conversation he'd been having with Xigbar and Axel, "Oh, hey Luxord," he greeted with a smile._

_Luxord however didn't share the smile and Axel and Xigbar quickly picked up on the fact something was going on, "The captain wants to have a word with you." Demyx obviously wanted to stay and continue his conversation but he obediently headed for the door to the captain's cabin._

_The other three exchanged a look amongst themselves, all knowing what was coming and Luxord merely said, "Be ready, you'll have to take him back with you," he said to Axel and the redhead nodded without a word. None of them said anything more and a horrible silence fell over the ship. Demyx entered the cabin humming a little tune to himself but silencing when he saw the captain at his desk, one hand holding a book and the other twirling a gold letter opener, "You wanted to see me sir?"_

"_Sit," was all Xemnas said, not even looking up at him. Demyx crossed over to the chair on the other side of the desk and sat down as the captain shut his book and set it down, still twirling the letter opener with his other hand, "How long have you been on this ship?"_

_Demyx didn't hesitate on his answer, "8 months yesterday sir," he said confidently, easily remembering that day in Thebes._

"_And how long have you been a part of this crew?"_

_At this questions Demyx looked a bit confused, "Sir?" The captain stood up and eyed him in a way that made Demyx uncomfortable, "It's time you really start serving me Demyx," was all he said before grabbing Demyx's shirt and pulling him roughly over the desk. Demyx panicked when he saw the flash of the letter opener and quickly pulled away, but it wasn't enough since the captain still had hold on him and even though the blade missed his neck it cut across his cheek. The initial shock of being cut made Demyx cringe and in the brief moment the captain lashed the blade back and it easily slashed right across his neck._

The sound of a scream quickly woke Zexion and he immediately reached over and grabbed Demyx's shoulder, sitting up and grabbing the other as well to hold him still as the blond thrashed and screamed. "Demyx calm down!" The boy was mortified though, and he didn't know what was going on, his hands shooting up to his neck and feeling the bandages, screaming again. Zexion let go of his shoulders and grabbed Demyx's hands, pulling them away from his neck and holding them still until his thrashing subsided and Demyx opened his eyes.

At first he looked confused but the look slowly turned into that of fear. This was understandable, he'd been killed and could remember it yet here he was alive and breathing but with a horrible searing pain in his neck. "Z-Zexion I…the…h-he," Demyx was on the verge of tears and he looked to Zexion for some reassurance or some kind of explanation. As Zexion explained what had happened though Demyx's expression grew more and more helpless.

"…So you're…" his voice trailed off and Zexion pulled his shirt off and turned around, revealing a very detailed black design on his back right between his shoulder blades that was about the size of a fist, "Stabbed with a poisoned knife," was all he said before quickly pulling his shirt back on. Demyx stared at him before putting a hand to his neck, knowing the same mark would be there when he removed the bandages, "…Nobody warned me."

"We couldn't, the captain does this to all of us Demyx and all souls on the ship have to be tied to him," Zexion said, remaining calm though it was obvious Demyx was anything but calm.

"But nobody warned me! I've been with you for 8 months and never knew this would happen!" he practically shouted, on the verge of either tears or tearing Zexion's head off.

Zexion knew this would happen, all of them reacted similarly and it would be a while before Demyx was himself again, "I'm sorry, but it was our duty as his crew to make sure nobody knew."

"And it is your duty as my friend to warn me when you knew this would happen!" Demyx snapped, burying his face in his knees and clenching his hands in his hair. Zexion said nothing more, silenced by what he said and feeling guilty more so when he could tell Demyx was crying.

* * *

Another pirate that wasn't feeling well was in the busy courtyard, and while servants rushed around setting up for the party Riku was practically falling asleep standing up. Larxene was discussing fabrics with the party planner, though was consulting him on practically every decision, "Which one would look better as table cloths?" she asked, turning to Riku and holding up four pieces of fabric. He looked from them to her, "Princess, I am sad to say that I am the last person you want to ask," he said and she laughed and turned back to the party planner and continuing the discussion.

Riku immediately became more alert when he noticed an officer approaching them, knowing full well what people like this were doing today. Interrogations about this mornings massacre, and he didn't feel any better when the officer came right up next to him. "Your highness," he said, bowing his head to Larxene, "A moment of your time please?"

He was here for the princess, a great relief to Riku not only because it meant he wasn't here for him, but also because it meant he'd get some Larxene-free time. "Ofcourse," she said before turning to Riku, "I trust you'll keep things going while I'm gone?"

Riku wanted to say, 'No! Rot in hell you spoiled little brat!' but instead he held his tongue and smiled, "Leave it to me," he said though mentally kicking himself for the words.

* * *

Needless to say, both Riku and Zexion were more than miffed when Axel and Roxas returned, soaking wet and laughing. "Hooray, we weren't all miserable today," Riku said sarcastically. He and Zexion had been talking in the entry parlor of the east wing, unwinding from their day.

"You're just jealous because we had fun and you didn't," Axel said, sticking his tongue before shaking his head to get water off, showering Zexion in the process. The slur in his voice made one thing very clear, "You've been drinking," Zexion sighed, wondering where they'd been all day.

"It was amazing though," Roxas said cheerfully, "There was this lake and gypsies were there and…" he trailed off into laughter and both Riku and Zexion were surprised to find out Roxas was incredibly drunk.

Zexion scowled and shook his head, it was late and Axel was supposed to take Demyx to meet Xigbar at the gates 4 hours ago. Since Riku was still occupied by the princess, he had to do it instead and that wasn't easy considering Demyx was still upset with him. "We've received news about…he's not listening," Zexion gave up as Axel was led off down the hall by a very tipsy Roxas.

"We'll tell him in the morning," Riku decided, watching them leave and sighing, "They'd better not be hung over though, otherwise this plan is going to fall apart." He'd just heard the news an hour ago from Zexion. When he'd met Xigbar, he'd been told about the captain's plan to attack tomorrow during the masquerade. It was a very clever plot since nobility from all over the sea would be there and that would mean a much bigger profit.

"You're sure you switched the right molds?" Zexion asked, and Riku nodded. That was another part of framing the king, switching the dental mold the king had provided during interrogation with Riku's, "Positive, when they match his up with the bite marks on the victims it'll be a perfect match," he assured Zexion.

"Well…I guess all we can do now is wait for everything to fall into place," Zexion said with a heavy sigh, hoping that everything would indeed fall into place quickly. They'd been here longer than any of them had planned and he was getting sick of living behind a façade.

* * *

Axel and Roxas however, oblivious to the plans, could care less. They'd stumbled into bed still wet but too drunk to care, "Mmm, you smell good," Roxas mumbled in his alcohol induced state, laughing for no reason in particular.

Axel grinned and reached over to push him away, but since he was rather uncoordinated at the moment his hand ended up just slipping right over Roxas' shoulder. Roxas smiled and buried his face in Axel's neck, inhaling the sweet smell and sighing unevenly, "…so good," he said under his breath. Axel had drunk just as much as Roxas but he was much better at holding his liquor, and only had a minor buzz unlike Roxas who was flat out wasted.

"I can't believe that was your first time drinking," Axel laughed as he toyed a hand through the blonde hair with a grin.

"And my first time jumping fully clothed into a lake," Roxas exclaimed with a pleased look. He seemed very proud of himself, which was only intensified by his drunken state.

"I'm guessing you never got to try things back home," Axel said, stating the obvious.

Roxas nodded, "Grandpa and Sora kept me pretty sheltered…button eating marker sniffing meanies."

Axel looked at him oddly, realizing the liquor had gone to his head a lot, "I think you better go to bed now…Roxas?" After looking at him closer Axel realized he was out like a light and he couldn't help but laugh at the drunken little prince, "…Well I'll make sure you get to experience as much as you've missed out on before you go home."

* * *

There you have it. I am terribly sorry if this chapter falls short of what I've done before but you guys seriously have no idea how dead I am. Just so you all know I will probably remain dead until August when my schedule becomes less cluttered. I will continue to write, no doubts there, it may just take more of me than I have right now.

And just as an interesting side note: a couple of nights ago after a performance in the park I got a new idea for a story and wrote out an outline and details (on the back of a playbill from the show though) and plan to get the first chapter done during my free time because I absolutely love the concept. It was inspired by a soundtrack I was listening to backstage and in short it's going to be a Riku/Sora and for now that's all I'm going to say. Now, if you'll all excuse me I'm off to write and then collapse into bed for a much needed sleep. I wish you all the best in all the world and again I apologize for my absence.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	8. Masquerade

Ah, just as I predicted my existence was practically nonexistent until this month but I am back and very very very happy with what I bring. 'Ballet in the Park' is over finally and my teaching schedule at the dance studio has slimmed down since the return of a continuously absent instructor. I'm feeling fantastic and speaking of, the summer workshop of 'The Fantasticks' has started just over a week ago and I'm doing choreography for half the songs while my friend and fellow dancer is choreographing the other half. In short, I'm back to being me and that means many more updates at the old pace of (hopefully) a new chapter every week. Thank you guys soo much for putting up with my absence and continuing to read and review, hearing what you think about each chapter makes me feel so amazing and it truly helps me write.

Well, last chapter I mentioned a new story I was starting and I am proud to say it is coming along nicely! I believe I'm almost done with chapter one (which for me is always the hardest chapter) and will post it as soon as I finish…and think up a title for it. Titles are kind of necessary for stories you know.

Anyways! I have chit-chatted enough, and now it's time to present to you the new chapter that I am VERY pleased with myself for writing. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Masquerade**

The following morning Roxas was yet again experiencing something new: a hangover. His head was throbbing and his stomach churned with nausea as he opened his eyes to the sunlit room. He grumbled and covered his eyes with one hand and put the other on his stomach, "Axel, shut the curtains," he slurred out. There was no answer though and Roxas moved his hand to look over the bed, realizing Axel was gone. Before he could even think about where the pirate had gone his stomach turned and he covered his mouth as he made a run for the bathroom.

* * *

Axel was up and feeling just fine as he conversed with Zexion in the entry parlor, waiting for Riku to return from his meeting with the princess. He'd just heard the full plan from Zexion and was thrilled by it all, "We're finally getting out of here!"

"And when the police examine the prince's dental mold and finds out it matches the bite marks on the victims that'll spur an immediate search of the entire palace so the evidence of fraud should be easily found," Zexion added, summing up with, "So that means we'll be free to go tonight with the rest of the crew after the party."

"I think this calls for celebration!" Axel boasted, standing up.

Zexion however shook his head, "No more alcohol for you."

They both looked up when they heard the door open and saw Riku come in, ceasing their celebration when they saw the look on his face, "Guess who's coming." There was a brief silence, the other two expecting the worst, and hearing the worst when Riku said, "Xaldin."

Riku went over to the bar and looked around for something, rummaging through the cabinets and surfacing with a bottle and a shot glass, "And the invited guest that's bringing him is none other than Roxas' older brother, the king of Destiny Island."

Nobody said anything for quite some time, Zexion just staying still while Axel went over to the bar and took the shot glass from him before handing him a vial of red fluid instead. He'd gotten over his fever but it wasn't a good idea to test his immune system with anything other than clean blood for a while.

"…What is Xaldin doing still alive?" Zexion asked the question they were all thinking, "We all saw him fall into the ocean."

"Parasites don't die that easily," Axel hissed, taking the bottle of liquor and downing a shot. Riku merely drummed his fingers on the bar without a word, wondering what the hell Sora was doing with Xaldin.

Xemnas had not always been the sole captain of the crew, up until 5 years ago he shared that title with his comrade; a man named Xaldin. He had designed and built the ship to surpass any other vessel on the sea and in return when Xemnas was ready to sail he granted Xaldin authority to control the crew just as he did. He abused the privilege though, and everyone on the ship had seen just how he was misusing his authority save for Xemnas who continuously turned a blind eye.

One night though he made the mistake of taking advantage of Namine during her shift while Riku and Axel were wandering around deck and the noise of the fight not only woke up the captain but also the rest of the ship. The two gunshots that ended the fight also ended the lives of the two pirates, and after killing them the captain ordered their immediate resurrection under his power and also ordered Xaldin to be locked away below deck for 70 days. On the 70th day he was forced overboard and left to drown in the middle of the ocean. To hear he was alive, and attending tonight's masquerade was anything but good news.

"At least he can't control us anymore," Zexion said, trying to think of just how much this would affect their plans. During his 70 days of solitude Xemnas removed his authority by killing him and placing him under the same curse as the rest of the ship even though Zexion was reluctant to help.

Riku had drummed his fingers long enough and with a snarl he asked, "But what is he doing with Sora?"

None of them knew the answer to that and the conversation immediately ceased when they head the doors open again and saw Roxas come stumbling in, his hair a mess and his face pale, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Afternoon Roxas," Zexion greeted with a half-hearted smile. Roxas said nothing but he looked around the room before coming over to the bar and tapping Axel on the nose, "You, come close the curtains," was all he said before turning and clumsily leaving back down the hall.

There was a short silence, broken by Axel's snort of laughter. Zexion followed and shortly there after Riku joined in as well, "He's so hung over," he said, feeling bad for him.

"It probably would have been easier to get up and close the curtains himself than wander all the way down here," Axel said with a sigh, realizing maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take him drinking, "…If Sora is here though and Roxas finds out, there could be many problems."

"But this is the perfect time to send him home," Zexion said, realizing a meeting like this was pure luck and likely wouldn't happen again.

Riku shook his head though, "Not if Xaldin is working with Sora now. It's far more than coincidence and if we return him now then Sora will know we're here, and then Xaldin is bound to have something planned."

Axel agreed but there was one problem though, "Who's going to be the one to tell him though? That he can't go near his brother even though they're in the same room…" This wasn't going to be easy to say and Axel knew he'd have to tell him and face whatever reaction it spurred. Without another word he stood up and left the room, heading back down the hall to his and Roxas' room.

* * *

This wasn't a good idea. If he was seen the results could put an end to not only his career but also his life, but he wouldn't be seen. Riku had to see him though, thus he had returned to his room and opened the window only to climb up to the landing just a few yards above his window and just below the roof. If the diagram from the princess was right, then the guests were also on this floor level just a few rooms out of their wing. It would be easy to just walk down the hall to the room; however it wasn't safe with the chance that Xaldin would see him; besides it was a very easy trip along the ledge since there had been much narrower crosses.

He'd counted the windows and was sure this was the right room, and luck was on his side as the windows were all open. After listening carefully for several minutes, Riku realized that the silence meant the room was empty and he slid from the ledge down to the windowsill and climbed into the room.

It was less glamorous than the rooms the pirates had, but that was because the three were honored guests unlike the merely visiting king and Xaldin. A spacious one room abode with two beds, and a cozy sitting area by the fire, but Riku smiled when he saw the most welcoming part of the room. Sleeping, still fully dressed, in the bed by the window was the king of Destiny Island. He looked like he always did, but thanks to the affects of this world he was costumed as what could only be described as the king of hearts.

'_Figures. Even on this island his nobility shines through,'_ Riku thought with a smile, crossing over to the bed and sitting down on the floor. Normally he would have woken him up but he couldn't for numerous reasons. If Sora knew he was here he'd know the others were involved, and also that Roxas was close. Also, after the incident on Destiny Island the last time he'd seen him he wasn't sure how Sora would react to him. Lastly, he couldn't wake him up because it would be a crime to wake up someone sleeping with such a peaceful look on their face.

'_Bet you've been busy since grandpa died and left you in charge…Searching for Roxas can't be helping though,'_ Riku honestly hated causing Sora so much trouble, if he could he would immediately return his brother and stay with him. It was an order though, and he was still bound to obey, _'One day though,' _he thought with a bit of a smile, reaching over to brush Sora's bangs out of his eyes then trace his fingers across his cheek,

* * *

Groggily brushing sleep from his eyes, Sora pushed himself up and looked around the room. The sun was going down and there was a warm breeze blowing into the room, but something felt different. He brought his hand up to his cheek and just held it there for a few minutes, trying to figure out why he felt odd, but before he could determine the cause the door to the room opened and in came Xaldin.

"The party is about to begin, I suggest you get down there," was all he said. As if he weren't sullen enough, his pale sunken skin and zombie-like attire made him look even worse. Sora scowled, immediately dismissing all feelings from before. He hated being here and acting as if nothing was wrong; his brother was still missing and there was no sign of the pirates, and yet Xaldin had insisted they attend this gathering. Xaldin claimed this would be a worthwhile stop for finding out information since nobody merely passed by this island; it was a stop for nearly every ship on the seas, especially pirates since they could blend in with the people much easier.

"Now put on your mask and get downstairs," Xaldin ordered and Sora dejectedly stood up and retrieved his red and gold eye mask from the table by the window. Just as he was turning to leave though he looked back to the window, drawn to it for some reason and he looked outside. Below he merely saw the cars driving through the palace street to drop off guests to the party, all laughing and gay without a bother on their mind. How he detested them and their happiness as they remained oblivious to his own misery.

* * *

"Okay."

Axel just stared at Roxas for a few moments, trying to digest what he'd just heard, "…Okay?"

"Okay," Roxas repeated casually. He'd taken the news of his brother far differently than Axel had expected and didn't even bat an eye when told he couldn't go near him, "O-k-a-y. Okay."

"Okay," Axel said, not sure what to do now though.

Roxas smiled a little, finding it funny how awkward Axel was feeling, "I mean it Axel, I'm fine with it," he said as he continued to rummage through the closet trying to find something that wasn't a skirt to wear to the party, "Now help me find some pants or shorts or something."

Axel hesitated to come over to help him, still a bit confused, "…Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Roxas asked, looking over at him only for a moment before continuing his search.

"Well, I mean I thought you'd be upset. I mean, he is your brother and he is the one that's looking for you pretty frantically," Axel didn't join in the search, merely moving out of the way as clothes were tossed from the closet, "I just figured-"

"Dang it, nothing!" Roxas cut Axel short though as he declared his find, reluctantly grabbing a skirt instead and hurrying out of the closet and to the bathroom to change. Axel stopped him though when he grabbed his arm, and even though Roxas froze he didn't face him. "Roxas," was all Axel had to say and Roxas looked down at the floor. Axel knew there was something wrong even if Roxas was trying to hide it.

"…I know he's trying, I know…and I feel bad for making him worry like he is…but I…" Roxas trailed off and took a few seconds to voice the last part, "I don't want to cause you guys any trouble with the guy working with Sora."

Axel let go of his arm and Roxas didn't move for several minutes, contemplating what he was doing and how that would affect not only him but also Axel and the others, finally he turned around with a small smile, "Besides, you're supposed to make sure I experience all that I've missed out on before I can go home."

Axel couldn't help but laugh, "I thought you were asleep when I said that."

"You thought wrong, now get your mask on so we can go," Roxas said before hurrying off to change.

* * *

The lights and music almost made Sora ill to his stomach. People everywhere dancing and laughing, all people that knew him but he didn't know any of them. Oh how he wished the world had a mute button at times, or a rewind button to take him back to before his life was turned upside down.

"A dance your highness?"

Suddenly the world muted and rewound, pausing abruptly when he looked back to the owner of the voice, "Riku…" There was no mistaking it, even costumed by the world and eyes covered by a black and white harlequin mask, there was no mistaking him and Sora immediately turned and just stared.

"A dance? Or is your new friend keeping a watch over you at the moment?" Riku asked, referring to Xaldin with a notable hint of disapproval. Sora said nothing but allowed him to take his hands and lead him into a dance, his feet carrying him effortlessly but his face remaining blank as he just stared at him. It was a long dance that carried the two around the room, and when the music stopped and the other couples applauded the band Riku and Sora just stared and stood still in silence, finally broken by Riku as the applause died down and the music picked up again with a different song, "…Please say something."

Sora hesitated then finally looked away before saying under his breath, "We need to talk." Those were the four words that caused a grim cloud in any relationship but Riku knew they were coming and could only nod in compliance and lead Sora away from the crowd and out of the ballroom. They walked in silence down the hallway where the partiers mingled and sat to catch their breath from the chaos inside the ballroom and they continued all the way up the stairs and back to Riku's room, one of the few quiet places out of the party's diameter.

Sora pulled off his mask and sat down on the bed with a shaky sigh, immediately asking, "Where is he?"

"He's perfectly fine," Riku assured him, staying standing by the door and not even needing to ask who he was talking about.

"I asked where he is!" Sora snapped; temper flaring and glaring at Riku though it wasn't a very convincing look of hatred. Riku ignored his comment and Sora stood up, "Answer me! Where is Roxas?!"

"He's here," Riku finally said and Sora looked relieved but tried to maintain his glare even after Riku said, "But he doesn't want to see you." Sora couldn't believe what he'd just heard and he refused to, but Riku continued, "He doesn't want to see you Sora because of the trouble it will cause for us."

"…Liar," Sora said quietly, "You're lying…I have no reason to believe you! He's my brother-"

"And he's our friend!" Riku cut him short and immediately Sora took a submissive step back, "Roxas is perfectly fine, I promise you that and he's with one of the most honorable pirates right now under his guard. He wants to see you but doesn't want to see you because the lackey working for you at the moment can put not only you and your brother in a lot of danger but the rest of us as well."

"Xaldin?" Sora was confused, "How could he-"

"You have to stop now Sora," was all Riku said, not allowing him to finish the question, "You're getting in over your head and being reckless in trying to find Roxas, especially with a kingdom waiting thousands of miles away for you to rule." It was true and Sora knew it, lowering his gaze to avoid Riku's and sitting back down on the bed. Roxas was his brother though and even if the kingdom was supposed to be his top priority as the new king his little brother meant much more to him.

Riku understood and truly felt bad for him, coming over to him and putting a hand under his chin to lift his eyes back up to his, "I promise we'll return him, just wait a bit longer. We can't let the captain know he's going home or else definite problems will start, and as long as it looks like he's staying with us he's protected by the pirate he's with now."

"…How much longer?" Sora asked, sounding hopeless but trying to believe what he was being told.

Riku shook his head though, "I can't say for sure. Wait for a letter, I'll tell you where we'll be and I'll bring him to you. It'll be a few months at the least, maybe more. It's impossible to be sure but we will return him."

Sora glanced away from him, unsure of how to take all this but as soon as he looked away Riku pulled down his mask and leaned in and kissed his lips. And like that the world paused itself again and Sora forgot about everything outside of the room, all his troubles and all the noises, returning the kiss and shutting his eyes. It was just a simple kiss but when it broke Sora was crying and smiling at the same time, "…Things were so much easier before you became a pirate."

* * *

Roxas tried not to scope the room but Axel could tell he was looking for Sora and tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's dance." Roxas was more than willing to find something to distract him and while Axel quickly found a girl to dance with Roxas realized he would have much more difficulty since he was pretending to be a girl and was still wearing a skirt. When he saw the flustered look on Roxas' face Axel left his partner and returned to him, taking his right with his left and putting his hand on Roxas' hip. Before Roxas could say anything Axel led him into a dance, whirling and twirling them around the floor.

It was a bit odd not being the one to lead, but Roxas was enjoying it none the less and he couldn't help but smile and dance along. As the song sped up so did the dancing and Roxas laughed, surprised Axel could dance as well as he was and when the song ended he easily dipped Roxas back before pulling him up again. The room applauded the band and Roxas had to ask, "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Anyone can dance, it's just getting over the fear of looking like a fool," Axel said very confidently and as the next song began and the applause died down. It was another fast melody and Roxas was more than happy to dance again. One hour and almost 20 songs later Roxas' energy was winding down and he caught his breath as another song ended and everyone applauded. "Come on, let's sit a few out," Axel said, smiling a little and finding it funny how worn down he was getting.

Roxas was more than willing to follow him out of the room but someone grabbed his wrist and he looked back only to see his least favorite person on the island, "One more dance," the king insisted.

"No thank you, I'm tired," Roxas said, attempting to pull his wrist away but Seifer held on almost painfully tight.

Axel stepped in, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder and addressing the king, "She's had a long night your highness; I'm just going to take her to bed."

"It's just one more dance," the king insisted and Roxas felt oddly uneasy under the sneer the king gave. Roxas looked back to Axel, who knew about the king's flirtations toward him and was more than hesitant to let him go. However, when the music started and the applause died down, the king pulled Roxas to him and immediately led him into a dance. Roxas looked back but he couldn't find Axel in the crowd anymore.

* * *

Riku scowled as a sharp burning pain flooded the mark on his wrist and he let go of Sora, who was lying peacefully half asleep on the bed. He sat up and looked at the mark which was turning red then back to Sora, "…You have to go?" Riku nodded and leaned down to kiss him once more before getting out of bed and putting his boxers on. Sora sat up, wincing a bit from the soreness but smiling from the events that caused it, "Will you be back?"

"I don't think so. After tonight we'll have to leave on the run," he said while searching for his pants.

Sora saw them at the foot of the bed and he reached down to get them, holding them out to him, "Here," he said and he took them and pulled them on, but when he turned to find his shirt Sora grabbed the end of his tail with a smile. Returning the smile, Riku turned back to him and took hold of the sides of his face, pulling him into a kiss. The pain in his wrist though was getting worse and he knew he couldn't stay much longer, and Sora understood that but didn't want him to leave.

When the kiss broke and Riku returned to finding his shirt he was rubbing the mark on his wrist to loosen the pain a bit. "Have you figured a way out yet?" Sora asked, watching him pull on his shirt and start buttoning it up. When he shook his head though Sora sighed and glanced down, "Stupid curse…"

"Don't worry," Riku assured him as he finished dressing and returned to the bed, "I'll find a way, and when I do everything will be the way it should be." Sora hugged him tightly, knowing it would be a while before he got to see him again and he planned to cherish every last minute, "Just be careful and come back to me in one piece."

"I promise," he said with a nod and a smile before kissing his forehead, "And you go home and be the king you're supposed to be. Your brother will be fine."

Sora felt better with the reassurance but still hated letting go of him, especially when he didn't know when he would see him again, "I love you Riku."

"I love you too," it was so simple yet complex those three little words but they were heartfelt and true even after Riku let go, kissing him once more before leaving the room.

* * *

Axel and Zexion too had the same pain around their marks and were ready for anything, but unlike Zexion whom had found his way to the door Axel was wandering through the couples trying to find Roxas and the king; if something was about to erupt he had to get Roxas away from the chaos.

"There see, that wasn't so bad," Seifer said as the music stopped and though Roxas let go to applaud the band the king didn't, "How about another?"

"No thanks," Roxas said, pulling away and more than ready to get out of the party.

Seifer pulled him back though as soon as he got loose, "How about we get out of here then?" Roxas scowled and pushed the king's hands away before turning and starting to walk away, not expecting the king's hand to grab the back of his skirt and pull him back roughly against him. As the band picked up again and the couples returned to their own little worlds, nobody noticed the king with one hand holding Roxas still while the other had vanished up his skirt.

Roxas instinctively readied himself to turn and sock him in the face but somehow the noise, the temperature, his fatigue, and the feel of Seifer's hand stroking him made him freeze. "You're a guy?" he heard Seifer mumble, surprised but not deterred which was made clear when he said, "Fine with me."

Roxas snarled a protest when the king's hand gripped him through the thin layer of undergarment, his protest turning into a shaky sigh as he shut his eyes. It felt good for his cloudy mind even though he knew this wasn't right, "Uhh…Axel," he managed to say, opening his eyes and feeling filthy for his inability to put up any resistance. As if on cue though he saw Axel storming over through the couples, only to grab the king by his shirt collar and punch him right in the mouth.

Seifer let go of Roxas and Axel immediately took his hand and led him away quickly yet discretely before the crowd could catch on. As soon as they were out of the ballroom Axel stopped and took hold of Roxas' shoulders, "You okay?" Roxas couldn't answer and he quickly looked away, his face still red and his head still fuzzy. Suddenly though there was a roar of multiple gunshots from back inside the ballroom that caused an eruption of screams and noise as people fled for their lives. Ignoring the stampede of frantic people and the noise of the pirate attack Axel repeated his question, "Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas finally looked back to him, unable to answer the question and immobilized by the concerned eyes. Was he okay? He was dizzy and couldn't bring himself to answer, confused and short of breath and finally he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes drooped shut and he lost balance, falling forward in an unconscious sleep into Axel's arms.

"Roxas!"

* * *

Woo! A lot of happenings eh? I just finished this and scanned over it quickly before writing in some author's notes and updating. Did you like it? Tell me! Lots of drama? Hah! You bet! And there's more to come I guarantee you that. I'm sorry again for making you guys wait but the next chapter will be up soon, so until next time I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	9. Aftermath

Ah, another chapter hot off the keyboard. It's been a stressful week balancing work, play, and rehearsal crap but I've managed to pull this together for your enjoyment…or possibly not your enjoyment, I don't know how this one will go over. My next goal however is to complete the first chapter of my new story (the RikuSora one I mentioned before) so progress on this story will be temporarily paused for the next couple of days as I finish up.

Thank you guys so much for continuing to read! We're almost to chapter 10 and how many more chapters are there? I have no idea! I believe a story will 'end' when it 'ends' even though in my head it will continue to play on long and loud.

This chapter is relatively short compared to others because it ends just where I want it to and I'd hate myself if I squeezed out more writings when my creativity has been poured out already into this. So for now I leave you with this and hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Aftermath**

'_Relax, I'm trying to help.'_

'_I'm not going to hurt you.'_

'_What's your name?'_

'_You're in this mess because of us…Let me make it up to you.'_

Roxas sighed unevenly and rolled over, reaching his arm out but when his hand only touched air he stirred from his dream, "…Axel?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at the open space on the bed. As he woke up to his surroundings though he realized just where he was and he sat up quickly and looked around the pirate's room. When did he get back on the ship? "Axel," he called again, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom to see if he was there. He wasn't, but upon leaving the bed Roxas realized that they were out of the Halloween Town border as he was wearing the same clothes he'd fallen asleep in before crossing the border into the island area.

He was bothered though by Axel's absence and he tried to think back to what had happened. There was the king…and then Axel punched him and led Roxas out of the ballroom…and then there were gunshots and screams, people stampeding past them running for their lives…Axel asked if he was okay and then…After that Roxas couldn't remember anything and it was scary to not know. "Axel…where are you?" he mumbled to himself, wondering what had happened to him.

* * *

Riku, Namine, Zexion, and Luxord waited silently on deck even after all the other pirates had retreated to their rooms for the night. It had been almost a full day now since the attack on the island and their departure, and almost just as long since Axel had been dragged from his room into the captain's. They all knew why he was there but they didn't know how he'd come out.

Last night, Axel never showed up to help them fight. They hadn't been ordered to fight, but the painful warning the captain spread through the curse prior to the start of the attack was enough to make everyone obey but him. "What do you think happened?" everyone had wanted to ask that question but Namine was the first to voice it. Nobody knew the answer though and it only made the following silence more and more uncomfortable.

And hour later the door opened to the captain's cabin and the captain came out, dragging Axel behind him by the back of his hair. The pirates on deck immediately stood at attention as usual for the captain, but they all were paying more attention to the horribly bleeding pirate and the trail of blood he left behind.

The captain was mad, that was more than obvious as he dropped Axel next to his comrades and continued walking towards the stairs leading below deck. As soon as his back was turned the other pirates swooped down at Axel, trying to see if he was okay. He was breathing but cut and bleeding badly, familiar cuts too and Zexion was the first to notice the cuts were the outlines of his patches in Halloween Town while he was a rag doll.

Axel pushed himself up and Zexion put his arm around his shoulder to help stable him. Axel grabbed Riku's wrist though and pulled him closer, hissing into his ear, "Stop him…if he doesn't see…the mark…"

Riku looked mad but nodded and stood up, hurrying over to the side of the ship and jumping off. Now, a normal person would have assumed he'd plunged to a watery grave, however they were pirates and this was Riku; one of the most infamous grease men on the seas. He fell two levels and landed on the windowsill of Axel's room, pulling the window open and climbing through.

Roxas panicked when he heard him, jumping and dropping the book he was reading, "Riku? What are you…" his voice trailed off when he saw the blood on his wrist from where Axel had grabbed him and the look of displease on his face.

"Your neck," Riku said curtly, "Tilt your neck and make sure he sees that-" he was cut off by the sound of the door being flung open, quickly turning to see the captain in all his fury.

Roxas froze when he saw Xemnas in the doorway but the captain seemed more distracted by the fact Riku was there and with the wave of a hand he was thrown across the room, skidding across the floor and into the wall. Roxas ran over to see if he was okay but the captain grabbed his arm, pulling him back roughly and Roxas instantly shut his eyes. Before Xemnas could do anything though he saw the mark on his neck Axel had left quite some time ago. It was faint but still there and Xemnas growled as he shoved Roxas away, not pursuing him but it was obvious he wanted to slaughter him.

Roxas took several steps back, terrified of the captain as he literally snarled, "How dare you….How dare you interfere with my plans!?!" His voice grew louder and he put a hand behind the dresser, flipping it over through his rage. There was a bone chilling shatter of glass and both Riku and Roxas cringed; the bottles in the bottom dresser had been broken in the fall and red liquid was seeping out from under the dresser.

The captain noticed immediately and narrowed his glare at Riku who quickly looked away. The captain obviously had a strong dislike for him but he turned his anger back to Roxas instead, "He can't protect you forever boy. And when that day comes, I'll make you pay," he snarled, glaring at him for a moment longer before storming out of the room.

Roxas was petrified and as soon as Xemnas was gone his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, just staring at the doorway. Riku however got to his feet, his shoulder sore from hitting the wall so hard but he ignored it and came over to the dresser, kneeling down and running his fingertips through the blood. He could feel the shards of glass and dirt mixed in with it. It was all ruined.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, remembering how he'd been thrown across the room by an invisible force, "What happened?" Riku obviously was not happy and it wasn't just because of the blood spill. Axel had been critically wounded because of Roxas and without a word he stood up and left the room, leaving Roxas to himself.

Roxas realized he was mad and he looked to the ground, blaming himself. A few seconds later though he stood up, and idea in his head and he pushed over the dresser onto it's side with some effort and pulling open the bottom drawer. It was a mess of blood and glass, but there was one bottle that had been spared and Roxas smiled a little. He pulled out the bottle and wiped it clean with a towel on the floor before hurrying out of the room.

"Riku!" he called, catching him just as he was going up the stairs. His mood obviously hadn't changed and Roxas meekly handed him what he'd found, "…I'm sorry."

Riku just stared at him for a few minutes. The boy didn't even know what he was sorry for, he just knew he'd done wrong and Riku could see it; he was oblivious to what had happened and obviously hadn't meant to hurt Axel. Roxas was a good kid, he was just caught up in the wrong things and he honestly felt bad for him, "Thanks," he finally said and Roxas smiled. Upon seeing the smile though Riku remembered something and searched his jacket pockets, finally pulling out a letter and handing it to Roxas, "From Sora."

Roxas was a bit surprised that Riku had been allowed to see his brother when he wasn't…then again Riku probably wasn't allowed, he'd just done so. Roxas took it with a smile though, accepting the fact they were in love and that meant they'd do what it took to be together, "How is he?"

"Fine now…he was a pretty big mess before the party. Your brother was really trying hard to find you," Riku told him, thinking back fondly to the night even if he didn't get to spend more than a few hours with Sora.

Roxas figured as much but he hadn't been asking about his brother, "I meant Axel. He wasn't in bed when I woke up." Riku's smile vanished and Roxas' did as well when he saw that, "Riku?"

Riku didn't answer right away and much to his relief Zexion came down the stairs and broke the conversation, "Riku, Luxord needs your help, Axel's…" he stopped when he saw Roxas further down the stairs. Riku nodded and continued up the stairs, Zexion looking to him then to Roxas and back to Riku before following him up the stairs onto deck. Something was wrong and Roxas was worried, quickly following the two up the stairs and all the way up to the deck. Immediately he saw the blood trailing from the captain's cabin to where Axel was dragged, his worry turning to panic and he followed closely at Zexion and Riku's heels to the room on the opposite side of the deck as the captain's cabin.

The lights were on inside the room and when Zexion opened the door Roxas saw a white room, one bed against one wall and another against the other wall. There was a table by the door with tons of papers and charts on top of it, a medicine cabinet on the wall above it with all sorts of bottles inside. Cabinets lined the back wall, storing all equipment Luxord could ever need though he was using quite a lot right now with Namine shuffling him the things he asked for.

Axel was lying in one of the beds, his shirt on the ground revealing the cuts strategically made in the places of the patches. One large patch around his upper right arm, a smaller patch covering his left elbow and forearm, another large patch over his heart and more across his torso. Luxord was working quickly, having already cleaned and wrapped the patch around his neck and nearly finished doing the same for the cut around his upper right arm. Axel had lost a lot of blood and had passed out because of it shortly after Riku had left, putting a fire behind Luxord's work.

Luxord looked over briefly when he heard the door open, spotting the three but only acknowledging them with, "Riku, Axel's blood type?"

"AB," he answered without second though.

Luxord didn't question him confidence, "And who else has that on this ship?"

"Demyx," it was a short list due to the rarity of the blood type, "And I've got some in me too."

Luxord snapped his fingers, "Namine, go get Demyx." He couldn't use Riku because his mix of all types wouldn't work well in Axel's system.

"He's still in shock, Xigbar wont let anyone near him," Zexion informed him, already having tried to visit Demyx earlier upon their return to the ship and he was turned away.

"I have AB," Roxas spoke up and they all looked at him for a few minutes, hesitant but Roxas wasn't at all, "Let me help!" he said, his voice rising and Luxord nodded before returning to work. Roxas sat down at the foot of the bed and said nothing for the next several minutes as Namine drew his blood. By the time she was done so was Luxord with Axel's arms and Zexion sat behind Axel to prop him up so Luxord could wrap his torso.

Over the next several minutes Roxas sat on the other bed with Namine and Riku while Luxord finished wrapping his torso. Fortunately the patches on Axel's legs had been spared the torture done to his upper half, simply because he could still be useful if he could move; that was the way of the crew. He finished and hooked him up to an IV of Roxas' blood before turning to the others, "That's all I can do. He'll be fine when he wakes up, sore but he'll live and like always those should heal in about a week." That was when Roxas learned that the curse they were living under sped up the pirate's recovery time greatly, but he was just relieved to hear Axel would be okay.

One by one they left, all except for Roxas who decided to wait for him to wake up so he could take him back to bed. One hour, two, and Roxas' eyes were having trouble staying open, finally lying back to rest his eyes. When he slumped over into the bed he heard the crinkle of paper and remembered the letter Riku had given him, waking up quickly and pulling it out to read. Tearing open the envelope and pulling out the paper, plain and bearing no seal or letterhead of their family crest meaning Sora had written it without the knowledge of the court.

_Roxas_

_My dear brother, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you're alive and well though I wish I could have seen you. If only you knew how hard I've been looking for you, and yet it's because of my efforts that I was unable to see you. Fret not; I know about Xaldin and I will cut ties with him before the week is out. Riku tells me you're doing fine though and being protected so I feel better, but he also said it will be a few months at the least before you'd be able to return. As reluctant as I am at the news, I would rather wait and see you home safe than rush it and risk your safety. As I write this I am planning my return to Destiny Island to rule as the king I am supposed to be even though I will continue to think about you and your whereabouts until you return. If ever you need anything or are in trouble don't hesitate to go to Riku, he won't bite (haha, bad vampire joke) and he's assured me he'll keep an eye on you. Please be careful though, I miss you terribly and don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you._

_Love, your brother,_

_Sora_

Roxas didn't realize he was crying by the time he'd reached the last line until a tear on his cheek hit the paper he was holding, staining a small area. Sora, his brother, he missed him and longed to be home again but it was so far away it was almost unbearable.

"Roxas…"

Roxas immediately stopped crying and looked up from the letter at Axel. His eyes were open and he was watching him, "Why are you crying?"

Roxas quickly folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket, wiping off his tears and standing up, "I'm not crying," he said with a smile. Axel shook his head and started to sit up, his body was sore and stiff though and he felt the tug on his arm from the IV still attached. Roxas quickly came over and tried to help him back down, "Hey, don't push yourself."

Axel noticed the band around his forearm though from where Namine had drawn his blood and he looked up at the IV, almost empty now, then back to Roxas who realized what he'd figured out and looked away. To attempt to be unfazed Roxas carefully pulled the IV needle out and stopped it, but much to his surprise as soon as his arm was free of the IV Axel reached out and wrapped it around Roxas' waist. He hugged Roxas close to him, burying his face in his chest, "Thank you."

Roxas was frozen, not sure how to react but he brought a hand up to rest in Axel's hair with a smile, "You're welcome." Roxas still didn't know what had caused all this though, the events after the gunshots at the party a complete blank to him, "…What happened to you?"

Axel let go of Roxas and slouched against the wall, "High punishment from the captain."

Roxas hadn't figured that, assuming the wounds were from the fight at the palace, "For what? What did you do?"

Axel merely grinned and laughed a bit in his throat, "Absolutely nothing… nothing at all…And that's what triggered all this. You blacked out and I brought you back here instead of fighting with the others."

Roxas paled noticeably, mortified and his eyes fell to the floor, "…So this is…my fault?"

"That's probably what everyone's going to think…it's not though. I just couldn't leave you there," Axel said simply, not bothered by it all though he soon noticed Roxas was crying and he quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"You got hurt because of me," Roxas said with a shaky breath, quickly wiping away his tears, "If it wasn't for me you'd be fine."

Axel reached out and pulled Roxas' shirt so he sat down on the bed beside him, "I'm okay though, and you are too, so don't cry…or else."

Roxas was trying not to cry like he was told, "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll make you sleep in the hallway," Axel said, hugging him around the shoulders with one arm and a grin. Roxas felt better and threw his arms around Axel, unintentionally making the redhead yelp in pain and Roxas immediately let go, "Sorry!"

"Geeze Roxas, I'm not even back to my room yet and you're already trying to kill me," Axel said, rolling his eyes and nudging him out of bed.

Roxas laughed, smiling more and apologizing, "Sorry…I'm just glad you're okay."

* * *

Sora wandered around the room, looking to make sure he'd grabbed everything that belonged to him out of the room and it had been taken downstairs to his car. The morning after the party was a bleak one but he found himself enjoying it, distracted by the fond memories from last night. Smiling to himself he brought a hand up to the base of his neck, his fingertips grazing over the bite mark and a happy sigh escaping his lips.

It was the sound of the door opening that brought him back to his surroundings and he looked over to the entryway, spotting Xaldin but saying nothing. "The ship is ready down at the marina. I gave the captain our course."

Sora shut his briefcase and looked quite solemn now, remembering what he'd been told about him and knowing what he had to do, "I'm going back to Destiny Island." Xaldin showed no sign of change, which came as a bit of a surprise to Sora though he hid it while adding, "And I no longer need your assistance." Xaldin still showed no sign of change and Sora took hold of his suitcase before heading for the door.

"And your brother?"

Sora felt confident in saying, "He'll return to me."

"This change doesn't have anything to do with last night, does it?"

Sora looked back but as soon as he did Xaldin's fist collided hard against the side of his head, sending Sora to the floor easily. He could taste blood in his mouth but quickly turned back to Xaldin, his head throbbing just as quickly as his heart. "So, which ones are helping him?" he demanded, drawing a gun out of his jacket and pointing it down at him.

Sora kept his mouth shut, narrowing his eyes at him and freezing under the gun. Xaldin could tell he wasn't going to talk, so he decided to pry answers out of him, "That bite on your neck means at least one of them is involved, and I can only imagine what the captain will do when he hears you're fooling around with one of his men." Sora paled noticeably when he heard that and Xaldin cackled, making him feel worse and his hand went up to cover the mark Riku had left.

"Now then your highness, unless you have any other names I think you've outlived your purpose," Xaldin said, closing the gap between his finger and the trigger.

"Wait…" Xaldin stopped momentarily when Sora spoke up, "…He mentioned someone else."

Impatiently Xaldin demanded, "I want a name." There was a shot as Xaldin pulled the trigger and Sora hissed in pain as the hot bullet pierced through his shoulder, making him hunch over and his hand quickly clasped over the wound, "He didn't say a name!" Sora quickly said, not looking up again.

Xaldin laughed a bit but Sora still didn't face him, "How perfect. With those dental molds switched, you'll look like just another victim of the 'king.'" Sora didn't understand, not aware that Riku was responsible for the massacre and that the king had been framed for it all.

Sora smirked a little to himself though, face still hidden, "There's just one problem with that plan." Before Xaldin could figure out what he meant there was a shot from a loaded revolver Sora had pulled out of his jacked while he was hunched over supposedly nursing his shoulder. As Xaldin fell, the shot to his skull killing him immediately, Sora stood up and said, "I'm not going to let you cause any trouble for him."

* * *

Phew, all done. It's been ages since I've updated this quick! Has anyone checked recently to see if the apocalypse is drawing near? Haha, I kid, I kid. Please let me know what you thought though as I greatly love you all for your opinions, and I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	10. Whatever it Takes

Two updates in less than a week? Go me! So this chapter is only 6 pages in length but it ends in the perfect place if you ask me, and I know quite a few of you will be left saying 'WTF?!' and I'm ready for whatever your reviews say. However, there is something in this chapter I'm sure all you AkuRoku fans will like and I'm sure you're all AkuRoku fans.

Speaking of the pair, happy AkuRoku day everyone!! It's 8/13! 8 is Axel's Organization number and 13 is Roxas'! So let's celebrate! Cookies for everyone as well as a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Whatever it Takes**

Roxas whimpered and squirmed, clenching the sheets in his hands and breathing unevenly. The noises were more than enough to wake the ever light sleeper beside him and Axel opened his eyes to see what was wrong, immediately realizing Roxas was still sleeping. _'…Another bad dream,'_ Axel thought, sitting up and watching him for a few seconds before deciding it was best to wake him up, "Roxas…Come on, wake up," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking the blonde gently.

Roxas came out of his sleep, quickly looking around and realizing where he was before looking up at Axel and pulling the covers tighter around him. "It was just a bad dream," Axel assured him; he was worried though as these dreams had already occurred 3 times this week. Roxas nodded but rolled away, looking out the window instead of at him. He could feel Axel's stare on him for several minutes before the redhead lay back down and faded back into sleep.

It was just a dream…just a dream. He knew what Axel thought his dreams were of, Xemnas; and they had been but tonight someone else was haunting his dream. Still horribly sensitive from the dream he knew he had to get his mind off of it and so he sat up, pushing the several blankets off and putting his feet on the ground, "Where are you going?" Axel asked, making Roxas freeze.

"I just was going to go up on deck and get some fresh air," Roxas said, looking back at him with a smile. It had almost been a week since they left Halloween Town and the crew was still in the dark about the next plan, but that at least meant Axel was able to recover from his punishment and the bandages should come off tomorrow…or today, Roxas wasn't sure what time it was but it was still very dark and he could only see Axel by the moonlight coming through the window.

"…The mark on your neck is gone," he pointed out and Roxas had noticed that too. What he hadn't expected was for Axel to sit up and take hold of his shoulders, pull him back and put his mouth against his neck in the same spot. Roxas tilted his head back onto Axel's shoulder comfortably to allow him better access, not meaning to let a whimper escape his lips. Axel hadn't expected it either and he dwelled a moment longer on his neck after he finished, but as soon as he let go Roxas stood up and grabbed a jacket off the floor before hurrying out of the room.

As soon as he was up on deck he looked around to make sure there was nobody in sight before going to the upper level and practically collapsing at the guardrail. It was freezing up here and he quickly hugged his knees to his chest and sighed shakily, watching his breath turn into clouds of fog. He felt like a fool for just running out like he had, but he couldn't spend another minute in that room after the dream he'd had. It was different from any ones he'd had before and he wished Axel hadn't woken him up from it before it ended. He knew he meant well in waking him up, figuring he was having a nightmare about the captain.

He wasn't even sure why they started but images of Axel's hands and eyes on him had created the most intoxicating sensations in his sleep, though when he was awake he tried to avoid such physical contact. Whatever was going on he was beginning to lose his head to it all, not sure how to shake the thoughts or behave around the redhead after what he'd just woken up from. Granted he didn't mind Axel's company, in fact he enjoyed it, but to go as far as the dream was too much.

Through his thoughts he heard something, a discussion, and he wondered who was up this late. He picked himself up off the deck and went over to the stairs, listening closely to the noise coming from the room below.

"It's confirmed? He's dead?"

"Yes. I just heard from our eye back on the island."

"How long ago?"

"Nearly a week."

Roxas recognized both voices. It was the captain and Saix, his first mate, and neither one of them sounded very happy, making Roxas wonder if he should get back below deck.

"How? Who-"

"The king himself. Apparently he was shot by Xaldin first though. Not a fatal wound, just in the shoulder and he's fine but he shot Xaldin through the head."

Roxas froze, realizing they were talking about Sora and he listened closer, holding his breath for fear they'd hear him.

"I see…there's an island about 50 miles from here. I'll order a slaughter of every man, woman, and child and that should be more than enough to cover the price."

"I'll set the course immediately."

"We'll have to drug Zexion again, 3,000 milligrams should be enough and I trust you to get it from Luxord's inventory. When he's alive we'll find out what happened and if the brat let any names slip."

"Axel's obviously trying to help him, but he can't be doing this alone."

"Regardless of whose helping him, they'll pay the price in blood. Nobody leaves this ship once they're on board."

Roxas was petrified and shaking from both cold and fear, they were talking about him and he knew he had to get away before Saix came out to change the course of the ship. As quietly as possible he crept down the stairs to the main level of deck, glancing nervously at the door and hurrying away. Both the captain and Saix heard his quick footsteps though and opened the captain's door, spotting him heading for the stairs. With a scowl Xemnas snapped his fingers, "Bring him here," he ordered and without hesitation Saix pursued Roxas, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and jerking him to halt just before he reached the stairs.

Roxas yelped and struggled as Saix literally dragged him back to the captain and threw him easily to the ground at Xemnas' feet. Xemnas grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up to his eye level and leaving Roxas' feet dangling above the deck, Roxas' hands shot up and held onto Xemnas' trying to keep from strangling himself, "Eavesdropping calls for capitol punishment on this ship," the captain hissed but after a few seconds of inspection he sneered and added, "And how unfortunate for you that there's nothing to protect you."

Roxas wanted to cry for help but he was too horrified. The mark hadn't had time to resurface yet and he knew Xemnas was right. "Go ahead, cry for help," Xemnas said cruelly, his free hand reaching out and grabbing his crotch roughly, "It's been so long since I've heard you cry." Roxas couldn't contain a shrill cry and Xemnas laughed at his fear.

From his watch across deck Riku heard his cry and came out of his daydreams, heading over to the guardrail and looking down to the main deck. It wasn't hard to see the three in front of the captain's room and he was confused, why was the captain able to touch him? The mark must have faded and he cursed Axel's name under his breath for not reviving it sooner. He couldn't stand by and watch though, he'd promised Sora he'd keep Roxas safe and knew he'd be in trouble for what he was about to do.

"Captain." Roxas had never been so relieved to hear Riku's voice and looked back at him quickly, practically begging for help. "The boy is still under Axel's possession is he not?" Riku asked, approaching them and trying not to seem too bothered by it all.

"I suggest you keep your nose out of things that don't concern you," Saix said threateningly, blocking his way.

The captain seemed to get a thought though and Roxas saw the look on his face, realizing that he had something planned, "Or does this concern you?" Xemnas asked, looking past Roxas and to Riku. He seemed unfazed but Xemnas wasn't convinced and only a moment later he saw Axel come running up onto deck and freeze when he saw what was going on. Axel had heard Roxas' cry and came as quickly as he could unlike the rest of the crew who knew to ignore things that didn't involve them.

With only a short laugh the captain took a few steps to the side of the ship and threw Roxas overboard. As soon as he let go of him there was a chain reaction; Axel grabbed a long coil rope off the wall and threw the end to Riku as he hurried to the rail and tied the rope around his waist before diving off into the choppy black waters.

It had all happened so quick it looked almost practiced, and the captain and Saix watched with amused looks as Axel stared down into the waters. It was so obvious he wanted to jump in after them but that was the thing about Axel; his body wasn't designed for this cold of water so all he could do was hold the rope and wait for tugs to signal him to pull.

Roxas was sinking fast, trying to swim up but he hadn't experienced the ocean current before and he was tossed in all directions. His body was freezing; it was just like Axel had said the night they'd met.

"_If you're trying to kill yourself I suggest another method. That water is a good handful of degrees below zero this close to winter and the death it'll bring will be a slow and very painful one."_

But Roxas didn't want to die. He wanted to live, to warn the others about what he'd heard, to make it home, to see his brother, to crawl back into a warm bed with Axel. He could tell his body was numb when he could no longer feel the stabbing needles the cold water pierced him with all over and his lungs were ready to explode. That was when he felt something grab him around the waist, unable to see anything in the dark water but he clung to it as they hurried back up.

When his head broke up to the surface Roxas gasped for breath, coughing water up roughly and trying to catch his breath through chattering teeth.

"Hang on tight!"

Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at the voice, spotting Axel up on the deck pulling them up and then he realized he was holding onto Riku and he quickly held on tighter, relieved beyond relieved. As soon as they were back up on deck Axel took Roxas from Riku and pulled off his jacket and put it around Roxas before hugging him tightly and trying to warm him up.

Riku undid the rope around his waist and watched the pair with a slight smile and Axel looked over at him, "Thank you," he said, truly grateful. Unlike Axel he could tolerate freezing temperatures since he had some cold blood in him so the water hadn't bothered him too much. He didn't mind helping Roxas, what he did mind was when Saix's brass knuckled fist collided hard into his stomach. Riku was knocked back and he doubled over, already short on breath from the water rescue and having much more difficulty breathing after the wind was knocked out of him.

Saix stood back up straight and pulled off his brass knuckles, shaking his sore hand and laughing a bit, "Boy are you in trouble," he said while grabbing his arm and jerking him up straight before twisting his arm painfully behind his back.

Axel quickly looked from Roxas to the captain, "Sir, don't!...Take me instead," Axel pleaded, it wasn't Riku's fault and Axel refused to let him take punishment for it.

"You already got punished for helping him in place of doing your duty," Xemnas said cruelly with a sneer, "He was on lookout duty and abandoned that position to save him." Axel was infuriated by the man's logic and could only watch as Saix handed Riku off to the captain, who shoved him into his cabin before slamming the door shut behind him.

Saix grinned evilly at Axel and Roxas before turning and disappearing into his own cabin. Axel wanted to help Riku but he knew there was nothing he could do and with Roxas freezing in his arms he knew he had to do what he could for him.

Roxas didn't protest when Axel picked him up and carried him back to their room, but he did jump a bit when he put him down on the bed and started to pull off the wet clothes. Roxas brought his hands up and stopped Axel's looking away uncomfortably, "Roxas, you've got to get out of these or you'll freeze," Axel insisted, not about to let that happen and he pulled off both jackets Roxas was wearing.

If anything he felt even colder and Roxas shivered sharply, hunching over and wrapping his arms around himself. Axel refused to stop though and pulled his shirt up and pushed Roxas up so he could pull off the clothing. "A-Axel stop!" Roxas said through shaky breaths, wrapping his arms back around his bare chest and still unable to look at him. Before he could stop him, Axel pushed him back so he was lying down and hooked his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and sleep pants, pulling them both off and instantly latching himself onto Roxas with one arm and pulling the blankets up over them both.

Roxas' heart skipped a beat when he first felt Axel on top of him but he finally stopped protesting, instead just staring at him without a word. Within a few seconds Roxas could feel himself warming up greatly and he remembered that body heat was one of the best ways to warm up, but he still didn't relax, "…Axel."

"You're okay now Roxas, don't worry," Axel assured him, keeping his face buried in the crook of Roxas' neck and trying desperately to warm him up. Stripping him down like this might have, at first look, been unnecessary but Axel knew better. A few years back Zexion had fallen overboard during combat in subzero waters and Luxord rescued him, leaving the fight immediately to warm up the frozen pirate the same way Axel was. Later he explained that if he hadn't acted that way then Zexion's blood would have frozen in areas throughout his veins and that he would have died before the battle was over.

A half an hour passed and neither one of them said anything more, just lying there in silence. Roxas was warm again and felt fine, and when he was sure he was back to normal Axel loosened his hold on Roxas and started to get up. Roxas couldn't stop himself from holding onto Axel's shirt though, staring up at him for several minutes without letting go or a word.

Axel wasn't sure what Roxas wanted at first, but then he met his eyes and read everything. He brought a hand up and took hold of one of Roxas' that was on his shirt, "Roxas…" he said, wondering if this was a good idea. Apparently neither one of them cared about whether it was a good idea or not, because when Axel lowered his face to Roxas' he just shut his eyes and melted into the kiss.

* * *

Luxord reached the captain's door and knocked twice. It was nearly 3 in the morning and he wasn't too happy being woken up, but he'd been sent for by the captain through the burning in the curse marking along his side, "You sent for me sir?"

"Come in."

Luxord did as he was told, opening the door and unable to contain a gasp when he saw the condition of the room. Bookcases were knocked over a chair was broken by the desk which had been flipped over and there was a shattered mirror near the doorway. Papers had been scattered everywhere and there had obviously been a huge struggle, made even more obvious by the blood trailed and splattered all around the room. Where the blood began and ended was impossible to tell and even though he'd seen a lot through his years of surgery, even this much blood made him squeamish.

Luxord looked to the captain who'd been cut and wounded severely it appeared and was obviously in a bad mood. His chest was slashed and torn just like his face and it looked as though his shoulder had been dislocated as it hung limp at his side. Who'd done this? He got his answer when the captain beckoned him over to the flipped desk and Luxord saw the unconscious pirate lying on his back on the ground. Riku? He looked fine for the most part but the mark on his wrist had apparently burned to the point it cut through the design and left him bleeding. The only other sign of damage though was his right eye, literally missing and bleeding down his face.

"…Sir, what happened?" Luxord asked, going around the desk and checking for a pulse on Riku, there was one not to his surprise. Killing a vampire was difficult if not impossible but he had to double check, even though Xemnas had obviously taken much greater damage.

Xemnas continued to fiddle with the object in his hand and Luxord caught a glimpse of it when he opened his hand. An eye, a sharp green eye, it was Riku's, "In all my years as captain he was the first to fight back and I've realized something: I can't kill him…" he said, obviously deep in thought, "He's the only one I've never been able to kill…Treat him quickly, I want him back to normal by tonight. He's too useful to lose."

Luxord said nothing, carefully picking up Riku whose knife was still in his hand. He took the blade from him and stuck it into the sheath on his arm, looking back to the captain, "…His eye sir?"

"I'll be keeping it," Xemnas said shortly, continuing to fiddle with it in his hand, "As a sort of leverage in case he ever gets out of my control."

Hearing this Luxord realized just how serious the captain was being. Nobody had ever faltered from his control, and here he was worried about losing Riku? Luxord could only imagine what had happened in the room over the past hour or more, was it possible that someone finally jeopardized the captain's rule?

* * *

And the drama intensifies…BUT THERE WAS A KISS! Not a bad way to celebrate 8/13 eh? Well tell me what you all thought! I want to know! This update was quick I know and I've been on a writing spree so the next chapter is almost halfway done, your reviews will help me write faster though!

ALSO! You may remember how I said I wasn't going to work on this story until the first chapter of my new story was finished and guess what? It is! However I'm having some second thoughts and won't be posting it for a while until I go through it again and come up with a fitting title.

Well I must be off now, only taught one dance class this morning and I'm going to try and finish some more of the next chapter before rehearsal later today. As always though I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	11. Save Me

So, as of Thursday my life will go into lockdown for about a week. Why? Because when my life comes close to settling down a wrench always gets thrown into things. The wrench this time: my grandparents are coming from North Carolina to visit and my only time for writing will be after they've gone to bed and grandma has stopped her bitching for the day. Thank goodness rehearsals will keep me out of the house for at least 3 hours every day and dance for another 2…But this session of dance is coming to an end. This Wednesday is the closing recital and I won't be teaching after that since I was only responsible for the summer youth sessions.

But on a positive note: my birthday is coming! The 30th of this month your loving bohemian is turning the big ol' 17 years of age. Gahaha, the grandparents be gone by then and I can truly celebrate my birthday without worries. I'll try to have another chapter up by then but I can't promise anything since I have no idea how much time I'll have for writing while the grandparents are in town, plus I'll be cleaning house all this week to get ready for their arrival. Arg…

Onward though! Enough of my ranting, I'll save that for my DA journal (all those who are watching me there: be prepared for venting) I bring to you now a brand new chapter and a long one at that! When we last left our pirate bunch Axel and Roxas had shared a kiss, Riku had lost his right eye, and Xemnas continued to be the jerk we all despise. Where do things go from there? Read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Save Me**

Roxas lie in bed with a content smile, hugging onto Axel even as he stirred from his sleep, "Morning."

Axel kissed his forehead, "Morning," he returned the greeting, "Didn't mean to wake you up." Roxas just shook his head and let go so Axel could sit up, but he just sat there and stared down at him for a few minutes, "You know, you're not like most people I sleep with."

He was a bit confused and had to ask, "How so?"

"Well for starters," Axel said, pushing the blankets off himself with a grin, "I'm still wearing pants."

Roxas laughed and sat up to kiss him, holding the covers up around him still; unlike Axel he was stark naked, "Well forgive me." He wasn't entirely sure what sprung all this. One minute Axel was just trying to warm him up, the next minute they were kissing. Something in his eyes made Roxas comfortable and caught up in the moment Axel saw something in him he hadn't before, and kissing him just felt so right.

It was difficult to explain and they didn't know what to call it, and they were content to leave it that way. Outside of Axel's company Roxas was a prince stuck on the ship and outside of Roxas' company Axel was a cursed pirate also stuck on the ship, and together they found a happy place where they could just be themselves without the world to watch and judge. "What are you doing today?" Roxas asked, letting go of him so Axel could get out of bed and dress for the day.

"I'm not sure, but the captain is calling us all," Axel said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor.

Roxas huffed a little at his messy behavior, he'd clean up later but right now he was curious, "Calling?"

Axel nodded and turned around to show Roxas the mark on his chest the blonde had noticed twice before, once when he saw Axel in the tub and the second time when Luxord was treating his wounds. It had been black before but now was a reddish color making Roxas more confused, "This is the curse we were telling you about," he told him, putting a hand over his heart where it rested, "He can force orders on us or call us to him. It's like a burning pain that doesn't go away until he sees us."

Roxas was still bothered by the whole topic of the curse and he hugged the pillow to his chest with a sigh, "So what does he want?"

Axel shrugged and continued to change clothes, pulling on a clean shirt and grabbing his jacket off the floor, it was still wet though and he dropped it before searching for another, "Probably has some plan in store he's ready to finally tell us."

That was when Roxas remembered what he'd overheard last night and he gasped, "Axel! I just remembered! I overheard what he's doing! That was why he came after me!"

"Shh, calm down Roxas," Axel said when he saw how frantic he got, quickly coming over to ease him, "Now, what did you hear?"

Roxas thought carefully, not wanting to mistake what he heard but his head was fuzzy. The shock of the water had almost completely wiped his memory clear, "…Xemnas and Saix were talking. Xemnas was really mad because Saix told him someone was dead…I don't remember the name but my brother killed him after he was shot in the shoulder…Then they mentioned an island and he ordered Saix to change the course and there would be a slaughter of every soul," he couldn't remember everything and knew he was missing major parts of the discussion but he was so distressed by what happened afterwards he couldn't remember, "…That's all I remember…Sorry."

Axel hugged him and Roxas rested his head on his shoulder, "Don't be sorry, it's fine. I'm sure we'll all find out in a bit and at least your brother is okay."

Roxas was indeed relieved to hear that and he smiled a little, "Yeah, make sure you tell Riku…Riku! What happened to him?" Roxas' smile vanished when he remembered how the vampire had last been seen breathless and forced into the captain's cabin.

Axel couldn't answer that and Roxas looked away, feeling bad for causing all this. Axel ruffled a hand through his hair though and assured him, "He'll be fine. The captain won't risk damaging any of us if he has a plan like you say, especially not Riku." Roxas felt a little better and Axel gave him a short kiss before getting off the bed and grabbing a jacket off the back of the door, "I'll be back later."

"Bye," Roxas called after him with a smile, watching the door close behind him.

* * *

Axel was possibly the last one up on deck, everyone waiting around casually for the captain to come out of his cabin and deliver orders. The calling had brought out two faces Axel hadn't seen in quite a while: Xigbar and Demyx. Since his revival Demyx had been anything but himself and Xigbar constantly kept watch over him, refusing to let anyone see him but today's summon was Demyx's first and he couldn't ignore the pain coming from the mark on his neck. After a while the pain wouldn't bother him as much but it was obvious he was feeling horrible, staying as close to Xigbar as possible and not looking at anyone.

Xigbar looked more sullen than usual and Axel wondered why. He imagined Demyx's depression was taking it's toll on him as he tried to bring the boy back to his old self. It would go on like this for another month tops. They'd all been through a similar state after their revival, facing facts they'd never considered facing before and forced to rethink their life and future. It was a difficult time to say the least and it was hard to see someone like Demyx, who had once been so cheerful and bubbly, like this.

Saix was nowhere to be seen, and it was assumed he was with the captain ironing out their new plan before releasing it to the others. The pet turtle Marshmallow was out and about too, at the guardrail of the ship and staring down at the waters without any sign of zeal. The creature was usually kept with Kairi and Namine below deck but today he was out and running about.

Kairi and Namine were sitting on the stairs with Zexion, who looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. That was probably the case, on days like this where they had nothing to do Zexion was up until all hours of the morning practicing and studying his magic and then he would sleep past noon the following day. He was a skilled necromancer that was true, but he still had much to learn and he was trying his hardest to master it so that when he used it the toll on his body wouldn't be so violent.

Luxord also looked like he hadn't slept as he stood by the guardrail opposite Marshmallow, his eyes shut and he looked as though he'd fallen asleep standing up. It was still relatively early and the sun was just peaking over the horizon, meaning most of the pirates should still be sleeping. Riku was sitting on the guardrail by Luxord looking down at the water just like Marshmallow without any zeal or sign of movement. Just the fact he was awake made Axel feel better, but he wondered what had happened.

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself before heading over to make sure he was okay. It had gotten much colder since they'd left Halloween Town, they were caught in the middle of winter now and without heaters on the ship they relied solely on layers of clothing, the sun, and controlled fires. With the only fireplaces in the captain's room and Saix's that meant the rest of them mainly relied of layers of clothes.

"Morning," Axel greeted Luxord, Riku, and ofcourse, Marshmallow. To his surprise the only one that even acknowledged him was the turtle, who looked over it's shell at Axel's feet for a few minutes before staring back to the water. Axel looked from Luxord to Riku, "You guys okay?"

Luxord finally opened his eyes but said nothing, looking over at Riku before walking away without a word to join Zexion and the girls. By now Axel was very confused and worried, taking Luxord's place along the guardrail and looking at Riku, "…Riku?"

Riku said nothing for several moments and Axel noticed he was holding his bandaged wrist where the mark was. Finally Riku looked back over at him and Axel saw the leather patch over his right eye, the rest of the band tying behind his head but nearly impossible to see through his hair. Axel didn't know what to say but he felt horrible, quickly looking down at the water when Riku looked away.

"He has it…" was all Riku said and Axel understood. The captain was using his own eye against him and that was sickening. There was the most tense of tense silences and Axel had no idea what to say. Apparently neither one of them needed to say anything because Marshmallow broke the silence for them with a loud burp. They both looked down at the unfazed turtle before looking back to each other and bursting out laughing.

"Why does it take a turtle to make things like this seem all better?" Axel laughed reaching over and hugging Riku to his side. Riku merely shook his head, still grinning, "I have no idea, but I'm not about to question the ways of the turtle," he said with a sigh, leaning his head against Axel's shoulder. Axel smiled a little more and hugged him tighter, "…Everything's going to be okay," he assured him and Riku nodded, hoping he was right.

Losing an eye had thrown his depth perception off and he was still working on mastering this new lifestyle. Fortunately he'd been a grease man long enough he knew distances very well and wasn't worried about adapting. Plus, it was his right eye he'd lost and he was most skilled with his right side meaning he could do just fine without peripheral vision on that side and this would give him a chance to strengthen his left side. He wouldn't call losing an eye a good thing though, he planned to get it back as soon as possible but he knew he'd be fine without it.

The captain's door opened and Saix came out first, looking to see if everyone was there before stepping to the side and Xemnas came out. As soon as they saw him though they all had to bit their tongues to contain a gasp, and it wasn't because the burn in their markings went away. The captain's face was scarred and his arm was in a sling to help nurse his dislocated sore shoulder back to normal. Riku was the only one of them who knew there were more scars on him and he couldn't help but smirk a little, pleased with himself and not about to let the captain know he was bothered by his own loss.

Axel looked at Riku in absolute awe, he'd done this and escaped with only a bleeding mark and missing eye? Quickly he turned his attention back to Xemnas as he crossed to them, "Tonight we attack that island there," he said, pointing to the island on the horizon, barely illuminated by the sun, "Spare no living soul."

'_Just like Roxas overheard,_' Axel thought, keeping a blank face though and not wanting to draw attention to himself. The order had been given and it registered with all the pirates, there was no escaping it but they all questioned why. "Why?" Riku asked much to all their surprise and it even got Demyx to look up from the floor.

"Because it's an order," the captain said curtly, narrowing his eyes on him.

Axel looked warily at his friend, hoping he had the good sense to back down now. However Riku just questioned further, "What's our purpose? Is there a reward?"

By now everyone was speechless, just waiting for the captain to lash out and knock him back into place, but all he did was turn and walk back to Saix. They discussed momentarily before Saix approached the group and Xemnas disappeared into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. "That island is Moscow, a place I'm sure you've all heard of. The tsar himself lives there along with the rest of the Romanoff royal family. The people are to the breaking point and we're going to be the spark that triggers the revolution and also puts an end to it. That will leave the entire Romanoff fortune to us."

That was reason enough and they all seem satisfied with the answer, even Riku, and Saix turned and returned to the captain's cabin. "Am I the only one who thinks he's sexing up the captain daily and nightly?" Riku asked as soon as he was gone and Axel couldn't help but snort with laughter, "You're being awfully bold."

"No sense in biting my tongue if he can't kill me," Riku said under his breath. Axel caught it though and looked confused, just what had happened last night? Before he could ask Demyx came over and tapped Riku on the shoulder. He turned back to face him, surprised that Demyx was acknowledging anyone let alone him.

Demyx didn't say anything for a few minutes, but finally he smiled and lunged out to hug him, "…That was so cool!" And like that Demyx was Demyx again.

* * *

Roxas had gotten up and bathed, washing off the sea salt and sweat before finally looking at his reflection, smiling when he saw the mark resurfacing on his neck. As soon as it was plainly visible he'd be able to wander about safely but for now he wouldn't risk another encounter with the captain. As he wandered around the room getting dressed he noticed something that everyone up on deck was noticing at the same time.

"It's snowing?"

Luxord was thoroughly surprised and he lowered the spyglass from his eye to look ahead without assistance. It wasn't visible from this far away yet but through the extended vision of the spyglass he indeed saw snow. "Kairi, have we really traveled this far north into the eastern hemisphere?" he asked, looking back down the stairs at the navigator who sat still with Namine talking.

She seemed confused as well and stood up, climbing up the stairs to join him. He handed her the spyglass and she peered through it ahead to the distant island. There was indeed snow and she quickly lowered the glass with utter confusion all over her face, "…We can't be. I charted our route out so we'd avoid any contact with ice, let alone snow," she said before handing him back the spyglass and hurrying over to the desk by the wheel where Saix stood guiding the ship.

She looked through he piles and piles of papers, filled with information none of the others understood, "…These aren't mine."

"Indeed they aren't," Saix said, overhearing her and grinning a bit, "The captain had a change of intentions and wanted to save time so I redesigned our course."

The color faded from Kairi's face and she looked over at the cruel look on Saix's face, still holding the altered diagram. Luxord too looked grim when he heard this, knowing what it meant: Kairi was in trouble. To stay a part of the crew they all had to serve a purpose that nobody else could master. He himself mastered in surgery and doctoring, and Kairi's only master was in navigation which it seemed Saix could do just as well. Her purpose was fading and that meant so was her time with the crew.

"If we go through snow though won't that slow us down?" Kairi questioned, using logic to try and save herself.

"It would, had the captain not upgraded the ship's plating back in Halloween Town," Saix informed her, "You should have known that." Kairi was at a loss for words, her hand running up to her shoulder and gripping the mark tightly. It was a scary thought, being useless, and she knew the captain wouldn't hesitate to dispose of the useless.

"Snow huh?" Xigbar had overhead Luxord's questioning of the climate and looked back to Riku, Axel, and Demyx, "That should make this attack interesting."

Axel shuddered and looked at the island. He hated snow, let alone any temperature below 80 degrees so he wasn't thrilled about this news. Demyx however had come from a cold climate island and was used to snow, "I'm excited, be nice to see snow again."

Riku wasn't used to snow either but unlike the others he could tolerate any temperature due to his vampirism, "It'll be a nice change from the heat we're used to."

"Speak for yourself," Axel said, staring ahead at the island. He wondered if Roxas had seen snow before or if Destiny Island was one of those 'one climate' islands where the weather never changed.

As if reading his thoughts Riku looked at him oddly and grabbed his wrist, dragging him away from the other two and out of earshot, "You and Roxas?" he asked curiously.

"What?! No!" Axel quickly said, baffled as to why he'd asked.

Riku wasn't fooled though, knowing the many faces of Axel far too well, "That look on your face says it all. Don't tell me you two-"

Axel shook his head though, he knew Riku could read him better than anyone else on the ship but he was wrong, "I didn't…We just kissed…a lot." Riku narrowed his eye on Axel, obviously displeased and Axel understood why, "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"I warned you not to get attached," Riku chided, crossing his arms and shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not…I'm not," he repeated, looking away with a sigh, "It just…happened."

There was a lengthy silence and Riku finally broke it with a slight laugh, "I'm okay if it 'just happens' again, just don't hurt him okay? I promised Sora I'd return him unharmed."

Axel nodded in agreeance. He didn't plan on hurting Roxas, "We just got caught up in the moment, that's all…I'd be lying though if I said I didn't enjoy it." He found himself caught up in the moment again as soon as he returned to his room to rest for the attack that night. Roxas was resting and Axel proceeded to tackle him with a hug before sharing with him what the captain had ordered, interrupted by the occasional kiss after every other word.

"It's different kissing you with your clothes on," Axel said, abruptly changing the subject and receiving an odd look from Roxas, "Just an observation."

Roxas just laughed and pushed him away, "Well thank you for being so observant."

Axel sat back up and grinned, "You're welcome… Hey, did it ever snow on your island?"

"Never," Roxas told him, shaking his head a bit, "It was warm year round, even when it rained."

"Sounds nice," Axel said, wondering how Roxas would react to snow.

Roxas nodded but said nothing for a few seconds, "…You can come visit." It was another reminder he would be going home eventually and it caused a rather long uncomfortable silence between the two. Axel looked like he was about to finally say something but he was cut short by a knock at the door. He was somewhat relieved to get away from the conversation at hand, getting off the bed and going to open the door.

"Luxord wants you in his office," Kairi said when she saw him, smiling a little but obviously bothered by something. Axel had played the role of big brother to her for years now and immediately noticed something was wrong. He looked over to Roxas who waved him a goodbye before leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. "What happened?" he asked as soon as they were out.

She said nothing at first, then laughed a little, "What do you mean?" He didn't have to say anything more, the look on his face saying it all and Kairi knew there was no denying it, "…I'm useless."

This was a serious matter and Axel looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping before asking, "Who?" He didn't need to detail the question and Kairi understood, "Saix."

Axel figured as much. The cruel first mate had taken over two fields already and Kairi's would be his third. Saix was a bit of an enigma when it came to his connection to the captain and from what they could piece together he'd been with him since before the ship was even built. There were rumors floating around the ship that he'd sold his soul to get to where he was today, willingly accepting the curse they all bore. Then there was the rumor that Xigbar and Riku suspected: that Saix was screwing with the captain. That wasn't exactly a good mental image but Axel had considered the possibility of it's truth.

"You figure he would've targeted Demyx since he's the newbie," Axel said. Rarely did they accept new members to the crew and even more scarily did they make them an official part of the ship simply because with the crew they had most bases were covered. Saix usually snubbed out any chance of new blood on the ship first, proving he could fill the position just fine.

Kairi however had been with the crew for just about 10 years, since she was 7 years old and even back then her navigation skill surpassed everyone else. She had been living with her uncle at the time with her cousin, Namine. They were mistreated by their uncle though who one night made the mistake of stealing from a ship docked on the island. Little did he knew it belonged to Dra Huputeac and when the pirates showed up to get revenge and retrieve their possessions he bargained with them, offering both girls in exchange for his own life. Xemnas wasn't in the mood to bargain though; he butchered the man and forced both girls into a life of servitude on his ship.

If Saix could navigate as well, or better, than Kairi though then her time on the ship was coming to an end unless she could redeem herself. There was nothing anyone else could do to help her though, and her fate weighed heavily on Axel's mind as he sat in the medical office and Luxord undid the bandages on him. The damage had healed but there were still scars that would fade in another week.

"Full recovery, just as expected," Luxord said, examining the scars closely to make sure they wouldn't come open in the fight tonight, "That was a close one though." He stood up and left Axel's side, going over to the medicine cabinet and immediately noticing something.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, seeing Luxord's expression fall.

He merely picked up one of the bottles in the front, uncapping it and seeing that he was right about his assumption, "This isn't where I left it for starters, and secondly I'm missing…3000 milligrams." Axel didn't second guess him as Luxord was very precise and kept perfect track of all his medicine. Not planning to keep Axel any longer, he took out two of the pills and gave them to Axel, "Take these and go to sleep."

"What are they?" Axel was hesitant to take any medication, especially without knowing what they were.

Luxord understood why he'd be hesitant and assured him, "They're just sedatives…very strong sedatives. They'll help you rest and be ready for the fight."

"I don't need them," Axel insisted, getting up and pulling his shirt back on as he headed for the door.

Luxord didn't push him to take the medication and just dropped the pills back into the bottle, "Your body says otherwise. It's obvious you haven't been sleeping well," when he said this Axel hesitated to leave, Luxord was right but he felt fine and didn't plan on taking them still.

"Whatever's going on it's interfering with your sleep and you need to sort it out before it affects your performance. You don't want to end up like Kairi do you?" Axel looked back to him for a moment, knowing he meant well but the way he said it struck a sour note with Axel. He knew about Kairi and knew there was little hope but it sounded like Luxord had already labeled her dead. He'd made his point though and Axel held out his hand, taking the pills and leaving without another word.

* * *

The next thing Axel knew he was awoken by a pain in his chest, sitting up and putting a hand over the mark as he looked around. The room was dark, not even moonlight to lighten the space and he reached over beside him with his free hand, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt Roxas beside him. Axel imagined he was sleeping since it seemed quite late and he tried to remember what happened. He remembered taking the pills and coming back to his room but what happened after that was a blur.

He felt incredibly better and Luxord was right, he needed sleep but he didn't know he'd be knocked out like that. He'd thank him in the morning, right now he knew what he had to do: go to Xemnas, just like the burning mark commanded. Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas' forehead before getting out of bed, grabbing a jacket and hurrying to the door not noticing the snow falling just outside the windows.

Though it had been dark in his room Axel soon found that above deck was another story. The lights of Moscow reflected off the snow falling and the chilly waters the ship glided over, illuminating their path brightly. It was an oddly entrancing sight and Axel could only stare ahead at the lights as the rest of the crew made their way up onto deck.

"Pretty, isn't it," Zexion commented with a slight laugh as he came over to join Axel.

Riku added to it though, pointing out what they all had to accept, "And we're going to wipe it all out…" With that said Axel came back to his surroundings and turned to face the two, "He's right…An orders an order."

* * *

Roxas jumped, awoken abruptly by roars of cannons and gunfire. Frantically he looked around the room, illuminated by lights from outside the window, "Axel?!" Axel was gone though and Roxas cringed, hugging his pillow as there was another roar of cannons. He was worried though, especially after seeing the condition Axel came back to the room in and he'd literally just crawled right into bed and went to sleep.

"Please be careful," Roxas whispered, looking over out the window. That was when he saw something he hadn't seen before and he ignored his fear, getting out of bed and going over to the window. Snow. It was snowing. It was bittersweet seeing something so beautiful but having a bloody battle going on just above him. He screamed though when he heard an explosion and he ran over to the window looking ahead, spotting the island of Moscow. They were right along the coast and he could see people on the island fighting but he looked toward the remains of the cloud of the explosion. He spotted Axel but he couldn't watch as the massacre as it raged on, even though he felt better knowing he was up and on his feet again.

Suddenly he heard a gunshot that definitely hadn't come from the battle outside and he spun around to the door just in time to hear another. He took a few steps back, but froze when he heard a scream, "Help!!!"

Zexion. Roxas recognized his voice immediately and heard someone come running down the stairs and possibly jump the last few to this level. What was he running from? Whatever was going on Roxas bit back his fear and hurried to the door, opening it and looking down the hall just as Zexion was running down the hall. He looked petrified and glanced over his shoulder before bolting into the room and Roxas saw the shadow of someone coming down the stairs further up the hall. Quickly he shut the door and locked it, looking to the absolutely horrified pirate, "Zexion, what's-"

Zexion quickly shushed him and grabbed him, pulling him under the bed with him and quickly calming his breath to an inaudible level. Roxas looked at him, what was going on?! He was literally shaking and Roxas put his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. They both jumped though when there was a gunshot from the hall, shattering the lock on the door and it flew open.

Roxas looked over his shoulder out from under the bed, spotting the feet of the person as they stormed in. Zexion hugged onto him tightly though, holding his breath now but still shaky and Roxas held onto him just as tight, possibly just as scared as him.

"I know you're in here." Roxas recognized the cold tone, it belonged to Saix. He heard his footsteps wander around the room obviously searching for Zexion, and there weren't many places to hide so the first place he checked was under the bed. He reached under and grabbed the back of Roxas' shirt and jerked him out from under the bed, however he'd let go of Zexion.

Saix glared at him, throwing him back into the side table, "Where is he?" That was when Roxas saw the syringe in his hand and the gun holstered at his waist.

"_I see…there's an island about 50 miles from here. I'll order a slaughter of every man, woman, and child and that should be more than enough to cover the price."_

"_I'll set the course immediately."_

"_We'll have to drug Zexion again, 3,000 milligrams should be enough and I trust you to get it from Luxord's inventory. When he's alive we'll find out what happened and if the brat let any names slip."_

He remembered now! The conversation last night, why the pirates were attacking the island right now and why Zexion was horrified and hiding under the bed. They were bringing Xaldin back and Roxas merely glared at him, refusing to say anything. He'd heard enough about Xaldin to know he meant trouble for not only his brother but also the pirates, he couldn't just let this happen.

"Talk!" snarled Saix in a tone that made Roxas' glare falter to fear, more so when he grabbed his neck with his free hand. Saix was strong and his hands were almost large enough to close entirely around his throat and Roxas tried to back away but he was pressed already to the side table. He didn't understand; the mark was there, wasn't that supposed to protect him? Apparently not because Saix's clench on his neck tightened to the point Roxas couldn't breathe and he tried to pull his hand off to no avail.

"Saix stop!" Zexion insisted, crawling out from under the bed and getting to his feet on the other side. He still looked scared but couldn't let Roxas take the fall for him, "…Stop," he repeated, noticeably softer.

Saix let go of Roxas, shoving him to the side and going around the bed to Zexion who adverted his eyes. He was forced to shut them though when Saix grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back to reveal his neck before gouging into the sensitive skin with the tip of the syringe. Roxas looked up just in time to see this happen, still trying to catch his breath though. The look of pain on Zexion's face and pleasure on Saix's made him horribly ill, "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Roxas yelled, getting up to his feet.

"Be quiet!" Saix roared, finishing the injection and shoving Zexion away so hit the floor hard. There was a snapping noise and Zexion whimpered but before Roxas could figure out what he'd broken Saix wrenched his gun from the holster, firing three well-aimed shots right at Roxas.

* * *

Cliffhangers…sorry guys, I'm bad about using those to end chapters as you've probably figured out by now but it'll leave you all in suspense for the next chapter. But you know what you should do now? Review! Please…pretty please…pretty please with Axel marshmallows on top!

So as for the new story I've been talking about, it's still in the tweaking process. Evil first chapters…all the ones after it are easy but the first one is always such a pain. I'm starting the new chapter for this story though just as soon as I finish writing these notes (which aren't really important but I write them anyway because I love you!) because I know just how to continue and carry on.

Haha! And now I am finished and am off to keep writing! When dance classes end though I promise updates will come quicker! MUCH quicker! As always though I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	12. Alive

Whew, okay so the other night I sat down and wrote all this out in one sitting I kid you not and I had just enough time to finish one more chapter before the grandparents come to town. It's only 7 pages but it's all that I've got and you know what? I like the way it ends and I hope you do too (even though I suspect it will once again leave many of you flipping out)

So we last left off with a rather suspenseful cliffhanger with our poor little Roxy and your reviews truly were helpful and I thank you soooo much for them. I won't delay you any longer! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Alive**

It was an awful sight. The once beautiful snowy city was now painted red, with the smell of smoke filling the air from random fires. An order was an order. Axel kept telling himself as he and the others did one last sweep of the island for survivors, be they man, woman, or child. The life of a pirate was much more glamorous to the dreamers than it was in reality, "Anything?" Luxord asked as his search crossed with Axel's.

"…There was a little girl," Axel said, not bothering to go into details especially when his own actions made him sick. Luxord didn't press the issue any further and without another word the two headed back to the dock to meet up with the others after they'd combed their own area of Moscow. Demyx and Xigbar were already there and it was obvious Demyx was shaken by it all. Sure he'd taken part in these sorts of events before but this was the first time they'd literally wiped out an entire island in almost 3 years.

Xigbar stayed close by his side, still keeping a close eye over him since his curse took hold and he would continue to watch for quite some time. Riku returned shortly after Axel and Luxord, looking somewhat groggy and dazed which made it clear he drank more than he should have and Axel wondered if he'd wake up with another fever in the morning. Lastly came Kairi and Namine, and when the seven were all accounted for Luxord pointed out, "We're missing someone."

Coming out of all their dazes they realized he was right, "Zexion. Which district was he assigned to?" Riku asked, thinking about how they'd been divided up. Thinking back none of them even remembered seeing him, "You don't think he got hurt do you?" Demyx asked quickly, obviously worried. None of them answered though and they didn't have to because the captain came to the front of the bridge leading over to the ship, "Have you finished?"

They all got to their feet and stood at attention, Xigbar informing him, "Yes sir. Nobody is left."

"Then get on board already, we're pulling out," he hissed, turning and walking away.

"Sir, what about Zexion?" Demyx asked quickly, hoping he wasn't stepping out of line. The captain turned back though and gave him a look that made Demyx look away and hang his head in submission.

He had nothing to be ashamed of and Riku put a hand on his shoulder, "He's not here."

"That's because he's been with me," when the captain said that they all looked confused. Axel however spoke up first, "Why?"

When there was no answer, the answer became obvious even to Demyx, "Because we weren't here for the Romanoff fortune," Riku said, glaring at the captain with the utmost loathing, "We were here to pay one person's revival weight in souls."

"And now that you've done so, get on this ship and hold your tongues. That is an order," Xemnas had a sneer on his face that made them all even angrier but with the order they had no choice but to obey. One by one they boarded the ship, but much to their surprise he stopped Kairi from boarding, "Not you," and she froze at the words, realizing what was going on.

One gunshot was all it took and every pirate turned, watching her fall backwards and unable to do anything to help her. "You've outlived your purpose," the captain said coldly, aiming the pistol and firing one more shot to silence her gasps for air. Axel just stood there, feeling a knot in his chest tighten as he watched her die. God he wanted to kill Xemnas, the man hadn't even given her a chance to redeem herself from the one slip today. He couldn't move though, the order of the captain binding them all to where they stood.

"Let this girl be a reminder to you all," Xemnas snarled, turning to the rest of them, "None of your positions on this ship are safe. You serve me above all, and if your performance ever falls short expect no mercy." It was a chilling warning that struck colder than the freezing temperature around them, and they stood there in silence as the captain put a foot on her back and carelessly pushed her off the bridge and into the subzero water.

"Xemnas," Saix stepped out onto deck from the captain's cabin, "He's started." They all knew who 'he' was; Zexion. He was reviving someone but none of them knew who and there was no chance of the captain telling them.

"I suggest you all get to bed now. You don't want to be tired when our guest arrives," Saix said as the captain went into the cabin and shut the door. The order was gone now and Saix crossed to the bridge, cutting the ropes to free the ship from the dock but none of them moved an inch.

"What's going on Saix?" Luxord asked solemnly.

The first mate merely sneered and said, "I don't think I'll tell you, but doctor I believe you'll have a long night ahead of you." Immediately that sentence made them all wonder what condition the necromancer would leave the cabin in. There was no way of knowing until morning though and slowly the crew made their way back below deck, nobody saying anything at all.

Axel possibly felt worst of all for just standing there while Kairi died. She'd spoken to him earlier that day about her fear of being useless and he'd done hardly anything to assure her that things would be okay. Never though had he expected the captain to snub her life out so quickly.

Just as he reached his room he realized the lock on the handle had been shot off and he was confused, pushing open the door only to see a sight that drained all color from his face. "Roxas!!!" He ran over and dropped to his knees beside the motionless blonde, left lying in his own blood as he clung to a sheet in what looked like an attempt to stifle the bleeding.

"Roxas, oh God!" Axel could help but say as he looked him over, mortified and horrified, cursing himself for leaving him alone. He quickly put a hand on his neck, feeling for movement of breathing or a pulse. He was breathing but barely and it felt difficult and he couldn't feel a pulse at all. "Hold on, Roxas! Please!" he pleaded, holding the sheet over the bleeding wounds and picking him up carefully before bolting out of the room and up the stairs.

"Luxord!!! Luxord!"

The surgeon was just making his way downstairs when he saw Axel coming and immediately he spotted the mass in his arms, turning quickly and hurrying back up the stairs to beat him to the medical office and prepare.

"Just hold on Roxas!" Axel begged, holding him tight and hurrying into the office where Luxord was ready for him. "What happened?" he demanded quickly as Axel set Roxas down on the bed.

"I don't know…I don't know!" Axel repeated, obviously a nervous wreck which was definitely not norm for him.

Luxord did the same thing Axel had, checked for breathing and a pulse and he looked at the frantic Axel, "Calm down, he's still breathing," he said, though not sure of the damage yet. Finally he pulled the sheet back carefully, scowling when he saw three bullet holes in his chest, "He was shot…Three times."

"…_doctor I believe you'll have a long night ahead of you."_

Axel suddenly knew who was responsible, the words ringing in his ears hauntingly. "Saix…" Axel was furious but Luxord ignored him, quickly setting to work, "Get out. I'll take care of him," Luxord assured him. Axel however didn't want to leave, but he knew he'd be in the way if he stayed there, "Please save him Luxord…please."

Luxord merely gestured to the door and after one last glance back Axel left, shutting the door behind himself and making a silent prayer for the dying prince. "Axel," it was Demyx but Axel couldn't bring himself to look away from the door, "Axel…what's going on?" Demyx stood there watching him quietly; he'd heard him shouting down the hall and was worried. Riku had come up on deck as well as a result of the noise but there was no sign of Xigbar or Namine yet.

"Axel," Riku said, not so much in a questioning way but more of an implication.

"…Saix!" Axel snarled, turning away from the door and glaring up the man at the wheel, steering the ship away from the island. Before the other two could stop him Axel ran up the stairs and punched him right in the face.

Saix was obviously not expecting it as nobody had challenged him before; they had the sense not to because of his affiliation with the captain. Axel grabbed the front of his jacket though, jerking him to his face after he'd staggered, "You shot him…How dare you?!" he was mad, that was plain to see and he punched him in the face again before tossing him to the side and into the guardrail.

He'd been taken by surprise but now was ready to fight back and Saix drew out his pistol, firing twice at Axel's feet to cripple him but Axel moved quickly and grabbed his wrist. He struggled to keep the barrel of the gun away from him but Saix was stronger and moved it back to the side of his head. Before he could shoot him though Riku's foot swung up and kicked his hand hard enough so that not only the shot missed completely but the gun went flying and hit the deck. Demyx grabbed it quickly and pointed it at Saix, looking firm and not shaken at all, a good sign he was recovering.

Saix looked from Axel, who looked ready to knock his head off, to Riku, who looked like he would slice him in half if he tried to run, and to Demyx, who kept the gun pointed at him ready to shoot if he got the word. He was trapped.

"Why did you shoot him?!" Axel demanded, grabbing the front of his jacket again and practically strangling him. Silence. "Answer me!" Axel was mad, there was no doubt he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"He got in the way," Saix said, not faltering under the glares, "He tried to protect Zexion." Axel balled his fist and it collided hard with Saix's jaw, "So you shot him?!"

Saix laughed a bit and looked at him coldly, "Ofcourse. That pathetic little mark you're 'protecting' him with only protects him from the captain. I can kill him whenever I please, or better Xemnas can order me to kill him, or better yet: order you to kill him. You couldn't disobey."

Axel didn't know that. If he had he never would have left Roxas unprotected, the prince was in danger no matter where he went though. And what if Xemnas did order him to kill Roxas…an order was an order.

"That's enough." Axel heard the captain's voice but didn't let go of Saix, wanting to kill him so badly for what he'd done. "Let go of him now," it was an order and Axel felt his grip involuntarily loosen and his feet step back from Saix before standing at attention facing the captain who didn't look mad at all. "I suggest you keep what he said in mind Axel the next time you consider stepping out of line. I'd love to watch you kill someone you're trying so hard to protect," Xemnas said with a laugh, "So consider this your only warning. I won't order anyone to kill him but you." Saix got to his feet and followed Xemnas back to his cabin, taking his pistol back from Demyx as they passed.

The threat lingered on Axel's ears long after the pair left. The person he had to protect Roxas from the most carefully was himself.

Minutes turned to hours and Axel sat outside the medical office in silence long after Riku had been ordered to his shift at the wheel and Demyx returned to his room. He didn't want to be comforted, he didn't want company, he just wanted to know Roxas was okay. The blonde was his responsibility and he'd failed to protect him. It was in those hours of waiting he admitted to himself he cared. He wasn't helping Roxas off the ship because he felt bad for him, it was because he cared.

He marked him as his own; he brought him to Halloween Town; he shared his possessions with him; he stayed up until all hours of the night talking and laughing with him; he abandoned his duty in the palace battle and faced the punishment to make sure he was okay; he took a stand against Saix because of him; and now he sat on the deck waiting silently for hours because of him, desperate to know he was okay. All of this because he cared for him. Roxas meant more to him than anything or anyone had ever meant to him before.

Roxas had to be okay because, in all honesty, Axel had no idea what things would be like if he didn't wake up next to the sleeping blonde who'd always greet him with a smile.

"Axel."

He looked up quickly when he head Luxord open the door, getting to his feet and holding his breath for the news. They both looked exhausted but Axel breathed a sigh of relief when Luxord smiled a little, immediately he lunged out and hugged him, "Thank you," was all he could say and he repeated it two more times.

"Let go and I'll say 'you're welcome,'" Luxord said and Axel laughed a bit before letting go and going into the room. Roxas was lying in bed, his bloody shirt and the sheet on the floor while several blankets were up pulled up over him to keep him warm. He was hooked up to an IV pumping what was marked as AB blood into his system, "You're lucky I took some of yours back when you were here, otherwise there wouldn't be enough for him," Luxord explained, tapping the IV twice to keep it from getting clotted in the tube.

Axel was glad he could help him and he lifted up the blankets a bit to see the damage. He was bandaged all around his upper chest and Luxord again informed him, "He doesn't heal at the same pace we do so I had to stitch up the bullet holes after I fished them out. Again you're lucky: the bullets weren't that deep and they were clean shots, missing everything."

"So he'll be okay?" Axel asked, sounding hopeful and needing to hear an answer.

"Ofcourse," Luxord assured him with a bit of a smile, "Sore and probably shaken but he'll make a full recovery. Just be careful of those stitches for a while and make sure he doesn't push himself." Axel smiled and sat down in the chair by the bed, putting his head on the mattress and his hand on Roxas' head. It was then Luxord noticed something, the reason Axel had been having sleeping problems, "Axel, what are you thinking?"

The redhead looked at him oddly, wondering what he meant and Luxord repeated, "What are you thinking. There's something on your mind and it's been interfering with your sleep. I can't keep giving you those pills but if you say it out loud it'll help you."

That couldn't be right. The only thing Axel was thinking about right now was Roxas, but at night all he thought about was what had happened earlier that very day and how to spend tomorrow…with Roxas. "I'm thinking about him…I always am," he admitted both to Luxord and to himself. He had to step back and look at himself mentally to realize just how much the boy was on his mind, "I can't stop thinking about him."

As soon as the IV had finished and Roxas was stable, Axel carried him back downstairs to his room. No, not his room, _their_ room. He set him down in bed before realizing the blood was all gone and he noticed a note on the nightstand.

_I hope everything is okay._

_Demyx_

So that was what he'd done after he went below deck and Axel made a mental note to thank him as he waded up the paper and tossed it aside. He pulled another blanket up onto the bed, wanting to keep Roxas warm and comfortable through his sleep even though he wished he would wake up.

Unlike Roxas, Axel couldn't sleep. He could only sit in bed, wander around the cabin, stare out the window, and wait for him to wake up. _'I'll have to bring him out more often,'_ Axel thought absentmindedly as he watched the sleeping blonde. He hadn't thought about it before but spending day in and out in this room couldn't be easy for Roxas even if he hadn't complained at all. _'He liked the sunrise that one day…maybe I'll take him to see it again tomorrow.'_

"What say Roxas? Want to go watch the sunrise?" Axel asked as he came back over to the bed and sat down beside him. There was no answer and he wasn't surprised, "The sunset is even prettier if you ask me. Oh and with it snowing and all it'll be really…I hate snow you know. Cold weather is disgusting if you ask me…Good thing you aren't."

'_Great, I'm talking to myself,'_ Axel thought with a heavy sigh. As the silence went on though he found himself doing it again, "I wish you'd just wake up already, there's so much crap going on and I just want to know you're okay…The whole Moscow massacre was a setup, and the captain's bringing someone back to life with all the people we killed…Kairi's dead now…He killed her when she was boarding the ship…As awful as I felt for not being able to do anything to help her, that was nothing compared to walking in and seeing you on the floor like that…Guess I'll have to keep you closer from now on…Oh, and I beat the crap out of Saix. Yup…And now I'm talking to myself hoping you can hear me and wake up…You make me happy even when I don't want to be. You smile at me and it makes me forget my problems and even on days when I feel like crap and want the world to leave me alone I want you there…And you're always there. I guess what I'm rambling on about is…I really care about you Roxas. You make my hell of a life a lot easier to live."

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his and he quickly looked back over at Roxas, who lie there with his eyes open and a small smile on his face. How long had he been awake? Axel didn't care, all that mattered was that he was awake now and he closed his hand around Roxas' gently, "…Everything I said Roxas was true," he said softly and Roxas' smile grew as he squeezed Axel's hand.

With that smile Axel felt all of his worries vanish, all that mattered now was that Roxas was okay and he brought his hand up to kiss it before lying down beside him and carefully putting his other arm over him protectively, as if daring anyone or anything to try and take the boy from him.

* * *

"It's done," Zexion panted, his entire body covered in sweat as he collapsed to his knees, one hand covering his heart and the other on the floor to keep him from falling down completely. He couldn't bring himself to look up as the now animated being rose and stepped out of bed. He let out a pained cry as the man's foot collided with his side and he went tumbling over, lying on the ground and unable to move. 

The laughter of the three made him more ill and Zexion would have thrown up had he any energy left in his body. Never before had he performed such necromancy, and had it not been an order he never would have done this act in his life. He was drugged and even though his whole body was in pain the injection site ached the most. His body wouldn't have been able to endure such powerful magic had it not been for the overdose though, the pain would literally have killed him and he dreaded what would happen when the drug wore off.

"Welcome back Xaldin."

Welcome back…those words meant that this parasite, this heartless creature had never truly left the crew and Zexion was lost. Five years ago he'd been thrown into the ocean and left to drown, then he showed up in Halloween Town, and now here he was again. What was going on?

"How's your mission gone?"

"Smoothly until that bratty boy killed me. I'll make him pay though."

"Did you get any further information about it though?"

"No, nothing. Other than those maps you found when you attacked the island there didn't seem to be anything else. And the so called king you suggested I 'aide' was of no help."

"I see…"

"However, I remembered you were bothered by the latest soul on your ship and so before he killed me I questioned him about his brother and it seems there is indeed at least one person other than Axel trying to help the boy off the ship, and he has a rather…unexpected relationship with the king."

* * *

Well…lots of happenings eh? And AkuRoku! That ending is definitely a kick though, wonder what's going on and what's going to happen in the morning when everyone wakes up to the newest person on the ship. I think I know but the ideas will just bounce around up in my head for a while as I attempt to ignore my grandma's ranting over the next week. Yes, as I said before life is going into lockdown with their arrival tomorrow so there probably won't be an update for about a week or so. However, today was the last day of my dance teachings so there will be much more free time than there was before and I promise to update as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read, and as always I wish you all the best in all the world. 

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	13. Falling Into Place

…School starts tomorrow…here I sit at 1AM enjoying my last day of summer vacation and fighting off sleep. With school starting and 9 days until 'The Fantasticks' opens, I will be busy and that means writing time is going to go down again. I apologize in advance but it can't be helped…sadly. It's been a heck of a summer though, eh? Hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I did and did half as much running around.

So, what say everyone? Ready for a new chapter? Much drama in this one and a lot of happenings but there's one big one that I'm sure you'll all pick up on and squee for. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Falling Into Place**

Roxas awoke to the sound of Axel hissing in pain as he quickly let go of him and sat up, his hand clutching his chest where the mark was burning. "You're being called?" Roxas asked, sitting up a bit and bracing himself with his elbows but his chest was still very sore.

Axel nodded but the pain was much stronger than a normal calling, he didn't care though because Roxas was up, "Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Roxas assured him with a smile, leaning his head against Axel's arm. Axel let go of his chest and ruffled a hand through Roxas' hair, "Go back to bed, the suns not even up yet."

He was right but Roxas didn't want to. He remembered all too well what Axel had said last night and the last thing he wanted now was for him to leave; "I'll wait for you to come back." Axel smiled and kissed his head before getting out of bed, unable to ignore the pain in his chest any longer. He pulled on his jacket and bid a quick goodbye before leaving the room, more than eager to get up to deck and cease the pain. He saw Demyx come out of his room from up the hall and hurried up to go with him, "Hang in there," he said, seeing how miserable and pained the newest crew member was. Demyx nodded but kept a hand over his neck, the mark literally burning his throat.

When they got to the deck Axel immediately saw why they were called and even though the pain in his mark vanished he felt possibly even worse. Xaldin. The tension in the air was suffocating and Axel wasn't the only one sensing it as he saw Riku and Luxord nearly snarling from the stairs leading to the upper level. Xigbar was sitting on the guardrail at the base of the stairs, obviously just as hateful but he was also there to keep the other two from leaping out and strangling Xaldin. Demyx saw Xigbar and hurried over to him and the others but wasn't sure why everyone looked so mad as he had never met nor heard of Xaldin. Namine was the last one up on deck and Axel saw her come up and freeze at the sight of Xaldin. Axel put a hand on her shoulder and shot another glare at him before leading Namine over to the others.

Nobody said anything, nothing at all not even the captain; he just stood there with a pleased look on his face as if to mock them all through their scorn. "Where's Zexion?" Xigbar finally spoke up.

Xemnas merely looked over to Xaldin who sneered and walked back into the cabin, only to come back out a few moments later pulling Zexion alongside him before shoving him toward the others. Zexion however was anything but stable and he stumbled and fell as soon as he lost his support. Riku pushed past Xigbar and helped sit Zexion up, but when Demyx moved to help as well Xigbar held his arm and kept him from doing so.

"Careful, you wouldn't want your boyfriend to find out you're touching another man," Xaldin's words hit everyone like a ton of bricks, nobody expecting to hear something like that about anyone on this ship; especially about Riku.

Riku too looked a bit at a loss of words, not saying anything and the captain came over and backhanded him across the face from his blind side, looking disgusted, "Filthy gay pirate."

"…I'm not a gay pirate," Riku said, the public humiliation not setting well with him and he looked mad but he couldn't help but grin as he said, "I'm a bi one. Besides you're the one getting butt sex from Saix nightly." The others tried not to laugh, especially since they were terrified of what Xemnas would do for such behavior. To their surprise he did nothing and Riku looked up to see why he was laughing, noticing something that made his face pale and his grin vanish and Axel wondered what happened to make him fall back into line so quickly, "I'm tired of your behavior…" When the captain turned back to the others he saw why Riku changed: one of the captain's eyes was a familiar green.

"Let it be known: none of you will give him any blood. That's an order," Xemnas' command registered with all of them and they looked more than bothered but held their tongues even though Riku looked absolutely horror-struck. The captain had pretty much condemned him to death. "You only feed from me from now on," the captain said cruelly, looking back over at him. After hearing that Riku looked possibly worse, lowering his gaze and Zexion surprisingly shot a glare at the captain.

"And Axel," Axel held his breath, wondering what kind of trouble he'd be in and what Xemnas had found out about. "Your behavior last night already earned you one punishment," Xemnas said, referring to the one involving him and Roxas' death, "But I heard that you're planning on getting the boy off this ship, and need I remind you that nobody leaves alive?!" Axel couldn't contain a sharp hiss of pain as the captain flared up the curse on his chest.

"And Demyx!" The captain's temper was at an all time high, and he took it out on Demyx who literally collapsed clinging to his throat and writhing in pain, "Your antics last night are unacceptable! You're new to this ruling and don't think your existence is anywhere close to safe!"

Demyx couldn't say anything, literally unable to breathe and he grabbed onto Xigbar's wrist with one hand. Xigbar didn't move though, knowing he'd only get himself into this mess if he tried to help; so he bit his tongue and ignored the breathless blonde practically begging for his help.

"Sir, he can't breathe!" Riku couldn't watch anymore and unlike the others he had nothing left to lose, or so he thought. Xemnas thought otherwise and he got a cruel look, crossing over to him and holding down his hand, not needing to say what he meant by the gesture. Riku glared at him though and spat in his hand, he'd rather have no blood than his. The captain however scowled and looked back to Demyx, holding up his other hand and intensifying the pain. Demyx's tears were silent and his hold on Xigbar's wrist loosened before letting go completely but as soon as he let go Riku grabbed the captain's hand and bit hard into his wrist.

Immediately the choke on Demyx released and he gasped for air from the floor, his neck still burning. As soon as the choke let go so did Riku and he spat out the bit of blood in his mouth immediately. The captain was satisfied though and laughed coldly before turning and heading back into his cabin, giving no explanation for Xaldin's presence.

"What are you doing here Xaldin?" Luxord immediately spoke up as soon as the captain was gone, not about to hold his tongue any longer.

Xaldin merely sneered, "At the moment? Enjoying the misery I'm causing all of you." Before anybody could say anything else he turned and followed after the captain. Saix addressed them all though, "Meet back here tonight at dusk, orders for our next mission will be given then. Dismissed."

As soon as he said that they all swooped down on Demyx to see if he was okay. "Back off! Give him space!" Xigbar ordered, helping him up and fending off the others. Much to his alarm though Demyx glared at him through bloodshot eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "G-get…Away from me!" he yelled breathlessly, shoving Xigbar away and struggling to his feet.

Nobody tried to stop him as he fled down the stairs but Xigbar followed quickly, catching him below deck, "Calm down and breathe," he said firmly but Demyx ignored him, "What did you expect me to do?!"

"I almost died! You didn't help me! You didn't even say anything to stop him!" Demyx was a mess and obviously still breathing with difficulty, "If Riku hadn't said anything Xemnas would have-"

"I would have-"

"Done nothing!" Demyx had never been like this before and he turned on Xigbar, "You would have done nothing because that's the kind of whipped parasite you are! You would have let me die! You disgust me!" he turned and tried to leave but Xigbar grabbed his arm and stopped him. What he hadn't expected though was for Demyx to whip around and slap him right across the face. Stunned, Xigbar let go and saw the hatred in Demyx's eyes.

"Stay the hell away! I never want to see your face again!" he shouted as he turned and ran off, slamming the door shut behind himself loudly and leaving Xigbar standing in the hallway utterly speechless.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Axel asked as he came over to the other two sitting on the deck. Riku said nothing but Zexion shook his head, "I'm sorry…I brought him back! I couldn't control myself he ordered me to and…" Zexion felt awful, blaming himself for Xaldin's return and quickly hanging his head in shame.

"It's okay Zexion, it's not your fault," Axel assured him putting a hand on his shoulder then looking over at Riku who didn't look up from the floor. Axel couldn't think of anything to say to him, unsure of what would make the situation any less of a problem. Riku didn't wait, he got up and headed down the stairs before anybody could say anything.

"Do you know why he's back?" Luxord asked, coming over to join Axel with Namine following.

Zexion shook his head, "No, I blacked out shortly after he woke up. But I remember the start of the conversation they had and it didn't make much sense…"

"_How's your mission gone?"_

"_Smoothly until that bratty boy killed me. I'll make him pay though."_

"_Did you get any further information about it though?"_

"_No, nothing. Other than those maps you found when you attacked the island there didn't seem to be anything else. And the so called king you suggested I 'aide' was of no help."_

"_I see…"_

The others didn't know what to make of the conversation either other than, "So he never really stopped working for Xemnas after all…" Axel said, wondering what was going on.

"What is the 'it' that Xaldin was looking for information about?" Luxord said, thinking out loud. Their new orders were coming tonight like Saix said and he could only hope they found out more about it all then though for now they were left in the dark.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Roxas greeted with a happy smile when he heard the door open and he put down his book to give Axel his attention. When he saw the look on his face though he knew something was wrong, "…What happened?" Axel needed to unload all the information and Roxas sat in silence as he replayed all the events.

It left Roxas speechless and when he finished Roxas lunged out and gave him a hug which Axel returned tightly, "Don't you worry, everything will be okay." As much as he loved hearing those words Roxas would have loved them even more if they were true, not just a hope.

Axel didn't want Roxas to worry though, especially about things that he didn't need to worry about, "Come on, let's go watch the sunrise." Roxas liked that idea and he got out of bed, being careful not to strain his chest. Axel helped him into a jacket before leading him out of the room and up onto deck.

Roxas stopped at the top of the stairs, looking out across the deck at all the fresh layer of snow covering it and the flurries falling from the sky. Axel smiled at his wide eyed stare, "That's right, you're new to snow still," he said, holding out his hand and taking Roxas' to help him into the cold powder. He smiled a little as it crunched under his shoes and he followed right in Axel's footsteps all the way across deck, looking all around at the frozen water flakes. The cold even made his chest feel better though that was the last thing on his mind right now.

Roxas looked to Axel but noticed something was wrong, "What?" Axel didn't know what he was talking about and Roxas said, "That look on your face, it's not a happy one."

Axel laughed a bit and shrugged, not realizing it showed, "I just hate the cold. I've got bad circulation too and this weather makes me feel bad." What he hadn't expected was for Roxas to reach over and hug him, "What are you doing?" Axel asked, looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching.

"Warming you up. You did this to me before remember?" Roxas reminded him, smiling a bit but it fell when Axel stepped out of the embrace and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Listen Roxas, you can't do things like that up here where people can see," Axel said under his breath. He couldn't risk being seen, sure Riku's sexuality was out now but Axel didn't want to endure a punishment as severe as the one he'd received.

Roxas nodded but obviously was a bit upset as his footsteps lagged behind Axel's now. Axel felt bad about it but after a few seconds thought of how to make it up to him, turning and heading back to the main level. Roxas wasn't sure why the change of course but he followed closely as they went around to the front of the ship but remained on the first level of the deck. Looking around Roxas saw there was nothing in front of them, no windows behind them, and just a few yards of guardrail before it curved around to lead back to the open deck, "Axel, what are we-"

Roxas didn't get to finish his sentence, Axel's lips stopping him, "Doing? Kissing," Axel said with a smile before hugging him, "And watching the sunrise from right here so we don't have to worry about being seen doing it."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh a little before returning the hug and kissing him again. Something was different this time though, it held more meaning and Roxas kissed him again, enjoying the feeling. He nearly melted when he felt Axel's tongue slip through his barely parted lips and past his teeth. It was new, entirely new and Roxas' eyes drooped shut, allowing Axel's mouth free reign over his.

There was literally no protest when one of Axel's hands slid lower down his back and pulled him closer but it made Roxas gasp a little and hold him tighter. He didn't mind letting Axel do this, he actually was enjoying the new emotions it sparked. When Axel loosened his grip though and drew back from the kiss he looked a bit confused, "…Why are we doing this?" it was a question that had haunted him for quite some time now and he couldn't find an answer for. Was it because they were both trapped here and longed for condolence? Was it because they knew people would disapprove? Was it for the sheer emotions such actions sparked? Or was it something simpler?

"I…I don't know," Roxas admitted, still dazed from the feelings. He knew the trouble this would cause if anyone ever found out but he didn't care. He didn't care, he just wanted Axel to always be there, "I think…it's because I love you." As soon as he said it Roxas snapped from his daze and looked away, unable to believe what he'd just said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Axel couldn't understand why he was so nervous though, "Roxas," he said, putting a hand on his cheek and bringing his face back to his, "It's okay to love someone."

"But you're-"

"A guy? A pirate? A redhead? I can't change any of those things, but you're right," Axel's words made Roxas freeze completely, was he rejecting him? God he couldn't handle this but his racing mind crashed to a halt when Axel's lips came to his, "You're right…I think it's because I love you."

What happened after that Roxas couldn't explain. Axel's lips on his, so close, and all his. Roxas allowed him to push him back against the wall and his lips to move down to his neck the kisses and his body getting hotter and he could only pant and sigh clouds of breath. He loved him…he loved him…he loved him and he kept telling himself that but he whined a little when Axel let go of him, "A-Axel?" Roxas asked, a bit zoned from the heat.

He looked so serious, definitely something on his mind and Axel asked, "…Are you okay with this?" He couldn't just forget what the captain had done to the boy and this didn't feel right to him.

Roxas didn't need for him to explain, understanding just fine and he smiled a little, "I love you Axel. I'm okay with anything you do, as long as it's with me." Those words set a fire behind him and Axel captured the smiling lips again, both completely ignoring the rising sun ahead of them.

* * *

It had been a bad day at best and Riku watched as Saix finished raiding his room from top to bottom in search of any bottle of blood a crewmate had collected for him, disposing of them out an open window. He said absolutely nothing, clearly put in his place from the recent happenings; which was definitely a first. With one last snide comment of mockery Saix took his leave and as soon as he was gone Riku grabbed the nearest gun. Four bullets left in the barrel and he thought for a moment, _'One for Saix…One for Xaldin…One for the captain…And one for me if something goes wrong.'_

He couldn't help but laugh, only a little a first but it soon turned into a rather maniac one that left him sitting on the floor with the gun pointed at the side of his head. Who was he kidding? Mutiny was a foolish idea, especially when Xemnas controlled all of them but he wasn't sure how much longer he could play the role of lap dog.

A knock at the door made him realize the gun was against the side of his head and he sighed and stood up, putting it back into the desk before going to open the door; after the events up on deck today he really didn't want to see anybody. It was Demyx though and he had a look in his eyes that Riku had never seen before, he didn't even look like Demyx, "What?"

Demyx looked around the hall before coming into the room and shutting the door behind him, "I go to sleep by 10 o'clock every night." Riku didn't understand, not caring about his sleep schedule but what Demyx said next made everything clear, "I'll leave the door unlocked. Just be sure not to leave a bite mark where anyone can see it."

Riku wasn't sure what to say. Demyx had found a loophole to the captain's order; if the boy was asleep then there would be no way to know he was aiding him, let alone fight back. "Demyx…" he wasn't sure what to say, not able to believe what kind of risk the new crew member was taking. He doubted Demyx knew what kind of danger he put himself in by suggesting such a things but he seemed confident, "I'm a deep sleeper don't worry! I won't be awake to carry out that order so please just do it!" he was practically yelling now and he tried to quiet his voice, not wanting to alert the others.

There was one thing that bothered Riku though, "Why?" It was beyond foolish to do something like this, even if Demyx hadn't been one of them long he should have known that.

"Because…you're the only one that helped me," Demyx said, his voice much graver now, "Nobody…Not a single one of them…nobody tried to stop him."

"Fearless pirates we may be, but over the years we're put under his thumb and learn the price of disloyalty," Riku said, he'd learned that most recently, "It's not their fault Demyx."

"Teach me," Demyx abruptly said, "Help me, show me how to stand up to him."

Riku laughed a little and shook his head though, "I've been a bad influence on you after all…fall into line like the others, it's easier that way."

"No!" Demyx refused, the look in his eyes flaring up again, "This isn't right! What's going on isn't right! None of us should have to just 'fall into line!'" And like that Riku knew: he wasn't the only soul on the ship thinking of mutiny, "You're absolutely right Demyx…And I think it's time we fell out of line and started a revolution."

* * *

After the sun went down the crew returned to deck as the captain called them up for their mission brief. The silence as they waited was horribly tense and it was obvious loyalties had shifted since this morning. Xigbar was left alone as Demyx now stayed right beside Riku. Without Kairi, Namine strayed to Luxord for company and Zexion stayed with Riku and Demyx. Conversation was little as they waited but one thing they all noticed was the absence of one pirate. Axel.

The captain's door opened and out stepped Saix, the captain nowhere in sight but he wasted no time in getting on subject, "Pangea. The mass of land formed when all the islands that now make up our world were one. Pangea broke apart though when a great power was literally torn from it's center, unbalancing the lands and separating them forever. This power however contorted every living soul, making them adjust to the new world instilled."

It was a fable they'd all heard growing up. Science had proof that Pangea existed but finding an explanation was hard. Everything from earthquakes to a battle between gods was proposed but nobody knew the truth because every theory had flaws, so the dreamers chose to believe the fable Saix just told.

"We'll be traveling further north now to find that power," when he said that there was immediate shock and confusion.

"There's no proof that it even exists though," Namine said, well referenced on the matter and seeing this as much of a wild goose chase.

Saix laughed a bit and Xemnas came out finally, a folder in his hand, "There is proof though, thanks to the documents obtained in Destiny Island. These are the detailed logs made by the only man to ever find the power."

"What were they doing there though?" Luxord was staring at the folder intently, curious to read the contents.

"Because, the man who found them was the late king," Saix said, and that was a very interesting note.

Something bothered Riku though and it wasn't the fact that the man was Roxas and Sora's grandfather, "How did you find out about them?" The mission on Destiny Island had been long and thought through but it couldn't have just been luck that they found this.

"He told me himself," Xemnas' words only confused them and Saix explained, "His empire's economy was failing and he made a deal that if we staged a fight on his island he would give us the documents. Thus, his kingdom would recover and gain popularity and favor for their survival of the attack."

"And we're going to find that power and make it mine," Xemnas said with a cold sneer, "If it can break apart the world and instill control upon the inhabitants of the new islands, then I'll be able to spread my control over them." It was madness, pure madness but nobody said anything to question or disapprove of the plan. They were heading north to find something that had incredible power and the captain would use it to control the world just a he controlled the crew.

* * *

Whew…so, pieces of the puzzle are coming together. When I wrote this it didn't flow together so easily and I tried to patch things over, hope it worked. Alright, let's recap: angst, love, mockery, hatred, submission, and treason. I think I covered all the bases…except for humor, but that just comes when it comes and wasn't really needed in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it though and I promise to try and get an update up as soon as possible. As always I thank you for continuing to read and wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	14. Forever

New chapter!!! Phew, last dress rehearsal ended about an hour ago and we had some car trouble on the way home but I finally made it! My feet hurt beyond hurt and thanks to makeup and hairspray of gray I look like an old man (feel like one too) but at last, a new chapter! Sorry for the delay guys but I've been busy, surprise surprise, and 'The Fantasticks' opens tomorrow and I'm sooo ready for it all to be over. I'm exhausted and need a break…urg, tired. Well here you go, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Forever**

It was late but sleep wasn't coming easy to any soul on deck that night, whether because of guilt or of angst. Demyx was one of the only people able to sleep, simply because he'd forced himself to almost half an hour before 10 o'clock. Keeping what Demyx said in mind, Riku left his cabin promptly at 10; this was possibly his only chance to feed for a week or more so he couldn't just ignore it, especially since Demyx had offered. On his way to the stairs though something distracted him. Noises. Familiar noises coming from…

"What the hell," was all he could say after staring at the door for several moments. He didn't know whether to congratulate Axel, shame Roxas, or curse both their names for being such idiots. _'So that's why he missed the calling…'_ he thought, ignoring the noises and hoping none of the others had heard. He wasn't about to interrupt them, especially since he was notorious for mocking Axel about the redhead's lack of sex. Still, something about his best friend screwing his lover's little brother was a bit disturbing.

'_Wow…they've been going for at least 4 hours now…' _he thought awkwardly, not sure how long they'd been at it before the calling though, _'I warned him not to get attached, he's only going to make it harder…' _Harder was a poor choice of word considering it could be taken perversely and Riku corrected himself,

* * *

How long had he been asleep? Roxas wondered while opening his eyes only to stare across Axel's bare chest. A smile crossed his face when he thought about what happened last night, snuggling closer to him for comfort and warmth. It had all been new to him but the emotions and sensations were all too overwhelming to even consider stopping. He didn't regret it, not one bit…at least not until he tried to sit up. With a sharp wince he quickly laid back down, a fierce pain in his ass that he hadn't expected.

His movement and noise made Axel stir and he opened one eye to look over at him. Roxas smiled a little, sorry for waking him up but glad to see him return the smile, "Morning." Axel rolled onto his side and looked like he was about to kiss him, when suddenly a look of alarm crossed his face, "Morning?" A short look up at the light coming through the window confirmed it and Axel muttered a swear under his breath, "Shit," without another word he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Axel? What's wrong?" Roxas was confused but Axel ignored him and quickly dressed before running out of the room. He would have followed but he was so sore he couldn't; instead he remained in bed and watched as the door shut, leaving him in puzzled silence.

'_I missed it…I missed the calling. I'm in trouble,'_ he thought frantically, hurrying up the stairs as he pulled on his jacket and tried to tame his hair. _'How? How could I forget?'_ he asked himself. Well the answer was obvious: Roxas. He'd been so consumed in his new love that the sheer pleasure must have outweighed the pain caused by the calling. As he turned the corner he crashed right into Zexion though and since the Necromancer was much smaller than him he was knocked back into the floor. "Are you okay?" Axel asked as he helped up his fallen friend.

Zexion looked tired but smiled and nodded, "Fine…You look a bit flustered though. Something wrong?"

"The new plan, what is it?" he said shortly and Zexion's smile fell when he remembered that Axel wasn't there last night, "Where were you?"

"Did the captain notice?" Axel said, dodging the question with another.

Zexion shook his head, "I don't know. He didn't say anything about it but…Where were you, he called and-"

"Axel."

Axel was grateful that the conversation was interrupted but the tone in Riku's voice made him a little edgy, wondering what he knew. "Are you feeling better? I told you to stay in bed and rest," Riku said, coming over and putting a hand on Axel's forehead, "You've still got that fever too but it's good to see you can at least sit up now."

"Oh you're sick? Go back to bed," Zexion insisted, pushing Axel back to the stairs, "Riku make sure he gets sleep."

"That's unnecessary, I can-"

"Sure thing Zexion, come on Axel," Riku knew. He didn't have to say anything more. It was as plain as daylight and Axel reluctantly followed alongside him back down the stairs, somewhat relieved that he'd been spared explaining to Zexion.

"Naughty, naughty Axel," he taunted when Zexion was gone, grinning a little and enjoying watching Axel's face redden to a color similar to his hair, "Doing the nasty with innocent little Roxas." Now he was just having fun with his knowledge and Axel grumbled a note of displease. "Quite noisy too," Riku teased, holding his hands behind his back.

"You're some kind of pervert if you stood outside my door listening," Axel hissed, crossing his arms and looking away, flustered beyond flustered.

Riku laughed a bit but had an abrupt change of tone, "And you're some kind of idiot since you slept with the person you're trying to help get away."

Roxas lifted his head when he saw the door opening, wondering if Axel was back already and he was glad to see him come in but confused when Riku followed. He quickly realized he was still naked and pulled the blankets up over his bare shoulders, hoping his state wasn't obvious. Nobody said anything but both of the pirates were staring at Roxas, who couldn't last long under the stares, "Why don't you go get a bath. I need to talk to Axel for a bit," Riku said with a smile that obviously held no meaning.

"Whatever you have to say, he can hear it too," Axel said firmly which came as a mild surprise to Riku, though he quickly recomposed his smile and nodded, "You're right. He'll probably get dragged into it all anyway."

"Dragged into what? What's going on?" Roxas asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know. Axel came over to the bed though and sat down beside him, putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder as if to assure him things would be fine. They listened as Riku retold them what Xemnas had announced at the meeting on deck last night, concluding with, "So Roxas, did you know anything about this?"

Roxas was speechless. His grandfather had planned the whole thing? The look on his face said it all and Axel quickly turned the question away from him, "Ofcourse he didn't, and you don't need to ask him things like that."

Riku merely smirked a little and Roxas looked away, uncomfortable under his stare, "You're right, not like he'd tell us anyway…Sorry your highness." He knew something, it was plain to see and Axel for the first time ever felt like Riku wasn't on his side. Without another word he left the room, shutting the door behind himself and as soon as he was gone Roxas sighed shakily and hugged the pillow to his head.

"Hey, don't let him get to you," Axel said, quickly swooping down to comfort him.

Roxas said nothing for several moments, just staring across the room at a smudge on the wall, "…You love me…right Axel?"

"Ofcourse," Axel didn't hesitate to answer, worried about Roxas now and wondering what was wrong. The next words he heard though were anything but comforting, "…Would you still love me no matter what happens?" The silence that followed made them both uncomfortable and that was when he realized: Riku knew exactly what Roxas meant.

"Roxas…" before he could say anything else there was a sharp pain in his chest but it wasn't the usual one he got when he was called. He wasn't sure what this one was and he couldn't control a growl as it got worse, driving him to lie down and cling to his chest. His ears were ringing and he could barely hear Roxas calling his name frantically as he sat up and leaned over him. Axel's vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Roxas' tear stained face before his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost all consciousness.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas was frantic and he shook him in a desperate attempt to wake him up but he soon realized something even more frightening: he wasn't breathing. "…Help! Riku come back!" he yelled, grabbing Axel's jacket from the floor and pulling it on as he hurried for the door. As soon as he opened it though and ran into the hall he screamed; Riku was lying at the base of the stairs and it looked like he'd fallen. When Roxas checked he realized that, like Axel, he wasn't breathing, "What…what's going on?!"

He stepped over Riku and hurried up the stairs, "Help! Somebody!!" Only three steps up he froze dead in his tracks when he saw the captain at the top of the stairs.

"They're all dead," he said smugly but Roxas was too afraid to move or say anything even as he descended the stairs toward him. "They'll wake up, just as soon as Xaldin finishes with them," Roxas didn't ask what he meant by that, for as soon as Xemnas' hand grabbed his chin he turned and ran as fast as he could, jumping over Riku and hurrying back to Axel's room. His body ached and though he couldn't run quickly he didn't have to worry because the captain merely walked after him, kicking Riku out of the way easily. Roxas shut the door behind him and reached to lock it but the lock was still shattered from when Saix broke in.

Whimpering a little Roxas looked around nervously before diving under the bed and holding his breath. Something told him that the mark on his neck would do nothing to protect him now and he held in his nervous breaths as the door opened and shut casually. Footsteps crept closer to the bed and Roxas was shaking violently, freezing instantly though when Xemnas said, "I wonder…How many times I can slit his wrists before you come out from hiding. After three, I'll have to skip straight to his throat."

There was a moment of silence and Roxas bit his lip, but he couldn't control himself. "One," as soon as Xemnas said it Roxas knew he wasn't kidding and he crawled out from under the bed, the captain immediately striking him across the head and sending him to the floor. The impact hurt his chest and he clasped a hand over the bullet wounds, whimpering but it turned to shouting and protesting when the captain grabbed the front of his jacket and forced it open, easily pushing him down.

"Axel! Wake up!!" he screamed looking desperately up at the bed but only able to see his arm hanging off the bed, a large slit across his wrist and blood leaking down from it, "Axel please!" It was no use but Roxas continued to scream and cry for his help even after Xemnas had stuffed a gag into his mouth. He couldn't stop the tears, his body ached worse now than this morning and he knew he'd have bruises from where he'd been struck. It didn't last long but the whole thing made him sick, Xemnas wasn't gentle at all like Axel and he left him lying there on the floor. His arms were still tied to the bed post above his head and his wrist was bent awkwardly, clearly broken or sprained, and the gag still in his mouth making breathing more and more difficult.

He heard the door open and close again and he knew Xemnas was gone but he didn't bother looking over. His cries for help had ceased long ago and now he just laid there staring up at Axel's motionless hand with blank eyes. He didn't want him to wake up anymore. He didn't want him to see him like this. Broken.

* * *

With a sharp gasp for air Axel sat up abruptly, his hand shooting up to his chest to catch his racing heart. The room was a dark red from the setting sun, almost a blood red and Axel reminded himself of the old rhyme: _red sky at night, sailor's delight._ But something was wrong; he couldn't remember what happened leading up to now. He remembered waking up and leaving to find what happened at last night's meeting and Riku had filled him and Roxas in but after that…Roxas. He wasn't in bed and Axel looked around the room for him, realizing quickly that there was dried blood around his wrist coming from a cut he knew he hadn't had before.

Axel began to worry and as he started to get out of bed he saw a sight that made his blood boil and his chest ache, "Roxas!" he didn't move even after Axel crouched down beside him and began to undo the binds on his wrists, being careful of the obviously fractured left one. Bruises were surfacing over his torso and arms as well as his upper legs. He was unconscious but he didn't need Roxas to tell him what happened or who had done it to him. He'd deal with that later, right now he had to take care of Roxas.

As he was setting him into bed Riku came in to see if he knew anything about what happened, freezing when he saw the condition Roxas was in, "You're planning something against him right?" Axel asked, looking over to Riku with utter anger in his eyes, "Whatever it is I want in. The bastard will die at my hands."

And like that a third member had joined the mutiny, but Axel was in no mood to hear any of his plan now and Riku knew that. He shut the door behind himself as he left without a word, leaving Axel to tend to his lover.

"Roxas…I'm so sorry…" Axel felt horrible. All of this had happened right next to him and he'd done nothing to stop Xemnas, even after he'd promised nothing like this would happen to him again. Axel waited. He waited for Roxas to wake up. He waited for three hours and finally he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling before turning their gaze over to Axel. The redhead looked relieved to see him awake but when he saw Roxas' eyes that relief turned to utter despair. There was no smile on his face and no life in his eyes. Roxas just stared at him for a few seconds before rolling his head back over and staring at the ceiling again. "I'm sorry Roxas," Axel said quietly, repeating himself with a little more force this time, "I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you."

"…Go away."

The words hit hard and Axel felt his heart crack, the pain showing in his face, "Roxas I love you, please. I couldn't do anything."

"Go away," Roxas repeated, looking over to the opposite wall away from Axel. Axel said nothing more. He just stared at him for several minutes before standing up and turning for the door but not moving. He couldn't just leave, "…No. I'm not leaving." Roxas said nothing but when Axel came around to the other side of the bed to see him Roxas cut his eyes down at the mattress to avoid looking at him.

"I'm sorry Roxas but there was nothing I could do and you've got to understand that!" he said, sounding firm now and holding to his position, "When Xemnas pulls the plug it's all over until he turns us back on, there's nothing we can do."

"You were right there though!" Roxas practically shouted, still unable to look at him. His voice softened though and it sounded shaky as he repeated, "…You were right there." He still felt ill and he shut his eyes to try and keep the tears in as he pulled the covers tighter around his body, "He…You were right there." Roxas didn't protest when Axel sat down beside him on the bed and leaned down, wrapping his arms carefully around the limp body. "Roxas…I swear, upon my life…he will never touch you again as long as I live," hearing Axel say those words finally broke Roxas' hold on his tears and he cried into his shoulder. It was painful. He loved Axel, he truly did, but he couldn't spend his life like this.

"…I'm tired," he said quietly as his tears calmed down. Axel understood, nodding and letting go of him carefully though he still felt awful. As he started to get up though Roxas took hold of his sleeve and looked up at him with cloudy eyes that still held the broken spirit but showed signs of the old life trying to fight it's way back into control, "Stay with me…" Axel was confused at first and Roxas breathed shakily, "Stay with me. Not just for today. Not just until a way off this ship comes up…Stay with me forever."

Axel didn't know what to say at first. Forever? "Roxas…"

"I want to stay with you Axel. I want to wake up and see you every morning," Roxas continued holding onto Axel's sleeve, "I want you…"

Forever…It wasn't a week, or a month, or a year. It was forever, "What about your home?"

"…You are my home," Roxas broke Axel with those words and the redhead smiled as he lay back onto the bed, holding Roxas close to his body and intertwining their fingers, "Forever…A forever with you sounds promising," Axel said, smiling and kissing his forehead.

Roxas smiled and rested his head comfortably against Axel's chest, "Forever…I love you Axel."

"I love you too Roxas," Axel said lulling the boy in his arms into a peaceful sleep. _'Forever…'_ he thought, still smiling as he heard his breathing slow and level,

* * *

Ah, love…truly a lovely thing. So will they be together forever? And just what is Riku's plan? What about the pirate's 'death,' what was that all about? Hm…I know, but for now I'm off. Need to shower and wash this gray hair spray out of my hair and FINALLY get to sleep…kehehe…sleep. Such a lovely word. My fellow Amanda-kins is just as tired as I am, but she said she was going to stay up and read this so now she can finally go to sleep too.

Heee! I'm happy! One of my cast-mates is a reader of this story and I found out the other day! It made me sooo happy to know I'm not the only yaoi-fanatic in the school. Like I said Amanda-kins: new chapter. Now I'm off. Hope you all enjoyed it and I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

(PS: Please wish us luck for tomorrow's opening night!)


	15. Mustn’t Break

Well _The Fantasticks _is finally over and now I've got 5 weeks off, hoorah I suppose…anyways, at least now I'll have more time to write! That means quicker updates! Tonight I bring you 7 more pages of piratey-goodness that's been long overdue and I hope you enjoy it. I've slept literally 28 hours in the past two days and I feel much better now that I've slept on this chapter and it's quirks, in fact I've already started the next chapter too! Not sure when it'll all be done but oh well, for now I give you this and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Mustn't Break**

Two weeks passed since the pirate's "death," as Roxas had called it, and they continued further north at a steady speed. The problem now was that the small bits of thin ice that had littered the ocean's surface were becoming larger and thicker, making navigation increasingly difficult. It was getting colder too, snow accumulating on deck so rapidly they had to brush it off every 6 hours or so. There was no sign of land, only ice, and the silence was deafening as it was only broken by the sound of the ship cutting through the water.

The silence of their travels would have been a grateful relief in place of what Riku heard instead one morning, "What?!"

"He says he wants to try new things and I figured since you and his brother have been at it for 6 years now you'd have some tips," Axel said affirmatively, "I mean you guys must keep things pretty lively to make up for the long distance right?" Riku couldn't believe Axel was asking him this and he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to reply with, so he shut his mouth, turned, and headed for the door. "Come on, I just want to keep him happy," Axel said, following him out of the room.

Riku couldn't help but laugh, "You think spicing up your love life is going to keep him happy? Honestly Axel…" This was easily one of the oddest discussions he'd had and he didn't know what to tell him, "If you love him it shouldn't all be about the sex you know."

Axel knew that and he quickly retaliated, "It isn't! I do love him."

"I bet you couldn't go a week without sex," Riku taunted, a grin spreading over his face.

"You're on," Axel agreed without thinking but it was too late to take it back now. He didn't care though, he knew their love wasn't all about sex and he'd prove that not only to Riku but also to himself.

Riku couldn't help but laugh as Axel sulked, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Sleeping still," Axel said shortly and he immediately knew Riku knew why, "Long night eh?" he taunted, laughing more. He could only tease him so much though and he asked instead, "Have you explained what happened yet?"

"About the whole death thing? Yeah, he asked finally; I think he's been trying to avoid it," Axel said, understanding why since it was such a scary scenario. When the captain was weak he could temporarily hand his authority over to someone else, which was always Saix but could now also be Xaldin. It rarely happened but when it did the person in charge could only control one soul, and in the case earlier this month Xaldin had made use of Luxord and had him inject all the pirates with a new serum he'd been working on that would make the temperatures more bearable.

"That stuff didn't work, I'm still freezing," Axel complained, wondering if there really had been any serum involved in their 'death' or it was all just a cover up for something else.

* * *

Zexion sat at the foot of Demyx's bed, quietly humming to himself as he waited in silence for him to come back. After his abrupt disappearance not too long ago, just as Luxord called him in for an exam, Zexion was worried. However Demyx was already in the bath by the time he'd gotten there so there he sat waiting patiently. His blonde friend had been acting odd lately, but he wasn't the only one; Zexion had noticed changes in Riku, Axel, and Xigbar too. Luxord was too difficult to read half the time and Namine kept to herself, more so now that Kairi was gone.

Thinking about Kairi made him sigh sadly, but not because he missed her, because he knew he wouldn't be able to bring her back. She'd died once already and he brought her back but after the second time there was nothing he could do. The crew number was small already and smaller since the captain killed her, making Zexion wonder if Xemnas planned to ever bring in new people. He imagined they looked like a rather flimsy crew since there were now only 9 of them, including Saix and Xaldin. They weren't flimsy though by far, they were one of the most feared and dangerous organizations on sea or on land.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Demyx came out with a towel around his waist, not expecting to see Zexion sitting there. "Sorry, you didn't answer when I knocked so I just came in," he apologized, putting his hands up to show he meant no ill.

"It's fine, you just scared me," he said with a bit of a laugh. He didn't really look like himself with wet hair, the dark blond mess soaked and slicked to his head, "Did you need something?"

Zexion shook his head and watched him dig through a pile of laundry in search of clean clothes, "I was just wondering if you were okay. You took off pretty quick up on deck and didn't say anything."

Demyx hesitated in his movements but quickly recomposed himself, "Oh that? Yeah I'm fine, I just realized I…smelt bad, really bad, so I came back here to take a bath."

Demyx was a horrible liar, which was one of the main reasons he hadn't even been considered for the Halloween Town assignment. Zexion said nothing though, but he paid close observation as Demyx went back to the bathroom to change, getting up and following like a hunting dog when he saw something, "What do you think you're doing?" his tone was much different from earlier, much more serious as he put a hand over the two bite marks on Demyx's right shoulder.

Demyx froze but once again tried to sneak out of it, "Putting clothes on ofcourse."

"Demyx," was all Zexion had to say, his stare weighing heavily over the blonde. Demyx didn't need to explain and he slowly looked away, staring down into the sink basin without a word. "It was an order…A direct order! How did you-" Zexion didn't know what to think, how had he gone against an order?

"It's no big deal Zexion, it was just-"

"You broke an order," Zexion cut him off too though, "…How?"

There was no fooling him, Zexion was too wise for that and Demyx knew he was trapped, "…I had him come at night, while I slept."

Zexion continued to stare, there were only two bite marks and the order had been given almost a month ago and they'd both faded, one more noticeably than the other. "But you willingly submitted to his request?"

"No. I told him to come…I wanted to help him," Demyx said, still unable to look at him.

"And in doing so you violated a direct order which calls for high punishment," personally Zexion wasn't bothered by Demyx's deed but his ties to the captain unwillingly compelled him to tell of this treason.

Demyx quickly looked back at him, realizing what Zexion was driven to do, "You can't tell! If the captain found out we'd both be finished! Please Zexion!"

His pleas were heard and Zexion wanted to assure him his secret was safe but inside he knew he couldn't trust himself to keep the information from the captain, it violated an order, "I-I can't…"

The look on Demyx's face turned from one of begging to one of disgust, "You're just like the others." This took Zexion a bit by surprise but before he could react Demyx shoved him away, "Get out! Go on and tell him like the whipped creature you are!"

"Demyx you don't understand I-" he didn't get to finish as Demyx grabbed the glass on the counter and threw it at him. Zexion instinctively put his arms up to block the glass but it shattered against his forearms. He looked back at Demyx, the hurt and hatred burning in his eyes as he slammed the door shut and locked it, sealing himself inside and Zexion out.

He didn't understand. Demyx was too new to the crew to understand what Zexion meant when he said he couldn't keep the secret. An order was an order and when someone goes against that and it is found out it had to be reported it to the captain. It wasn't so much a job as a reflex and Zexion could already feel the curse burning in his back, pulling him to the captain. He couldn't tell. He just couldn't tell.

There had to be something, anything that could take his mind off of the recently discovered secret if only for today. As he clenched his fists in frustration a slight wince escaped his lips and he looked at his palms, spotting the shards of glass. After several moments of consideration Zexion swallowed his nerves and picked up a large shard of glass on the floor, and with one swift movement slit the sharp edge across his wrist. It hurt and he clenched his teeth to stifle his wince, watching the blood flow quickly and freely from the large slit. And like that his mind no longer dwelled on the violation of the order, but now focused solely on the intense pain in his wrist.

Zexion could only tolerate so much though and within an hour he'd lost too much blood and felt weaker than ever in both his lifetimes. Despite it all he found himself fighting the urge to tell by making more cuts, extending all the way up to his elbow. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and the next thing he knew he was lying on the captain's floor, trying desperately to keep from blacking out as Luxord quickly bandaged his arm. After seeing the state he was in the captain ordered the doctor in, but not until Zexion revealed what he knew.

"So, it hasn't even been half a year yet and he's already pushing his luck," the captain snarled, trying to think of the best way to make Demyx pay for his actions. He had to use what the boy valued most against him, yet since he fell victim to the curse Demyx valued literally nothing as far as anyone could see. However, the captain knew there was someone Demyx valued not too long ago and he wondered if any of those feelings lingered.

* * *

Demyx could only sit there on the bathroom floor. He hadn't moved since chasing Zexion out two hours ago, his mind wandering dazedly. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten to this point in his life, tied to a crazed captain with nothing to call his own. Sure, being a pirate seemed fun back when he first started out but now he'd give anything to go back to his life before this ship.

He should have gotten dressed at least, but he couldn't bring himself to move, especially with the humidity of the bath still hanging in the room and clouding his mind. His hair was still damp thanks to the atmosphere and was frizzing a little but he didn't care because he knew any minute now the mark in his neck would send a searing pain through his entire body, alerting him that the captain wanted him. Honestly though he was surprised nothing had happened yet since he was so sure that Zexion had snitched on him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Demyx looked up at the knob, wondering who it was now. There was no greeting and Demyx didn't give one either, merely standing up with a sigh and shedding the towel only to don a blue bathrobe. After a second knock Demyx opened the door but he froze with fear when he saw the gun barrel right between his eyes and on the other end of the gun was a blank faced Xigbar, "…Xig…Xigbar?" he was confused and looked scared but all Xigbar said was, "Move," there were two short seconds following his words before the bullet was fired, just as it was though Xigbar's face scrunched up and he struggled to move his gun.

The bullet missed Demyx's head but grazed his shoulder, the burning shot rudely snapping Demyx from his confusion. His eyes grew wide and he cringed with pain, one hand clutching the wound as he shoved past Xigbar. He was being controlled. Though the mark on his eye was covered and Demyx couldn't see the color, he knew Xigbar was being controlled.

While Demyx may have been faster, Xigbar was armed and he continued to fire, forcing Demyx to duck behind the bed for cover. He heard the click of an empty barrel and he waited for the sound of him to reload but it never came. He'd only carried one round of ammunition and Demyx wondered if it was deliberate or an accident, either way he heard footsteps as Xigbar came to the bed.

Thinking quickly, Demyx reached under his bed and just as he was about to grab the gun Xigbar's hands closed around his throat. He could feel hiss hands shaking as he tried to fight the control over him, but even with his internal battle his grip on Demyx's neck was tightening. He tried to gasp for air but it was nearly impossible so he struggled and pulled on Xigbar's hands but he wasn't nearly as strong. With no other option in sight Demyx glanced down at the gun under his bed but he couldn't reach for it. It was easily in arms distance but he couldn't bring himself to grab it, "X-Xigbar stop!" he pleaded, short of breath and his vision beginning to blur.

It was obviously heard but he couldn't control himself, though his eye showed just how much he wanted to stop this. Demyx squeaked out another cry before shutting his eyes, trying to pull his hands off his neck again but it was useless and his efforts were getting noticeably weaker. Tears welled up behind shut eyes, escaping and streaking down his cheeks silently, "Xig…" Demyx couldn't finish, finding it impossible to inhale or exhale at this point and his chest ached.

Abruptly Xigbar let go only seconds later, snarling appallingly and clutching a hand over his patched eye, the other hand on the ground to support himself. Demyx coughed roughly as he tried to catch his breath, lying there on the ground and watching Xigbar cautiously, "Xigbar…" he said quietly as he struggled to regain composure. He looked mortified as the captain released him from his control but as soon as he saw Demyx, breathless and tears still on his cheeks, he looked away in shame. Demyx understood though and as soon as he saw Xigbar was back he sat and hugged onto him tightly, "I'm sorry…" The apology went for both of them and Xigbar said nothing more but he returned the embrace securely, not about to let go of him.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that night that Demyx's door opened again and Riku snuck in silently, not expecting to see Xigbar sitting up in the bed and he tensed noticeably. "Don't worry," was all Xigbar said, looking away from the window, "I'm not going to tell," unlike Zexion, Xigbar had endured the curse much longer and had no issues watching disobedience.

Riku didn't say anything though, still wary of his presence and more so when he saw the clothes on the floor and a half naked Xigbar sitting up from the covers while Demyx lie covered beside him, "You two…urg, as if Roxas and Axel weren't bad enough."

"Roxas and Axel?" Xigbar didn't know about that and when Riku let it slip he immediately regretted it, "You can't tell. If the captain found out-"

"From what I can tell, you don't care what the captain thinks," Xigbar said and after a few seconds Riku smirked, making Xigbar's theory clear, "You're planning something."

"Are you in or out?" was all Riku said, not sparing any details.

Xigbar didn't think twice, "In."

"When we reach our landmark I'll tell you and the others the plan, until then I'm not taking any chances," Riku said confidently.

Xigbar laughed a bit, "Good decision. Any leak of mutiny will get us all in a hell of trouble."

"Why are you sitting up this late?" Riku asked, somewhat suspicious but not bothered by the fact he was in bed with Demyx and something had obviously gone on.

"I figured you were going to come in and steal a weekly does of blood. The captain found out and now it's my job to make sure he's under close watch," Xigbar said.

Riku couldn't help but smirk, "So in other words I'm screwed right?"

"Yup. Sorry." Sorry wasn't nearly enough and Riku knew if he didn't find a source of blood soon he might not live long enough to take part in the mutiny.

* * *

Roxas sighed contently as he rested his head comfortably on Axel's lap, the pirate consumed in a book of maps and diagrams. Axel looked down at him and tried to nudge him off with a smile, "Off, your hair is still wet," he said, the smell of the bath still lingering in the room. Roxas practically drowned in Axel's clothes and though he'd gotten some that fit him in Halloween Town he found Axel's more comfortable to sleep in, "What are you reading?"

"They're some of the diagrams from the folder we found back on your island. Luxord found them astray, Riku borrowed without asking, and after looking through it passed it along," Axel said, sounding interested in the whole thing, "Pangaea is truly fascinating with all its myths and theories. Honestly, science thinks they have the truth nailed down but just looking at your grandpa's findings contradicts them so clearly."

Roxas said nothing, instead shifting to get comfortable, but the movement was too deliberate and Axel noticed immediately what he was doing and he looked down at him, "Roxas?"

Roxas said nothing at first, seeming to be thinking for a moment before smiling a little and sitting up, "Why don't you put that away. It's late, just turn out the light and get under the covers."

Axel couldn't help but look at him oddly and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he replied too quickly and now it was far too obvious.

"You're lying," Axel said, shutting the book and looking intently at him with concern in his eyes.

Roxas merely laughed once, almost inaudibly in the back of his throat, "You're right." Axel was surprised to say the least but the look on Roxas' face said it all and he said nothing as Roxas put both his hands over the one still holding the book, "…Don't make me tell."

"Ofcourse not," Axel said, putting his other hand on top of Roxas' and looking into his downcast eyes, "Roxas' your secrets are yours to keep. The only rule is you've got to keep smiling."

Roxas looked into his eyes for several seconds before feeling a knot in his throat tightening and he swallowed hard to keep the tears from his eyes. He sighed shakily as Axel kissed him, bringing his hands up to wipe out the welled up tears burning behind his eyes, an earnest smile appearing on his face. Axel felt better seeing his smile and he put the book in the side table drawer, shutting it away since it was obvious it troubled Roxas. As soon as it was gone Roxas wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging Axel close before mumbling, "I'm tired."

Kissing his forehead, Axel lowered him into bed and flicked off the light before joining him under the covers. Compared to Axel, Roxas was much smaller but when the blonde cuddled close against him at night and Axel wrapped an arm around him the fit together perfectly. Roxas rested his head against Axel's chest, smiling a little as he muttered an 'I love you,' before falling into a sound sleep. When he felt him give into sleep Axel couldn't help but smile, mentally mocking Riku,

* * *

Three days later, as she sat up on lookout duty, Namine saw something that meant their mission was coming to its peak, "…Land." The news spread like wildfire among the ship and in no time everyone was up and staring at the marker, one important thing standing out, "…It's all grassland," Demyx said, confused as the snow didn't even touch the tropical looking island. Mountains reached high above the clouds but the island was lush in color and sand began where the water ended.

"I don't understand," Namine muttered, wondering how something like this was possible at the northernmost point on the world.

Zexion had a theory though, "It must be the power. It's the core of the island and it must be manipulating the land," it was a good point that none of them had considered, "The question is, what happens when we take that power?"

"That will be answered within the week," the captain answered shortly, "We should reach the island by tomorrow morning and at that time everyone save for Saix and Luxord will disembark on a mission to find and retrieve the power, whatever the source may be. The other two will remain behind and keep watch over the ship and for any signs of drastic change as we carry out the mission."

Without another word the captain left and they all stood there pondering the island that defied logic. "Maybe it'll be warm there at least," Riku said with a sigh, as he toyed with the orange in his hand. Even he was getting sick of the cold, more so now that he'd almost gone two weeks without blood and as a result his health and abilities were suffering noticeably.

"Just wait until we take that power out," Zexion said with a sigh, "I get the feeling it won't stay like this."

"How are we going to find it though? There's no way of knowing where it is and that island is huge. What are we even looking for?" Demyx spoke up, realizing this could be harder than he thought.

"Don't worry Demyx, we'll find it," Riku assured him, "You're right though; for all we know it could be that mountain, a leaf, a rock, or maybe a person."

"A person? Ridiculous, you need sleep," Axel said with a bit of a laugh as he blew hot air into his cold hands, watching his breath come out in clouds. He knew what Riku needed actually but he couldn't help him with the captain's order still looming over the ship.

Luxord grinned and got to his feet, brushing stray snow flakes out of his hair, "Well, have fun and try to come back alive. Personally I'm going to enjoy the time you're all gone."

"Oh no, don't think you're getting time off. Someone's got to keep an eye on Roxas," Axel said, catching Luxord by the hood of his jacket as he tried to pass.

That was when Zexion realized he wasn't there, and he gave Axel a curious look, "Where is he?"

"He's not been feeling well," Axel admitted, clearly worried, "He's been in bed all day." While the others were still in the dark about it all Riku gave him a grin that practically screamed, 'I bet you're enjoying that,' and before he could say it later Axel added, "Sleeping." It had been four days and Axel was determined to last the remaining three to prove Riku wrong about their relationship, though he felt awful when Roxas made his wants obvious. The whole bet was ridiculous in Roxas' opinion, but he took enjoyment in deliberately taunting Axel over the past four days with something he couldn't have.

"I hope he feels better soon," Demyx said, reminding himself to check in on him before they left tomorrow morning. Axel hoped the same and knew his mind wouldn't rest easily until they came back to the ship and he was by his side again.

* * *

"I'm fine really," Roxas assured him, finding Axel's worried antics amusing, "It's just a cold."

"Maybe you should come ashore with us," Axel suggested as he tried to think of things that would make him feel better, "It's a tropical looking island and the warm weather will be good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere near you guys when you're working," Roxas said firmly, "I'll stay right here and sleep thank you." Axel smiled and sat down beside him, hoping he'd fell better soon for two reasons: one, because he was worried and two, "We should be back before the week is out and you'd better be well by then since Riku's stupid bet will be over."

* * *

Fwee! I'm exhausted! (A quote for my fellow _Fantasticks_ cast member/AkuRoku fan!) Off to sleep now since my insomnia doesn't seem to be a problem tonight, but I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read and your reviews are truly wonderful and you get even more thanks for them. I'm going to try and have a new chapter done by Friday but there are absolutely no guarantees, please tell me what you thought of this chapter though! As always I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	16. Secrets Out

Here it comes everyone! I really can't say anything for this chapter other than wow for I am truly proud of myself for it. I actually finished this Tuesday I think and handed the first draft to my fellow AkuRoku fan to read and she loved it too! I wanted to wait a bit before posting it though to give people enough time to read the last chapter but I've found that I can't wait until Friday so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Secrets Out**

Axel hurried back to where the ship had come ashore, rubbing his arms and trying to warm up as the temperature fell rapidly. The tropical island was graying and the greenery was dying as the mark on his chest burnt violently under his shirt. When they'd come onto the island four days ago the temperature was well over 90 degrees but barely ten minutes ago the weather changed and snow was beginning to accumulate on the island, sticking instantly. With the warm weather the crew had shed their jackets and layers to the minimum clothing and now Axel knew he wasn't the only one regretting it.

As soon as he came to the edge of the hill and saw the ship captain and Demyx he realized what must have happened, _'He found it!' _But Axel saw no creature, no bottle, no rock, nothing resembling what he imagined the power would be. He was curious and freezing, both these sensations making him hurry down the hill toward the ship. However, he didn't notice the slippery patch of ice covered by the building snow and he lost his footing, immediately falling onto his backside and sliding quickly. Zexion was hurrying back as well and just as he came around the corner Axel collided into him and they both went sliding all the way to Demyx's feet, knocking him over easily upon impact. The three exchanged a look before laughing, quickly silencing when the captain gave them a death look.

Axel picked himself up and helped the other two up before shaking out his jacket still on the sand where he left it, "Did you find it?"

"Not exactly," Demyx said with a distant gaze. Zexion was just as confused as Axel but neither one of them said anything more since the captain's mood was obviously a foul one, instead they quickly dressed. Within 20 minutes the rest of the crew returned, freezing and wondering the same thing Axel had asked. "Get on the ship," was all Xemnas said before turning and ascending the stairs.

As soon as his back was turned Riku looked to Demyx and asked, "You found the jewel?"

Demyx smiled a little and nodded but then realized something, "…How did you know it was a jewel?" The others had heard this as well and before they could ask how he knew the captain turned back on them, "Get on now!" They obeyed without a word and once on deck Xigbar asked, "Sir, the power…was it found?"

There was a huge and tense silence that made them all even colder until finally the captain turned and showed what was in his hand, "This is all there was! This is it!" It was a clear jewel about the size and shape of an egg, "This is it! An empty, useless, rock!"

Out of the corner of his eye Axel spotted a brief smirk on Riku's face, and for the first time in his entire life he felt like he couldn't trust him. "This is only the physical half of it! Only a shell!" he shouted, throwing it onto the deck but the surprising thing was that it didn't make a single sound when it hit, nor did it shatter or roll.

"So the power…doesn't exist?" Zexion looked utterly confused, "Our trip here-"

"Was for nothing!" Xemnas roared, scaring Zexion back into place, "We're pulling out now!" without another word he snatched up the jewel and stormed off. Everyone just stood there, tempers rising as they realized all their work was in vain, "Everything since Destiny island was for nothing…Damn!" Axel snapped, turning and kicking the guardrail in his frustration.

Riku put a hand on his shoulder quickly, "Calm down."

"Calm down? This coming from you? Hah!" Axel was mad, this wasn't a good situation and they all knew it, "You knew didn't you?"

"What?" Riku was just as surprised as the others by his outburst.

"You knew this was all pointless! You knew about the jewel!" Axel spat, turning and shoving him away. What happened next came as another surprise; it wasn't a rough shove and Riku didn't stagger, he winced and fell. Axel's temper instantly faded and he looked worried as Riku sat up. He was worse than they thought and the past four days had only made him even worse. If he didn't get blood soon…Axel didn't want to think about it, quickly turning and walking away.

As soon as he was below deck Axel put a hand over his mouth and screamed all of his frustrations into his glove, the noise muffled for several seconds until he ran out of breath and sat down right there on the ground. God things were bad and there was nothing he could do…Roxas. He had to see him. Quickly he picked himself off the ground and hurried to his room, eager to see him. It was still early in the afternoon; Roxas would be up reading in bed as usual when he was confined to the room. He'd greet him with a smile and spring out of bed to embrace him, letting him know how much he missed him and how glad he was to see him. Roxas would ask him how things went and tell him what had happened while he was gone and then they'd kiss and make up for the time apart.

When Axel opened the door though he felt the world around him numb, "…Roxas?" The blonde was lying in bed, but there was something wrong. Roxas opened his eyes and looked across the room at Axel, frozen in the doorway, his pupils dilated and red where they had once been a beautiful blue. Axel hurried over and put one hand on his shoulder while the other quickly held his hand, "Roxas, what's wrong? Say something!" Roxas just continued to stare blankly across the room, his hand not even closing around Axel's.

Through the sensitive skin Axel could feel his body temperature scorching and he didn't even need to feel his forehead to know his fever was beyond a healthy number. How long had he been like this? Why didn't Luxord help him? What was wrong?

"He's reacting to it." Axel quickly looked back to the doorway, spotting Riku leaning against the frame, "The jewel." Axel didn't know what to say. What was going on? "He'll live, don't worry," Riku's words held little assurance for Axel though.

"You knew this would happen…" he didn't bother to look at him and Riku didn't bother to answer, "…So did he."

Riku nodded, confirming Axel's theory, "He was hoping we wouldn't find it. He went as far as hiding the map leading to where it was."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Axel was lost but he held onto Roxas, hoping the answers would come from his lips and not Riku's.

"The same reason I didn't. He didn't think it was important," Riku explained, coming in and shutting the door behind himself before clearing things up, "Sora told me about what he was a few years ago, so when the captain told us about his plans involving Pangaea I began to worry."

"…What do you mean 'what he was'?" Axel asked, confused and the story hadn't even started yet.

"He's the other half Axel," Riku said shortly, seeing no sense in beating around the bush, "When the late king, his grandpa, found the complete power he knew it was too risky to keep intact, so unbeknownst to his parents he had the priest bless him with the spirit in guise of a baptism. Immediately afterwards he traveled as far north as possible, to this island, and hid the other half because he knew if it ever came near Roxas there would be problems."

Axel was almost afraid to ask, "What kind of problems?"

"Just what you see now. His health is jeopardized severely, but he doesn't lose himself completely. Isn't that right Roxas?" Roxas said nothing and Riku didn't wait for a response, "It's only if they're within a mile radius of each other that this happens, but his grandpa wanted to be on the safe side and make sure this never happened. If he gets a hold of that jewel though…"

"What? What happens?" Axel asked, wondering why he stopped.

"It creates a control that surpasses the one Xemnas has on us," that was how his mutiny tied it and Axel didn't like it, "So you were using him this whole time."

"In a sense, yes, and now it's time to finish this," Riku concluded, "I'm stealing the jewel tonight and then this ship."

"You're suicidal!" Axel said, quickly paying more attention.

"If I wait any longer I'll end up dying anyway," he said and Axel knew he was right. It had been over a month now and he knew Riku couldn't last much longer, "I've already got Demyx and Xigbar in on the mutiny; I confronted Luxord before we left and talked to Zexion about it on the island and they're both in. With Roxas on our side there's no way we'll fail."

"But he can't protect us forever," Axel quickly stated, not liking the idea of using Roxas as a tool, "And in case you've forgotten we can't kill Xemnas."

"Obviously," Riku knew about that part of the curse. They could wound him but while they were still under his curse he was protected, "But I've thought it through. We're going to leave him, Saix, and Xaldin stranded at sea and head for Destiny Island. There we'll wait for them to return with reinforcements, and with the navy on our side we'll be able to wipe out whatever he brings."

"But how are you going to kill him?" Axel was amazed at how thoroughly he'd thought this through.

"That I'm not going to tell you. Let's just say it's foolproof," he said, putting a hand over his eye patch. Axel was confused but he chose not to ask anymore about it, "What can I do to help."

"Gather the others and tell them everything I told you. Have them ready here in your room for when I get back, anyone not here at that time is out," Riku said, leaving no room for error, "After that is when things get complicated…"

"Fight and corner," Axel said with a slight sigh, "Whatever leads up to that is free for all, right?" Riku nodded and Axel had one more question, "What about Roxas?"

"When he gets a hold of the jewel he should be just fine," Riku assured him and Axel felt better. After a short glance to his watch Riku sighed, "I'm going to get some rest before tonight. Make sure you have the others here no later than 10."

Axel nodded but before Riku left Axel stopped him, "Wait," after fighting with himself for several minutes Axel stood up and crossed to him, taking the dagger out of the sheath on Riku's arm. "…Axel?" Riku knew what he was doing but couldn't believe it and as soon as the blade went across his wrist Riku latched onto the source of blood, unable to control himself. Axel knew the risk he was taking in disobeying the order and he knew he'd be fighting with himself over this decision until he returned tonight but he couldn't let him go on like this. With his plans for tonight Axel knew Riku's risk level was too high for the condition he was in and there was no room for error.

* * *

The silence in the room as they all waited was deafening, disturbed eerily by the ticking of the clock. Luxord coughed to clear his throat, Demyx tapped his toe in time, Roxas kept his eyes cast away, and that was literally all the action in the room. How much longer? It was nearly 11 now and they'd been waiting since 10, as instructed. Axel had filled them all in on the true power's identity and what Riku's plan way, several questions arising but he didn't know how to answer any of them, so now they sat in silence.

One chime. Two. Three…Eleven.

Everyone shifted as the chimes faded and the clock resumed its sole sound of ticking. "…Do you think something went wrong?" Everyone looked at Demyx, whom immediately looked to the ground after he said it, "I mean…"

"We would know…the captain would've called us to him to watch what happens to those who commit treason," Luxord pointed out solemnly, sounding very sure of himself and they all knew he was right, "…It's been an hour though. What could be taking so long?"

Nobody said anything more and the quiet ticking consumed the room again. Even if they all were beginning to second guess the evening, none of them moved. In the back of their minds, even if they suspected failure, they all were holding onto the small hope that the clock on the wall was lying to them. That it had not been eleven chimes, but only ten. The extra chime had just been a figment of their imagination, their minds diluted and delusional from the thought that by sunrise they'd be free.

Six sets of eyes shot over to the door as the handle turned and it opened, Riku coming in dusted with soot and snow. While he looked ruffled up they all could tell he was feeling better than he had in a month, each pirate wondering who'd broken an order and given him blood, "Did you get it?" Axel asked quickly and they all let out a breath of relief when he pulled the clear jewel out of his pocket, "What took you so long?" Luxord asked, not taking his eyes off the jewel.

"I got to the chimney top around 10 but…he was still awake…and so was Saix….and so was Xaldin…and they were all…" Riku couldn't say it and the others didn't need him to explain, everyone cringing or showing some kind of disgust, "…I waited by the chimney for it to end, grabbed the jewel and hurried back out."

"What were they doing?" Demyx asked, absolutely clueless. Nobody said anything and after a few seconds Xigbar cleared his throat and whispered something into his ear. Demyx turned red and when he realized who was doing this his stomach turned sour quickly.

Axel tried to quickly change the subject back to what was important, "So how exactly does this work?"

"We just give it to him," Riku said, extending the jewel to Axel. He didn't take it right away, unsure about this but Riku seemed to be sure of himself and Axel took the jewel. After looking over the others in the room he went back over to the bed where Roxas was lying, still staring blankly across the room. Riku told him this would make him better, and Axel knew he had to trust him, so without hesitation he put the jewel in Roxas' open hand.

As soon as the jewel made contact with his skin it turned red in color and Axel felt a sharp chill shoot up his arm from his hand still on it. His eyes were on Roxas though, his eyes returning to their blue color and his daze fading with his fever. He sat up but held onto the jewel, staring at it in wonder before looking to Axel. Axel smiled at him and took his hand off the jewel and though the chill remained he didn't care, he latched onto Roxas tightly, overjoyed to see he was feeling better.

"See, this is what's going to let us win," Riku said, watching the jewel more than the couple, "Axel, your palm." Axel was confused but he loosened his hold on Roxas and looked at his palm, shocked to see what could only be described as blue shards of ice tattooed into his skin where the chill still lingered. "Branded by the power of Pangaea there's nothing that can trump you at this moment," Riku said shortly before putting his hand onto the jewel for a few seconds, only to remove it and reveal the same marks, "Except maybe me now."

Nobody questioned how he knew this, instead Zexion stood and did the same as Riku, flinching a bit at the abrupt chill. "As long as you hold onto that jewel Roxas, we're powered by you and can escape," Riku told him as the others in the room came to be marked, "You let go of it once during this battle and Xemnas will kill us all in that one split second."

Roxas understood, he didn't need to have this sort of information explained to him and he nodded firmly, "I'll keep you all strong." Axel was surprised by his courageousness and he squeezed Roxas' free hand once more before letting it go so he could hold the jewel more securely.

He'd changed so much since he first came onto this ship in what seemed like so long ago. He sat here now confident and strong, hiding all the hurt and sadness that led up to today, looking ready to face whatever the world threw at him and Axel admired him for it all. The final pirate was blessed and there was a tense moment of silence, each one of them realizing this was the moment they'd waited for, some longer than others but all just as desperately. Led on by one final statement from Riku they accepted the reality, "Everyone ready?"

* * *

Hm, is everyone ready? Well I certainly am. Ready enough that I've already gotten 3 pages of the new chapter done. Quite satisfying really, but the question is how will the mutiny go over and what do the pirates do from there? Now I would like to quote a line from 'The Fantasticks,' because it fits so well.

_The play's not done, oh no, not quite; for life never ends on a moonlit night. And despite what pretty poets say, the night is only half the day. So we would like to finish what was foolishly begun for the story has not ended and the show is never done, 'till we've all of us been burned a bit, and burnished by the sun._

_-El Gallo_

So true, so true. But which of the pirates will be burned and how severely? Hm…I leave you all to dwell on that quote and I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	17. Two Loves, One Home

This is, officially, my favorite chapter. I tried something new in this chapter and you'll be jumping from once scene to another but the scenes are connected by a concept or a word. You'll understand once you get there. I personally love the way it worked out and speaking of love that word is in the title of this chapter! A coincidence? Possibly. Read and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Two Loves, One Home**

"Three, two, one…go."

Axel nodded and on command emptied his bag's contents down the chimney, but he was no Santa and those were no toys. Two dozen impact activated smoke bombs bounded their way down into the dead fireplace and within ten seconds the three inside the cabin were heard shouting and banging as they hurried to dress and scramble out of the room. As soon as they emerged half dressed with the cloud of smoke following them there was a sharp whistle and the three on the upper deck, Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord, jumped off and tackled Xaldin and Saix to the ground. Xemnas could barely see through the smoke but he didn't need to see in order to know what was going on, immediately focusing the curse to its maximum intensity.

Cries of agony filled the air and Xemnas sneered gleefully at the sound of their suffering, only second later though he felt cold metal against his throat and a hand over his left eye, "Just kidding," Riku said in his ear as he slit the blade across his neck and gouged out the left eye. When Xemnas howled with pain the rest of the crew laughed but by then Xaldin and Saix were to their feet. They rushed to put themselves between the captain and the mutinous crew, "You should have seen this coming Xemnas," Riku laughed manically as he tucked the eye up his sleeve, the other pirates coming into view through the clearing smoke.

Xemnas tried to curse them again but nothing happened, making him panic, "It's no use," Axel said with a grin, "We're working for someone else now," he added, flashing his palm. As soon as Xemnas saw the mark he immediately knew what it meant, "W-what?! How?!" he searched his pocket but couldn't find the jewel, realizing what must have happened.

"You have two options: leave this ship now, or be forced overboard," Riku said. They outnumbered them 7 to 3 and there was no doubt they could overpower them, however they couldn't kill Xemnas themselves while still under the curse though he couldn't harm them. The look on their faces said it all and the crew knew they'd won.

* * *

Sora sat up in bed quickly, awoken to the sound of cannon fire and instantly getting out of bed, pulling a robe on over his night clothes, "What the hell is going…on…" his voice trailed off when he saw the ship approaching the marina, immediately recognizing the vessel but he grabbed the spyglass off his deck and ran out to the balcony. Sure enough upon closer inspection his assumption was right, "…They're…back?" he heard the cannons again and realized they were from the forts on the island, not the ship and after looking at the ship closer he grabbed the receiver and immediately patched through to the base, "Cease fire immediately."

"But sir! It's-"

"I know who it is," he snapped back to the guard, "I said cease fire! They come bearing no flag idiots! Look!" There was a moment of silence and though the guard saw what Sora meant he still didn't know why they should stop, "I said cease fire! That is an order from your king!" Seconds later the cannons ceased and Sora brought the spyglass back to his eye and looked at the deck.

He knew what he was doing since he'd spent quite some time lately studying the so called 'laws and codes' of pirates. There was no flag hoisted, signaling the held no mal intentions, "This better not be a trick…" he said, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. In less than thirty minutes the doors to the palace opened and in came the crew of Dra Huputeac followed closely by armed guards ready to shoot. Sora was still in his sleep attire but he didn't care, for the first time in half a year he saw his little brother and Roxas pushed ahead of the pirates and met him halfway where they both immediately threw the other into an embrace.

When the guards recognized the blonde as the prince they all immediately took a knee out of respect and rejoice for his return. The pirates just watched them without a word, but a sense of awe as they saw Roxas crying silently and Sora fighting off tears of his own. Several minutes passed and nobody disturbed them until finally Sora looked to the others, still not letting go of Roxas, but he had to know, "Where's your captain?" Xemnas wasn't there and Sora knew something had definitely happened.

The pirates laughed a little and Riku merely smiled at Sora and waved casually. Sora looked dumbstruck, staring at him as if someone just said he was pregnant, "…You?" Riku nodded. It had been a unanimous vote made immediately after forcing the captain, Saix, and Xaldin overboard and Riku honestly hadn't expected it. He'd adapted quite well to the role of leadership and it was an astonishing change of pace for the pirates.

Sora still didn't know what to say, but he quickly looked away again and hugged his brother tighter, "…I want an explanation for all of this…in the morning." Right now all he wanted was to hold onto his brother and never let go.

The pirates were given rooms on the upper level of the palace and Sora instructed his followers to see to their every need. He knew their intentions were good since Xemnas was absent and Riku was in charge, but he didn't want to know just what they were here for right away. He wanted to hear Roxas say everything was okay and tell him everything that had happened, and Roxas was more then happy to comply. While the two brothers stayed up and chatted, Axel found himself awake and being haunted by a question he'd been trying to avoid. "…What's he going to do now?"

* * *

The following morning was another warm one, the usual for Destiny Island, and the first thing Sora did was call the pirates downstairs to the council chamber. Clearly some were more awake than others and clearly Axel hadn't gotten any sleep, keeping his head resting on his folded arms on the table. He looked up and quickly paid more attention when he saw Roxas following Sora into the room, still holding onto the jewel but not looking at any of them.

Sora took his seat at the head of the table and Roxas sat beside him, the king directly across the table from Riku which seemed almost planned. Axel was to Riku's right, not only because of his friendship but also because he'd been promoted to first mate and it was his rightful seat, yet even now he wanted to trade places with Demyx so he could sit down by Roxas. He noticed Roxas glance down the table at him but after he saw Axel was watching him he quickly looked back to his brother.

"Roxas told me everything…including the mutiny…and I want to know who was the idiot that thought of all this?" Sora said bluntly, having a good idea and it was confirmed when Riku put his hand up, "How could you use him like that? He's not some kind of tool."

"Ofcourse he isn't," Riku agreed, "But it was the only way out of the curse and it's only temporary. When everything is said and done we'll put the jewel back into hiding. In fact Xemnas is probably so flustered he couldn't focus enough to control us now so you can let go of it Roxas."

Roxas didn't and Demyx noticed his grip even tighten on the jewel under the table, "In all fairness he did say he wanted to help us, and nothing we did endangered his safety," Zexion spoke up to remind Sora they were all responsible for what happened, "You seem to forget he's our friend and we wouldn't do anything to him."

"But in returning here you've all put my kingdom in jeopardy. When your captain-"

"Ex-captain," Riku corrected Sora mid-sentence.

Sora shook his head, obviously still not sure how to take the change in authority, "…When your _ex-captain_ organizes a plan for revenge he'll know you're here because you would return Roxas."

"That's where we need the navy's help," Axel said, surprising Sora with the concept, "When he comes back we'll be ready but the fact of the matter is we need more people to make sure there's no chance for failure."

"And if you look at the situation, you technically owe us for returning your brother," Luxord pointed out confidently.

"I owe you nothing," Sora said coldly.

Riku noticed the glare was aimed at him and he returned it, "You always were a greedy brat."

"How dare you? I'm-"

"Spoiled."

Sora looked at him with daggers in his eyes, "If you don't take every word back this instant I'll…"

"Cry?"

Axel and the others could sense the tension and he kicked Riku under the table, "Be careful, you're going to get us in trouble," he whispered under his breath.

Sora said nothing for several minutes, seeming to take in everything before pointing at Riku, "You. Come with me," was all he said as he stood up and headed for the other door in the room, Riku following suite after dismissing the rest of the pirates. As soon as the two were gone everyone headed for the exit but Axel made a beeline for Roxas and caught up with him after they left, "Hey."

"Hi," Roxas replied with a smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"A little lonely but I'm feeling better now," Axel said with a grin as he reached to take Roxas' free hand. Much to his surprise though when he did this Roxas stuck his hand in his pocket without a word. Feeling rejected Axel did the same and asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"…Axel I'm staying here."

_**-Staying-**_

"Are you staying?" Sora asked when the kiss broke, smiling happily and sounding hopeful.

"For a while," Riku assured him, glad their façade had fooled the others. They both knew they couldn't act like they had a relationship; the guards in the room would have spread the rumor about the king and the captain like wildfire. The crew knew about their act too probably since Xemnas had made Riku's sexuality quite public, "Longer if this 'argument' goes well and I convince you to help us defeat Xemnas when he strikes back."

Sora laughed and hugged him tighter before letting go and wandering around the private study while Riku followed and sat down in the chair behind the desk. During conferences Sora would often retreat to hiding here for hours while the rest of the council came to a final decision he could approve or reject, "You'll win don't worry."

"We'll have to make it look convincing though and waste a few hours in here," Riku said and Sora immediately caught on to what he was implying. He looked around the room and a confused look fell over his face, "But there's only a desk."

"So? There are other places to do it than a bed your highness," Riku said with a laugh, watching Sora's face flush at the concept, "You always were naïve."

Sora sat on the desk in front of him and his flush faded after a few seconds when he brought up a more serious topic, "So I heard Roxas' side of the past half a year, but what about yours."

"Nothing important," that wasn't true but he didn't want Sora to worry over things that didn't concern him.

Sora knew he was lying though and he traced a finger over the eye patch, "Then what happened here?" Riku didn't answer, looking away and obviously not wanting to talk about it. "If you keep being so reckless you're going to lose more than an eye one of these days," Sora said with a bit of a sad sigh, "…Why don't you just stay here? The curse will be gone soon."

"If I did that what kind of captain would I be?" Sora knew he was right and with the new title he knew Riku couldn't just abandon the position. "Besides, there's something I need to get back first," Riku said, feeling bad about it but he couldn't just break apart the lives of his crew. It went against code to deem a new captain unless there was mutiny or unless the old captain died. If he simply abandoned the position then that would mean the crew would no longer exist and with a pirate record there was no chance of life off the ship.

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously, wondering if he could help him. Without saying a word, Sora realized what he was looking for, "Who has it?"

"Xemnas replaced one of his own with it," Riku said disgustedly, "To make a point that he reigned over everyone including me. Sort of a blackmail method."

Sora was appalled and shuddered at the thought, but he leaned forward and hugged him around the shoulders before kissing the eye patch, "With or without it, you're still Riku. And I still love you."

Hearing this made him feel better and he returned the embrace, "I love you too."

**_-I love you-_**

"Roxas what are you talking about? I thought you said…" Axel was speechless and he tried to put a sentence together, "Roxas I love you."

"I know Axel, I know but…" Roxas already felt horrible, "I have to stay."

Axel was confused and hurt. Barely two days ago things were fine and they were happy, but now…now that he was home, "What about forever?"

"You don't understand. This is my home," Roxas tried to explain, unable to look at him.

"I thought I was your home," Axel left Roxas without a word to say and he obviously felt bad about it, "Roxas…I love you."

"I love you too Axel…but…I…" he literally couldn't bring himself to say anything else, tears fighting to escape and as Axel reached out to hold him Roxas turned and ran away. Axel just watched him and didn't pursue him, left alone to sort through what just happened. His heart aching painfully in his chest more violently than Xemnas' curse could ever be.

**_-Heart-_**

"What are you doing?"

Sora smiled and took his head off Riku's chest, "Just making sure you still have a heartbeat."

"Just because I've died twice doesn't mean I'm dead," Riku said with a slight laugh and Sora put his head back on his chest, contently sitting on his lap in the desk chair.

"So what's it like?" Sora asked curiously.

Riku was a bit confused though, "To have a heartbeat?"

"To die."

Riku didn't answer right away, in fact he looked at Sora oddly for a few minutes wondering why he would ask such a question. If he was curious though Riku would do what he could to please him, "It's sort of like being thrown into a lake I suppose…The water looks harmless and you want to jump in but something in the back of your mind tells you don't because you don't know what's at the bottom…So when you're finally thrown in it's almost a relief to know you don't have to wonder what it's like anymore… but you can't get out once you hit the water, and that's what makes death scary." He wasn't sure how to describe it really. Indeed the memories stuck with him but death wasn't an easy thing to explain.

The description resonated strongly with Sora and he stared at him as he seemed to be spaced off into his thoughts now, "What about the afterlife?" Sora asked, bringing Riku back to reality. He merely laughed and shook his head though, "What is your odd fascination with death all of a sudden? Don't worry about things like that so much, it's unhealthy."

"I just wanted to know where you went when you left…" Sora said quietly, taking him by surprised, "…You always come back to me and retell experiences of near-death…You've died twice and I wasn't there either time. If you died I wouldn't know and I'd never know why you stopped coming back…If you left, and didn't come back I'd… I'd want to know where you went so that way I could follow."

To say the least Riku was stunned and he quickly said, "Now don't think things like that!" the thought of Sora killing himself was too much, "…I'll always come back, I promise, so promise me you'll always be here when I come back."

"Ofcourse, I promise…Now, what were you talking about earlier? Something about places other than in bed…"

**_-Returning-_**

The room was oddly empty to come back to Roxas thought as he shut the door behind himself. This was his old room and everything was a neat as he left it, nothing moved from its proper place. It was this lifestyle that was his, no matter how hard he tried to change this was who he was. He was out of breath from running all the way back and he slouched against the door and slid down to the floor still clutching the jewel close to his chest. He didn't even feel the tears on his cheeks anymore and with the ache in his chest he couldn't contain them either.

Roxas wanted to run back to Axel and apologize, let him know he would go with him, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his brother again. The reaction his brother had to his return was more powerful than he'd expected, and he realized just how large of a void he left in his heart. This was his home and Sora was his only family left, he couldn't abandon him nor could he abandon the kingdom. He'd been fooling himself in thinking otherwise, in thinking he could spend forever with Axel.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered quietly as he tried to control his tears, "Axel…I'm sorry."

**_-I'm sorry-_**

"I'm sorry," Riku apologized with a smile, nuzzling his face into Sora's hair, "Does it still hurt?"

"Yesssss," Sora grumbled and Riku laughed a little. Sora didn't mind though, smiling at the memories and wondering, "Where else can we do it?" Riku couldn't help but laugh at the note of seriousness in his voice and Sora laughed too before sighing contently, "But you know…I'll never be able to sit at that desk again."

"From the way you're complaining you'll never be able to sit again period," Riku said and Sora laughed again, hugging him closer.

**_-Hugging-_**

Axel hugged the pillow to his head as he lie in bed, trying desperately to figure out what to do. God what was he thinking, Roxas come with them; he was a prince and had a happy home life before they stole him away. He'd be happy here again…but without Roxas, Axel found himself questioning his own chances at happiness.

He couldn't just lie there waiting for them to depart, knowing Roxas was only a few halls away and alone. He wanted to stay with him, even if it didn't last past the month.

**_-A month-_**

"A month?" Sora asked, sounding hopeful and Riku shrugged as he sat up and started to dress. "Two? Five?" Sora's happiness grew when he said, "Possibly." They didn't know how long it would take for the captain to retaliate and Sora hoped it would take forever so that way Riku wouldn't have to leave.

"Is there any way I can wire him money so he'll just disappear?" Sora asked jokingly and Riku threw his shirt at him, "I'd only be so lucky."

**_-So lucky-_**

'_I was so lucky…to have someone love me like he did,'_ Roxas thought sadly, thinking back fondly on the memories he and Axel made together. How was he going to manage without the redhead he'd fallen so madly in love with.

"Roxas."

The blonde sat up and looked at him through the open door, quickly trying to wipe away his tears before Axel could notice. Axel noticed though and quickly crossed the room to comfort him.

**_-Comfort-_**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Riku asked as he helped the fully clothed Sora to his feet. The king was sore but if they spent any longer here the guards would get suspicious.

Sora smiled and nodded, wishing he wouldn't look so worried, "I'm fine."

**_-I'm fine-_**

"I'm fine," Roxas insisted when Axel tried to help him, not wanting his help because he knew it would only make him want more. Axel said nothing and he didn't move anymore, just watching Roxas stare out the windows in silence.

**_-Silence-_**

They left the study in silence, Riku following Sora past the guards and out of the council chamber. Nothing suspicious about their behavior until the council doors closed behind them and Riku took Sora's hand, not a guard in sight to spot this inconceivable sight between the most unlikely pair. Love.

**_-Love-_**

"Roxas I love you," Axel said finally, still not moving, "…And you love me too…But you're right, this is your home and this is where you belong." Roxas wanted to say something but he held his tongue because he knew if he tried to speak he'd start to cry again, Axel's sincerity even after the way he'd treated him was heart wrenching.

"Until I leave though, can I stay with you? Just like the way we used to be?" Axel asked. This was difficult for him. Never before had he loved someone so unconditionally and even if he wasn't Roxas' home Roxas was his, "Roxas, I don't want to be without you."

Roxas' eyes stung and he rubbed them to try and hold in his tears, "I-I don't want to lose you Axel but…I don't want to lose who I used to be either." Roxas allowed Axel to pull him to his chest and Roxas finally cried, burying his face in Axel's chest, "I-it's not fair!" He knew this day would come, the day he returned to his island but he'd been so sure he would stay with Axel that he never worried. After seeing his brother again though he realized Axel wasn't the only one who loved him and couldn't live without him. He had to choose.

**_-Choose-_**

"I wonder if they're with each other right now," Sora said, thinking out loud.

Riku was curious and had to ask, "Who?"

"Axel and Roxas," Sora said with a slight smile, "They're in love right?"

"How'd you figure it out," Riku was truly impressed that Sora had guessed since he was almost positive nobody in the crew nor Roxas had told him.

Sora just shrugged and said simply, "It's just the way he's been acting since last night. I am his brother you know, I notice things." Sora wasn't bothered by it at all and Riku was a bit surprised he'd taken it so well, "But…what's he going to choose?"

This question had bothered Riku since seeing Roxas and Sora's reunion last night when they arrived, "I warned Axel not to get attached…"

"It's Roxas' decision," Sora said with a sigh, "I just want him to be happy."

"So you'd let your little brother set sail with the most feared group of pirates on the sea?" Riku scoffed a little, finding that a bit unusual.

Sora nodded but seemed a bit saddened when he said, "…If I were in his situation I'd leave without second thought." Riku understood and he kissed Sora's hand, wishing he could make his wish true. He was a king and had a kingdom to rule over, a position he couldn't abandon. Riku was a captain and had a ship to rule over, a position he couldn't abandon. Somehow throughout all the twists and turns though their love pulled though, and now they could only hope Axel and Roxas had their fortune.

**_-Together-_**

Roxas had stopped crying an hour ago and now he was content to lie in Axel's arms in silence. "Roxas?" Axel said and the blonde looked up at him with the most beautiful blue eyes, "No matter what you choose, I will always love you. Remember that."

Roxas felt a smile tug at his lips and it grew when Axel kissed his forehead, "I will always love you too Axel…And that's why…I'll stay with you, even after Xemnas is defeated and your purpose here is done. Because you are my true home."

* * *

So Roxas finally made it back to Destiny Island and he's accepted that even if it is his home, his true home is with Axel. But just when will Xemnas return and what will the pirates do until then? I've got a few ideas, one particularly fun but you'll have to wait to find out about it! Personally I'm excited but are you guys? I want to know what you think so please review! Thank you for continuing to read and as always I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	18. Just For Tonight

So Axel and Roxas are together! Forever? We'll have to wait and see. Anyways, I suppose now that Axel and Roxas have ironed out their relationships future that means the pirates will actually have some peace during their time on the island. Finally they'll have some time to tan, dance, party, and drink!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Just For Tonight**

Axel woke first the next morning, as usual, and it took a few seconds to realize where they were. Destiny Island, Roxas' home…or at least part of it. Axel smiled at what Roxas said last night and he kissed the sleeping blondes forehead. He was coming with them, he was going to stay with him, and the thought of their future together made Axel's smile grow. It was late in the morning and he wondered what they'd do today, or until Xemnas got here for that matter. It could be months and possibly the longest time they'd stayed on land in ages, but it was going to be a nice break and he didn't mind.

There was a knock at the door and Axel sat up, wondering who it was and whether or not he should answer it since he technically wasn't supposed to be there. After another knock he got up and pulled on his pants as he headed to open it. When he opened the door though he regretted facing the visitor, Roxas' brother, "I…I can explain," Axel said quickly when he saw the shock on the king's face.

Sora shook his head though, "Don't bother."

Axel found this a bit awkward to say the least and he laughed nervously, "Riku told you?"

"I guessed," Sora said shortly, looking past Axel at his sleeping brother, "Walk with me," it wasn't so much a request as an order and Axel complied without question, shutting the door behind himself and stealing on last look in at Roxas. "So, what did he choose?" Sora asked, not needing to explain and Axel didn't need to answer because after his lengthy silence Sora smiled and nodded, "I see."

They continued down the corridor and out onto the veranda where it was much warmer than inside and Axel could smell the sea again, which helped him say what he needed to, "I'll take care of him, you don't have to worry."

"I don't have to, but I will," Sora said with a bit of a sigh, "He is my brother you know…But I suppose his love for you surpasses that."

"That's not true," Axel quickly said and Sora looked at him in surprise, "You're the last family he has and he loves you too, don't you dare think otherwise."

Sora wasn't expecting him to react this way and he smiled a little, "…I hear you've taken good care of him."

"I did my best…Sometimes it wasn't enough though," Axel admitted, thinking about the times he'd let Roxas down. He'd been shot by Saix and Xemnas had gotten his way with him again after Axel promised he'd never let that happen again.

Sora nodded though, not surprised, "The best is all we can do, if something goes beyond our power we should have no guilt."

Axel couldn't help but laugh a bit in his throat, "Riku told you that didn't he?"

Sora laughed as well, wondering how obvious he was, "Back in Halloween Town." He wasn't here to talk about his own relationship though, he was here on behalf of his brother, "He also told me he warned you not to get attached."

Axel sighed and sat on the guardrail, shrugging a little with his answer, "I told him the same thing seven years ago about you…I love Roxas though and you should know from firsthand experience that a warning isn't going to keep me from him."

"Indeed," Sora said, laughing a bit at how Axel had used his own relationship against him and effectively proved Sora's reason for questioning him like this, "And now I know I can trust you with my brother. You both have my blessings."

Axel was genuinely surprised, not expecting him to accept it all but from the archway leading back inside he saw Roxas step out of the room, fully dressed and not holding the jewel any longer; he'd finally let go last night after he was sure they were safe. When he saw Sora and Axel on the veranda he paled a bit but felt a wave of relief when Sora smiled and nodded, letting him know everything was okay. Roxas came out to join them but Axel met him halfway down the hall, throwing him into a tight hug and obviously feeling just as relieved as Roxas. Everything was going to be okay.

"Keep in mind," Sora said from the veranda as he sat down at one of the tables and adverted his eyes away from them, staring at the ocean, "You're still a public icon Roxas, and if you two are found out it could be severely detrimental to the crown."

They knew he was right, they weren't being careful and neither one of them wanted to do any damage to Sora's name or the kingdom itself. Roxas wondered sometimes how his brother and Riku managed to keep so secretive about their relationship. Axel let go of him and the two headed back out to join Sora, Roxas sitting beside him and Axel on the guardrail again. "There's going to be a public celebration starting tonight," Sora informed them, "It's sort of an annual festival that lasts for a week."

Roxas was familiar with the festival and he was obviously excited, "Pandora's festival? Is it that late in the year already?" He hadn't been keeping track of time since he left and to hear it was the end of summer already came as a surprise.

"The island has been setting up all morning and downtown is more spectacular than last year," Sora said with a nod.

Axel was trying to follow the conversation but was confused, "Pandora? You mean like in mythology?"

"When she opened her box chaos flooded the world, and that's what this festival is: chaos," Roxas explained, "It's basically when everyone on the island celebrates the fact that we're out of those times of chaos and all is well."

"So I guess we get to celebrate too," Axel said, glad that the pirates were in a temporary calm too.

"Oh, that reminds me, you're all privateers of the Destiny Island crown," Sora said casually but Axel almost fell over.

"Privateers? What the hell?!" they were pirates, they didn't work for anyone.

Sora nodded and pulled a paper out from up his sleeve, handing it to Axel, "You slept through the meeting but due to majority ruling you're sailing for me. Here's your badge," Sora added, pulling a badge with the royal crest out of his vest pocket and handing it to him.

Axel looked at the paper briefly then swatted the badge away, "No way! I didn't sign anything!"

"So? Riku could've decided on his own for all of you but he took a vote instead. With a poll of 6 to 1 you're outnumbered," Sora said, understanding why Axel was so shocked. They'd all reacted when Sora suggested the idea of being privateers, even Riku, but he explained his reasoning to Axel just as he did to the other pirates, "You're wanted bandits you know. Dra Huputeac has a bad reputation here in case you've forgotten but words gotten around you're under new leadership and returned Roxas so the people are seeing you in a different light. If you become privateers for the crown it will show you have the monarchy's trust and that you're not going to harm them. If anything, you'll be heroes."

Axel understood now and wondered how long Sora had this planned, "But what about when Xemnas shows up?"

"When your purpose here is through you're free to sail under your own colors again and leave," Sora assured him, "Being a privateer for me just means you're protecting the island and its people."

"It's the perfect cover Axel, come on," Roxas said with a slight smile, picking up the badge Axel swatted away, "It's just a longer word for pirate." Axel knew they were right and with a sigh he nodded and Roxas handed him the badge. "There, now go shower and get dressed so you can pin it on something," Roxas said with a smile, closing Axel's hand around the badge.

Axel smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him bye but he froze halfway there and looked over at Sora, second guessing his action with his older brother sitting right there. Roxas laughed a bit and kissed him instead before nudging him toward the archway, finding his hesitance around his brother humorous. As soon as he was gone Sora laughed as well, "I think I scare him."

"Nah, he's only scared of water," Roxas said with a sigh, "You're just intimidating."

"What?" Sora asked, confused and not sure what he was talking about.

"You're an intimidating person until people get to know you," Roxas taunted, "I was the cute one everyone liked."

Sora scoffed and shook his head "I thought you were the one with the huge ego."

"That comes with the title of king I'm afraid," Roxas teased before following after Axel, not about to tell his brother about what he planned to do since it involved Axel and a shower. Sora watched him go before being startled by a gunshot, hurrying over to the guardrail and looking down at the courtyard. There were two pirates and a turtle…a turtle? Sora had to watch as Demyx put a bottle on the turtle's back and then hurried behind Xigbar. He saw him raise his gun and Sora was shocked, _'He's not going to…'_ there was another shot and Sora watched him shoot the bottle off the turtle's back, _'…He just shot a glass bottle off a turtle's back…'_ he didn't know what to make of it.

The blonde pirate laughed and Xigar before hurrying back to the turtle, "Good boy Marshmallow! Didn't even flinch!" Demyx cheered, hugging the turtle's neck. In the shattered glass's reflection he saw Sora watching them from above and he looked over his shoulder and waved, "Hi!"

Sora smiled and waved back before standing up straight and shaking his head, _'Riku has such odd friends,'_ he thought before looking past the palace gate an all the way down to the port. The pirate ship was still docked there securely but Sora noticed a flag with the royal crest now flew right below the pirate's colors, _'I wonder if he's back yet…'

* * *

_

Riku was still on the ship, sitting at the captain's old desk and looking through all the documents the crew had been forbidden to view. It was almost sickening how much they'd been tricked into doing; missions that had seemed pointless now were brought to a new morbid light. Also there were inventories dating back years listing all sorts of illegal goods the pirates didn't even know they were carrying. The pirates were also carrying something else, something Riku discovered from a folder documenting all the injections they'd been given, the most notable being the one given unbeknownst to them all during their death.

"Poisoning the soul…That's how you're doing it…" he wasn't sure what it was though, the suffix was Latin for soul and the prefix for poison, "…The question is: where did you get it bastard?" It definitely wasn't something on the open or black market; otherwise he would have at least heard of it. From the sound of it, it was something of black magic but what?

This was the biggest break in the mystery of the curse, now the question was how had he gotten a hold of something that could 'poison the soul.' It was a true mind-boggler indeed but none of the documents in the folder helped so he shut it and dropped it back on the desk. He had to have the answer in here. Riku was familiar with the drugs Luxord had since he'd used all of them at least once and nothing in there could do this.

It had to be in here. With that in mind, Riku started his search, determined to find whatever was cursing them and dispose of it before any other soul could be cursed the same as theirs. It took three hours but he'd searched every square inch of the cabin, breaking locks and sifting through bottles, finally finding a little black bottle with a paper taped to it's side.

_Saix: swallowed willingly_

_Xaldin: decapitated with own sword_

_Xigbar: shot through the left eye_

_Luxord: speared through side, through ribs, to heart_

_Axel: shot twice in heart_

_Riku: (__shot in heart)__ (bled to death at wrist)_

_Zexion: stabbed in back with poisoned knife_

_Kairi: tied to explosive with Namine_

_Namine: tied to explosive with Kairi_

_Demyx: neck slit with letter opener_

All their deaths…not very detailed and they were all more morbid than the note described. Shot in the eye…no, that was too kind of a death. Xigbar was shot through all his joints before Xemnas finally put him out of his pain with a shot through the eye. Speared…Luxord had been crucified to the side of the ship and left there for two days before he finally died. Shot twice…Axel wasn't shot. He was filled with lead until he weighed twice his norm, but two shots to the heart were what snuffed out his life. Zexion literally was stabbed in the back, but his death was the most agonizing. It was slow and he spent a week on Xemnas' floor in agony before the poison finally took his life. Kairi and Namine…God he couldn't think about it. He sacrificed them when one of Axel's time bombs went on the fritz, or that's what he said. Riku saw him tie them to the bomb as did Zexion and there was nothing they could do. Poor Demyx had been the least expecting of them all…he wanted to warn him but it wouldn't have done him any good. And he didn't even want to remember his own deaths, either one of them.

This must have been how Xemnas was doing it, something in this black bottle, but inside was only a liquid whose color couldn't be identified through the opaque bottle. One whiff of the aroma coming from it though was enough to tell him what it was, "Blood…" but it didn't belong to any of the crew, familiar with them all but it could quite possibly be Xemnas, Saix, or Xaldin's since he'd avoided ever stooping that low. How did this tie in to the control the captain…well, ex-captain…urg. Riku couldn't finish the rest of his thought, capping the bottle and standing back up.

'_I guess we'll find out answers when he finally shows his face again,'_ Riku thought as he returned to the desk and set the bottle down there before slumping back into the chair. It was an odd feeling, having the power that came with his new title when not even a year ago he and the others were nothing more than puppets.

The fates were an odd thing and he smiled a little before opening one of the desk drawers, "An eye for an eye Xemnas," he said with a bit of a laugh as he looked in at the eye he'd gouged out of Xemnas' socket during the mutiny. It wasn't his, oh no, though he could have easily stolen it back; it was Xemnas' and just as Xemnas was holding onto one of his as leverage so was Riku, "This way you'll have to come after us bastard; and when you do I cut out more than your eye."

* * *

"There you are!" Sora said, sounding relieved when he saw Riku coming through the square, "Come here!" He was a bit confused about what was going on and why there seemed to be some sort of occasion people were dressing and decorating for loudly, "I've been looking for you."

"What's going on?" Riku asked but Sora grabbed his wrist and hurried him along while he explained, "There's going to be a special part at the party tonight to honor you guys for returning Roxas and to celebrate the establishment of the first official privateers of Destiny Island. So you guys need to get cleaned up and look semi-presentable to the public."

"Presentable? This coming from you in that costume?" Riku scoffed but followed anyway, wondering just what Sora considered to be 'semi-presentable.'

* * *

"…I look like my father," Axel finally said uninterestedly as he looked at his reflection.

Roxas thought the attire of a commanding officer looked good on him but Axel obviously disagreed, "That's a bad thing?"

"He was a Cornel in the navy and he put a pistol in his mouth after I ran away," Axel summed up casually, making Roxas shudder at the thought, "Is this really required?"

Roxas understood why the uniform wouldn't bode well with Axel but he nodded, "They were designed this morning for 'Destiny Islands first privateers' as the title is going." He hugged Axel briefly before kissing his cheek, "It's just for occasions like this. Tonight you can take it off and shut it away."

Axel nodded and sighed, buttoning his jacket as Roxas left his side to continue dressing. Roxas had his own required attire as the prince and he tried to make Axel feel better, "Well at least you're more decorated than the others." It was true, as first mate Axel stood a much higher rank than the others but a notable notch below Riku.

"Yeah…" Axel said, still staring at his reflection, his red hair contrasting strongly with the black suit, "…What's the difference?"

"See the red band around your right arm? The others won't have that, and they won't have those two medals on your pocket. Riku's I think is the same but his collar is red and there's a red stripe down the side of his pants. There's another medal on the pocket but I don't remember which," Roxas said, sounding sure of himself.

Axel was surprised he was so well referenced, "Sounds like you know your stuff."

Roxas nodded with a proud smile, "I was going to join the navy you know." Axel didn't know that and he was obviously surprised, "Sora was going to take over the kingdom so grandpa always said I'd have to excel in the military."

Axel snorted, "You in the military…ah, Roxas you always know how to make me laugh."

Roxas smiled and finished getting ready, "I knew it was ridiculous, I was a little kid though and always thought up odd things."

"You still are a little kid," Axel reminded him that he hadn't reached his 18th birthday yet and within minutes they were downstairs mixed in with the celebration which was already under full swing.

* * *

"I'm notta lil kid…" Roxas slurred groggily as Axel carried him back to his room and shut the door behind them, "…You're a cradle robber ya' know. A sticky cradle robber," somehow during his drunken state he'd recalled Axel's comment about his age and took the liberty of reminding him he was almost 24 now and a good 6 years older than him.

"Well this sticky cradle robber can't believe you drank with your brother sitting right there," Axel laughed as Roxas hiccupped in a rather high pitch, "So cute."

"So tired…" Roxas mumbled with another hiccup at the tail end of his sentence.

Axel laughed a little more and set him down in bed, "Get some sleep little prince," he said as he started to change. Roxas was out like a light almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, breathing lightly and letting Axel know he was asleep. Axel smiled before continuing to change, spotting himself in the mirror and even though it was dark he saw the uniform clearly, _'Wonder who you would've pointed that gun at if you saw me now…'_ he thought with a sigh.

Suddenly the phone in the room rang and it made Roxas mumble some indistinguishable response and roll over. Axel wasn't sure whether he should answer it or not since he wasn't actually supposed to be here, but he figured if someone was calling at 1 in the morning to Roxas it must have been important, "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Look out the window."

"Who is this?" Axel demanded. The voice was distorted by a lousy electronic, making the true identity a secret but Axel did as the voice ordered and went to the window, looking out only to see an alarming sigh. Fire. Fire had engulfed several of the booths in the courtyard where the festival was taking place and black smoke rose thick against the sky.

"We'll all meet soon. Until then I hope you all enjoy your stay."

With that the line went dead and Axel hurried for the door, pausing when he remembered Roxas. The prince was sleeping soundly still but could he leave him here safely? The person they were dealing with now obviously meant business and if they'd went through the trouble of contacting the pirates then that meant the identity knew about them, "Roxas…" Axel grumbled, trying to think of what to do, "…I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that said he ran out to do what he could to help, shedding the jacket on his way and pushing up his sleeves.

* * *

Hm…okay so maybe there won't be as much quiet time as they thought. Nice of the others to vote on behalf of Axel though as far as the whole privateering thing eh? At least he has Sora's seal of approval. More about the impending chaos in the next chapter, which I already have done but wont post until Friday of next week. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all for reading and even more thanks goes out to those who took the time to review! 359? You're too good to me! I'll try to have a thank you present soon but until then I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	19. Trick or Treat

Ah I love Halloween! 'Tis my favorite holiday! And why shouldn't the pirates get to celebrate it? Last year the circies got to celebrate Christmas so this year the pirates get Halloween! This was done in my free time up in the loft because I couldn't sleep the other day and I like it quite a lot. Short yes, but full of that wonderful Halloween spirit! Enjoy! And I'm posting a new chapter right after this so be sure to read and review both!

* * *

**Trick-or-Treat**

Roxas had never spent Halloween on an island other than his own, especially not one that had the holiday's name right in its own! In Halloween Town he didn't even need to find a costume, just pants as he did not plan to trick-or-treat dressed like a girl. Axel was napping soundly while Roxas raided the closet and dressers, searching for pants, shorts, or any article of clothing that put some fabric around his legs. Unfortunately for him Axel had taken a liking to his costume and made sure to hide away all of his pants.

They were staying in a neat and well kept town house that belonged to the Destiny Island crown and Sora was more than willing to let them house there. They'd come her to negotiate an illegal shipment with the new royal family, whom were much friendlier than the brother-sister duo that ran the island the last time they'd visited. What they hadn't planned on was the family taking a holiday on Halloween to visit family overseas, meaning it would be days before they got to their purpose.

Nobody minded the absence of work though, everyone more than willing to rest and take a break after their work as of late. Under Riku their name was growing just as quickly as their wealth with the sinking of each new ship that threatened or didn't side with their employer, the king on Destiny Island. Since Halloween Town was on very good terms with the island the people were very accepting of their foreign guests, not remembering them from their last visit.

Roxas wanted to trick-or-treat since this might be the last year he'd be young enough to do so but he soon found out Zexion and Demyx were eager to go along. The rest of the pirates were still sore from combat and chose to sleep in and skip out on the evening of 'fun' if that's what you call ringing on strangers' doorbells to get free sugar.

The problem was: Roxas still couldn't find pants and he wasn't about to leave the house like this. Cursing under his breath he looked around the room and after one final search managed to dig up one pair, a bit long in the leg but a good fit for a pirate. He grabbed his pumpkin bucket and gave a quick kiss to Axel, whispering a goodbye before hurrying downstairs to meet up with the other two.

Hours passed and the trio soon had collected their weight in sweets and treats, enjoying the festivities that were Halloween. On their way back home though, dragging their buckets and bags along behind them, they saw three little children scurry to the door leading into the town house. The lights in the house were all out though as well as the one on the stoop, a clear sign that the house wasn't open for trick-or-treating but the brats continued to knock and pound on the door relentlessly. 

"Three Milky Ways say that it's Riku that answers the door," Roxas said, fishing into his bucket for the chocolates.

"I'll meet your Milky Ways and raise you a Kit-Kat that it's Xigbar," Demyx chimed in as he followed Roxas' lead.

Zexion joined in the betting as well and held out his whole bag, "All of this says it's Luxord."

It was a hardcore wager now and the other two quickly called and threw in their collections as well, everyone staring at the door intently and waiting. A light in the hall upstairs came on and they say a shadow, Demyx quickly jumping up and down, "That's Xigbar! I know it!"

The other two knew he was right and were ready to hand over their candy until another shadow appeared in the hall, "That flat head is Luxord's!" Zexion cheered, wringing his hands anxiously around the top of the pillow case with all his goods.

"But it could also be Riku's bed head!" Roxas said, sounding hopeful but he knew that was Luxord. Fortunately for him another shadow appeared in the hall, this one was Riku's for sure and he was relieved that he still stood a chance, "Come on! Just answer the door already!"

The shadows were still upstairs when the door opened and it was none other than Axel, and he looked pissed, "Get the hell away from the god damn door brats!!!!!" They didn't run and apparently scary Axel mode didn't work because all they did was laugh. After a bout of the giggles the children ran away, "Weirdo!" one shouted back.

Once they'd moved the older trio saw exactly why the children were laughing and they all joined in when they saw Axel standing there with a gray tank and short lime green boxers on, no pants in sight. Axel felt a draft and quickly realized the cause of it, knowing for a fact he'd gone to bed with pants on. He heard more laughter and looked down the street at the trio, immediately spotting Roxas and his pants, "Roxas!!!" he snarled, making the blonde laugh more. Within ten minutes though the trio were all in bed, banished from society and the remaining four were sitting downstairs digging through the collected candy.

"How'd you guys get all of this?" Axel asked, rummaging deep through the pillow case for a grape lollipop.

"Simple," Riku said, "We knew you'd answer the door and we knew they'd be betting on which of us three would answer first. They didn't pick you because you usually shout from the window instead."

"So we bet on which one of them had taken your pants," Luxord said before popping another gummy bear into his mouth.

Axel didn't care who won the bet, he had his pants back and they were all sharing the candy, "Which one of you picked Roxas?"

"All of us," Xigbar answered, "We saw him on his way out and didn't bother to tell you."

* * *

Happy Halloween Everyone! 


	20. Arscenic

Hope you all enjoyed the Halloween short, I had fun with it. Anyways this chapter I've had done for quite some time but I've been somewhat reluctant to post it because not too long after I finished this chapter there were the massive fires in California, a few suspected to be arson. This story is in no way related to or based off of those events. Those were misfortunes that should never have happened and I personally want to come out and say how sorry I am to anyone affected by those fires.

**SIDENOTE: **The title of this chapter is deliberately mis-spelt it is 'arson' + 'scenic' making it 'arscenic' rather than arsenic

**WARNING: **The last few paragraphs of this chapter have intense language but once you find out why the person is swearing you won't blame them.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Arscenic **

Another bad dream left Roxas short of breath and he quickly woke, reaching for Axel but only grasping onto air. This only made him worry more, afraid his dream was reality and he sat up and searched around the room. Axel's jacket was on the floor but it looked like he'd thrown it aside and as Roxas folded it he wondered what had happened. He looked up to see his reflection but there was something odd that he couldn't put his finger on…literally, because the mark on his neck was gone. At first he worried but then again Xemnas wasn't there anymore and nothing could harm him. In a way Roxas missed it though and with a sigh he turned to put the jacket away, finally spotting the sight outside his window far more disheartening, "No…" he muttered, his fingers slipping off the jacket as he saw the fire damage done to the booths set up for the festival and surrounding buildings. His dream…it couldn't be. He had to find Axel.

* * *

The fire had finally been put out around dawn a couple hours ago, and now there was a search for people who might've been caught in the buildings as well as the person responsible. The odd thing about the act of arson was that all of the pirates had received the same phone call at the same time as Axel. They too had been up all night aiding with the investigation, picking through details and debris.

'_It was almost too neat of a crime,' _Axel thought suspiciously. Whoever was responsible knew what they were doing and he had to cut his stare away as two men of the navy came rushing out of a building that was left barely standing, carrying a burnt body between them that was unidentifiable.

"Axel!" He turned and saw Roxas rushing across the square and he was nearly tackled when he threw his arms around him, "Oh thank god…"

Axel was worried, why was he shaking, "Roxas?" Plus they were in plain public eye even if the square had been blocked off by navy officials.

Roxas didn't care and he sighed a sigh of relief, "You're okay…good."

"Ofcourse I am, what did you think?" he said with a smile as he tried to ease Roxas' obviously flustered mind.

"I just had a dream…a bad dream," he said, trying to smile too but he remembered the fire and Axel writhing in the corner he'd been backed into. It only scared him more when woke only to see that there had been a fire while he slept and Axel could very well have been gone.

Axel didn't question him anymore and he waited for Roxas to let go before explaining what happened, "After I put you to bed, somebody called me and the others. We aren't sure who it was but they're the ones that started this fire."

"What did they say?" Roxas asked, feeling awful for having slept through all of this.

"After telling us to look out the window they said they'd meet us soon," Axel said, replaying the eerie phone call, "So much for having a break eh?" Roxas sighed and wondered if Axel and the others would ever have more than just one week of peace. He saw Luxord and Namine talking with a high ranking officer, seeming to retell their findings while Xigbar he saw wandering through a building obviously in search of survivors. Riku was with Xigbar while Sora waited at the door, Demyx and Zexion nowhere to be seen.

"No leads as to who did it?" Roxas asked and Axel merely shook his head, "We're almost done recovering survivors though. Some are hidden and dogs can't sniff them out through the smoke and won't be able to until it clears in a week or so." Roxas was a bit started to know people would have to wait that long in god knows what condition but Axel assured him, "Don't worry, Riku's combing through every house sniffing them out."

Roxas was relieved, nearly having forgotten Riku was a vampire and could easily find spilled blood which all the victims who'd been trapped must have by now, "Good…wonder how the press is going to react when they hear about that."

"I'm sure your brother is going to keep his 'talent' under wraps from the public," Axel said with a bit of a laugh, wondering how the people would react if they knew what the privateers were being led by.

"I guess this means Pandora's festival is going to be cut short," Roxas commented though he really didn't care anymore, especially now that his hangover was starting to kick in.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Axel saw Roxas go rigid and his eyes widen when he heard the cheery voice, "Vexen?" He spun around and froze, immediately feeling worse than he already did with the oncoming hangover.

"The festival took too much work to prepare, it would be foolish to cancel it over something as trivial as a fire," after looking at Roxas for a few minutes though Vexen seemed to realize who he was, "Your highness?" Axel looked from Roxas to the blonde woman, wondering what exactly their connection was and why Roxas looked so ill, "When did you get back?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"I…" Roxas literally couldn't put a sentence together and Axel helped him, "A couple nights ago. It was announced publicly, didn't you hear?"

"I've been busy," Vexen said curtly as she eyed Axel oddly, "And who are you?"

"I could ask you the same," Axel replied, his dislike for the woman clear.

Before they could bicker Roxas stepped between the two, "Vexen this is Axel, he helped me get home and Axel this is Vexen, he's head of the scientific division here on the island."

"He?" Axel didn't mean to let that slip, thinking out loud and clearly surprised. Vexen looked far more feminine than any man he'd met before, and that's saying something since he could remember a time when Riku's hair was much. The look that Vexen gave him though was one of utter hatred and he was about to say something, interrupted when Sora came over and got their attention, "What are the results?"

Vexen never took his glare off of Axel, even as he answered, "The hair sample found was too damaged by the fire to nail down any suspect."

"I'm over here doctor," Sora said with an edge, not liking the way he was glaring at Axel and forcing him to look back over to him, "Thank you for your time. You may leave now." There was a moment of tension before Vexen nodded and turned to leave the group.

"I wish you wouldn't antagonize him Roxas, he's the best in his field and we're lucky to have his help for the investigation," Sora chided with a sigh, though he too obviously disliked the doctor.

Roxas said nothing, instead watching Vexen disappear back into the palace. Axel wondered what was going on in his head but instead asked Sora, "What's his problem?"

Sora merely laughed in his throat and shook his head, "He's got too many…" before he could explain there was the shouts of rescuers as they rushed another three survivors out of the house Xigbar and Riku had been in. The two pirates, now privateers, also came out of the building but in no rush at all meaning they were sure there were no more survivors, "Looks like that's all we can do on the recovery side of the investigation," Sora said, wondering how many lives had been lost in the fire. He'd hear a number soon enough but they were all exhausted and it showed, "Go get some sleep Axel, we can handle the rest of the cleanup."

Axel nodded but before he would rest he would ask Roxas what about Vexen had made him go rigid, so as Sora left to check in with Riku and possibly send him and Xigbar back to bed Axel took Roxas' hand and led him back to the palace. In what seemed like no time they were back in the room and both collapsed on the bed for different reasons. Axel was exhausted after being up for over 24 hours straight now and Roxas wasn't feeling well, the alcohol from last night weighing heavily on him.

"Who is he?" Axel asked, not bothering to open his eyes or sit up, one hand idly playing with Roxas' hair.

"One of the most creepy people you'll ever meet," the fact that Roxas knew who Axel was talking about before he even said the name meant he was expecting this, "And it only gets worse when you know him."

Axel listened, holding off his sleep and wanting to know, "And you know him I assume."

Roxas sighed a little, his headache blurring out as Axel toyed with his hair and he went ahead and explained, "He's our uncle. Very disturbed man…He was older than dad and in tradition he should be king but grandpa changed everything by naming Sora the next in line, skipping his own progeny completely."

Axel listened and made note of how different politics on this island were as compared to others he'd been too, "So he hates you guys?"

"Pretty much. Mostly Sora, but like he said: Vexen's too useful to get rid of," Roxas obviously disagreed and Axel knew there was more, "…Vexen is bad news, not just for Sora, but for everyone on this island."

"For you too?"

Roxas looked at him quickly and realized he'd caught on, "…Yes."

"What happened?" Axel wanted to know, whatever happened he wanted to know so he could help protect him, "You can tell me."

Roxas was clearly contemplating it and he scooted closer to Axel before starting, "Shortly after Sora was named the heir grandpa returned from his excavation with a power he knew was too dangerous to keep whole. Vexen was the one who suggested dividing Pangaea's power, and he knew how to do it. He wanted to be the shell for it but grandpa chose me instead, only making him hate my brother and I more…As a result…he killed our parents," Roxas stopped for a minute, his head sore and his speech starting to slur, "…I saw him inject them both with the poison. Sora and I were hiding under their bed because of the storm and we saw him…Nobody ever believed us though, and Vexen was the only one who saw the autopsy results."

Axel was speechless, behind the happy cover there were all sorts of secrets in the monarchy, "Why doesn't Sora get rid of the bastard?"

"Like he said…he's too useful," Roxas said bitterly, "I can't blame Sora though. He wants to condemn him to death, but can't because there's no evidence of what he did. Vexen made sure to get rid of it all."

Axel felt horrible for him, having to face the person responsible for his parents' death couldn't be easy, "I'm sorry."

Roxas smiled a little though despite the story, "Don't be! It wasn't as devastating to us as Vexen hoped it would be and we rose above it. We never really were close to our parents anyway; our only solid connection was a last name and genes." No matter what Roxas said it was obvious the event still bothered him and Axel kissed his forehead, "I'll keep you away from him, don't worry…just sleep."

* * *

Over the next three days though more fires would strike in the middle of the night, one or more of the pirates called before every one of them. The people were beginning to think less about the festival and more about the danger they faced if they left their homes. "We're in trouble," Sora was mad, no doubt about it and even Riku crossed his legs when he slammed his fist on the table. He'd called an emergency council meeting and obviously he wasn't sleeping, which wasn't entirely Riku's fault anymore, "There have been over 30 casualties already and 17 of the town has sustained some sort of damage from the fire. This has to stop."

"We've been doing all that we can," Luxord said defensively. With a broad range of medical experience he'd been of great help at the hospital where all the fire's victims were taken, "It's not our fault if he outwits us."

"It's not so much that he's outwitting us, it's that he's taunting us," Axel corrected, "The bastard calls us just as the fire starts."

"He thought it through. Investigators are positive gasoline was spread before it was ignited," the whole thing made Demyx ill and his usually bright spirits had suffered.

There was a noise of discussion and Sora rubbed the sides of his head in a desperate attempt to relieve the horrible migraine that was only getting worse with the noise. Riku put a hand on his shoulder, knowing he wasn't feeling well and instead he tried to settle things down, "Quiet down!...Look at what we know: the fires all began between 8:30 PM and 4:00 AM and they all started in the same way, meaning the same person was behind them. So far what's been set afire?"

The others fell into order and paid attention, knowing he was on the right track. Roxas was just as well referenced on the case even if he wasn't a member of the privateers so he spoke up, "In order: 7 booths in the festival as well as three surrounding houses, a pub across town which also damaged the two surrounding shops, the northern observation tower, a navy ship in the marina, 3 of the apartment complexes on the east side, and most recently the trade center's E building."

"Absolutely no pattern to his arson," Zexion summarized, looking at the locations on the map and their space apart. One side of the island to the other, one district to another, absolutely scattered. Whoever was responsible must have been fast in order to get from location to location with the time frame they were given.

Another dead end, but Sora was determined and he stood up again to take over, "From now until the culprit is caught I want at least two of you keeping an eye on the island at once. Break it down into shifts or something so you still get to rest but I want trained eyes looking after us."

"Xigbar and Zexion, you're on first watch tonight from 8 until midnight, Axel and I will take over after you until 4," Riku was one step ahead, "Tomorrow Demyx and I will take first watch and after that, Luxord and Namine. Rotate shifts daily to keep in check." They all agreed with the plans but Roxas made a bit of an odd squeaking noise which caused several odd looks. His face turned red and he quickly looked to the table, obviously embarrassed. After a short silence Sora cleared his throat, "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go medicate myself to sleep," he said casually, desperate to suffocate the horrible headache.

"Dismissed," Riku said with a sigh. Sora's health had taken a bit of a plunge over the past three days and was getting worse, obviously making him worried. As soon as the others had started to go Roxas looked at Axel, "What was that for?" he hissed, his face flushing again.

Axel could finally laugh, knowing exactly what Roxas was talking about, "You were so serious it looked like your face was going to crack."

"Goosing me is not the answer though!" Roxas hadn't meant to say it that loud and those remaining in the room, Zexion, Namine, and Luxord, all looked at him oddly. Roxas was horribly embarrassed and his face grew redder, finally dropping his head onto the table and shutting his eyes while Axel laughed and played with his hair.

* * *

While Roxas felt awful Sora felt even worse and he was having difficulty with the bottle of pills, which simply refused to open. Frustrated and impatient, he reached into the desk and pulled out a letter opener. Riku arrived just in time to watch the king attempt to stab through the bottle with absolutely no success, "They're childproof you know," he said but Sora wasn't in the mood for jokes, he merely handed the bottle to him. Riku opened the bottle easily and handed him two, "Thanks," he said, quickly downing them but disappointed the effect wasn't immediate.

"This is what stress does to you," Riku warned, putting a hand on his forehead and sighing a bit when he felt he still had a fever, "Get some rest."

"I've got work to do," Sora insisted, but he dropped the letter opener on the floor and didn't protest when he was led to the bed, in fact he was relieved to lie down.

It was funny yet a bit disheartening how easily Sora gave up, but Riku smiled anyway and sat down beside him, "What you've got is a fever and a royal title, that means you have the right to rest."

Sora neither agreed nor disagreed and for several minutes Riku thought he'd fallen asleep but just as he was about to get up Sora said, "We've got to find whoever's doing this…and stop them…"

"Leave that to us," Riku assured him, "You just worry about getting better." Sora nodded a little but after that fell into a deep sleep which he desperately needed. Between running the island and the latest chaos with the fires he didn't have time to get a cold, but with all the stress a little cold had become a mind splitting illness. As strong as he appeared in the public eye Riku knew him better; behind his mask Sora was only human and still young, and he wanted and needed to live that way.

* * *

An hour of nothing, but Axel stayed alert as he and Riku waited for some sign of their target. Xigbar and Zexion had seen nothing and it looked like this was going to be a quiet night, which was highly suspicious considering there had been at least one fire over the past three nights, "You think he knows we're waiting for him?" Axel asked, assuming as much since things had been so quiet.

"I think as soon as we turn our backs something will happen," Riku told him, watching as Axel pulled out a map from his pocket. Since they were out of the public eye and didn't want to draw attention to their work they'd disregarded uniform and were in casual attire, "Then why does he tell us when he starts a fire, not very common for a criminal to call his crime in."

"It doesn't help that he seems to know who we are," Riku said with a sigh, watching Axel circle areas on the map, "His random patterns don't help finding him either," Axel complained as he marked the places that had been set on fire. They looked at it for several minutes before Axel gave up trying to make sense of it, instead drawing the foundations for a game of hangman, "Five letters," he said. It was all too easy of an answer and Riku didn't have to guess, "Roxas."

Axel was a bit annoyed at his answer, even if it was right, so he added two extra lines for letters to the word, "Seven letters."

Axel was bored, obviously, and so was Riku so he joined in the game, "A." Axel nodded and drew an A in the first slot, "L." Grinning a bit with triumph Axel drew the head on the hangman, "Wrong-o." But his glee bottomed out when Riku guessed two letters in a row: r and s. _A-R-S-?-?-?-?_

Two errors and one correct letter later Axel was pleased again, adding an arm to the hangman. _A-R-S-?-?-I-?_ Before long they were tied for the last point but Riku knew the word, E."

"Wrong!" Axel said proudly as he drew the last leg on the hangman and wrote in a 'Y' before capping the marker. _A-R-S-Y-N-I-C_

"…Your spelling is horrible," Riku said with a bit of a laugh, not bothering to tell Axel that he would have won had the word been spelled correctly. Before long Axel was bored again though and he continued to doodle on the map with the marker, elaborating his hangman. Riku watched the hangman become a hangwoman, complete with a dress and breasts, closely followed by a little bird. A bird was too simple and pretty though so Axel drew in bats to chase down the little bird, eventually drawing blood coming from the hangwoman's throat.

Scribbles often hold the most significant value and Axel's poor attempts by moonlight were all too important, "Let me see that," Riku said, taking the marker before Axel could say anything. Axel watched as he started at the first target circled, the booths and festival area and then went from one to the other quickly. Once through all the way he conected the even numbers in a triangle, then the odd numbers the same way, finally tracing from target 6 to 3 and from target 1 to 4. The map was unreadable with the black mark over it, an elaborate design Axel hadn't seen before but apparently Riku had, "…I know whose behind this…And their next target is…" he seemed to be thinking out loud and Axel didn't interrupt, merely watching as he completed the marking, tracing from target one to a marked area that fell right between two arcs.

* * *

'…_What is that stench?'_ Sora thought groggily, not ready to wake up though he'd been asleep for several hours now, "Riku…shut the window," he mumbled, not realizing he was alone in the bed, his medicated and pained head blurring out the knowledge he was out on watch with Axel still. After a few seconds he heard a clank as the windows were shut one by one, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as his hand reached out to return the embrace around him. Still asleep he didn't realize it was all in his head until his hand felt nothing but air.

Confused he wrinkled his face a bit as he patted the empty space, "…Riku?" The smell was worse now that the windows were closed, but Sora didn't want to know why that was, he wanted to know where Riku was. As he woke up to the world around him the smell got stronger and it remained unfamiliar until his hearing became more alert and he heard crackling. Alarmed now he opened his eyes, mumbling what he realized the smell was, "F-fire?!" The perimeter of the room was line in the flames and he could both smell and see splotches of gasoline on the ceiling, walls, and floor that the fire was gradually getting closer and closer to.

Ignoring his aching head Sora quickly got out of bed and snatched up the comforter, heading for the door where the flames weren't horrible yet. Just as he was about to smother them for an escape route the patch of gasoline in front of the wall ignited and forced him to move away.

'_The windows!'_ he thought, turning but panicking more when he saw them all shut and the metal on them starting to redden. The thing that scared him the most though was the person he saw on the window ledge, knowing immediately this was the person responsible for not only this but also the others.

He screamed as a patch of gas on the ceiling was licked by one of the flames, setting the entire corner aflame just as another large section of floor went up. With the windows closed the smoke had no escape other than the small vents and cracks under the door, and that wasn't nearly fast enough. Running out of air Sora looked for another escape as he crouched down to the floor to try and breathe the remaining clean air there. Nothing…there was nothing! "Somebody!!! Help!!!" he screamed as loudly as he could, coughing roughly from all the smoke that immediately filled his lungs, and while the king's life drew to a close the person on the windowsill watched on with a grin.

* * *

The two pirates rushing back to the palace heard the cry from the gates and could see the flames from across town. The palace was such a beautiful icon of the island that the flames engulfing the single room created an artistic calamity. While Axel wasn't sure which room it was Riku knew and he bolted to the wall, franticly yet easily starting to scale it. Based on his reaction Axel knew what was going on but he also knew something just as important and before Riku could get out of his reach Axel jumped and grabbed his ankle, pulling him back to the ground.

Before he could try again Axel grabbed him under the arms and restrained him as best he could but Riku thrashed madly in his grip, "Get the fuck off!! Sora!!! Axel, god damn it let go!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Riku ignored him, his struggling not faltering but not improving either, "Sora!!!"

Axel understood but he couldn't let him do this, "You go anywhere near that fire and-"

"Let me go!!! Axel let go now! I've got to-"

"You wouldn't last two seconds in that fire and you know it!" Axel practically shouted, trying to control him and resorting to shoving him against the wall, "Don't be reckless."

Riku continued to snarl, swearing and cursing, unable to watch the fire dancing behind the windows high above them, "Sora!!! Damn it! God fucking damn it!!!" he knew Axel was right but he didn't care, he had to help him. Sora was in there, trapped, "Axel let go!!! You don't understand!!"

Axel couldn't say anything. He couldn't even begin to understand the wreck Riku was right now, his mind literally ripping itself apart as it saw all that was going on in the room, "Sora! No Sora, no…Please. Please Sora no…God damn it…" he was going crazy and Axel watched his head fall and, for the first time ever, he saw him cry.

* * *

Ah, I'm crying now too and it's not entirely to blame on my new 'Across the Universe' soundtrack. What a cliffhanger… I finished both this and the next chapter within the same 24 hours because I couldn't leave myself hanging. What will happen now? I mean in the whole aftermath of the fire? I know and I promise to post the new chapter Sunday or Saturday. The more reviews the earlier the update,_ hinthintwinkwink_. Until then…I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	21. Epiphany

Your reviews have been more than motivating and I thank you all for reading. As you all know, the last chapter left off with quite a cliffhanger and it was one that not even I could bear for long. So here is a new chapter. Let's see how everyone is affected by the king's death. Enjoy.

**SIDENOTE:** Shuffle was on in my iTunes while I was writing this chapter and the one before it and 'Epiphany' from the musical _Sweeney Todd_ came on and it sooo sounded like something Riku would sing after the last chapter. You guys should listen to it, the 2005 revival cast recording is ok but the better version of the song is in the original cast recording. It inspired the name for the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Epiphany**

'_If I'd been there…If I'd been there you'd…god damn it.'_

Riku was a mess. The fire was out but the room was burnt to a black unrecognizable size of ash and he sat in the hall silently as he waited for the fire marshal and his crew to finish their search of the room to determine if it was stable and safe for the investigators to use. Minutes had ticked by like hours and even though the sun was up the world still seemed dark. From where he sat he could hear Roxas crying down the hall, and Axel was obviously there too trying to comfort him.

The rest of the crew had passed by from time to time usually one by one to give words of condolence but they fell on deaf ears, Riku literally miles away from the entire world. _'If I'd been there…'_ he couldn't help thinking of what would have happened. He could have saved him. He could have kept him from the fire. He could have protected the one thing he cared about above anything in this world.

The room was approved and the investigators began their search for answers. Riku couldn't go in after them, unable to face what he knew waited in there. For the first time in hours he actually heard what one person said though, "No sign of him. The fire was too much for anybody to endure." It was the fire marshal and he saw who he was talking to, a sharp dressed narrow looking weasel of a man, a notepad in hand and pencil scratching away like lightning.

"The king is no more," when the fire marshal said that Riku grabbed the collar of the reporter, whom looked as though he'd found gold, and yoked him up against the wall. It all happened too quickly for anyone to realize it, even Riku, but he mumbled, "You publish any of this and I'll find you." The threat was more than enough for him and the reported shoved the notepad into his hands before bolting away from the scene. After giving the fire marshal a blank look Riku took the box of matches from his pocket and returned to his spot by the door, ripping apart the notepad and shoving it into a vase on a table in the hall.

He struck one of the matches then lit the whole box before dropping it into the vase. The papers ignited immediately and Riku watched through the clear glass as the smoke came through the small opening and hovered above it. Eventually though there wasn't enough oxygen and the flame died out…Sora died the same way. Alone. Trapped. Without air.

"Has it been confirmed yet?" Riku recognized the annoying feminine voice but ignored it, still entranced by the smoke. Vexen was talking to the fire marshal, who merely nodded, not wanting to have to report that. Surprisingly and appalling Vexen laughed, gleeful about the news, "Foolish boy, at least now power can fall to a sensible ruler."

The fire marshal and investigators waiting around in front of the room all gasped when the head of the scientific branch on the island was punched right in the face. Vexen was equally stunned and he hit the floor for only a second, quickly grabbed by the front of his shirt and jerked upright, "He was your king, and even if he is gone you are to treat him with respect! A piece of scum like you doesn't even have the right to say his name!" Two investigators quickly tried to pry him off the horrified doctor but Riku didn't budge, mad as a hornet and wanting to strangle Vexen.

He was distracted when he heard Roxas' sobs again but closer this time, turning around and seeing him coming down the hall with Axel keeping close by his side. His eyes were red from crying so much and his cheeks were damp but he didn't bother to tidy himself up. Riku didn't want Roxas to hear this bastard insult his brother so he shoved Vexen away, "Get out of my sight," he hissed before standing up. Vexen was helped up by an investigator before he noticed why Riku had let him go, and he walked away.

Roxas walked right past the destroyed room, refusing to even steal a glance inside and instead stopping in front of Riku. They were both a mess and said nothing for several minutes, Roxas finally lunging out and holding onto him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder and crying. Riku held onto him securely and put a hand on the back of the blonde head to try and comfort him.

Axel just stood there, not sure what to do. Riku wouldn't even look at him after earlier this morning and he kept his eye on the ground behind Roxas, looking dazed and anything but himself. Axel had lost neither a brother nor a lover, but Riku was his brother and Roxas was his lover; seeing them like this made his heart ache just as much.

"Your highness." A servant came to him but Axel stopped him short and led the man away, not about to let anyone bother them.

Riku was the first to speak up, unable to watch Roxas cry any longer, "I'm so sorry." His voice was dry and lacking its usual tone, making Roxas feel worse, "…It wasn't your fault Riku." Riku didn't believe that and Roxas continued to insist, "He…he wouldn't blame you and neither do I. So don't…don't be sorry." It was easier said than done.

Roxas finally brought his face out of his shoulder and sniffled back his tears, glancing back to the doorway leading to Sora's room, "…Have you been in yet?" Riku didn't answer, unable to do so, and Roxas continued, "…I want to go but…" his voice trailed off. He wanted to go but at the same time he didn't, just like Riku, not wanting to face the reality. Riku was still for a minute before putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder and staring at him for a few minutes. They'd have to face it eventually, and it would be easier together. Roxas understood and without a word he headed slowly back to the doorway, Riku right beside him.

The smell of ash and smoke lingered in the air, red walls and lush carpets a morbid and rotting black color now, the windows cracked from where the fire troupe had broken them to air the room out. The weak skeletons of furniture around the fireplace looked just as broken as the two in the charred doorway. Only melted springs and the metal base of the bed remained the wooden support and legs broken and burnt, this was where he'd been last.

"_So what's it like?"_

"_To have a heartbeat?"_

"_To die."_

Riku's heart twisted tighter and he wanted to leave but Roxas stepped into the room weakly looking around like a lost child, "…Who would do this…Who would do this to him," he was crying again and he hugged his arms to his chest. He couldn't take it anymore and Roxas turned and ran out of the room, sobbing all the way down the hall.

"_To die."_

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped into the room, ignoring the few investigators completely. He could still see the room the way he'd left it despite its current ruin and he wandered over to the bed, staring down at the melted springs and insignificant remains of the bedding. Right here. He'd been right here. He nearly did the same as Roxas and ran but he caught himself when he saw a glimmer under the ash by his feet. Dusting it off Riku recognized the silver anklet and despite his sadness smiled.

"_Are you leaving?"_

"_Just for a week. Someone on the next island over wants us to perform."_

"_You'll come back though, right?"_

"_Ofcourse! I'll always come back."_

"…_Prove it."_

"_What?"_

"_Give me something to promise you'll come back."_

It was a simple silver anklet, one little mask charm still dangling from a link. After 7 years it was the same as always but it was the first time he'd seen it off Sora's ankle in those 7 years as well.

"_What's that?"_

"_Special. I stole it from the ringmaster."_

"_You'll get in trouble!"_

"_It's been months and he hasn't even noticed. Just take care of it until I come back okay?"_

"_I will, I promise…Thank you."_

He'd clipped it on and it stayed on even after he returned. He could still remember Sora insisting, _"You're bound to leave again so I get to keep it until you come back to stay."_ He was such a little kid back then, but as silly as the anklets significance was he continued to wear it. After becoming a pirate Sora had even more reason to wear it, and Riku examined it closer, finding it odd to be off and not melted. A link was broken. He saw it and that meant it got caught on something but…if it got caught then that meant Sora had moved.

Holding on tight to the little chain Riku ran a hand through the mangy carpet, feeling a catch in the material. There. Right there was proof that Sora had moved; but where to? He must've been on the ground trying to get air and if his foot had been there then his head was toward the bed. Riku estimated his posture at the time and continued to play out the scene. He'd been crawling…then the chain got caught on the carpet and broke as he struggled away. But what was he trying to get to? The door was in the opposite direction and the windows were across the room.

A glimpse under the bed made sense out of everything and he quickly got up and pushed the bed out of the way. The investigators immediately spoke up against this, accusing him of disturbing the scene but Riku didn't care. There was the letter opener Sora had dropped on the floor yesterday after trying to open the pill bottle, but the more important sight was the removed vent cover and its screws. He'd gotten out. Continuing to ignore the investigators Riku disappeared through the vent. It was practically a straight fall but he climbed down quickly instead of dropping, not sure where Sora had landed and not wanting to land on him.

At the bottom of the vent system it was large and had many tunnels branching off to other areas of the palace, and there, visible barely by the light through vents above lie the king. Riku couldn't say anything, quickly checking his vitals to see if he'd sustained too much damage from the smoke and then the fall. He was breathing with difficulty and his fever was higher than before. He was unconscious but alive, and just to know that Riku felt like despite all the bad things he'd done someone was watching over him and had saved Sora. He held onto the soot covered king and kissed the top of his head, finally letting go of his tears and crying. He'd be okay. Sora was alive, and he'd be okay.

* * *

Word spread like lightning through the palace: the king was alive. He'd been rushed to the medical wing and was being treated there for smoke damage, possible fractures from the fall, a 103 degree fever, but surprisingly no burns. From what people could predict he'd gotten out quickly and avoided the fire completely, but they wouldn't know the full truth until Sora woke up. Riku was sitting right outside the doors to the room where Sora was being treated, tapping his foot nervously and counting the minutes.

"Riku!"

He looked up just in time to see Roxas rushing down the hall and as soon as he stood up the blonde nearly tackled him with a hug, "Is he-"

"He'll be fine, the damage is minimal," Riku assured him and Roxas smiled before letting go and going over to the doors, trying to steal a peek in through the little windows.

"You look like even more of a wreck now," Axel taunted Riku with a smile, but it was true. He was so relieved that when all the stress and heart break went away so did what was left of his composure, black rings under his eyes, clothes messy, speckled with soot and hair pulled back and un-kept, but at least there was a smile on his face now.

Riku nodded, not going to deny it, "Wouldn't you be?"

Axel laughed in his throat and nodded, glancing over at Roxas whom was still trying to catch a glimpse of his brother, "I think I would've just taken the easy way out and jumped off the roof," he admitted, not sure how he would've ever handled this sort of situation with Roxas, "I wanted to ask you though: how did you know the next target was the palace?"

Riku knew that question would arise sooner or later and now was probably the best time to explain since Axel was probably the only one who would understand, "Because the pattern of the killings were ordered in a way I'd seen before." Axel was confused at first so Riku elaborated, "It was the same design that was cut into my wrist and killed me."

Axel knew what he was talking about but none of them had seen Riku's second death, the old vampire and Riku made sure of that, "Are you sure?"

Rather than answer Riku just showed Axel his wrist. Looking closely enough underneath the curse Xemnas had branded him with Axel saw the very faint remains of a scar, "I was there Axel. I'm positive."

"So what does it mean?" Axel asked, believing his logic entirely and genuinely curious.

"Have you ever played color by numbers? Making a picture piece by piece?" Riku asked, explaining the irrelevance, "The person responsible for the fires is playing kill by numbers, and in doing so told us exactly what they are."

A vampire.

"But why would they kill in a pattern that would give away such a clue?" Axel asked, his curiosity growing now.

"Because they want us to find out," Riku was sure of that, "To let us know what we're up against. And since the mark they left behind is exactly like the one he left on me, it's only right to assume they came from the same vampire."

This left a sour note with Axel, a little suspicious, "You think you know them?"

"I don't know who else was involved with him. I was only with him for a few hours…alive at least," Riku reminded him, sounding a bit bitter by his suggestion.

"Right…But they must know you since they knew you'd recognize the pattern," Axel pointed out. It wasn't a good situation and they both swept the matter under the rug when Roxas came back, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Breakfast." "Music."

Their overlapping excuses made it not only clear that they were lying, but also that the stress had made them a bit out of sync. Roxas just laughed though, too relieved to nag and he sat them both down to wait. Minutes turned to hours and finally a doctor came out of the room, the look on his face letting them know everything was fine, "He's fine," he confirmed with a smile, "His throat and lungs are a bit scratchy from the smoke but that will pass in a week or so and there's a fracture in his left wrist, likely from the impact of the fall. The medication he's getting should take care of the pain and the fever as well. However, his stress level is through the roof and it's quite obvious, so I'm prescribing relaxation and lots of rest. No stressful activities."

"Can we see him?" Roxas spoke up quickly, just wanting to see for himself that Sora was alive.

"Ofcourse. He's been conscious for almost half an hour now but try not to be too loud," without another word the three thanked him in various ways before hurrying in to see him. The doctor laughed a little before wandering down the hall to his office, shutting the door behind himself and looking around the room to make sure nobody was present. A quick number on the phone and he grinned while saying, "It's been confirmed," and he joined in laughing with the man on the other end of the phone.

* * *

"Sora!" Roxas completely ignored the instruction not to be loud, forgetting it as soon as he saw his brother sitting up in bed, supported by a tower of pillows. Sora had been distracted staring off into space until he heard the squeal, looking over just in time to have Roxas throw his arms around him and hold tight, "You're okay…You're okay!" he repeated, a knot tightening in his throat.

Sora returned the embrace but he hadn't recovered enough to give it his usual strength, "Ofcourse I am. You think some stupid fire could kill me?" he said with a bit of a smile. He said it to make Roxas feel better but they all knew that a stupid fire could've killed him.

"Well if that couldn't then rotting unconscious in the base of a ventilation system could've," Axel pointed out but Riku elbowed him for the remark.

"Yes I suppose that would've been enough to do me in…thing is though I hadn't planned on being unconscious," Sora said, a bit embarrassed to admit it.

Roxas help on tight to him, afraid that if he let go he'd lose Sora again. He was the only family he had left and didn't know what he'd do if he lost him, "Just don't let it happen again…"

There was a lengthy silence and Axel nudged Riku dramatically so Sora would notice, "Psst! Say something," Axel whispered loudly, pointing out that he'd yet to say anything and Sora laughed a bit. Riku had been smiling though, content just to see Sora was alive and well, "Welcome back."

Roxas smiled and let go of his brother after one more squeeze, looking from him to Riku then to Axel before taking his hand and tugging him to the door. Axel nodded and waved to Sora, "Glad to see you're okay Sora. Check in again later." Just as they were leaving though Roxas poked his head back in and said, "Remember you two: no stressful activities!" and with a laugh he shut the door.

Axel was surprised and gave him a look that showed it, "That sounded like something I would say."

"That sounded like something Axel would say," Sora said, laughing at the look on Riku's face that read 'kill him later' and Sora quickly said, "Don't kill Roxas." 

Riku was caught and he smile a bit, "No more death around here for a long time," he said while pulling a chair over beside the bed and sitting down next to Sora, "How are you feeling?"

"Chest hurts a bit and I can't move my wrist, but overall I feel fine," Sora assured him with a smile, "What about you?"

It was clear Riku was in worse condition, looking quite stressed and sleep deprived but he smiled anyway, "Been better." That was when Sora saw the chain around Riku's wrist and immediately recognized it, pushing the sheets down and pulling his foot to his lap only to see the anklet was gone.

"I can't believe you," Riku taunted with a false tone of distaste, "I gave you this to promise I'd come back and yet you're the one who almost left me." Sora rubbed his ankle, the area feeling horribly naked without the silver that had been there for 7 years. Riku had fixed the broken link while they waited to see him and it hung loosely on his wrist ever since, "Don't scare me like that again," he said before taking it off and clipping it back around Sora's ankle.

The king smiled and played with the little chain momentarily before taking Riku's hand, "I won't…And I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Worry? It was more like utter panic, followed by depression and angst," Riku corrected and Sora laughed a bit even if he felt bad about it, "…I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"What good would you have been in a fire?" Sora teased, "Last time I checked vampires don't do well in fire. We were both safer with you away from it." Riku knew he was right but that didn't change the fact he regretted not being able to help. While his vampire blood made freezing temperatures bearable, an uncontrolled fire made him immediately need a clean and constant supply of blood otherwise he became possessed and crazy until his blood stopped boiling or until a source was found.

"Yeah…but still it was difficult to know you were up there and I couldn't help," Riku said under his breath, glancing down in shame. Sora understood and leaned his head against his, "I'm fine though thanks to you."

Riku looked at him for a few seconds before smiling, "And I'm a mess thanks to you." Sora laughed and Riku wrapped his arms around his stomach, resting his head comfortably on the hospital gown covered torso, "But I'm glad you're okay…" Glad was an understatement though and Sora knew it just as well as Riku. Those hours Riku thought he was dead were the longest and most agonizing he'd ever experienced and he meant it when he said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

* * *

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked tentatively as they sat together in the courtyard. There were palace walls on all sides of them and the square area in the middle of the palace was a large and well kept garden open to the court and royalty only. Days like these when the whole world seemed to be in a different place were always Roxas' favorite times to come out here and watch the many fountains and flowers.

Axel was watching the clouds rather than the scenery around them, but he came back to his surroundings when he heard him. He was sitting on the grass leaning back against the bench Roxas was lying on, the blonde idly playing with his hair, "What's up?"

Roxas seemed to be thinking about his question long and hard and that only made Axel want to know more, "…Do you think…That we'll be like them?"

"Definitely not," Axel didn't even hesitate and Roxas seemed surprised by the answer and also a bit disappointed, "Don't get me wrong they're wonderful together but there's no way we'll ever be like them.

Roxas almost looked hurt and his hand stopped playing with the red hair, immediately alerting Axel to his disappointment, "That doesn't mean we wont be happy though Roxas, I love you! I'm just saying we'll have love our own way." Roxas looked a bit confused and didn't say anything so Axel turned around to face him as he explained, taking Roxas' hand in both of his, "We're completely different people right? I mean you and your brother are, from what I can tell, close but quite opposite. He likes things to the point, definite and finite decisions, and his reputation means the world to him, a lot more than this island means to him obviously."

Axel was spot on and Roxas nodded to confirm it, somewhat surprised at how well Axel knew his brother as a person behind the royal mask and saying, "Riku's pretty much the same, only he's a lot looser with matters that aren't serious. Not to mention he's got more freedom. You know Sora's jealous of that right?"

"No kidding. I think if he could Riku would give up that freedom to stay with him, though he'd sooner stage a 'kidnapping of the king' but then ofcourse that would throw this island into jeopardy with no rightful name to the throne," Axel pointed out, "See, we don't have those complications."

"But they're still happy and in love," Roxas pointed out.

"And so are we," Axel reminded him, then grinned a bit, "You know how else we're different from them?" The look on Axel's face made Roxas know he'd regret hearing this and he said, "…We have x's in our names?"

"Sora's a major closet kink," Axel said and the way Roxas' face flushed made him laugh gleefully, "Sorry."

"…Do you know how disturbing that is? He's my brother Axel!" Roxas groaned, hiding his face in his hands, "Urg…horrible mental images."

"It's even worse walking in on it. I mean that was 6 years ago when I caught them in the Big Top but still racks my brain," Axel said, watching Roxas shudder and grinning a little.

"Axel, shut up." Roxas was mortified and he rolled over to get away from him, only to fall off the bench and hit the ground.

Axel laughed and crawled around to the other side of the bench, lying down and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Their sex life is a mystery to me." However that didn't make Roxas feel any better and he grumbled an annoyed statement under his breath.

* * *

Achoo! Sora sneezed into the handkerchief, coughing from the abrupt movement in his sore lungs. "Bless you," Riku mumbled tiredly, still comfortable against Sora's stomach.

"Ack, someone is talking about me," Sora said, sniffling a bit and lying back.

"You and your superstitions," Riku teased with a grin.

"You're the one that taught most of them to me," Sora reminded firmly, "Before you my mind was semi-pure."

Riku grinned and nuzzled his face into the ticklish stomach making Sora laugh, "You're welcome."

Sora shook his head and brushed some stray hairs out of his face before addressing an important matter he couldn't discuss with the others yet, "Riku…I saw who did it." He didn't need to explain and Riku opened his eye, looking up at his bothered expression and tightening his grip around Sora. "…I didn't get a good look with all the smoke but they were on the windowsill outside the room. It was a blonde…really pale and wearing lots of black."

Riku thought back to that grim morning, knowing for a fact there hadn't been anyone there by the time he and Axel returned meaning they moved quickly, "It was a vampire." He sat up and searched the many pockets of his jacket, finally finding and pulling out the map he and Axel had drawn on. Sora recognized the mark drawn connecting the locations and he looked to Riku for an explanation as he leaned against his shoulder. "They're from the same one as me," Riku told him grimly, "Meaning they're very dangerous."

"…And if they start fires…" Sora trailed off nervously.

"That means they're feeding off the fire, and probably the people they trap within them," Riku said, sounding disgusted by the whole thing, "You've seen some of the people we've pulled out of the remains, whether dead or alive they're all so badly burned it would make finding bite marks impossible."

A thought crossed Sora's mind and he panicked, "…Riku I was asleep before the fire. Do you think they-"

"You've been bitten by me before, which protects you from any others," Riku assured him. There were several unwritten laws and indescribable behaviors their race had to follow and Riku was still getting used to them all.

Sora felt better but that reminded him, "You haven't had a drink in a while," he said, pushing up his sleeve. The bite mark on his shoulder had nearly faded and that meant it had been over a week. Riku pushed the sleeve back down though and shook his head, "You're still recovering and I can't risk getting a fever from you, especially now, so I'll just wait. Besides I've gone a lot longer without blood," he told him, recalling how Xemnas had put a strict order against him feeding from anyone other than him, resulting in over a month without any, "Don't worry, there's always Axel and the others if I really need any."

Sora worried though, he didn't want him to take risks with his health even if they were minimal ones in his opinion; but he didn't want to make him sick with his own blood either, "Okay…So back to the problem vampire. How are we going to catch him?"

"Extremely carefully," Riku said, pointing to a section of the map, "This is where tonight's attack will be. I'm sure of it, and it will possibly be the final one before real trouble arises. This spot when connected to the others completes the marking and unless they plan to redo it completely they'll switch to another extreme to make themselves more obvious."

"Why do they want to be found out though? It doesn't make any-" he silenced immediately when the door to the room opened and Riku quickly stuck the map back into his jacket and stood up, "As you can see your highness we're right on the trail of the arsonist and should produce results within twenty-four hours."

They were both used to being interrupted and had learned quickly to react and recompose, forming the façade people expected which this time was between the captain of the privateers and the king. "I see. Thank you captain Mercutio, please keep me informed," whether as a king or as a person Sora maintained his royal mannerisms, though they became much more firm and bold when he became the king.

"Ofcourse your highness," Riku said, also good at putting on a mask of refinement that should come with his new title even if his attire was that of a pirate's currently. Finally he saw who'd come in and he was anything but happy when it was Vexen, and Vexen wasn't happy to see him either after this morning. Sora nearly lost his cover when he saw the dark purple bruising on Vexen's face and the smirk tugging at the corner of Riku's mouth made it clear what had happened.

"Excuse my interruption, but I'm going to have to commandeer this room. There's an epidemic plaguing the western population and several of the victims are on their way here since the hospital in that distract are unable to treat them," Vexen said though obviously not bothered by it.

"You have plenty of other options in this wing to house them in," Riku pointed out, "There's no reason or right to force your king to move."

"He's your king too boy, and he can speak for himself," Vexen hissed, cutting his eyes over at the pirate.

Tensions were rising and Sora didn't want Riku to get into a fight that would result in dirtying his name and the names of the pirates trying to start fresh, "Vexen he's right. There are other rooms."

"I know, but I want this one," when Vexen said that Sora was more than willing to just let Riku hit him and Riku was about to until Vexen added, "Your condition isn't serious your highness, it's selfish to want to keep this room all to yourself when there are people suffering. Your people."

Sora was hurt but his gaze didn't falter, "I _never_ put myself before my people." The way he said it was so firm it made the other two straighten up noticeable and without another word he got out of bed, "Captain Mercutio. Escort me to a room upstairs."

"Yes sir," Riku said, stepping aside and watching Sora pass before giving Vexen a sharp glare. How dare he insult Sora so harshly, when everyone knew how he prioritized the lives of his kingdom. For Sora's sake and for the sake of his crew's reputation though Riku held his tongue and followed the king out of the room.

* * *

Zexion was sitting in the library, looking through the three story wonder filled with books he'd never read before. He'd spent hours just wandering, looking over the titles on each shelf trying to decide just which one to pick up first. He found it on the second story in a shelf by the door. _'Sex for Dummies.'_ With a mousy grin on his face Zexion looked around carefully before quietly pulling out the yellow and black book. He refused to start at page one of any book, usually just flipping to a random page to read and decide if it was good then starting at the beginning.

Almost as soon as his eyes hit the page he heard the high pitch voice he'd been dreading, "Hiya Zexion!" The necromancer's face flushed and he dropped the book by accident out of shock. "Whoops, dropped your book!" Demyx said as he went around him and picked it up, "I figured you'd be more careful with books."

Demyx didn't hand the book back, nor did he look at the title, instead he just held it to his chest with a smile with the title blaring at Zexion, "I usually am…you…you just surprised me," he said, trying to sound natural.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Demyx apologized quickly, "I was just wonder if you'd seen Xigbar."

Blondes. Thank god for their oblivious nature, "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him since last night's shift. He was pretty tired after that though and went straight to bed."

Demyx giggled and shook his head quickly, "He wasn't as tired as you think."

Between _'Sex for Dummies'_ and Demyx's giggles about his activities last night Zexion was mortified. Was this his punishment for not brushing his teeth this morning? Honestly, something a little less embarrassing was in order. As if things couldn't get worse Demyx handed the book back to him and finally glimpsed at the title, "_'Sex for Dummies'_? Good read, tell me how you like it." And with that Demyx walked off as if nothing had happened, leaving Zexion even more embarrassed.

* * *

Come now, do you honestly think I could've killed Sora like that? Talk about cruel. So the king made it out, but the arsonist is still at large and a big threat and Zexion is reading _'Sex for Dummies'_ which is apparently one of Demyx's favorite books. I threw that last part of the chapter in just to lighten the mood, plus I can see that happening so easily. Poor Zexion. Anyways, thank you guys for reading and please review. Hearing what you thought is so helpful I can't even begin to describe it! I promise to try and have a new chapter up by this time next week but since I'm not sure what my schedule will be like there are no guarantees…then again there never are, are there? I wish you all the best in all the world though!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	22. Compromise

Whew, it's been a while eh? I'm still alive, just tired and stressed as usual. College prep is really getting the better of me and is refusing to compromise with my already hectic schedule. Speaking of compromise, that is the title for this new chapter! And speaking of new, I just posted a new story a few hours ago! Gahaha! Surprise! It's called 'Define Sin' and it is another original story with the Kingdom Hearts characters straight from my mind, this one revolving around the seven deadly sins. Very different from the stories I've written before but you can read how so in my notes above the first chapter. It is (or I should say will be) an AkuRoku and I'm super excited about it, so much so that I've already got two more chapters finished and put away for later. Please everyone go read and tell me what you think!

Right so back to this story now. We left off with Sora being found alive (yay!), Vexen being a royal snot (boo!), and Zexion caught with embarrassing reading material (hehe!). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Compromise**

It was past midnight already and Sora was waiting up on the gazebo, shielded from the rain under an umbrella and in his other hand he held a multi-way transceiver, "Status report," he said into the microphone on the device.

"Demyx here. Things are quiet in the air to the west," Demyx replied first from his position on a shop rooftop.

"Same goes for the east skied," Riku added after Demyx. They were ready this time and had gathered and hidden around the watchtower to wait.

"Zexion reporting. The west alley-" Zexion was cut short by Xigbar though, his radio waves overlapping the others, "This is Xigbar. The manhole by the tower is being moved!"

"Nobody move until I say so," Riku quickly said, everyone silencing immediately and watching from a distance, "Remember we're dealing with someone who won't go down easily…Luxord you're closest. Hold them still if only for a few seconds and that should give Axel more than enough time to help restrain them. Namine, seal off that hole so they can't escape underground. If possible let's not kill them. You know what to do Zexion, but if it fails or we run out of time we'll simply have to knock them out."

Sora held his breath and waited, knowing this was the end. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on and he tightened his grip on the umbrella with a deep breath, _'Good luck…'_

"Go!" The pirates leapt out of hiding just as the person stepped onto solid ground. Luxord was the closest, hiding just behind the tower itself, and he easily grabbed the person under the arms and held them still, realizing something from his captive's posture and build, "It's a woman?" She was strong though and he nearly lost her through her struggles, Axel arrived just in time though and grabbed her around the legs to keep her thrashing down. They heard a clang as Namine covered the manhole and could hear Zexion chanting something in a foreign tongue, but just as he was finishing a gunshot rang through the square.

The trance in Zexion's eyes faded and he quickly clasped his hands over the burning bullet wound in his chest. Xigbar was closest to him and caught him as he fell over, quickly looking around for the shooter. All the pirates had been in plain sight so it couldn't have been any of them, and why would they shoot one of their own anyway? That meant there was another person helping the woman in black.

She seized the temporary moment of shock and pulled her legs free before pushing off the ground and flipping back over Luxord, forcing him to let go. She kicked him out of her way and made a run for the tower but Axel had recovered by then and quickly caught up with her, grabbing the back of her shirt and jerking her back before throwing her to the ground. He had help from Riku in holding her down and he pulled down her hood only to see, "Larxene?" Everyone in the square was stunned and Sora heard it on the other end of the receiver. The princess of Halloween Town?

She merely laughed, "Took you long enough," was all she said before they heard a click, quickly spotting the device in her hand. Immediately after the click the tower watch post above them exploded, debris and smoke flying through the air. They had to end this now and get out of the way. Since Zexion's chant was incomplete Luxord pulled a syringe from his coat pocket and rushed over to help the other two holding her down. He injected half a tube of orange liquid into her neck and then said, "Let's get out of here!" Riku and Axel nodded but just to make sure she didn't try to run Riku struck her across the head and cut her consciousness with the world, "Bring her."

Luxord quickly searched his coat and pulled out a blood pack which he handed to Riku, the fire was getting bad and they couldn't risk him losing his senses. He tore an edge off and downed some of it while Luxord picked Larxene up and Xigbar carried Zexion as the pirates fled the scene where the fire was growing and consuming what was left of the watchtower. Sora could see the fire and he was worried but he refused to make contact, not wanting to distract them from their work though he was relieved when he heard, "Riku here, we've caught her and are on our way back to the palace now. We need immediate medical attention for Zexion."

"Consider it done," Sora said before turning from the sight of the fire and heading for the stairs leading down from the rooftop gazebo. At last it looked like there would be some peace for the island and for the pirates.

* * *

It was a gloomy morning with the smoke and rain hanging in the air but as they locked Larxene away in the cell below the palace they could help but smile. It would be a few days before the press would find out about the capture of the arsonist but before the people found out who it was they wanted to find out why she'd done all this. "What was that you injected her with?" Namine asked Luxord curiously, peering through the bars at the unconscious vampire.

"It's a paralyzation serum," he explained, "And a does that large should keep her from causing havoc when she wakes up."

"_Took you long enough."_

Her last words left a sour note with Riku and he didn't like the way she'd said it. She wanted to be found, and by them none the less. Also she was a vampire by birth, not bitten by the same means as Riku, so how did she know about the mark?

"Did you hear me?" Axel said, tapping him on the shoulder and breaking Riku's thoughts, "I said get some sleep. The guards will let us know when she wakes up." Riku nodded but Axel knew something was bothering him and he'd ask him about it later when the others weren't around.

"Right…Everyone make sure to go check on Zexion when the doctors clear him for visitation," he said, "And remember: someone shot him. That means someone was helping Larxene." It went without saying that they'd hunt down that person, not only because of their affiliation to Larxene but because they'd shot Zexion. Zexion was family, and anybody who dared hurt family automatically had a death wish that they would gladly grant.

* * *

Roxas was still up when Axel returned finally, unable to sleep and eager to hear how the mission had gone. Axel knew what he wanted to know without even asking and he nodded, making Roxas smile and run over to greet him, "You did it!" Roxas cheered, throwing his arms around him. When Axel didn't return the hug as tight as usual Roxas knew something had happened, "What? What's wrong?"

"…Zexion got shot," Axel said grimly, "And it wasn't the vampire that did it."

Roxas' smile fell, knowing things weren't over, "Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctor says he will be, but he's still in surgery. Demyx is waiting for word then he'll tell us," he said, clearly concerned.

"He'll be okay," Roxas assured him, knowing Zexion would fight, "You caught the vampire though, right?"

Axel nodded and let go of him, "It was Larxene."

Roxas hadn't known her as well as Axel, Riku, and Zexion but he remembered her and was shocked, "The princess? Why?"

Axel shook his head tiredly, "We don't know yet," he admitted.

Roxas saw he needed sleep and he led him over to bed and laid him down, smiling as he assured him, "Don't worry, things will be fine." Though he said it and Axel trusted him, he didn't believe that things would be fine. There were too many loose ends in this case for it to be fine for a long time. Little did he know things would only get worse in the morning.

* * *

As usual, promptly at 7AM, two to three servants would enter the king's room to dress the table with breakfast and the paper; and as usual, two minutes beforehand Riku would get out of bed and wait underneath the bed for them to finish and leave. Since Sora's old room had been destroyed he'd been moved up to the end of the hall to a room similar to his old one in layout but with many more windows and stairs that led up to the roof.

There was the faint clanging of china and glass as the servants tried to set up as quietly as possible, hushed whispers of gossip traveling around the table the entire time. Riku yawned quietly, covering his mouth and watching their legs wandering around the table quickly. He always listened in on their gossip, just to find out if anything had happened overnight and he was pleased to hear no mention of Larxene. They had to keep her capture quiet until they knew her purpose and counterpart.

As soon as he heard the door close he crawled out from under the bed and sat up, yawning again tiredly and searching the floor for his shirt not sure where he'd left it last night. He saw Sora's arm hanging off the bed and smiled a bit, recognizing the fabric around it and not minding. He gave Sora's hand a kiss and put it back in bed before getting up to help himself. The pirates had missed dinner due to the long watch last night so he was sure he wasn't the only hungry one.

It was a gloomy, rainy morning and this sort of weather was enough to make even the perkiest spirit sedate, and since Riku was no perky spirit he was very sedate. Picking up one of the apples from the fruit bowl he sat back in a chair and flipped the paper open to the front page. Literally the instant he bit into the apple though he heard the door open and he quickly slid out of the chair and under the tablecloth, still holding the apple in his mouth. As the door opened he listened closely, counting only one set of footsteps which was odd, especially since the person hadn't even knocked or been announced. Peeping under the tablecloth he saw the colors of the court as the person passed by the table without noticing him but Riku could see who it was, _'What's he doing here?' _he thought, not liking this one bit but he couldn't exactly come out of hiding since he wasn't even supposed to be there. He couldn't exactly stay in hiding though when he saw the syringe the man brought out from his coat, his other hand reaching for Sora's.

Before Vexen could do anything else Riku had grabbed his wrist with one hand and held a bread knife to his neck with the other. Surprisingly Vexen merely laughed, "Just as I suspected. The king is a queen."

The ruckus woke Sora and he groggily looked up, shocked by what he saw and quickly pulling his wrist away, "What's going on here?" he demanded, sitting up abruptly and glaring at Vexen.

"You can let go. It's empty," Vexen said with a snide look. Riku realized he was right, the syringe held nothing in it but he still didn't like the idea of Vexen being here. Sora nodded though and so Riku let go and took the butter knife away from his neck. They were in trouble and it was obvious what Vexen knew. Despite the situation Sora's royal mask didn't falter, watching Vexen like a hawk as the doctor paced over to the window, "How does this sound for a news article? I was thinking of releasing it to the public last night but I wanted to see the looks on your faces first. _Since the establishment of the Destiny Island privateers earlier this month, members of the court have noticed the increasingly suspicious behavior of his majesty. Council meetings have been closed and only the select few have been involved in the arsonist case. Watch guards have reported the dismissal of the few invited into these meeting and yet the king does not emerge until several hours later, oddly enough always with the captain of the privateers._" Vexen had done his research that was clear and Sora could feel a pit in his stomach growing. His mask was fading fast though Riku held his firmly, not about to let Vexen get the better of them.

"_A suspicious court member,_ meaning me," Vexen continued, helping himself to the champagne left by the servants,_ "Took the liberty of finding out just what was going on. After following them around for the past week, the court member has witnessed numerous events that only solidify the theory. Also, during a recent physical, a doctor further confirmed the court member's theory by verifying that his majesty's body showed signs of licentious behavior."_ Vexen let it sink in for a few minutes before sneering and turning back to them, delighted to see Sora looking absolutely mortified, "What do you think? Our narrow minded little community probably won't take kindly to the news, especially during a time like this when they're in danger. They're bound to wonder where their king places them on his list of priorities…Below his immoral relationship obviously."

"…How dare you. Consider yourself banned from the palace and my sight for the rest of eternity," Sora said hollowly, beyond the point of humiliated.

"The people are more likely to believe the word of someone who was dismissed when their dismissal was due to this bit of gossip. You'll look even worse," Vexen had planned ahead and had no intentions of being fired.

Sora couldn't speak; his name and everything he'd worked for teetering on the edge and being held back by a string tied around Vexen's finger. "What do you want?" there had to be something Vexen was doing this for and Riku would do whatever it took to keep this from being released. While he and the others could just leave and pretend it never happened he couldn't leave Sora with his reputation in ruins.

"It's simple really," but what he said next was anything but simple, "Owe me."

"Out of the question," Riku answered immediately.

Vexen laughed though and looked over the top of his glass at him, "I wonder if the king is able to answer for himself, or if you've been pulling the strings in the monarchy." Riku obviously had more to say but he looked over at Sora, waiting for him to say something to contradict what was going on. Sora however was a blank slate, staring at the floor and clearly mortified by the whole situation. Vexen only laughed more, "What a pathetic sight. You're even less deserving of your title than I thought."

"What qualifies as owing to you?" Riku asked, seriously against this but he couldn't just let Vexen's story get out to the public and it didn't look like Sora would be speaking up anytime soon.

"It doesn't matter because you aren't the one who would owe me," upon hearing that Riku was absolutely against it and Vexen looked pleased, "No need to get mad captain, it'll only be three favors relating to the monarchy and the hold over the people. This is a matter between the king and myself, you have absolutely no place in the situation or even on this island."

Riku was getting angrier and Sora knew he would attack Vexen both physically and verbally if things kept up like this, "Vexen…We have a deal."

This was ridiculous and Riku couldn't believe how he could simply agree so easily, "Sora? What are you doing?!"

"The only rule is that you can't deem anything that would jeopardize the lives of the people," Sora was serious now with a grave note in his voice, completely ignoring Riku.

"Shall we shake on it then?" Vexen said, holding his hand out and Riku could only watch as Sora took his hand and shook it, sealing their deal. He was too mad to speak and without another word he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Roxas was up before Axel, understandable after the hectic night the pirates had but he didn't like being up alone. He could easily get out of bed, go down the hall, and find someone to keep him entertained but the person he wanted was sprawled out on his stomach beside him hugging a pillow to his head. How much longer would he be asleep? This weather usually made people lethargic but the rain always gave Roxas energy which meant Axel would have his hands full when he woke up…whenever that was. He sighed heavily and looked at the clock over Axel's body; it was just past 7AM and he was wide awake.

He couldn't take it anymore and he leaned over across Axel, hugging him around the shoulders and nuzzling his face in the back of his neck. The redhead groaned a protest into the pillow and tried to shrug him off but Roxas held on and kissed his neck instead, "I'm bored."

"Roxas it's early. Go back to bed," it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

Roxas didn't want to though and he sighed heavily, "Come on, breakfast is already here. Let's eat and go out."

"Let's sleep and be quiet," Axel wasn't mean about it and Roxas understood he was tired, but that didn't change the fact he was up and alone. That didn't last long though as the door to the hall opened and in came Riku, wide awake and not looking happy.

"Morning," Roxas said with a smile, wondering what happened and why he walked in half dressed, "Where's your shirt? You'll catch a cold if you walk around like that."

"Your brother has it and since all my clothes are in his room I'm borrowing one of Axel's," he said shortly while going through the dresser and pulling out a red button up shirt.

Axel didn't even have to look at him to know something was wrong, "What happened?" Riku said nothing more, pulling on the shirt which was a bit too long in the arms for him and buttoning it up on his way out of the room. As soon as the door shut Axel sighed, "Roxas if you want company during these ungodly hours go after him." Roxas had planned to anyway, wondering what was wrong and after giving Axel a quick kiss he pulled on his shoes and hurried after him.

"Riku! Wait up!" it was the absolute last person he wanted to be bothered by now but he stopped and waited for him to catch up anyway. Roxas was smiling as usual though his messy bed hair made him an unusual and entertaining sight this early, "Where are you going?" he asked, more or less trying to make small talk before asking what was wrong.

"Back to the ship," he said shortly, not explaining why and instead just turning to leave.

Roxas wondered why but he followed him anyway; not like he had anything better to do, "What happened?"

Now Riku couldn't exactly tell Roxas that his brother was making possibly one of the most imbecilic deals of his life, not about to let Sora's idea of a cover-up out, "Your brother and I are just having a bit of trouble."

It was clear he didn't want to talk about it and Roxas surprised him by simply nodding and not pressing the issue any further; he was possibly the only person who would let the issue lie, "Sora's difficult sometimes."

Riku knew that all too well and he nodded, "Some more than others."

Roxas merely laughed and followed him down the stairs, "So why are we going to the ship?"

"Because, as you know, everyone else is asleep and we can't visit Zexion until noon," Riku said, making it clear he was just going because he could.

"Sounds good to me," Roxas said without further question.

* * *

It was early, yes, but Zexion was wide awake and enjoying the peace and quiet. Things were usually so chaotic in life he seldom got a moment of silence to himself, especially when he was being the sensible figure in the group. Even if there was a relatively new bullet hole in his chest and it left him sore and medicated he couldn't help but be glad it happened. The rain outside made him feel even better; this weather was his favorite and absolutely nothing could ruin the day for him.

"Morning Zexion!"

The heart monitor that had once been beeping quietly and evenly abruptly leapt as Zexion panicked and sat up, spotting Demyx sitting at the foot of the bed with his legs crossed and smiling, "Are you feeling better?"

Zexion was still trying to calm down and he didn't reply for a few minutes, "I was."

Demyx didn't take the hint and he laughed happily, "Good! You gave us quite a scare. I could barely sleep!"

"I'm sure you had Xigbar to keep you company," Zexion said, the medication making his control of speech limited and he didn't realize what he'd until after he'd said it.

"Not really," Demyx sighed, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands, "We're having a bit of a spat so I ended up bunking in here after the doctors left."

Zexion was genuinely surprised to hear that and he'd calmed down by then, "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that," no he wasn't, who was he kidding, but it sounded believable enough, "What happened?"

"He…" Demyx trailed off, his eyes wandering away from Zexion and out the window. He was much less Demyx than Zexion had ever seen and there was definitely something wrong, "He what? What did he do Demyx?"

Demyx didn't speak up right away which only made Zexion more concerned, and genuinely so this time. "Zexion…If a guy wants to try something new that involves rope and dressing up like a nurse would you do it?"

And like that the heart monitor readings went through the roof again and Zexion nearly fell over, "He…He wants you to what?!"

"Not to you ofcourse!" Demyx quickly said, stating the obvious, "He wanted to try it last night and I said no because I was tired, but then as I thought about it the whole thing sounded kind of creepy since you were in the hospital. And he said you wouldn't mind and I said I would have to ask you about it first. He said that was ridiculous and I was mad so I left."

The whole story left Zexion a bit lost for words and he couldn't piece together a sentence to reply with, his mouth hanging agape in shock. "So? What do you think?" Demyx asked, oblivious to Zexion's uncomfortable state, "I mean we tried something similar but without the rope and I was wearing a maid outfit and that was fun but-"

"Stop talking please," Zexion honestly couldn't take it anymore and he hung his head with an uneasy sigh.

Demyx hadn't expected to be interrupted and he looked a bit confused, "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't…You shouldn't be talking to me about these sorts of things!" he said, a mad blush on his cheeks. Both he and Demyx saw the same thing at the same time though and Zexion quickly let out a little 'eek' of a noise and brought his knees up to his chin.

Demyx covered his mouth and quickly apologized, "Oh Zexion, I'm sorry I didn't mean to …you know."

Zexion knew he was uncomfortable with the conversation but he didn't know he was getting comfortable with the ideas and images, "Um…no. Please just leave now."

"I can't leave you now! Not…not like _that_," he said in a hushed voice as if afraid someone was watching, "Here! Let me help!"

"What?!" before Zexion could realize what happened Demyx had sprung onto him like a cat and the heart monitor went through the roof yet again.

* * *

Rawr, slow down there Demyx…or not. We'll see in the next chapter what happened I suppose, or maybe I'll just leave it to your imagination. So the vampire was Larxene? Believe it or not I had planned to make her come back in some way since writing her into this story. Her motives though might not be what you think so don't jump to any conclusions! As for Sora's deal…well let's just see how that plays out.

Anyways! Just because I'm working on a new story now doesn't mean I'm going to abandon this one! I love the pirates and this story just as much as anything else I write (save for college essays…grrr) and I promise to balance the work and update as soon as possible just like I did when this story was new and 'When the Circus Came to Town' was deep into progress.

Again, please everybody go read 'Define Sin,' this is sort of my way to advertise without feeling guilty. Haha, just kidding, but I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all for reading. As always I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	23. Difficult Morning

So this chapter wasn't going to post until Sunday but due to an accident it's going up now. I was just choreographing the musical piece my friend is going to direct for her senior project and low and behold mr. right ankle twists a way it shouldn't. With nothing else to do and an inability to continue work I figured I'd write my pointless author notes and post this now. I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving. I personally ate my weight in food and spent most of today sleeping it all off rather going through the chaos and hassle of Black Friday.

Right, enough of my rambling. I have nothing really important to say, so I'll finish this here with a smile. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Difficult Morning**

"Is this even edible?"

"Just try it."

"But I don't even know where it came from!"

"Eat!"

Roxas' arguing skills were poor and didn't hold a candle when it came to Riku, who had convinced him to buy a bowl of steaming hot flimsy noodles in an opaque yellow broth. They were on their way back to the ship when Roxas asked a question he now regretted, _'What is that?'_ A shop on the dock was alive and busy though small and modest, and when Riku heard him ask what the food being sold there was he insisted Roxas try it; this also gave them the chance to get out of the rain.

He himself hadn't gotten the chance to eat thanks to Larxene last night and thanks to Vexen this morning, so his favorite meal was just what he wanted and needed. Roxas however seemed more than reluctant to try something that looked like worms floating in urine, "You're too picky," Riku pointed out the obvious, ignoring Roxas' hesitance and helping himself.

Roxas regretted following Riku at this point, poking the floating noodles with his fork and complaining, "It looks disgusting though."

"Close you're eyes then," Riku said shortly, wishing he had come alone and also that he'd grabbed a different shirt from Axel since the sleeves on this one had to be rolled up to his elbows. Roxas' stomach growled loud enough that Riku could hear it from across the table and he laughed a little, "Or you can continue to starve yourself."

Roxas gave up and finally stabbed the noodles and quickly brought a wad of them to his mouth and ate. Apparently it must have shown on his face that his original belief wrong because Riku grinned, "Told you they were good."

He was right and Roxas quickly ate, abandoning the table manners he'd been raised with, "So what is it?"

"Ramen…and you may want to work on table etiquette _your highness_," Riku said, trying to discreetly remind Roxas they were in public and as the prince he had an image he needed to maintain.

Roxas quickly caught on and straightened himself out, looking embarrassed for a few seconds before looking back at the bowl longingly. Riku was always entertained watching the royalty drop their masks and then frantically try to put them back on before anyone noticed, "Have you ever stolen anything?"

The question came as a bit of a surprise and Roxas wasn't sure how to respond at first, "…I stole Axel's pants a couple of times in Halloween Town."

"Yeah well you always gave them back though. I mean have you ever really taken anything deliberately without planning to return it?" Riku asked, genuinely curious.

Roxas didn't answer right away but the little grin tugging at the corner of his lips made his answer clear before he even said anything, "…This one time when I was little I…I stole a book from the library without checking it out."

While Roxas seemed proud of his thievery Riku nearly died laughing, "Y-you stole a book? From the library?" Even Roxas realized it was a petty crime and joined in the laughter after a few seconds, "But seriously, that's entertaining…ah fun, let's steal something."

Roxas choked on his noodles and coughed roughly into the napkin he quickly brought up to his mouth. He looked around the room at the other eating customers and whispered discreetly to Riku, "Are you crazy? We'll get caught!"

"Not if we run fast enough," Riku said with a smirk, "Keep up Roxas or you'll be in trouble." Before Roxas knew what had happened Riku had grabbed his bowl and ran. Roxas had no choice but to follow suit and hope he didn't get caught, grabbing his noodles and making a run for it, back out into the rain. Riku was much faster than Roxas and distracted the store clerk while Roxas headed for the ship, quickly losing the clerk through the mess of equipment on the dock. Roxas reached the ship, out of breath but laughing as his heart raced out of his chest. As bad as he knew stealing was he'd never experienced something so invigorating!

"Have fun?"

Roxas looked up at the deck of the ship, surprised to see Riku there and wondering how he'd beaten him back even after distracting the clerk, "How did you-"

"Practice," was all Riku had to say and Roxas accepted the one-worded answer, making his way up the wet stairs to the deck where Riku was sitting under the platforms on one of the masts where it was dry, "Looks like you enjoyed yourself."

"Much cooler than stealing a library book," Roxas said with a happy smile.

Riku laughed a bit, still finding his act of thievery hilarious "You can't tell your brother or Axel about this though, got it?"

Roxas quickly shook his head, definitely not going to tell them, "Are you kidding? Sora would freak out and never forgive you."

"He would eventually," Riku said though there had been times he wondered if he'd crossed those 'never forgive you' lines with Sora, "Axel though would never forgive me."

Roxas knew he was probably right, "He's just protective."

"Well he's going to have to realize eventually that you're not going to stay naïve," Riku pointed out the one major issue he'd noticed with their relationship, "Can't blame him for wanting to keep you close though."

Roxas noticed an edge in the way he said it and he wondered, "What do you mean?"

"He's over-protective for a reason Roxas," Riku said, wondering why this came as such a surprise to Roxas, "You know what Xemnas told him right?" Roxas was still lost and Riku regretted bringing it up now, wondering why Axel hadn't told him, "Xemnas swore he'd never kill you. The deal was that he'd merely order Axel to if he ever fell out of line." Roxas didn't know that and he felt his appetite failing him now. It was more than obvious he was brought down by the news and Riku couldn't very well let him wallow in his misery all day, "No need to worry though. I'm in charge now and when Xemnas shows his face again we'll kill him along with whatever lackeys he brings with him." The rain was stopping as the sun came out but the air was still heavy and humid, at least it warmed things up.

Roxas felt a bit better and he poked at the remains of his breakfast as Riku finished and drank the remains before going over to the guardrail and dropping the bowl into the ocean. He watched it sink and the bubbles rise from where it went down for a few seconds before Roxas got his attention, "So what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku genuinely had no idea and Roxas still seemed in low spirits meaning something was wrong.

Roxas finished his breakfast and pointed to his wrist, "The scar on your wrist. Under the curse."

Riku looked at it and then to Roxas, wondering how he'd noticed. Rather than answer he pushed his sleeves down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Roxas just stared for quite some time, knowing there was a story and he was curious, "It killed you, didn't it?" Riku didn't answer; Roxas was treading on a serious matter and not a friendly one. "You all have marks but they're all in different places…That night when Axel brought Demyx back to the palace and his throat was slit…I remember the next time I saw him he had that same mark over where the cut was."

"Pretty observant Roxas," Riku was impressed but he still didn't answer the question.

"I want to know so I can help Riku," Roxas said, looking down at the last remnants in his bowl, "If I'm going to go with you and the others I want to know everything."

"I'm not about to tell you everything, nor am I in the right to tell you about the others," he said firmly, making it clear he was tired of this subject.

Roxas considered letting the matter go for only a moment, determined though he asked, "Riku…If I'm killed I want to know what will happen to me."

And like that the matter was open for discussion, Riku sighing and giving in, "You're not going to be killed Roxas…But if something were to happen, Zexion would bring you back."

"Would I be under the curse like you and the others?" There was no answer and Riku couldn't give one because he honestly didn't know. Zexion had never brought back anyone who wasn't under Xemnas' control before and the mystery behind their imprisonment was still unknown.

Something seemed out of place though and Riku had to ask, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"…Because you're the only one I feel like I can get answers from," Roxas admitted. He trusted Axel with his life but there were things he knew Axel wouldn't tell him even if he asked, and this was one of them.

"…About six years ago Axel and I were shot and killed by Xemnas for attacking Xaldin when he went after Namine. That same night we were brought back under his control and were official members of the crew," Riku gave up, if Roxas wanted answers he'd give them to him, "I told you the rest before…Xemnas then killed Zexion and planned to use an old client of his to carry out the revival. The client was not only a necromancer; he was also a starved vampire and asked for a willing sacrifice…Slit my wrist with his crest, drank his fill, then let me bleed to death."

"So you died twice?" Roxas clarified and Riku nodded, obviously not liking this topic though.

"As for your other question…If you were to die I don't know what would happen if Zexion revived you," Riku admitted, "I've never seen it done to a normal human before, but then again with half of Pangaea's power sealed in you who knows what would happen…But don't think about it because it won't happen. Dying isn't glamorous Roxas so don't think about it."

Roxas was silent for a moment before picking up his bowl and crossing over to the guardrail to join him, tossing it into the water and watching the bubbles, "…Thanks Riku."

Riku smiled and nodded a bit, finding it funny how far Roxas had come since he'd first met him. Back then he was a scared, snobbish little brat who had a fistful of hair in Xemnas' grip, "You've come a long way Roxas."

The compliment left Roxas practically beaming and he opened his mouth to say something but they both were taken by alarm when a gunshot rang through the air. Roxas could feel the burning hole in his arm and for what felt like an eternity the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat, the rest of the world around him muted. In reality there was only a split second after the bullets fire before Roxas fell and Riku caught him, looking around and quickly spotting the shooter in all black.

Riku was about to chase after the shooter but with Roxas bleeding in his arms there was no way he could just leave him. Usually a shot like this wouldn't be anything serious but Roxas' panic could very well make it life threatening and since there was nobody else to tend to him Riku had no choice but to stay there and watch as the shooter disappeared from the dock and bolted into the port. "Calm down," he hissed, quickly tearing Roxas' sleeve to get a look at the wound, "If you scream, cry, or just plain panic your blood pressure rises and you'll wind up bleeding to death or having a heart attack."

Roxas had been shot before, three times by Saix in the chest, but he hit his head when he fell so he was unconscious and didn't feel the pain he did now. He wasn't so much in pain as he was shocked at first. He'd been shot when he absolutely least expected it! When the reality of it all sank in and the pain actually came into awareness he screamed and grit his teeth together as he tried to cover it with his hand. Riku grabbed his wrist before he could touch it though, "Don't mess with it'll just feel worse," he said and when he let go of his wrist Roxas took the advice and instead clenched his hand around part of his shirt.

He was trying to calm down and ignore it but when Riku got the sleeve off he saw blood out of the corner of his eye, his own blood running down his arm, calm was the last thing on his mind. It was a clean shot and wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, "It's not bad at all," Riku assured him though assurance did little for Roxas so he worked quickly. For now all he could do was use the torn off sleeve to wrap around his arm tightly, almost too tight Roxas thought but the pressure actually helped relieve the pain. A temporary tourniquet would have to do until they got back to the palace, "You'll be fine. Just hang on Roxas," Riku said as he helped him to his feet.

"Great…I stole and got shot in the same day…I'm turning into a pirate," just to know Roxas found humor in the matter despite his pain was enough to let them both know he was going to be just fine.

* * *

Zexion lie there, his breathing shallow and his body still shaking. Demyx's head was resting comfortably against his stomach, his head sticking out from the sheets and he idly stroked a hand over Zexion's thigh, "Feel better?"

Zexion didn't answer right away, the past hour hadn't really sunk in yet but one thing was for sure, "What we going to do?"

"We could do it again," Demyx suggested, not taking this seriously like Zexion was, "You can be on top this time too."

"I meant…about you? When Xigbar finds out…" Zexion's voice trailed off when he realized his hand was playing with Demyx's hair subconsciously.

Demyx shrugged and nuzzled his face against his stomach with a bit of a smile, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet. My guess is he'll be okay with it." Zexion thought the other way though, he knew Xigbar would be upset but it technically wasn't his fault since Demyx started it, "Why? What do you think we should do?"

"Well we sho…should," Zexion didn't finish his sentence; his somewhat regained composure immediately fell into pieces again when Demyx's hand wandered dangerously close, "We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Demyx asked, sitting his head up and looking up at him.

Zexion wondered if Demyx really was that oblivious and from the looks of it he was, but that only made him feel worse about the whole situation, "Demyx, you can't…you can't go around sleeping with other people when you're in a relationship."

Demyx couldn't help but laugh, confusing Zexion until he explained, "You don't know much about our relationship. Sex is major but fun time together and happiness are more important."

"Understandable," Zexion said, inhaling sharply when Demyx's hand traced up his inner thigh.

"We do what it takes to keep each other happy, thus all the dress-up games. You're my best friend Zexion, he knew I had a crush on you and was fine with it," Demyx told him, not unaware of what he was doing to him, "He'll be fine with it because it made me happy. Besides, it's not like you feel anything for me anyway."

Up until the last sentence Zexion believed him that everything would be okay, but his closing remark left him a bit confused. Demyx hadn't noticed? "Yeah…I guess you're right," he said with a bit of a smile but inside he was anything but smiling.

"Ofcourse I'm right, I know Xigbar better than he does," Demyx boasted with a laugh as he sat up and got out of bed, pulling the sheets back up over the rest of Zexion and hugging him around the shoulders, "Now get some sleep and feel better soon alright? I'll come back and check on you later." Zexion watched him leave humming to himself as usual and as soon as the door was closed he sighed and rolled over onto his side, pulling the sheets tighter around his body.

'…_He's happy,'_ he told himself as he stared out the rain splattered window, trying to convince himself that what happened held no meaning whatsoever, "That's all that matters."

* * *

Axel was literally sprinting down the hall and getting dressed at the same time, cursing under his breath for time wasted. Whipping around the corner he bolted for the stairs, forgetting he was in socks which made traction nonexistent on polished tile floors and when he stopped to descend the stairs he ended up sliding right past them. Catching himself on the guardrail he took a moment to regain balance before heading back and down the stairs, taking them two to three at a time and jumping the last seven. He was getting some odd stares from court members and servants that wandered the halls as he sped toward the medical wing.

"Hiya Axel!"

Axel heard Demyx long after he'd passed him by and merely put a hand up to acknowledge him before opening the third door on the left and spotting Roxas sitting up in the hospital bed shirtless with a layer of bandaging wrapped around his upper right arm. Riku was sitting on the window ledge and it looked like he'd interrupted a conversation but Roxas didn't mind, "Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me! What happened?" Axel asked quickly as he hurried over to the bedside and hugged him carefully.

"Relax Axel, he's fine," Riku said, laughing a little at how worried he was.

Axel didn't find it funny though even if Roxas too seemed in light spirits, "Don't tell me to relax! He was shot!"

"I'm fine though," Roxas assured him with a smile. Axel clearly had come here in a rush because his shirt was inside out and buttons were mismatched, not to mention he wasn't even wearing shoes, "Face it, you look worse than I do."

Axel was relieved but still couldn't believe how light they were taking the whole situation, "Give me a heart attack why don't you," he said with a sigh as he slumped down into the chair by the bed, holding one of Roxas' hands in both of his, "How did this happen?"

"The shooter who got Zexion got him," Riku explained.

Axel asked the same question Riku wanted to know the answer to but none of them knew, "Why would somebody shoot Roxas?"

"I'm not sure if he was the target," Riku said under his breath. Someone who opposed the monarchy would have targeted Roxas but at the same time they knew the shooter was with Larxene which meant they could just as easily have been aiming for Riku. They wouldn't know for sure until they questioned Larxene and found out more about what the motive and purpose of the arson attacks were.

"Did you see them?" Axel asked, understanding that he could have easily gone after and caught the shooter but chose to stay behind and help Roxas instead; a decision Axel would forever be grateful to him for.

Riku shook his head though, "They were in all black like Larxene was and had their hood up. There was no way of figuring it out."

Axel nodded and kissed Roxas' hand with a smile, so glad he was okay, "If you'd gotten Roxas killed on that outing this morning there would be serious hell to pay." Though he meant it as a joke it was obvious he would make his life hell and Riku just laughed, noticing Axel whispering something into Roxas' ear which made the boy smile and put his other hand around Axel's. It was love at work and Riku couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Roxas looked up when he heard the door open, "Riku?" he was leaving and he wasn't sure why, "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to someone," he didn't need to elaborate because Roxas knew and he nodded with a smile. Axel was a bit lost and wondered what Roxas knew that he didn't, "Thanks for this morning Riku. It was fun."

"Anytime," Riku said, returned the smile before shutting the door behind himself. When he was gone Axel asked, "What did you guys do all morning?" It was a question Roxas didn't plan on answering and his grin made that clear. Whether or not Axel had realized it yet, Roxas was becoming more and more of a pirate every day.

* * *

Riku made it back upstairs to Sora's room and knocked, waiting patiently but after a second time with no answer he let himself in under the impression that he'd gone back to bed after Vexen left. Sora wasn't in bed though and he hadn't touched his breakfast yet either, which was unusual because even if it didn't look like it Sora could eat his weight in food. As he wandered around and further into the room he heard running water coming from the washroom, the door leading in slightly ajar. Relieved the search wasn't difficult Riku opened the door and went into the steam filled room.

Over the noise of the shower and through the frosted glass Sora didn't even know he was there until the door slid open and a chill filled the shower. He seemed to panic but when he looked back and saw Riku sticking his head around the door he seemed to calm down. Something was wrong, but Riku assumed it was just that he was upset about this morning, "I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. If Sora was willing to agree to three unknown deals to protect the so called 'licentious' relationship then that was his decision and he knew he'd have a sense of where to draw the line. Sora looked away though, only proving Riku's theory that something was wrong, "…What happened?"

Sora didn't answer but after a few seconds he turned back and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him abruptly into a kiss and then into the shower. He was already soaked from the rain outside so he didn't mind at all until Sora made it clear what happened, "Help me forget."

He didn't have to explain what he needed, nor what happened after Riku left. The look of anger on his face was one Sora hadn't seen before and it genuinely scared him, "…What did you do?" Sora had muted out the noise of the shower when he heard the near growl in his question.

He didn't answer, honestly he knew he'd be upset but he didn't know he'd be this mad, "I didn't do anything…It… he just…"

Riku didn't need or want to hear the rest and he pushed Sora's hands off of his shirt, "What the hell Sora?!"

"It was the first deal… He was going to publish that article," he said, understanding why he was mad and he had the right to be, "It was for us. I'm trying to protect us!"

"You did more harm than help," his words hit hard and Sora didn't know what to say other than, "…What would you have done?" It was hard to tell but there were drops of water running down his face that weren't all from the shower. He hung his head, embarrassed and ashamed; he couldn't ask to be forgiven for his actions but he owed him an apology, "I'm the sorry one…Not you." He felt a wave of relief when he was pulled to his chest and Sora quickly hid his face in Riku's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Riku."

Neither one of them said anything for several moments, Riku trying to calm down and Sora trying to forget, "…I don't know what I would've done…But I know that _I am_ going to kill Vexen."

"Can you forgive me?" Sora asked, pretending not to hear the remark about Vexen since he wanted his murder to be a surprise.

"You shouldn't have made that deal in the first place," Riku said making it clear it wouldn't be easy to forgive, "…I'll make a deal with you though. I'll forgive you for this if you forgive me for something of equal shame."

Whatever he'd done Sora didn't care if it meant he'd overlook what happened, "Deal."

"I got your brother shot," when Riku said that Sora nearly had a heart attack, looking at him in hopes he was kidding, but he clearly wasn't, "Y-you what?!"

"We went out this morning and had to come back when the shooter that got Zexion caught him in the arm," Riku said, for some reason enjoying watching Sora panic after what he'd just put him through, "He's fine now and Axel's with him downstairs in the medical wing."

Sora still couldn't believe that and finally he laughed, "Thank you for considering the shooting of my brother of equal evil as a hand job from the person blackmailing us."

Riku laughed along but clearly neither one of them were in the highest of spirits, "What a screwed up little world we live in." Within minutes though the last thing on their mind was the screwed up little world, let alone what had happened that morning. Love brought with it an odd sort of forgiveness and understanding that onlookers could never comprehend, and this was the perfect example of that at work. Vexen couldn't destroy that no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Hm…well that's drama if I've ever seen it. The pain killers I took are starting to kick in and that's making my ability of speech a bit slow so forgive me if these notes seem a bit…ah I can't even think of the word. See what I mean? I'd like to thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter, and more thanks for reading my new story! So much support really helps me write because it motivates me to bring you more and faster, so please let me know what you think about this chapter too! As always I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

**HintHint: The story is about to take a major twist, starting in the next chapter.**


	24. Difficult Evening

Urg…I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry about that you guys. Things have been mildly (meaning extremely) hectic over the past two weeks with all sorts of drama crap and my schoolwork is piling up, not to mention I took those blasted SATs on Saturday. Those went surprisingly well I think, not a perfect score but really good. Anyways, I finally got this done and now I've got to go do homework but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Difficult Evening**

_You're giving me too many things_

Sora grumbled and held closer to Riku, the little song soothingly prying him from his sleep.

_Lately you're all I need, oh…_

Sora knew what it was, a cell phone, but the ring definitely was something he hadn't expected, "Riku, what the hell is that?"

_You smiled at me and said:_

"The result of Demyx's boredom," he mumbled as he rolled over and picked his pants up off the floor so he could fish into the pockets for his phone, "It's different daily."

"What an annoying song. She sounds so needy and whiney," Sora complained though his tone was almost as bad as the singers. He silenced when Riku flipped open the phone and rolled back over onto his back, "What?" Sora wasn't paying attention to the conversation, though he did snuggle close against Riku and put his head on his chest with a content sigh. The sun was just starting to go down and the rain had long since stopped, leaving the island humid and warm. It was going to be a lazy evening Sora could tell…or so he thought.

"I'll be right there."

Sora sighed again though this time it was an annoyed one, "What is it?" he asked as soon as he shut the phone. His reason to leave was a legitimate one though and Sora quickly disregarded his annoyance, "Larxene is awake and she just used her one phone call on me," he said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"I'll come too," Sora said as he started to sit up, cringing a little from the soreness in his body.

"You'll stay right here," Riku corrected as he started to get dressed, "If she talks to anyone it would probably be me. Plus you can't exactly move easily right now."

"Back to the shower for me I guess," Sora said with a bit of a laugh, watching him dress and pull his hair back, "Be careful, okay."

"Always am," he said with a grin that made it clear that was a lie and Sora knew it all too well, but before he could say anything more he was gone.

* * *

"So, surprised to see me?" Larxene was wide awake and sitting on the ground behind the cell bars, her wrists bound behind her back and a smirk on her face. Riku didn't answer, though he did sit down across from her on the opposite side of the bars, "Why are you here?"

"I'm a princess you know, I can go where I please," she said cockily, "And carry out whatever business I feel like."

"Including acts of arson, homicide, and violation of the vampirism code," Riku said, wondering why she seemed so smug during a situation where she obviously had the lower hand, "I saw the pattern in the attacks. How do you know it?"

Larxene didn't answer right away, throwing her head back and laughing maniacally, "Xemnas is coming Riku…I'm delivering his message myself. Xemnas is coming and he's going to kill you and every one of your little friends."

"Where is he now?" Larxene ignored him and continued to laugh even after he'd reached through the bars and grabbed her shirt collar, jerking her forward, "Where is he?!"

She laughed a bit more before trailing off into a sigh and resting her head against the bars calmly, "Close enough that you should start praying or running…He's bringing with him a fleet far more powerful than any of you, and every one of his recruits are willing to give everything to see you die. Including me."

"How much longer?" Days? Weeks? He needed to know and he was getting tired of Larxene and her games.

"I left a week before them by air and got here two weeks ago after a six day flight," Larxene said casually, "So do the math…they'll be arriving before the week is out."

Less than a week? Could it really happen that soon? "Who's your accomplice on the island?"

"Take a guess," she said with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"The person I'd guess is in prison living out a life sentence for the massacre of 240 souls," Riku said, clearly referring to her brother Seifer.

"A sentence you earned him," surprisingly Larxene was smiling, "Xemnas freed him and while he's one of the many recruits he's not part of this mission."

So Larxene knew what happened but didn't seem to care, "Who then?"

"Look behind you."

* * *

It was a bloody sunset and it left a morbid atmosphere all across the island. From the terrace on the third floor of the palace Xigbar was solemnly watching it reflect off the ocean below. "Why the long face?"

Xigbar looked over at the archway as Demyx poked his head around the corner, "And where've you been all day?"

Demyx came out onto the terrace to join him with a smile, "Visiting Zexion. Why? Did you get lonely?"

"No, I just figured you'd come back apologizing within the first hour," Xigbar commented rather arrogantly, "Did you give up?"

"About the whole nurse idea? Sure, let's do it, no big deal," he said as if it were really no big issue while swatting Xigbar's feet off the back of the turtle underneath them, "Don't put your feet on Marshmallow, he's not a footrest you know," he insisted before sitting on the giant turtle's shell.

Xigbar was actually surprised he seemed so casual about the whole thing, "You sure seemed pissy about it earlier. Why the change of heart?"

"I talked to Zexion," Demyx said while scratching the lazy turtle's head as it came out to greet him, "It was funny, the idea made him horny." That definitely surprised Xigbar and it must've shown because Demyx quickly said, "Don't worry, I fixed the problem for him."

It took a few seconds to sink in but when it did Xigbar wasn't sure how to react, "…Wait, you did what?"

"It was fun! I got to be the seme too," Demyx seemed proud of himself but Xigbar looked anything but amused, making Demyx shrink a little under his gaze, "…I was just helping him."

"Demyx…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that," Xigbar sounded mad and Demyx wasn't sure why, "And you're going to listen as I tell you the guidelines of keeping a relationship."

He was upset and Demyx didn't mean for him to be, "I want to keep us!" he quickly insisted, grabbing onto Xigbar's hand and holding tight with both of his own. He genuinely meant no harm in what he'd done and if he knew Xigbar minded he wouldn't have done it, "Tell me what I have to do."

Just with that he'd been forgiven. Despite all the things Demyx had seen in life he was still relatively young and very naïve, something Xigbar had to constantly remind himself of, "First off: you don't sleep with or flirt with other people. It's a loyalty and respect thing to stay with the one you're in a relationship with."

"Just me and you. Got it," Demyx summed up with a nod, "What else?"

"Honesty, understanding, and compromise," Xigbar was just over twice Demyx's age and in that retrospective he'd had many more years experience in all fields of life, including relationships, so he knew what his guidelines were, "You're doing just fine with those though."

Demyx still felt bad about it though and he hung his head, "I'm sorry Xiggy, I thought you'd be okay with it…"

Xigbar shook his head and patted Demyx's hands that were on his, "Don't worry about it. You are you after all."

"Hey, that's not very nice," Demyx said with a bit of a smile, knowing everything was okay again. He never meant to do damage to their relationship; he cared about Xigbar too much to ever want to risk hurting what they had together.

* * *

It had been hours now since Riku left and Sora found paying attention in the council meeting difficult. They were talking about funding for repairs to the city, and while it was an important matter it didn't interest Sora in the least right now. He really didn't have to do anything but watch them debate the issue and after they'd argued the topic to death he would announce the matter closed, sign a few papers, and then leave like nothing had happened.

'_I wonder what they're talking about…Maybe he got a motive out of her,' _he thought hopefully. He wanted to get this whole arson crisis over with; it had caused so much trouble for him, the kingdom, and the pirates as well; this was supposed to be their time off from fighting to recuperate and prepare for Xemnas.

Fortunately it looked like the debate was coming to a close and the foreman to his left handed him a paper he looked over briefly before announcing, "The chair recognizes senator Topps and rules his methods the most appropriate in handling the funding for arson repairs. Meeting adjourned."

The respectable court members left orderly and Sora sat there staring out the window at the reflection of the rising moon off the water, _'…It's been a while. I hope everything is going well,' _he thought, finding himself debating now over the issue, "Should I go?" He didn't have anyone to argue with other than himself, and while that proved to be a difficult fight sometimes this time it was a unanimous ruling.

The palace's prison was below the medical wing, located that way so that when they had to treat criminals it made the commute easier and not nearly as risky. Rarely did Sora go down there and the last time was several years ago when he and Roxas were mapping out the palace. It wasn't a happy area and while the rest of the palace was beautiful and bright the prison was cold and grim, the atmosphere anything but welcoming. He could remember a time when their grandfather convinced them that the area was haunted, a superstition he'd outgrown unlike Roxas.

Just as he was making a mental note to scare Roxas with that story again later he lost all ability of speech, a scream echoing off the stone walls as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Blood. He could smell it now and see it down the hall and it nearly made him sick but he held himself together knowing that it had come from something; or more appropriately, someone, "Riku?" He hurried down the dimly lit hall, realizing the blood was all in front of the cell they'd put Larxene in.

The heavy steel bars had been bent and she was gone, blood in the cell and in the hall and from the way it was scattered and spread Sora knew there'd been a fight, "Riku! Where are you?" the little light this place got usually came from the sun but now that night had fallen there was practically no visibility except from the little moonshine. He had a horrible feeling that only grew with each passing second of silence, knowing something bad had happened.

A muffled noise fell on his ears and he quickly looked around, following the noise through the bent bars and into the cell, squinting and able to make out the person in the corner. "What happened?!" he asked, hastily undoing the gag tied around his mouth but feeling uneasy when he felt blood on the back of his head.

"Vexen," was the first thing Riku said, though he sounding strained and in a lot of pain, "He was her accomplice."

Sora tried to undo the bindings on his wrists but they were chained quite heavily behind his back, "Save your breath, we need to get you upstairs," he tried to stay calm but it wasn't easy, especially since he couldn't even tell how badly he'd been hurt.

"He's been one of them this entire time. They're both working for Xemnas," he was ignoring Sora's suggestion completely, seeming determined to make this information known, "He's coming back before the week it out and he's bringing a fleet."

"Don't worry about that now!" Sora ordered, knowing things must have been bad for him to act this way, "Come on, let's…Riku?...Riku!!!"

* * *

"_Look behind you."_

_Was she being serious? He hadn't heard anything and he mentally cursed himself for not paying more attention. There was a bigger issue than lack of attention and that was the fact he was unarmed. With no other options he did the one thing he could think of in this situation: he turned and threw a punch right into the gut of whoever was behind him._

_The man doubled over only for a minute and that was ample time for Riku to get to his feet and recognize the person, "Vexen?"_

"_Surprise," Vexen said with a bit of a laugh before lunging for him. He was fast, much faster than Riku thought, but he ducked under his reach and jabbed his elbow hard into Vexen's chest. Before he could even blink though Vexen had grabbed his throat and shoved him hard back against the cell bars. He was too fast, inhumanly fast, and it didn't take much to realize what he was, "Vampire," he hissed before grabbing the hand around his throat and kicking him in the face, escaping from the grip and turning the table with another kick that sent Vexen to the floor._

"_Get up! Get up you good-for-nothing!" Larxene screeched, realizing things weren't going well. Vexen was up barely into her sentence though and brought with him the one thing Riku hoped he wouldn't: a knife nearly his forearm's length._

_Vexen was on the offense now and Riku could only evade, Vexen's speed making counter attack difficult. One remark was all it took though to quickly change things, "You look almost as scared as the king did." He didn't need to go into detail and in the next slash Riku grabbed his wrist, his arm being cut into by the blade but he'd stopped it and was clearly mad, using his other hand to strangle him. Vexen staggered back out of his grip, dropping the knife to escape._

_There was a clang as the metal hit the ground but the fight continued without it. Riku had the edge now, using his anger to his advantage and before long he had Vexen's arm twisted around behind his back while the other choked him around the neck. Out of nowhere though Vexen seemed to gain strength that didn't match his body and with an angry snarl he doubled over and was able to flip Riku over his head and he landed on the ground in front of him._

_The impact knocked the wind out of him and he could feel warm blood against the back of his head. Before he could even move though he felt cold metal pressed against his neck, pressing in just enough to break skin and draw a bit of blood, "I wonder what reward would be in store if I were to kill you for him," 'him,' clearly meaning Xemnas._

"_You'll never find out," he wasn't going to die at the hand of someone like Vexen, he wouldn't let himself. To escape there was only one option and he rolled over out from under the knife, slitting his neck about an inch deep on almost the entire right half. Ignoring the stinging pain he got to his feet, still short of breath but quickly grabbing both of Vexen's arms and jerked them behind his back, putting his foot on his back and with one quick jerk shattering both shoulders. Vexen hollered with agony as he fell to the ground, his left leg landing on the knife which penetrated through the skin easily._

_Riku was getting dizzy from the blood loss and needed to wrap this up quickly. He grabbed the back of Vexen's head and said, "You never should have touched him," not needing to elaborate and before Vexen could reply he slammed his face back into the stone floor. There was a sickening crack of bone and Riku knew he'd be out for several hours at least, more than enough time for him to tell the court what happened and get him behind bars._

_He got to his feet yet again but a moment of lightheadedness nearly sent him back to the floor, 'I've got to get out of here,' he thought, looking over to make sure Larxene saw what happened before he left. There was a problem though; the bars on the cell were literally bent apart and she was gone. As soon as he saw what happened he felt someone jerk him back and shove him against the wall by his neck. It wasn't Larxene, that was for sure, meaning someone else was here and helping these two but before he could see a face a horrible pain took over his body as he felt five blades pierce right through his stomach. He didn't move, holding his breath as time seemed to freeze. Staring down he saw what could only be described as a metal claw-like hand submerged in his torso._

_Everything unfroze abruptly as he felt the hand close and twist before pulling back, ripping apart his innards and leaving a huge hole. Riku collapsed to his knees with a horrible snarl of pain, both hands covering the gaping wound in an attempt to keep his vitals from falling apart and out though with a wound of this scale it was impossible. The pain left a fierce ringing in his ears that deafened out the rest of the world and he knew there was nothing he could do now to protect himself or fight back without killing himself. "Just leave him, he'll bleed to death within the hour," Larxene said uninterestedly, "Tie him up and leave him in the cell."

* * *

_

Riku sat up with a pained gasp, looking around quickly only to be pushed back down into the hospital bed almost instantly, "Don't move!" He wasn't in the mood for orders right now and he grabbed the doctor's jacket and pulled him in roughly, "Where are they? Did anybody catch them?"

"Riku calm down," Sora quickly said, coming into view behind the doctor and pulling his hands off the man's jacket. As soon as he saw Sora he pulled his wrist to him and bit hard. Sora winced a little but he'd expected this and held in his pain, instead putting his other hand on Riku's head. By the time they got him to the medical wing Riku had lost over 75 of the blood in his body and while the IV had been gradually supplying him with whatever types they had available this was a natural reflex. He could go without blood for a month or so but he'd lost over half a year's worth in a matter of hours and Sora knew it would be difficult to recover.

Riku didn't let go for several minutes, literally dazed and unable to control himself, but as he regained composure he realized he was hurting Sora and immediately let go. "It's okay," Sora reassured him though he felt a little lightheaded from it, "Go ahead."

Riku shook his head though, instead taking the IV off the stand and pulling the needle out of his arm. Biting off an edge of the pack he quickly drained the entire thing which was enough to ease him for now. As soon as he sated his bloodlust he realized how bad his body hurt and quickly lay back down. "The doctor did tell you not to move," Sora said, snapping his fingers to get the doctor's attention and instructing him to get another IV ready; an easy task since Riku could house any and all blood types.

"I don't need a doctor," he insisted.

Sora shook his head with a smile, "Without one you would have died." Riku didn't reply and Sora didn't care, just glad to know he was going to be okay, "You're lucky none of your organs were damaged too badly by that tear in your stomach. Apparently the damage done to them has already healed itself too…You were pretty badly beat up."

Riku knew it was true and to be honest he was relieved to hear that the inner damage had been fixed since he knew for a fact that he'd literally been ripped apart. He would never admit it but for the first time in his life he actually thought he was going to really die, never to return, "You should've seen the other guy," he was fine though and it was only by a sheer streak of luck that Sora had come downstairs and found him when he did.

Sora laughed a bit and took his hand, surprising him a bit and he looked over at the doctor fixing another IV, "It's okay," Sora said with a heavy sigh, "…Right now I just don't care." Riku had really given him a scare he'd never forget and never again could Sora go down into the prison without remembering how it felt to not know how badly he was hurt; and then to have him pass out…it certainly had been an event that would haunt him, "I thought we agreed you'd be more careful with your life."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he said though it wasn't like he could just turn the safety switch on in his life.

Sora understood before remembering something important, "Oh, and the others have been really worried all morning. I'm pretty sure they all slept in the hall."

"Now I feel loved," he said with a bit of a laugh in his voice though clearly still not feeling better. But the several layers of bandages around his slit throat, cracked head, sliced forearm, and torn midriff only made things look worse than they were and he was somewhat annoyed by that.

Sora smiled and squeezed his hand though before assuring him, "You are."

* * *

So there you have it. Xemnas is on his way and will be returning before the week is out with lots and lots of people who all want to kill our beloved pirates! Hooray for twists! Oh yes, and Vexen is actually on the bad side surprise surprise, but who was mystery bad guy number three in the prison? Somebody sure did a number on Riku but who was it? I'll reveal it later but for now I've got homework and don't have time to rant. Please review though and let me know what you thought and I promise I'll do my best to get a new chapter done as soon as possible. As always I thank you for continuing to read and I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

**SIDENOTE:** I have a new chapter of 'Define Sin' done as well but due to my time crunch I can't proof it at the moment, but expect to see it within the next 24 hours!


	25. Getaway

Finally an update! Life is settling down everyone and I'm happy to say that there will be a noticeable increase in update speed. Tomorrow is the last day of school then I have an entire month off to rest and catch up on my writing, both activities I'm looking forward to.

So, you've noticed by now that Axel and Roxas have been absent for a while. In fact the last time we saw them was in the hospital wing after Roxas was shot, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten them! I deliberately left them out of the last chapter entirely because they were…well read this chapter and find out what happened to our happy couple. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Getaway**

"Where the hell are they?"

Demyx squeaked and quickly shut the door he was beginning to open as soon as he heard the cursing. Realizing he'd scared him Riku calmed down, "Sorry, didn't know you were there Demyx."

"It's okay," Demyx said while waving a hand through the ajar door, "Can I come in?"

"Ofcourse," Riku said with a little laugh as the blonde pirate came into the cabin. As the day of Xemnas' return drew near the pirates spent more and more time on the ship to reacquaint themselves with the vessel they were all too familiar with. There was just one major issue which some people were taking better than others, "Have you heard anything?"

Demyx shook his head regrettably, "Nothing, and Axel's phone is still going straight to voicemail." Nobody had seen the couple all week and when they didn't show up at the hospital after the prison incident was made known it became clear they were no longer in the palace.

"Damn it…" Riku was under doctor's orders not to stress, the hole in his stomach still not healed and the deep slit down his arm wasn't doing much better, but at least his throat and head had healed up within 24 hours after he woke up. After the discovery of his missing first mate, as well as the one person who was able to override Xemnas' control over them, all Riku could do was stress, "They picked a damn perfect time to take a honeymoon."

"Calm down Riku, remember what the doctor-" Demyx silenced as he stabbed his dagger he'd been twirling between his fingers into the desk, the blade buried all the way to the guard, "…Never mind," he said with a timid smile. He wasn't about to correct someone as angry Riku. Demyx too was upset about the whole situation but he held onto the hope that they'd be back before the week was out and he tried to think optimistically. That was when he noticed something he knew he had to point out, "Um…Riku, you're bleeding again." Riku looked down and saw bits of blood staining his shirt where the reopened wound had bled through the bandages around them. At this rate the stress would kill him before Xemnas got the chance.

* * *

"Do you think this was a bad idea?"

"Ofcourse not," Axel, who had been lying on the couch upstairs, sat up and came over to the guardrail to look down at him, "We haven't gotten any real alone time since we've been on this island."

Roxas knew he was right but he was still having that horrible feeling that something was wrong. It had been his idea to take a vacation and Axel was just as excited about the trip as he was. Down on the cape on the east side of the island was the royal family's winter estate, far from society and a complete secret to the rest of the world.

Axel could tell he was still troubled so he came downstairs while Roxas was distractedly going through one of the closets in search of bed sheets. He jumped a little when he felt Axel wrap his arms around him and press their bodies close together, "It's just you and me Roxas, relax," he said right against his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. Axel knew how to make him forget everything and that was exactly what he was doing right now as he kissed down his neck leisurely. Roxas melted in his arms, tilting his neck to allow Axel better access to the soft flesh.

Axel grinned wickedly as he continued his assault on the skin, one of his hands coming up to Roxas' shoulder and pulling at the shirt so his kisses could travel further. Roxas abruptly stepped out of the embrace and turned on him with a flushed smiling face, "Let's go to the beach," he quickly suggested. Axel felt a bit deserted but the thought of sex on the beach was all too wonderful to pass up so he quickly agreed.

* * *

Roxas hurried out ahead of Axel after they'd changed, not at all troubled by the bad feeling he'd had earlier and instead only thinking about now. He stopped at the water's edge and stretched his arms up as he took a deep breath of the salty air. The sun was high, the gulls were flying, and the water was clear. This was the island he knew and loved but up until now hadn't fully taken in its magic, "Hurry up Axel!" he called back over his shoulder.

Axel was taking his time, and it didn't help that Roxas had left him to carry the umbrella, beach blanket, sand buckets, and bag of other things Axel didn't care about, "It's a beach Roxas, do you really need all of this?" he grumbled, trying to keep his eye on the prize though.

"Nah, but it's fun watching you carry it all," Roxas said with a grin. Axel, realizing he'd been played, dropped everything right there and Roxas knew he was in trouble. Free of the weight Axel took off after him much faster than Roxas could ever run, but with a surprised yell Roxas fled down the beach. Axel was catching up quickly and Roxas took an abrupt turn into the water and ran out deeper, still laughing until he realized Axel had stopped chasing him and was standing at the water's edge. Roxas had forgotten completely about Axel's issue with water and he hurried back to the sand, "Sorry about that." The only time he even touched the water was when the waves rolled in and sent it up to his ankles, and even that didn't entirely set well with him.

Roxas hugged him, deliberately getting him wet before asking, "Why are you afraid of the ocean?" It wasn't just the ocean though, it was lakes, pools, waterfalls, and pretty much anything that wasn't a bathtub or shower.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Axel quickly insisted, taking his hand and leading him away from the water, "I just can't go in it."

Roxas didn't understand and now was the chance to ask the question he'd been wondering about for a while, "Why not?"

"It's complicated," Roxas felt like there was something Axel was keeping from him and he wanted to know what it was since there weren't supposed to be any secrets between them. Axel's answer only made Roxas frustrated and he took his hand back and crossed his arms. Axel knew he was annoyed but just grinned and put an arm around him instead, "Don't be upset. You'll ruin beach sex."

"You'd better make it good if you want me to forgive you," was all Roxas said as he tried not to smile.

* * *

"That's the third time today," Sora said with a clear note of discontent in his voice as Luxord finished bandaging the wound with clean dressings, "You're never going to get better."

"Oh shut up," Luxord said, surprising them both, "Your brother is missing and if he doesn't come back before the weekend we're all going to die. He has the right to stress."

"Thank you Luxord," Riku didn't expect him to be on his side since he was a doctor, but something bothered him, "But why are you so relaxed?"

"Drugs," Luxord said simply and casually, "Lots, and lots, of drugs." The looks they gave him were of sheer disbelief but he merely shrugged and insisted, "I'm a doctor, I can prescribe as much medication for myself as I like."

* * *

Roxas stared up at the moon with a content smile, his arms wrapped around his knees and keeping the blanket pulled snugly around him. The air was chilly and salty, the scent blown in over the gentle waves that reflected the clear night's sky so beautifully. Axel started a fire not too long ago, just as it got dark, which continued to crackle and burn brightly as he sat next to it hours later. Thinking about Axel made him smile and look from the moon to the horizon. All of his worries were gone as soon as they were together and this time away from the others was just what they needed, their relationship stronger than ever. As lame as it would have sounded if he said it out loud, even to himself, Roxas couldn't help but think they were actually like a normal couple he used to imagine while he was growing up.

"Dinner time!"

Roxas looked over his shoulder as Axel came walking towards him from the deck of the beach house with a plate balanced on one hand, bright green swim trunks and a black hooded sweater making one odd attire for the redhead but he was very comfortable and that was all that mattered. Roxas had just learned tonight that Axel was capable of cooking, a feat he was quite sure his lover would avoid at all costs, "You're such a good little housewife," Roxas teased.

"This housewife can take your dinner back you know," Axel warned, stopping behind Roxas and looking down at him warningly with a grin.

Roxas leaned back against his legs and stuck his tongue out mockingly, "It's too late for dinner."

"Well it's your fault we missed dinner, remember?" Axel reminded him as he sat down right there, putting his legs on either side of Roxas and letting the blonde lean back against him. Roxas thought for a few seconds then grinned as he remembered, "Good to know you remember," Axel said with a laugh in his voice as he brought the plate around and set it in Roxas' lap.

"I still can't believe you can cook," Roxas said as he looked over the plate and realized something, "…It's raw." Several rectangles of rice were on the plate with assorted colors of fish atop them.

"It's supposed to be, it's sushi," the blank look on Roxas' face made it clear the food was foreign to him and Axel chuckled a bit, "I'm guessing it's only eaten back in the east." Roxas was taught never to eat food that wasn't cooked, his grandfather scared him and Sora into believing horrible life-threatening diseases came from uncooked food but Axel claimed it was edible. To prove he was right Axel picked up one of the rice and fish squares and put it in his mouth. Roxas watched and waited for the horrible life-threatening disease to take hold but it never did and Axel picked up another piece and held it up to Roxas' mouth, "Try it."

He trusted Axel but he eyed the fish for several minutes before shutting his eyes and opening his mouth. Axel put the piece in his mouth, deliberately grazing his tongue and lips. The rice was sticky and thick but it contrasted deliciously with the salty and slippery fish. It wasn't what he expected and was a unique taste he found rather addicting and before long he'd eaten more than Axel. "You liked it?" Axel asked as Roxas finished the last one and leaned comfortably back against him with a content sigh.

"Very much so," Roxas admitted, patting his belly with a smile, "Where'd you learn how to make that?"

"Growing up back on my island rice was cheep and fish was easy to catch so I improvised," Axel said, not expecting Roxas to look at him like he had something on his face, "What?"

"On your island? I thought you grew up with the circus," Roxas said, confused and curious.

"Nah, the circus was Riku's idea and that was only for two years anyway. Until I was 15 though I was normal," Axel said with a laugh, "What did you think?"

Roxas honestly thought he was born into the circus and never had he even considered Axel living a normal life; it just wasn't suiting for someone like him, "Tell me about it. I never knew you were normal." He didn't mean for it to sound blunt and he hoped Axel didn't take it in the wrong way.

Axel knew he meant no ill and he just shrugged, "It wasn't that eventful. After the folks abandoned me I skipped town to avoid the public's pity on the 'poor little orphan boy' and made friends with Riku. His dad let me stay as long as I worked and when…when things got bad we hopped islands and lived off his inheritance."

"How did things get bad?" Roxas noticed the break in his story and knew there was something Axel wasn't telling him.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing you need to think about," Axel assured him with a smile and a hug, "Anyways like I was saying, we hopped islands with his inheritance just taking in the sights. Then we were robbed blind and woke up on the court house roof with nothing but our underwear." Axel was grateful he didn't ask about that, the look on Roxas' face making it clear he wondered how that happened though. "We managed to stow away on a barge and wound up here where he suggested joining the circus. It was a source of income and the people there wouldn't ask about out history."

"And then he met Sora, and the ringmaster busted you both in the same night so you ended up running again," Roxas finished with what he knew, "Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"It's not important, that's why," Axel reasoned as he let go of Roxas and lie back in the sand.

Roxas didn't believe that though, "I want to know everything about you Axel."

"Trust me, no you don't," Axel insisted without going into detail, leaving Roxas feeling like once again he wasn't being told something. He wondered what had happened back then that made them have to leave, what made him Axel? Axel clearly didn't want him thinking about that sort of business though and he laughed a bit, "Remember how I said fish were easy to catch? Okay so when I moved in with Riku I continued to make sushi, but from then on I just stole koi from the pond in the yard. Much easier."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh and he shook the blanket out before lying down on top of Axel, his hands folded on his chest and his chin resting on them while Axel pulled the blanket up over them, "It's you're turn. Ask me anything you want."

Axel smiled and brought one of the arms out from behind his back, wrapping it around Roxas securely, "Do you love me?"

"Ofcourse I do," Roxas answered with a smile, surprised by the question since he was expecting something about his own past.

"Then that's all I need to know," Axel said contently. That night the happy couple fell asleep right there under the stars, in love and wanting nothing more than what they had that night.

* * *

"_What happened to you?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_But those bruises are new and you're bleeding! Let me see…that's from a blade…what happened?"_

"_Mind your own business."_

"_Did he do this?"_

"_It's just from training."_

"_You're lying. Tell me what happened to you."_

"_Axel…Would you still be my friend if I killed someone?"_

Riku opened his eyes, staring across the desk and out the curtained window. This wasn't the time to dream of things he didn't want to remember, not with enough already on his mind. It took a few minutes to realize where he was: the ship. He couldn't remember falling asleep and wondered if it was because a wound had opened up again and the blood loss caused him to pass out. There was no telling how late it was and he didn't bother looking at his watch, simply not caring, _'Why am I remembering such things now?'_

He blamed Axel. He must've been remembering because of all of the stress that damn fool was putting him and all the others through. It was Thursday night, possibly Friday morning now, and Xemnas would be coming over the horizon anywhere between one and 48 hours from now; the one man that could kill them all with one look, and he would do just that. Riku couldn't contain an empty laugh. Xemnas wouldn't kill them. He'd torture them with as cruel of punishments as Satan himself could think of until they were in ruins mentally, emotionally, and physically; then he would force them to kill themselves.

Too many time these past two days had thoughts of Xemnas' return haunted him and he knew the others were just as haunted. Riku had reason to feel worse though, this was all because of him. He started the mutiny and they all trusted him, both then and now. He was supposed to be the one to free them from Xemnas' curse but now all they could do was wait for the return of their former captain and forever controller.

He wanted to hope like the others, hope that Roxas and Axel would return before Xemnas. Unlike the others though, Riku had seen Xemnas at his worst and he lost his eye to him during that meeting, and he knew cruel irony was always waiting around the corner to screw them over with bad fate.

"Riku?"

Riku quickly sat up and looked over at the chair across the desk from him, "Zexion? What are you doing here?"

Zexion looked like he'd been up for a long while, like always, but he looked more so worried, "I came to see if you needed anything. I got out of the hospital a few hours ago and Sora told me you were probably here," he seemed to remember something and he quickly reached under the chair to retrieve a brown bag, "Oh, I made you dinner too but…I think it's gone bad by now…"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Riku asked. If Zexion had been here that long he should have woken him up or something.

Zexion shook his head though, "You looked tired so I decided to just wait."

"You have unmatched patience," he said with an empty smile, trying to not show how troubled he was.

Smiling at what he assumed was a compliment, Zexion fiddled with the bag in his hands, "So are you okay?" Riku didn't answer and he expected as much. Zexion was genuinely scared and held no hope of Roxas' return in time, his tired expression hiding that fact though. Riku could see he was afraid though, he knew Zexion better than anyone else on the ship and had learned to read him, "I'm a horrible captain aren't I?"

Zexion shook his head quickly, "No, ofcourse not, you're doing great…this isn't your fault Riku." He didn't believe that and Zexion gained energy, "I'm serious. There's nothing you could've done better, what's happening now is just…bad luck."

"…What should I do?" he's asked himself that question every second of every minute since this all started and he had to finally ask someone else.

Zexion smiled and stood up, "Pull yourself together for starters. You're our captain! We're all looking to you with that same question right now, so be the Riku we followed into this mutiny!"

Riku thought about what he said for several moments, was it really that simple? Only one way to know. "Where did you get that sudden burst of energy?" he asked with a bit of a smirk, the first one that didn't look false.

Zexion felt better and could tell he did too, "I've been sitting in that chair for four hours waiting for you to wake up. It built up…And now I feel lightheaded."

* * *

"There…it's done," Luxord said as he finished construction on his toast tower, "The almighty Tostian McSyrup."

"I really think you need to cut back on those drugs Luxord," Namine said warily as he got up with the intentions of scaling his tower.

"I think you need to get a tan," he said coldly in response, silencing Namine. Demyx quickly comforted her just as Luxord slipped trying to climb onto the table, falling to the floor and conking his head on his chair. While he was down Xigbar reached over and flicked his tower of toast, sending the crispy bread tumbling to the floor after their architect, who swore loudly as the sticky syrup pieces attacked him.

The atmosphere at the table was bleak as they all held their breath in hopes that any moment Roxas and Axel would come booming through the doors. The doors did open though but it wasn't Roxas and Axel that came in, it was Riku and Zexion but they seemed to be far more alive than the others. "Come to join the misery of our last hours?" Luxord asked from the floor, contemplating trying to lick the syrup off of his elbow.

Neither of them said anything and Riku came over to the table, banging his fist down on the table and with one loud noise, shocking the others back into their senses, "Listen up! If I hear any pessimistic talk like that from this point on there will be hell to pay. What makes you think we're going to lose?"

Nobody said anything right away, surprised by his outburst. Finally Demyx raised his hand, "Because we don't have Roxas and that means-"

"We're still under his curse," Riku finished, "So what? Demyx you've been under it for almost a year now. That's why you're all here now isn't it? I told you I'd get us out of this curse and I will do just that! With or without Roxas we'll beat Xemnas and whatever he brings with him."

Again there was a long silence as they all took in his words, life slowly returning to their eyes and even hope. Luxord pulled himself off the floor and stared across the table at him, "…Why are you so confident?" he sounded dry for the first time since this whole mess began and looked serious.

Riku didn't hesitate to answer and Zexion smiled a little from the doorway he'd been watching from, "Because I'm your captain." And like that there was new hope among the pirates.

* * *

So Roxas and Axel took a nice little honeymoon but they sure didn't pick a good time for it. Hope they get back in time…Whew, I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated, and rotten school work is really getting the better of me. This break is just what I need and I'm going to try and have a new chapter up by next Friday. Thank you so much everyone for being patient and I can't apologize enough for my absence. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it's a bit short compared to others but it's sort of a transition that leads to the next one and they can't be pushed together. Thank you for reading and as always I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

**If I don't get to update before Christmas I want to go ahead and wish you all a very happy holliday now!**


	26. Out of Time

Ahhh, aren't breaks wonderful? I feel so much better and have actually been getting more than enough sleep. My ankle is more or less completely healed and I've got a new years party tonight that I'm excited about. Can you believe it's almost 2008? Crazy! Time really does fly, but rather than rant about my beliefs on time I'll bid you all a fine 'hello.' Hello! Yes, it's a new chapter and it's a big one too (both in length and in concept) so I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter gets a bit gory and that's the only warning I have this time! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Out of Time**

_Ring_

Sora heard the phone from the bathroom and knew there was only one reason a call would come in this late at night.

_Ring_

He tried to ignore it, continuing to dry off and forcing himself not to eavesdrop on the conversation outside. This was it. Wiping the steam off the mirror he stared at his reflection for quite some time without a single thought on his mind. He knew it was only a matter of time before this call came in and he'd prepared himself for it. His watch was emitting a soft tick-tock in the pocket of his pants, discarded on a pile of dirty laundry on the floor, but he didn't check the time. It was late Saturday night and an enemy ship had just appeared on the horizon. Before the sun came up the kingdom, his people, the pirates, and he himself would be faced with the greatest threat in any of their lifetimes and the final result was still unknown. As king though Sora was responsible for all of their lives and safety and now all he could do was hope he hadn't made a mistake in agreeing to aid the pirates.

* * *

Luxord stared into the empty bottle of pills, wondering how many he'd consumed since the week started. "You should find better ways to deal with stress," Namine said quietly as she sat opposite him at the diner table. Luxord's drugs were starting to wear off and she'd volunteered to stay up with him to make sure he made it back to bed, "Too many of those could kill you."

"We're going to die eventually, may as well go out with an feeling of euphoria," Luxord's logic was morbid but he didn't care. He was the least convinced about their success in battle but rather than fearing it he seemed to be at peace. Never once in his life had he feared death and even now as it loomed just around the corner he didn't feel a tinge of fear.

Namine sighed and looked past him and out the window. Unlike Luxord, she was terrified but as usual seemed calm and composed. Luxord spun the bottle on his finger for a few seconds before it slipped, clanged against the table and fell to the floor, rolling a half circle before finally coming to a stop. He didn't pick it up, instead fumbling through his uniform's pocket and pulling out a deck of cards which he proceeded to shuffle elaborately with ease, "What about you? You seem fine." But he knew better.

Namine knew he wanted to know what was on her mind, he always did but that was because he'd pretty much been her surrogate father since she'd joined the crew and since Kairi's death he was one of the few people she'd speak to. She didn't say anything and instead picked up the two cards he dealt her. One was the blank divider card and the other was the instruction card, "You've got to play with whatever cards you get," she said with a heavy sigh before flipping the cards and giving up.

* * *

"Aw Xiggy that was fun," Demyx said with a content smile, tracing shapes on the scarred chest, "Lets do it again."

Xigbar looked at him as if he were out of his mind, "Aren't you tired?"

"Three times can't wear me out," Demyx cheered, punching his fist up into the air but his muscles were stiff and tired, making him cringe and slump back into Xigbar's arms.

"Just go to sleep," Xigbar said, rolling his eye and ruffling a hand through the messy blonde Mohawk.

"Nah, come on, let's do it again," Demyx said as he started to sit up, but Xigbar clenched his hand in the Mohawk to keep him from doing so, "Come on, the night's still young unlike you."

"You're tired," Xigbar knew it and he wanted to sleep, "And don't mock my age. You're supposed to respect your elders." Demyx didn't give up though and he nuzzled his head against Xigbar's neck, the one place where he knew he was ticklish. Xigbar chuckled and pushed him away but Demyx clung back almost immediately, "Hey, take it easy." Demyx didn't say anything but he held on tightly to him and kept his face hidden in his neck, "Look there's always tomorrow."

"Is there?"

Demyx's question came as a bit of a surprise but Xigbar understood and he sighed, "Ofcourse there is."

"How do you know?" Demyx asked, still not looking at him and refusing to loosen his grip, "If this is the last night we have together Xigbar I-"

"It's not the last night," Xigbar interrupted loudly, sitting up and scaring Demyx who quickly let go and stared up at him. It was an unexpected outburst and neither one of them said anything for several minutes. Finally Xigbar lay back down and rolled onto his side so he faced the wall, "Go to sleep."

Demyx stared at him for a while longer, feeling like this was his fault and wishing he hadn't said anything, "…Not like this…Xigbar I don't want our last night to be like this, please." Xigbar didn't move and Demyx felt a stinging behind his eyes as a heavy sadness took over. He wouldn't cry though, he didn't want their last night to involve tears, so he shut his eyes and pulled the blankets tighter around his body. In only a matter of moments though he felt the bed shift as Xigbar rolled back over to face him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Demyx immediately held onto him and rested his head against his chest, "Like this…This is how I want to remember it."

* * *

"Something isn't right…" Zexion said to himself, looking up from his book and to the closed curtains. It was just a feeling but his feelings had never failed him before and he knew something was wrong. Even though he knew something was happening, something that meant them ill, he didn't go to the curtains to see. He didn't need to see it to know it was there.

He quickly shut his book and hugged his knees to his chest, clasping his hands together and bowing his head. Everyone had different ways of coping with the stress they felt knowing Xemnas was coming. Luxord drugged himself, Demyx sought solace through sex, and Riku just got angry; which wasn't helping his recovery. Zexion however found his relief through a very unexpected fashion which he kept secret from the rest of the world.

"This is it…he'll be here by tomorrow and Roxas still isn't back. We can't win without him but…please help us." A necromancer's soul and the practitioner of the dark art them self belonged to the Satan, but Zexion had been spared his seal of hell when Xemnas took control over him and his power. Shortly after he was freed from his sentence in hell, Zexion took a much greater respect and devotion to religion which would keep him in heaven's favor even if they were all freed from Xemnas. He was somewhat the perfect persona of an oxymoron; he was a heaven bound master of hell's art.

"There isn't much time left and no matter how much we want to believe, we know that neither Roxas nor Axel will be back in time," Zexion continued to speak, not to himself but to a higher and supreme being he believed was watching him, "I know there's some reason you're doing this but …Please have mercy. We plan to fight for all we're worth, no matter how futile it is and we're not going to give up so please don't give up on us either."

Zexion opened his eyes as he finished his quiet prayer, wrapping his arms further around his legs and putting his chin atop his knees. He knew that in less than a day he would be speaking to their sovereign ruler in the heavens face-to-face rather than through his prayers. He could only sit in bed quietly for so long though. Soon the phone across the room would ring or a knock would be at his door, informing him of the forthcoming evil and he would have to prepare. Until then he would try to sleep and in his sleep oh how he hoped to dream of a better life, not just for him but for all the others he cared about who were also in the same threat as he was.

* * *

Riku was sitting on the balcony staring out at the three ships on the horizon, his phone still held tight in his fist. It felt like hours since he'd gotten the call when in actuality it was only minutes. Xemnas was on one of those ships, likely the one in the middle knowing his ego, and he'd bet anything that Xaldin and Saix were leading the other two. For some reason it came as a relief and disappointment to see three ships. Honestly he'd expected at least a dozen, as illogical as that may have been, but losing to three ships rather than twelve seemed more disgraceful.

The search team for Roxas and Axel still hadn't found a trace of the couple and they were out of time. If it was a fight to the death Xemnas expected then he'd get what he wanted, but it wouldn't be easy. Even if the others backed out now Riku planned to give Xemnas hell until he stole his last inch of life away. He'd gotten them all into this and, as Zexion reminded him, he was their captain.

"Riku?"

He looked over as Sora came out onto the balcony, pausing in the doorway to see if he wanted to be alone. When he didn't get a reply Sora assumed it was okay and stepped outside, pulling his jacket tighter both to shut out the slight chill and also to give his shaky hands a purpose. Neither one of them said anything, just staring out at the huge ships that glided silently over the waters but never seemed to get closer.

Sora could only stay silent for so long though, his nerves weakening quickly, "What are you going to do?"

"Kill Xemnas," regardless of whether or not they had Roxas, Riku's goal wouldn't change.

Sora exhaled a nervous break shakily, his fingers wringing the fabric of his jacket they held between them. He was almost sickeningly confident and that confidence made Sora mad. They were going to die, not just the pirates but him and the island itself for helping them, and he had the nerve to be confident, "You…bastard," Sora said quietly but Riku deserved it, "You're going to die. How dare you avoid a fact you yourself caused?"

Riku didn't say anything at first but he didn't react either to Sora's comment. He had indeed brought the pirates to the island, and they'd asked for Sora's and the navy's help in their mutiny but he knew now that none of this was his fault, "I'm not avoiding it; I'm simply refusing to accept it."

Sora couldn't contain his nerves any longer and to both of their surprise he smacked Riku right across the face, only to immediately afterwards lunge out and hold onto him tightly, "…Consider this a definitive order: come back to me alive," he said aggressively through a sob. Riku didn't say anything and Sora looked up at him with a mixture of anger and sadness unmatched on his face, "Do you hear me? Come back to me alive! That's an order!" When Riku still didn't say anything Sora looked away and held onto him tighter, "…Come back to me alive." The fact that Riku didn't say anything meant there were no promises this time and Sora cried silently into his chest as he felt Riku's arms wrap around him, "Come back to me alive Riku…"

* * *

A heavy atmosphere weighed down on the ship and it wasn't just from the moisture in the air. The sun wasn't up but the island was warm and a dim orange for some strange unknown reason that none of the pirates questioned. Zexion watched from the wheel as the others waited in orderly silence, all eyes trying to avoid the ships on the horizon that were drawing nearer and nearer. Three dozen naval soldiers stood perfectly in line behind the 'privateers,' as the pirates continued to masquerade as, waiting to follow them into battle along with two other ships carrying four dozen soldiers apiece. Members of the court had just arrived on the dock and had come to wish them luck and see them off, a display to the island and the enemy that Destiny Island supported the pirates.

It was a foolish and unnecessary ritual in Zexion's opinion, only wasting time that allowed the enemy ships to get closer, but it was a big deal for the soldiers who were placing their lives on the line. Each looked identical to the next and the uniforms only emphasized their lack of individuality, but they were brave souls and Zexion respected them for taking such a risk as helping them fight. He wondered how many would return to their families alive, but that was like asking Xemnas who he would spare.

Zexion clutched the cross in his hand as he shook his head, trying to shake the thought of the bloodshed that would soon ensue. Instead he tried to divert his attention, looking to the court members who approached the privateers, led by the king himself. Sora didn't look well. His eyes were heavy and he just looked unpolished, a fashion that he'd never donned before. Zexion only noticed it more when he stopped in front of the leader of the privateers and he couldn't help but worry that Sora's expression would give away the secret the couple had worked so hard to keep from the public.

"…We have faith in you," Sora said after clearing his throat and attempting to recompose himself, a failed attempt, "May the heavens and good fortune watch over you."

Riku looked the same as he had this past week: stressed and fatigued and the normal eye couldn't tell if he was housing any regrets or unease. Zexion however knew better and he instead looked at the others he cared about. Each face housed a different emotion, whether it was fear, daze, readiness, or attentiveness Zexion could read deeper into their souls.

"We won't let you down," Riku said with a confidence that gave not only the pirates a warm reassurance, but the rest of the soldiers and Sora as well. Zexion couldn't help but smile a little, fiddling with the cross in his hand and having faith in those words.

Once he'd given his blessings Sora was through and after that it was time to go. A simple handshake was all the two leaders and lovers exchanged, just as policy entitled, but as Sora turned to leave with the rest of the court Zexion could see tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He couldn't even begin to wonder what Sora was feeling, let alone Riku despite his composure. This was more than likely the last time they'd get to see each other and yet they upheld that façade they always had in public. As if he knew what he was thinking, and wanting the thoughts to stop, Riku looked up at Zexion, "Signal to the other ships we're ready to leave."

* * *

"I don't see why we're going back. Nothings wrong Roxas," Axel complained with a sigh as the little boat they'd traveled to the other side of the island in was now taking them back.

Roxas seemed to think otherwise though as he stared straight ahead, "We can both hear the cannon fire Axel. It's been going on for hours and that's far too long for any ceremony."

"I'm telling you it's nothing," Axel said, still annoyed that they were cutting their alone time short, "You'll see soon enough." He wasn't worried at all, convinced that if there was something wrong the others would have contacted them by now. The sun had just barely cleared the horizon now and they were rudely awoken about an hour ago by cannons in the distance. At first it seemed just like a navy routine but after an hour Roxas began to worry and finally Axel agreed to go with him to see what was going on. Before Roxas could reply though Axel let go of the steering stick on the boat with a horrible howl of agony that made Roxas panic, "Axel?!" He was hunched over with both hands over his heart, his howl lowering to a growl in his throat.

Roxas knew what he was clutching and looked ahead again, knowing now what was happening, "It's Xemnas…" He gasped as the boat moved forward, much faster now, and he looked back at Axel who was obviously still in a huge amount of pain but he used one hand to steer while the other remained on his chest. Roxas couldn't say anything, the look on Axel's face making him feel horrible. Xemnas must have just realized that the pirates weren't protected, but rather than control them he was just causing them as much pain as possible it seemed. The others were in battle now though, Roxas knew that for a fact, and he could only pray they held on until he hand the other half of Pangaea's power in his hands.

The boat couldn't move fast enough but it couldn't move any faster, the wait only making Roxas feel more and more responsible for all of this, "We never should have left," he said, fumbling with his hands as he held his breath. He couldn't look at Axel, knowing he was in pain because he wasn't protecting him.

Minutes turned to an hour and the sun was almost at its highest point in the sky when the dock came into view along with the ongoing battle at sea. A naval ship was in ruins and nearly completely underwater, another navy vessel in rather good condition still firing upon a foreign ship while another of the foreign ships was approaching it quickly for close range combat. Then there was the pirate ship right alongside the largest brig, a fierce battle going on and from their distance Roxas could see blood on both sides and in the water.

"Roxas," Axel said with a note of urgency, "Jump off when we get close enough for you to swim, I'm going on ahead. Get the jewel as fast as you can and don't let go." Roxas understood and nodded firmly, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out and trying hard not to look at the battle that Axel was heading into.

"Roxas," Axel sounded less urgent this time and Roxas looked back to him, reading it all in his eyes, "I will come back." Everything seemed to freeze when he said that and Roxas could feel a lump forming in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he heard Axel say, "Go," and without even realizing it he leapt into the water and swam for shore, Axel's words weighing on his mind. The way he said it made it sound like a goodbye but…it wasn't. It couldn't be a goodbye. Roxas tried not to think about the words, instead focusing solely on protecting the pirates, the people who had become more than a family to him and now relied on him just as much as he relied on them.

* * *

"Man down! Medic!" Luxord shouted as he rushed to Demyx's defense, the newest pirate bleeding heavily from both the mark on his neck and a new rip in his chest that left him on his knees. Luxord covered his mouth with a piece of fabric before jumping over Demyx and throwing a powder into the faces of the three enemies that had attacked him. In less than a second the pure anthrax had them all choking. Backup was taking too long and he crouched down beside Demyx, shaking the cloth out before wrapping it around his neck securely in an attempt to slow the bleeding from the curse.

They were all feeling the same pain from the same marking, but Demyx was still relatively new to the feeling and was having more difficulty managing than the others. "I'm fine," he insisted, trying to get to his feet but that was when Luxord took notice of a deep cut right across Demyx's right Achilles tendon. There was no way he'd be walking on it unless it was treated surgically, "We need a medic damn it!" Luxord shouted, furious that aid was taking so much time and there was no way he could treat something this serious in the middle of a fight, especially since he himself had sustained an injury to his right arm that made use of it difficult and the curse on his side was also bleeding from the same pain Demyx felt in his neck.

He heard a battle cry and looked over his shoulder at the steel wearing giant of a man charging at them, an axe raised and his intentions clear. Luxord panicked and quickly hunched over Demyx to shield him but heard several rounds of fire clang through the armor of the giant, both pirates looking up at Xigbar as he ran past continuing to fire and pierce through the armor. The giant wasn't going to go down easily and Xigbar ordered over his shoulder as he fought, "Get him out of here!" Half of Xigbar's face was covered in blood from where the curse over his left eye burned through and the patch did little to keep it under control.

Despite Demyx's protesting Luxord nodded and picked up Demyx, fleeing back to their ship where he could leave the boy in a medic's care. Xigbar finally took down the giant after three shots to the head. The beast fell over the guardrail with one solid kick but it had taken the remainder of both gun casings to eliminate him, leaving Xigbar without ammo. He reached for the several extras in a pouch tied to his belt, alarmed to realize it was gone. As soon as he looked around for it he was charged by another pair of armed enemies, recognizing the brother and sister vampires. He winced as one of the three daggers Seifer threw caught him in the arm, quickly sheathing one of his guns and pulling out the dagger to block a slash from Larxene's sword though the little blade wouldn't withstand many attacks.

It became clear very quickly that Larxene was just a distraction and Seifer ducked under her blade with one of the recovered daggers in hand. Before he could stab him though three bullets went right into the side of his throat. With a horrible cry he staggered away and Larxene faltered from her attack to see if he was okay, leaving an opening for Xigbar to stab her through the chest. Xigbar looked over only to see that Namine was still going after Seifer, her shooting hand rock solid even though she didn't look like much of a threat, "Xigbar!" she called, throwing him the pouch she'd recovered from across deck.

Keeping one hand on the dagger in Larxene's chest Xigbar held his gun between his teeth to free up his other hand, catching the bag and reloading in a split second with only one hand. He took the gun out of his mouth and fired a fatal shot right through Larxene's chest where the knife was.

With her out of the way and a few seconds to catch his breath Xigbar looked around to see how things were fairing. The strong soldiers had become easy to spot from the three dozen since only twelve or so remained now and were fighting fearlessly. Namine was making quick work out of Seifer and another unknown enemy that tried to interfere, the bleeding curse on her back staining through her shirt but not slowing her down. Luxord was hurrying back to fight, cutlass brandished and a cloth around his neck to pull up in case he used one of his lethal powder drugs. Demyx was being treated somewhere on the pirate ship, but he tried not to think about the condition of his wounded lover. Zexion was on the other side of the ship fighting with a caped man who had a golden claw in place of a hand. A clawed hand. That must have been the man who wounded Riku back in the prison, and as Xigbar rushed over to help a losing Zexion he wondered where their captain had gotten to. As he ascended the stairs to the upper level though he saw him back on the pirate ship in the midst of a fight that would determine their fate.

"You should have made this more difficult," Xemnas said with a laugh but he was struggling to fend off Riku's dagger attacks with a sword half his body's length, "You know I can kill you right now if I wanted."

"Stop talking!" his voice was annoying. Even though he'd slit Xemnas' throat, gutted and stabbed the bastard, and pierced right through his shoulder it was still clear that under this curse he couldn't kill him. All he could hope for in this fight was to finish him with blood loss, a death he hadn't technically caused, but at this rate that would be difficult. The curse on his wrist had been seared right through with pain and was bleeding heavily, just like the reopened wound in his stomach that Xemnas still hadn't noticed due to Riku's careful cover-up. If it looked like Xemnas was doing less damage he could bide time and stand a better chance.

The clangs of metal and slashes of air echoed across the ship almost overpoweringly so, but nobody dared to interfere from either side of the battle. Ducking a slash that was far too close to his throat, Riku grabbed the wrist and ducked under his arm, twisting it around behind his back. Just as he was about to deepen the slit across Xemnas' neck he grabbed Riku's shirt with the hand he had restrained and threw him easily and with as much force possible for the wall. Riku turned though and hit the wall with his feet, springing back for Xemnas.

Xemnas expected his rebound and was ready. Before Riku, or anyone watching the fight at a glance realized what happened Xemnas ran at him and ran him through the reopened wound, burying the sword all the way to the guard. What he hadn't expected though was for Riku to do the same, leaving them both at the other's blade. For a moment neither one of them moved but when Riku felt all the pain in his wrist lifted he jerked his dagger to the side, ripping apart their former captain.

Xemnas' eye grew large, realizing what just happened and feeling all the damage finally. He staggered away from Riku, letting go of the sword and just gawking like a fish for several minutes. Before Xemnas could get in any last words to mock or haunt the pirates Riku pulled out the sword, snarling from the pain but immediately slashing the blade at Xemnas' throat.

At once every soul in battle stopped fighting and looked over to the pirate ship, staring in shock at the final outcome: Xemnas lie practically in pieces at Riku's feet. Unsteady and clearly in just as poor shape, Riku laughed. Unnoticeable at first but it grew quickly into a maniacal one that made even the pirates uneasy as he stabbed the sword right through Xemnas' back.

Axel had just reached the battle and climbed up to the pirate ship, the bloody sight enough to make him a bit queasy. Riku continued to laugh, supporting himself with one hand on the hilt of the sword through Xemnas' corpse, his other hand over his face. Not bothering to celebrate Xemnas' death, Axel quickly picked up a blade lying in another corpse's hand and ran it across his wrist. He'd seen this before and knew it meant trouble for not only Riku but also for anyone with a fresh supply of blood. When he lost enough blood from a wound he grew weak but crazy, losing all his senses and creating an uncontrollable need for what kept him alive similar to when around a fire. Axel had seen this on a few occasions and understood that this was sort of his body's defense mechanism, "Riku."

He looked over at Axel when he heard his name, blood on his face where his hand had been but a grin showing off his fangs, "You're late."

Axel just held out his wrist, "Drink." As soon as he saw the blood Riku rushed over to him, grabbing his hand and biting almost bone-crushingly hard into the wrist. Axel couldn't contain a yelp, gritting his teeth and bearing the pain though. The pirates and soldiers returned to fighting, quickly finishing the enemies that had lost their will to battle after their leader was killed. By the time Riku finished enough to regain his senses the battle was practically over and the pirates were returning. Axel was extremely light-headed and woozy when he finally let go, drained of almost too much blood but he didn't complain since he was more than willing to sacrifice it for Riku.

"It's over…he's dead," Zexion said, in almost disbelief at the sight, "We're free."

Before anyone could rejoice Riku shook his head, "Don't count on it. You all must have noticed that Xaldin wasn't here. A precautionary measure of Xemnas no doubt."

"So we're free of Xemnas, but there's still the problem that he gave Xaldin half his control of power six years ago. It wouldn't just fade, even after he was brought back to life," Luxord grumbled, finding it almost cruel irony.

There was a lengthy period of tension where the pirates questioned if their battle today had done any good, whether or not they'd ever be free of the curse entirely, how they would find Xaldin, and what they would do next. Finally Xigbar laughed, "Hey, we did it though! We beat him!" It was true. They'd finally beaten the one person who had made all of their lives hell and slowly everyone joined in Xigbar's laughter.

Riku reached down and took back what was his, more than ready to have his eye back, "So…Let's go back and get the celebration we deserve. We'll worry about finding Xaldin another day." Everyone cheered an agreement and took part in pushing their former captain's corpse overboard, more than happy with their new leader and Riku couldn't be happier in that position.

* * *

Ding, dong, the witch is dead! So Xemnas is out of the way but the rotten bastard has a safety net (Xaldin) so the pirates still aren't free. Sad, I know, but I've still got a few more things I want to do before ending this story…though I will admit that I almost made this the last chapter. I reread the entire story though during a really nasty bout of insomnia that had me up until 8AM and rewrote this chapter almost entirely.

Surprised by the outcome of the fight? Hah! Did you think I'd kill them? Ofcourse not…not yet at least. Kidding!...Or am I? Well let me know what you thought of this chapter please. I'm working as quickly as I can and I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible, but any comments you have would be much appreciated! As always I thank you for reading and I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!**


	27. Without Him

Hm…well I don't have much to say about this chapter because anything I would say could ruin it. Let's just leave it at 'enjoy' okay? Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Without Him**

"Axel? What are you doing out here?"

Axel looked over at Sora, who looked like he was in a rush but stopped when he spotted him. He'd been standing outside the door too the hospital room where his comrades were gathered, all hopefully nursed and treated for their injuries by now, "I was just waiting."

Sora was confused and came down the hall to join him, "For what? They were cleared for visitation almost an hour ago," he said, checking his watch to confirm the fact. He'd already stopped in to see them but he couldn't stay long. There was a bit of a mad rush in the kingdom right now and he was expected to be in three places at once doing twenty different things. Those that had been enlisted by Xemnas and survived were housed in the prison just below this wing and interrogation was supposed to begin ten minutes ago.

Axel merely grumbled something inaudibly and cut his eyes away from the door. He didn't need to explain and Sora sighed, "Wow, you're pathetic." Axel wasn't expecting that but he deserved it and Sora continued despite his shock, "Are you seriously avoiding them?"

"I wasn't there for the fight that was supposed to free us," Axel said with a clear note of shame. Sora put a hand on his shoulder as if trying to console him, but with the other hand he abruptly opened the door in front of them and with Axel still sulking it was easy to push him into the room. Realizing what had just happened a bit too late Axel stumbled and almost tripped, quickly regaining his footing and shooting a glare back at Sora. The king just grinned and waved, "Bye bye," and with that said he rushed off to attend to business he was already late for.

When Axel turned back around he realized the room that had been alive with conversation he could hear in the hall had grown silent and seven sets of eyes, including Roxas' stared at him. Demyx was the first to speak up, but not with words; he threw the plastic bottle and conked Axel right between the eyes, "You jerk!" There was another silence and Demyx again was the first to break it, "You've been out there this whole time and ignored us."

Axel wondered what kind of game they were playing,"…Look about the fight-"

"Oh don't worry about that," Luxord said with a devious grin, "We've decided how you're making up for it."

"You're cleaning up the ship," now when Riku said that Axel was anything but thrilled but figured there was no sense in arguing out of his punishment, especially with the condition the others were in. Demyx's neck was bandaged and with his oversized shirt hanging half off his shoulder Axel could see the bandages though he didn't know they covered his entire chest. Also the newest pirate's foot was in a brace to keep him from fidgeting and possibly further damaging his ripped tendon. Luxord was in pretty good condition aside from the fact his torso was bandaged over the curse on his side. Xigbar too seemed spared from much damage, only bandaged over his eye and arm. Both Namine and Zexion were lying on their stomachs, the curses on their backs preventing them from laying any other way until they healed. Riku had the same wound as before through his stomach, only this time it was worse and all the way through thanks to Xemnas. He'd been bandaged up tightly though and his wrist too had been treated, and what seemed like the most interesting thing was his right eye. The patch was gone and he had his eye back without so much as a scar or any sign it had ever been taken.

"Good to see you too," Axel said, brushing off his punishment and just glad to see they were all okay. Just to prove he was had no bad feelings about it all he waved a hand right in front of Riku's face, "You can see, right?" He half expected, and completely deserved, to get bitten for his comment and he did. It was fine for him though because he was still recovering and needed the blood.

* * *

Later that night though the smile Roxas had been wearing downstairs around the others had vanished and he was a mess, "…T-they could have all been killed…because of me!"

"Calm down Roxas, you didn't know," Axel said with a tired sigh. He'd been on the ship all evening and after cleanup all he wanted was to shower and sleep, not realizing he'd have an emotional Roxas to deal with.

"That's just it! I didn't know! Until that curse on your chest flared up we didn't know that they were in danger! Axel they could have died! You too! You could have died because of our stupid little getaway!" Roxas was frantic and couldn't believe what had happened and that Axel was so sedate.

The way he said it though didn't bode well with Axel and he sat up and looked over at Roxas as he paced the floor, "Now wait just a minute, stupid little getaway?"

"We never should have left, it was a bad idea," Roxas confirmed, whimpering a little and sitting on the couch because his head was spinning.

Miffed and only getting madder Axel scoffed, "What? You think I would have suggested it if I knew this was going to happen?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Roxas practically shouted, not meaning to raise his voice but unable to control his hysteria.

"Look, we made it back in time and everyone is fine. I don't know why you're so upset," Axel mumbled, wondering how much longer until he'd be able to sleep.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was saying and he got to his feet quickly, "How dare you! They're our friends and you have the nerve to ask why I'm upset?"

Axel was exhausted and honestly didn't understand why he was acting this way. He blamed a bout of shock, probably from the fact that they'd almost been killed, but the thing was that they were all fine, "There's no sense in getting worked up over nothing. They're our friends and yes we care about them but they're all fine so just calm down and get some sleep." Roxas didn't budge though and there was a lengthy stare off between the two, finally broken after several minutes when Roxas cut his eyes away and stormed across the room to the door. "Roxas," Axel sighed, knowing he was mad but not taking back what he said. As the door slammed shut Axel flopped back into bed and crossed his arms. There was no sense in going after him because it would only prove he was right. Roxas would have to accept the fact that what could have happened didn't and he would have to get over it.

* * *

Roxas didn't know where he was going or what he would do when he got there, all he knew was that he had to get away for a while. He didn't care that he was in his pajamas, or that the tiles under his bare feet were freezing cold, he didn't even know what he cared about right now. He stopped once he'd reached a dead end wing that was nothing but an aviary full of foreign birds that were all sleeping quietly. Did nobody other than him realize what could have happened? What the island would be like right now if he hadn't gotten back in time?

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the egg sized jewel and clung to it tightly with both hands. He'd kept it with him since that morning and vowed never to let it out of reach again, especially with a threat still out there. _'They could have been killed…they all could have been killed, because of me…'_ Roxas thought, hugging the jewel to his chest and walking deeper into the aviary, up a spiral set of stairs to a bench where he could sit down. He hesitated when he heard a rustling followed by a large group of birds taking flight from the trees and miniature forest, watching them fly up high only to be stopped by the panes of glass that trapped them in the palace. Once the birds calmed down so did Roxas and he sat down on the cold bench, pulling his knees tight to his chest and staring at the polished tiles on the floor, _'The pirates,'_ he thought as he shut his eyes, _'Are trapped too, just like the birds here.'_

* * *

Zexion's eyes shot open. The hospital room was silent and the pirates had been split up so they were three to a room so there was less clutter when there were six in one. His two comrades, Riku in a bed to his right and Luxord in a bed to his left, were sound asleep and breathing quietly. He was fortunate that Xigbar slept in the next room over because he knew the pirate snored uncontrollably.

Pushing the always loose strands of hair out of his face Zexion sat up, careful not to put too much strain on his sore and clearly unhealed back. It was a moonless night and the air on the island was heavy, making the already dreary hospital even more uncomfortable. "Riku," he mumbled quietly, hoping he was awake but knowing he needed rest. There was no response and he said his name again, a bit louder but just as timid, "Riku."

One eye opened and looked over to acknowledge him, not voicing a response though. He was tired, medicated, and still a bit short of blood, but he always had time for Zexion. Realizing he was awake Zexion hung his head, ashamed that he'd woken him up but mumbling what had woken him originally, "Something…Something's wrong."

* * *

None of the pirates even pressured him about being gone. Every one of them wore a smile and thanked him for showing up without once blaming him for their injuries. How? How could they not scold him for his foolishness? They were good people but they couldn't be so blind as to not notice that this was his fault, _'Maybe…maybe they know but they're not saying anything…They punished Axel but they didn't even reprimand me verbally. I was just as guilty as him, more so even for going along with such a stupid idea…a honeymoon in the midst of a time when we were all supposed to be on high alert.'_

That was all he could think about for several minutes. The fun he and Axel had, it was so wonderful, but he wondered how long the pirates suffered while the two of them had fun. They suffered because of him, and that hurt Roxas more than anyone would ever know. The people that took care of him, kept him smiling, protected, and befriend him suffered because of him. The one thing he could do to return their care, protect them from the curse they'd suffered under Xemnas, he'd failed at.

* * *

A knock at the door broke Axel's absent-minded stare on the ceiling and he got out of bed as the knocking continued with a note of urgency. It was late and the last people he expected to see at the door were Zexion and Riku, and with a nearly empty blood pack in hand he asked, "Where's Roxas." A short look at both of their faces and Axel knew something was going on.

* * *

'_Stupid Axel…We never should've left,'_ Roxas thought, feeling bad for enjoying their time alone. What right did they have to happiness when all of the pirates were still enslaved? What right did they have to forgive him so easily for foolishness that could have cost them their lives? _'…I don't…I don't want to be treated differently. It's my fault too…why don't they say anything?! Why?!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a strip of thick fabric was brought over his head and jerked tight over his mouth. Roxas' eyes shot wide open and he instinctively struggled but it did little good as the fabric was tied tight and the other person grabbed his wrists and pulled them easily behind his back. The hands were cold and the nails were sharp, but he didn't recognize the person tying his wrists behind his back until he heard his voice, "Go ahead and keep struggling I'm not afraid to kill you."

They both heard calls from the archway that led out to the hall and both recognized them. Roxas tried to shout out a muffled cry to alert them but he barely made any noise through the thick cloth. Since he couldn't make any noise himself, he resorted to another method, and as he was jerked to his feet he put a foot on one of the large flowerpots and kicked it off of the elevated gazebo.

* * *

There was a bone-chilling crash followed by the sounds of hundreds of squawking birds from down the hall. Axel rushed ahead of the others and through the large archway, spotting the birds of all sizes swooping through the large open space above the trees. Just barely above the trees though, restraining the one person Axel cared about more than anything in life, was someone he despised more than anything in life, "Saix!"

Without hesitation Axel bolted for the staircase and even though Riku and Zexion knew how reckless he was being neither one of them were in any condition to stop him, "Axel don't!" Riku shouted, cursing when he was ignored and chasing after him with Zexion right on his heels.

Axel should have heeded the warning because just as he reached the top of the stairs, the knife Saix had kept hidden behind Roxas' back came into plain sight. The other four only saw the blade for a brief moment and in the next second it was buried deep and right through Roxas' heart. Everything froze, Axel, the pirates, time, even the birds seemed to freeze in that moment. Roxas' eyes turned from fear-struck to empty and he couldn't feel the warmth of his own blood running freely from the wound, rather he felt a cold spread over his skin which drained all feeling. His mind was screaming with pain but his body was numb, he couldn't even feel Saix twist the knife painfully as he literally ripped apart Roxas' heart. He didn't hear the screaming birds, the shout from Riku, Zexion's gasp, or Axel cry his name as he watched it all happen so quickly, _'Axel…'_ it was the only thing that crossed his mind as his vision blurred and his eyes drooped shut, his body going limp in Saix's restraint and the jewel he'd clung to so tightly slipped from his hands.

Axel watched his blonde head fall lifelessly to the side and could feel a knife stabbing him through his own heart. It happened so fast…He was killed before his eyes in less than three seconds but the sight had an eternity's weight, "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU INTO PIECES!!!" Axel roared, charging at Saix without hesitation. In a flash of light though both he and Roxas vanished, and Axel's fist only collided with thin air. He followed the punch through though and fell to his knees and he banged his fist against the tile, "ROXAS!!!"

Riku and Zexion had seen it all and watched silently as Axel continued to bash his fists against the ground, tears falling freely as he held nothing back. Roxas was gone; both from this island and from this world…Zexion began to fiddle with the cross around his neck as he muttered a prayer. As if they knew what had happened all the screeching birds began to calm and quietly disappear back into the trees, making Axel's sobs and swears clearly heard.

"Zexion, go wake Sora and the others," Riku said after Zexion finished his prayer and looked lost and uneasy. Grateful for a purpose but still shaken Zexion nodded and left without a word, his steps unsteady and hasty. Axel continued to sob and Riku knew to keep his distance. Axel had lost someone he cared about more than anyone would ever understand, but Riku did understand what it felt like to lose someone, even if it hadn't actually killed Sora. He was the first to notice the jewel Roxas must have dropped during the struggle, but it wasn't a jewel anymore; it had turned to nothing more than dust. He was gone, and so was the pirates' chance at freedom.

"…Bring him back…BRING ROXAS BACK!!!" Axel yelled at the top of his lungs but none of the birds made a noise or flew out from hiding. He couldn't feel the rest of his body, the pain in his heart obliterating everything, his senses, his mind, his voice. How could this have happened? How could Roxas, his precious Roxas, be dead?

"We can." Axel heard him but didn't look back to acknowledge Riku. "If we can find him, we can bring him back," Riku reminded him, but they both knew how unlikely and difficult it would be to find Saix. His disappearing act was the work of black magic, the devil's aroma lingering in the air still, and though neither one of them knew how he attained such abilities there was no sense in asking.

Axel didn't say anything, he couldn't. Roxas…Roxas was gone. He wasn't able to save him. Over the time they'd spent together Axel had forgotten how fragile he was. Roxas couldn't heal as quickly as the pirates and he'd never been in battle or training before that could have hardened him for anything like this. He was a thin and beautiful piece of glass Axel worked so hard to keep shiny and bright, and now the glass was shattered, "…He-he's gone," Axel couldn't believe it. Images of the time and memories with the boy he'd grown to love and care for flashed through his mind. From the day he found him, a mess, on Xemnas' floor to watching him storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him, "Roxas…Roxas is gone." Tears mixed with blood before his eyes, though the only thing he could see was the face of the person he'd loved more than life itself.

* * *

"How is he?" Zexion asked as Riku came into the east wing where he and two other pirates had been waiting. They all agreed to meet in the east sitting room at dawn, and though the sun wasn't up yet all of the pirates were. What happened last night was only told to the select few though the court would have to be told soon.

Riku just shook his head. Sora was an inconsolable wreck and he couldn't even begin to calm him down. He'd lost the last member of his direct family, and they all knew how close the brothers had been, so the toll Roxas' death had on him was astronomical. With a heavy sigh Riku slumped back onto the couch by Zexion, grimacing as he was quickly reminded of the tear in his torso. Zexion was about to remind him he needed to be careful, but it was clear none of them had the desire or tolerance for a lectured.

Demyx and Xigbar were also in the room, the blonde curled up into a tight ball and with his head resting on Xigbar's lap. He didn't even look up when Riku came in and his eyes hadn't budged from the fireplace since sluggishly following Xigbar down to the sitting room. Xigbar had a drink in one hand and the other over the back of the loveseat, head back and staring at the glass ceiling, "It's gonna rain," he grumbled for possibly the fourth time.

They waited in silence for others to arrive, Zexion remembering something and fishing into his messenger bag. He didn't want to break the silence and risk being the cause of unease so he simply nudged Riku a bit and held out a blood pack. Riku ignored him and Zexion knew he was being stubborn, which in any other case would be fine but now wasn't the time, "…You need to keep drinking or you'll never get better," Zexion said as quietly as possible, but the look Riku gave him made him want to sink into the couch and pretend he didn't exist. It was unintentional though and as Zexion shrank and looked away Riku sighed and took it from him without a word.

Luxord arrived next, half dressed and a noticeable swagger in his step that made it clear he'd been drinking. He looked around the room before staggering over to one of two chairs on either side of a chess table, keeping his distance from the others and staring up out the windows high above them. There were no 'hello's or 'good morning's for him or any of them and as Namine arrived they knew someone would have to break the silence and get the meeting started. They all knew Axel would not be joining them. Figuring it was his duty, Riku spoke up, "Our next, and only priority, is to find Roxas." There were no objections and he didn't wait for any before continuing, "Without him we're all affected."

"Without him what's the point?" Luxord muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "We're screwed. The jewel is dust and by the time we find Roxas he'll be dust too. Not like we could ever find Saix anyway."

"We've got to try though," Demyx said timidly, not looking away from the fireplace still, "Axel is-"

"Who the hell cares about Axel!" Luxord shouted, smashing his fist down onto the chess table but none of them flinched as his voice grew louder, "He lost his fuck toy, big whoop! We're all going to die! The one thing that kid was good for, he never did!"

"Watch your mouth," Riku warned as he got to his feet, none of them taking kindly to Luxord's drunken words.

"Heh, you're one to talk," Luxord slurred, slouching further back in the chair and spitting in his direction, "Thought you were going to lead us to our freedom. If you ask me, we were better of with-" before he could finish that sentence Riku had socked him square in the jaw, knocking Luxord to the ground easily with the condition he was in.

"Consider yourself on probation. Get the hell out of my sight, rotten drunk," Riku was mad for more than one reason but nobody was surprised by his outburst. In fact they all wanted to deck Luxord for his words but he beat them to it. Realizing that they were all against him, Luxord cursed them under his breath and struggled to his feet. As he turned for the door though he saw something that everyone else quickly took notice of too: Axel was standing in the half open doorway. How long he'd been there none of them could be sure but after an almost suffocating silence he turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Luxord hung his head, not from the headache, but out of disgust with himself. None of them moved or said anything, each opinion the same as the one Luxord voiced, "Things…Things really have fallen apart without him…"

* * *

As you have read, 'him' in this chapter's title can either refer to Xemnas or Roxas. I have nothing to say here other than I will update as quickly as possible and that this story is NOT over. Thank you for reading and please review. With school starting on Monday I'm going to need reviews to keep the glum gone. I wish you all the best in all the world.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	28. Hope

Well after the last chapter I hope I still have readers. I apologize for what happened but hopefully this chapter makes up for it…later on. You might be upset for the first half or so but things always have to get better don't they? Oh, and I just felt like I should address something I read in a few reviews. Zexion can't bring Roxas back unless he has the body. Enjoy though!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Hope**

"_You're in this mess because of us…Let me make it up to you."_

"_Make it up to me?! You think you can make it up to me?!"_

"_I can try."_

-The broken look his eyes-

"_You know, you're not like most people I sleep with."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well for starters I'm still wearing pants."_

-The way his face lit up when he laughed-

"_Hey, did it ever snow on your island?"_

"_Never, it was warm year round, even when it rained."_

"_Sounds nice."_

"…_You can come visit."_

-The faint sound of hope in his voice-

"_Roxas I love you…And you love me too…But you're right, this is your home and this is where you belong. Until I leave though, can I stay with you? Just like the way we used to be? Roxas, I don't want to be without you."_

"_I-I don't want to lose you Axel but…I don't want to lose who I used to be either."_

-The sadness he was tormented by when torn-

"_It's you're turn. Ask me anything you want."_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Ofcourse I do."_

"_Then that's all I need to know."_

Axel sat at the foot of the bed, his head hung and body slouched over rather lifelessly as he stared at the floor. The bright and clean carpet though didn't register with his eyes, they were hollow while memories played before them. Roxas' smiling face…only a memory. He was gone.

"_We never should have left, it was a bad idea."_

"_What? You think I would have suggested it if I knew this was going to happen?"_

"_That's not what I'm saying!"_

"_Look, we made it back in time and everyone is fine. I don't know why you're so upset."_

"_How dare you! They're our friends and you have the nerve to ask why I'm upset?"_

"_There's no sense in getting worked up over nothing. They're our friends and yes we care about them but they're all fine so just calm down and get some sleep."_

The last minutes they had together were just one big argument that made Roxas so upset he had to leave. If he'd kept his mouth shut, if he'd just ignored the exhaustion and been the support Roxas needed he never would've left and never would've been killed. It was his fault Roxas was gone.

He would still be alive, probably just waking up in the bed Axel was now sitting at the foot of alone. Roxas would ask in that half asleep but concerned voice what was on his mind and why he was sitting up by himself. Axel would tell him about the nightmare he had, watching Saix kill him and being able to do nothing, and Roxas would assure him it was just a bad dream and that everything was fine. Then he'd come down to join him at the foot of the bed with a smile and a warm embrace, letting him know he was there and wouldn't leave.

But Roxas wasn't there.

Roxas was gone and Axel didn't care what false hopes the others offered because he knew he'd never be found; Saix was too cold-hearted and quick for him to ever leave his body where it could be found. The thought of his love alone, cold, and lost only made Axel feel worse. How could he continue like this? Without someone he'd grown so close to and someone who brought hope and happiness to a life he'd given up on? He couldn't.

"_Who the hell cares about Axel! He lost his fuck toy, big whoop! We're all going to die! The one thing that kid was good for, he never did!"_

What did Luxord or any of them know? They would never understand how much good Roxas had done him or how much Axel loved him. He thought barely a moment of his comrades. They were all going to die, just like him, and there was no hope anymore so why did any of them continue living? They could continue living out their last days with false hope but Axel knew his reason for living was gone, and he'd do whatever it took to be with Roxas again, "Roxas…I'll be there soon," his mind was made up.

* * *

The pirates just sat there in the east sitting room long after Axel left. The rain as it tapped and struck against the glass ceiling was the only noise, each one of them thinking in the silence. It had been almost an hour and Luxord hadn't moved from where he stood after spotting Axel, but when he finally did move none of the others stopped him from leaving. The remaining five stayed just the way they were, knowing they were all going to share the same fate and finding some solace in the company of people they'd become a family with. They could have hours or months left to live, there was no way of knowing, but however long they had left they planned to live it out.

Luxord shut the door behind himself, leaning against the warm wood for several minutes and trying to decide what to do. As his mind sobered up he realized how many bridges he'd just burned. The makeshift family he'd made with the rest of them wasn't as sturdy as he thought and alcohol induced ranting had just effectively destroyed his pillar in the family. Being on probation was a serious matter and he knew it could be indefinite, but he was too ashamed to go back and apologize to them. There was one person though he had to apologize to. Up the stairs and down the hall, Luxord stopped in front of Axel's door. It was going to be difficult, but he knew he had to take back what he said to him and so with a heavy sigh he knocked on the door.

* * *

Zexion, who had leaned against Riku and been lost in his stare on the fire, jumped when he heard a ringing. It took a minute for Riku to realize it was his phone, especially since he expected some obscure new ring tone courtesy of Demyx. He pulled it out of his shirt pocket and recognized the ID on the screen, getting up and walking out to take the call, "What?"

There was a shrill squeal of delight on the other end of the phone and Riku wondered if the others in the next room heard it, "Riku! You sound well!" His caller couldn't have been more wrong but he spoke so quickly Riku didn't have time to correct him, "It's me! Marluxia! Remember? Ofcourse you do, I wouldn't expect you to forget, or maybe you did! You forgot me, oh how could you?"

"I've tried, I can't forget you," Riku mumbled, holding the phone away from his ear but still able to hear Marluxia's delighted voice clearly from a foot away, "What do you want?"

"A maid who speaks English, a new hat, two cute pandas-"

"I'm hanging up on you now," before Riku could shut the phone though he heard Marluxia say something he hadn't expected, "I brought someone back today." It was clear he had his attention and Marluxia continued, "It's a rather interesting story really. I caught someone in the cemetery and the man just dumped the body in one of the half dug graves and started to fill it up. Needless to say I scared the intruder off and since the body he'd tried to bury was clearly the victim of a murder I went ahead and brought him back."

"You brought back a complete stranger?" that was unexpected and very unlike the Marluxia he knew.

"I brought him back, cleaned him up, and put him in a bed upstairs. He's been unconscious for hours though," Marluxia fussed, a clanging in the background making it clear he was multi-tasking, "The boy has a beautiful head of blonde hair."

'…_It couldn't be,'_ Riku thought, wondering what the odds were, "Marluxia, tell me more about him."

* * *

When Luxord's second knock still went unanswered he assumed Axel was just lost in his depression, so he opened the door to let himself in. What he saw made him panic and wake up entirely, "Axel!" he looked like he'd collapsed on the floor, a leaf of paper loosely held in his hand.

Luxord rushed across the room and rolled him over onto his back, taking the note and reading: _Going to see Roxas._ His eyes were barely open and Luxord grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt, "What did you drink?!" he demanded, able to smell chemicals through Axel's faint breaths. It was clear he wasn't going to last more than a few minutes and Luxord cursed him before rushing to the bathroom to see what he could do. The medicine cabinet only had weak pain killers and toiletries, so Luxord looked in the cabinet under the sink instead. He saw exactly what Axel had used, the cleaning solutions still open and the smells had filled the small space with the same poison lingering on Axel's breath.

There wasn't much left in some of the bottles but it was impossible to tell how much had been used just for cleaning and how much Axel drank of each to try and kill himself. Luxord refused to take his chances though and he grabbed a hand towel and soaked it heavily with the chemicals that hadn't been opened and whose contents he was familiar with, covering his own mouth with a clean towel to block out the lethal fumes. Rushing back to the other room Luxord could tell Axel was dying and without hesitation or explanation he covered Axel's mouth and nose with the towel saturated with the chemicals.

At first it looked like Luxord was just finishing Axel off but within seconds Axel flinched and numbly struggled but Luxord didn't remove the towel. When Axel's struggles became stronger and more violent Luxord quickly removed the towel. Almost immediately Axel rolled to his side and vomited. His body was shaky and his throat and stomach burned as if they were on fire, but he could breathe again.

Luxord knew his methods probably were painful but with the almost nonexistent time frame he had to work with just then it was the only way to save him. As Axel's stomach churned again he hurled up more of the poison, and Luxord carried the towel with the other chemicals back to the bathroom where the fumes could vent out the window and not back into Axel's system. Washing his hands of the power substance Luxord watched Axel in the mirror's reflection to make sure he didn't choke. The towel he'd covered his mouth with was soaked with as many bases as he could find to counteract the acids Axel drank while at the same time provoking his stomach acid.

Axel's body was weak though and only weakening more each time he gagged so as soon as his body had gotten rid of all the harmful substances he'd consumed Axel literally blacked out. When his breathing finally calmed down and he fell into his unconscious state, Luxord wondered if Axel would have been better off dying. With the leaf of paper still clutched tightly in Axel's hand Luxord repeated it's words through his head: _Going to see Roxas._

* * *

"Axel."

Axel looked back and saw Roxas sitting up in bed. It was clear he was just waking up and he yawned tiredly before smiling and tilting his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Axel opened his mouth to reply but realized he didn't know how to answer. What was wrong? The answer came to him with a smile, "Nothing at all."

Roxas smiled more and crawled down to join him at the foot of the bed, leaning his small frame against Axel comfortably, "Good…let's keep it that way." Axel nodded and put his arms around him, holding onto him securely and putting his head on Roxas'. Roxas laughed a little and asked, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

That was when Axel looked into his eyes and remembered what was wrong. Roxas was dead but…no, he was here with him right now. He could feel the warmth of his body and smell the scent of citrus about him, this was his Roxas, "Nothing's wrong."

"…No bad dreams or anything?" Axel looked down at Roxas, wondering what he was implying. Did he expect him to say there was something wrong? "I had a bad dream." Axel wanted to ask what happened in his bad dream but he could feel the warmth in his body fading along with the scent he'd grown so used to, and he could do nothing but listen as Roxas said, "But…but I'm here now, right? I'm not going to leave you Axel, I don't want to." It was as if he knew what happened but didn't want to say it, a sadness taking over his eyes.

Axel clung to him tighter and refused to let go, surprised to feel his presence returning, "I won't let you go," he said and Roxas smiled. That was the smile Axel had almost lost, and yet here it was. Roxas was here and Roxas was his, there was no doubt about that. He couldn't help himself, leaning in and taking the lips he felt like he'd been without for centuries. Roxas returned the sweet kiss and when Axel's tongue grazed across his bottom lip he reflexively opened his mouth. Axel could feel the warm muscles, the beating heart, the anticipation and every other aspect of Roxas. He hadn't lied earlier; nothing was wrong. Not anymore.

Axel leaned him back until he was lying flat on the bed, never once breaking the heated kiss or taking his hands off the body. Finally it broke when Roxas needed to catch his breath, panting but with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Axel continued his kisses down his neck and Roxas tilted his head to give him easier access. Axel hesitated when a thought crossed his mind, staring at the pale flesh with a faint smile, "…I can remember when I had to leave a mark on your neck to protect you."

Roxas put a hand on his neck with a slightly embarrassed laugh, "I felt so stupid walking around with that thing in plain sight." Axel took his hand and kissed it softly, remembering those days fondly. Roxas put his hand on his cheek and brushed his thumb over the little tattoo under his right eye, "Do it again."

Axel was a bit surprised at the request but would never say no to him, merely putting his face back down by his neck and his mouth on the soft skin. Roxas' hands wrapped around his shoulders as he felt the gentle mouth at work and when Axel finished he smiled and said, "Thank you," kissing Axel's cheek he added quietly, "For everything."

There was a certain sadness in his voice that made Axel realize his presence fading again, "Don't leave me Roxas, please," he was begging but this time when his grip on the body tightened his presence didn't regain strength.

"I'm not, I'm just going to sleep," Roxas said with a weary smile. Axel could see exhaustion in his face and believed him when he said, "I'm so tired Axel."

Axel couldn't ask him to stay awake, he didn't have the heart because he knew Roxas was genuinely tired. Nothing was wrong though, they were still together, "…Right, get some sleep then." He helped Roxas back up into bed and joined him under the covers, refusing to let go of him even though he could feel his own body chilling the same way Roxas' was. Knowing this might be the last chance he had, Axel told Roxas something he tried to always remind him of and hoped he knew, "I love you Roxas."

Roxas smiled, quickly giving into sleep but awake enough to reply quietly, "I love you too Axel…See you when I wake up?"

"Ofcourse," Axel said, smiling at the question and taking Roxas' hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, "I'll always be with you."

-

Axel opened his eyes but didn't see anything at first, though he could hear voices.

"Looks like he's waking up."

"Shh, don't be so loud."

He knew those two but he waited for a third voice, the one he'd heard only moments ago…No, he didn't hear him, and as his vision cleared he was disappointed to only see Riku and Luxord. He recognized this room, it was one in the hospital wing and he slowly became aware of the IV in his arm and the medicated feeling in his body. The raging storm outside made it impossible to tell what time of day it was since the sky was so dark but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Roxas wasn't here.

"Axel, he's alive," the look on Axel's face made it clear he didn't need to explain who 'he' was, "I got a call from Marluxia and we're going to get him as soon as the storm clears." For the first time since last night Axel's eyes lost their hollow stare and seemed to regain life.

Before he knew it though Luxord punched him right in the side of the face, "What the hell were you thinking? If you're going to kill yourself don't do it so I have to clean up." That was ofcourse Luxord's way of letting him know he was glad he was okay. Axel tried to voice a reply but his throat hurt so badly he had enough trouble breathing.

"You're lucky you're cursed," Riku told him, realizing he couldn't speak and using that to his advantage, "It prevented permanent damage to your organs and your throat should be fine by the time we set sail." Axel wanted to thank them but all he could do was nod, but that seemed to be enough because Riku said, "You're welcome," and left.

Luxord stayed behind though and sat down in the chair by the bed as he cleared his throat. He seemed to want to say something but was trying to figure out how to word it. The fact Axel couldn't speak made this all the more difficult, "…About this morning, what I said…I was drunk and I'm sorry." He gave his apology as quickly as possible, not looking at him and obviously ashamed. Axel waved his hand though, a clear 'don't worry about it.'

"We're not telling the others about what you tried," Luxord said as he got to his feet, clearly finished now that his apology was given, "I'm sure you don't mind." Axel was glad his attempted suicide wouldn't be made public, not wanting the others to know what he'd resorted to. He couldn't help but wonder though if Luxord saved him before or after he knew Roxas was alive. It would be a while before he could ask him, but for now he just mouthed a 'thank you,' something so easily read that even Luxord could understand.

Luxord had one more thing on his mind it seemed but it was only after a lengthy silence that he finally voiced it, "Axel…what you did was stupid. I don't claim to understand what you went through last night but, regardless, there are still people who care about you…Don't be selfish. Even with Roxas we're going to die with the other half of Pangaea a pile of dust…There's no sense in shortening the time we have left."

Axel listened to his words of wisdom, surprised something like this was coming from Luxord or all people. He couldn't say anything though and just watched Luxord take out his deck of cards and set them on the nightstand by the bed, "Rest up, when the weather clears we'll go get him…In case you hadn't noticed, he was an important part of the rest of our lives too."

As Luxord left he shut the door behind himself, not surprised that Riku was waiting for him outside. He'd probably heard everything Luxord said but had nothing to say in return, just standing there without a word. Luxord knew it was still his turn to speak and he too deserved an apology, "…I'm sorry. What I said about you as a captain was uncalled for and nothing more than a drunken rage…We're much better off under your guidance than Xemnas and I know you did everything you could."

"I haven't given up," Riku insisted. The jewel was destroyed and they were all still cursed but he hadn't given up and wouldn't until he was less than an inch from death.

Luxord chucked a bit and shook his head, "That's the same Riku I followed into this…And it's the same one I'll follow out. You still think you can free us?"

"I will free us," his quick reply made Luxord laugh again but it was that optimism that gave Luxord and the others hope. There was no telling how things would end and fate was never really set in stone for the pirates. Though they were indeed condemned to death without any way to overcome the control while Xaldin still lived, it was clear they wouldn't die easily.

* * *

Rah for Marluxia! I've planned to write him in since the beginning and I finally got to do so! And he did some good too! I'd just like to say now that **Luxord's technique for saving Axel has not been tested and that I merely used the knowledge I attained in my sophomore year of chemistry to assume what would happen.**

Well it looks like things aren't over yet and I plan to focus the next chapter on Roxas and Marluxia. Until then please, please, PLEASE review! I want to know what you think and it helps me work faster when I get feedback, both good and bad. As always I thank you for reading and wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	29. Stranger

Whee! Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I'm sure we're all glad that Axel and Roxas are still alive. Speaking of Roxas, for the most part this chapter is about him but there is a nice bit of XigDem and DemZem. I like it and hope you do to! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Stranger**

"_I love you Roxas."_

_Roxas smiled, quickly giving into sleep but awake enough to reply quietly, "I love you too Axel…See you when I wake up?"_

"_Ofcourse," Axel said, smiling at the question and taking Roxas' hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, "I'll always be with you."_

He was dreaming…but…the dead didn't dream did they? He slowly became aware that he was lying down on a comfortable surface and there was something on top of him. His fingers twitched, barely moving to feel the blankets on and underneath him. He was warm…the dead weren't warm were they?

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, vision blurry at first but slowly a high ceiling came into focus. The room was well lit by artificial light that poured down from the ceiling where black lamps were hung. It was too bright and Roxas brought a hand up to shield his eyes, wondering what happened. He tried to remember but his mind was hazy and it was difficult because those memories felt so far away. Gradually he remembered the pirates and…his fight with Axel and…he ran off to the aviary where…Saix?...Yes it was Saix…Saix killed him but… "I'm alive?" he asked himself in utter disbelief, his other hand slipping underneath his shirt and grazing over his heart. It was beating but he could also feel the scar left behind by the knife which had been embedded there.

Suddenly his heart rate jumped alarmingly as a voice from the side of the bed rang loudly and shrilly, "Gooooood morning!" Panicking and in no condition for scares, Roxas backed away from the side of the bed quickly and surveyed the unfamiliar face. The man's feminine appearance was much more convincing than Vexen's though this man was clearly several years younger than his uncle, "Your name isn't Roxas by chance is it?" Roxas didn't answer right away, the stranger's smile just a little too happy for his comfort but eventually he nodded his head only to be sent into alarm again when the stranger squealed with delight and got to his feet, "Hooray!"

The stranger spun and jumped with glee for several moments before finally sitting down on the bed and pulling Roxas into a tight hug, "Oh I'm so glad it's you. Riku would be pissy if he came all this way and it turned out to be the wrong guy!"

He knew Riku? Who was this? As if the stranger realized how lost and confused Roxas was he smiled and let go, "Let's have some tea shall we? It would make this all much easier, don't you agree?" Before Roxas could agree or disagree the stranger leapt off the bed and literally skipped for the door.

"Who are you?" Roxas finally had to ask, making the stranger stop in mid-step.

He didn't answer right away, and Roxas wondered why he suddenly seemed so solemn as opposed to his flamboyancy only moments ago. He didn't have time to wonder long because while balanced on one foot the stranger spun around and flashed him a thumbs up, "Marluxia! The man who saved your life!"

Roxas followed cautiously behind him out of the room, uncomfortable with the fact he'd woken up in clothes that definitely weren't his but seemed fitting for this world. His slow pace allowed him to take in his surroundings which were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Tall firm pillars supported ceiling that seemed far beyond unnecessary in height and detail, statues and elaborate tile patterns on the floor seemed to match flawlessly. This building was far superior to his palace. This place seemed very unwelcoming though and unlike Marluxia it was dark, gloomy, and ominous. The air was cold, a sharp contrast from the warm weather he'd been enjoying on Destiny Island, and he wished he'd grabbed a jacket or at least socks for his bare feet.

Normally he wouldn't dare follow someone he didn't know, but this person clearly knew at least one of the pirates and that reassured Roxas he could be trusted. Something he said though made Roxas anxious and he had to make sure, "Marluxia? Are…Are they coming?"

"Who?" Marluxia asked, turning down a hall and leading Roxas through the first door on the left.

"The pirates," Roxas said, not sure what else to refer to them as in a way that this man would understand who he meant. Marluxia nodded and Roxas felt his heart leap and a smile tug at his lips. He still wasn't sure entirely what happened or even where he was, all that mattered though was that he'd see them again soon. See Axel again soon. As they entered a large dining area Roxas couldn't help but be amazed at the overwhelming luxury of the room, huge glass windows covering half of the room and providing a view overlooking the city. As he went over to get a better look he saw the condition the large city was in. It was unwelcoming like the castle and held a foreboding appearance despite the clear life in the city.

"Rather depressing isn't it?"

Roxas looked back at Marluxia, whom had seated himself at one end of the table set for ten. He wanted to ask what happened to the city but he wanted to know what happened to himself first, so turning his back on the grim sight he joined him at the table but sat at the other end, "So, you're Roxas. Well if this isn't fate then I don't know what is!"

Marluxia laughed but Roxas was still lost, "What exactly happened?"

Calming his laughter Marluxia cleared his throat and rested his chin on his hands, "Well I'll try to put everything together, but mind you there are details that happened back on Destiny Island I'm not too well referenced on. So, three nights ago you died."

It was blunt and Marluxia's smile didn't falter, making Roxas slightly uneasy. This man spoke very freely about his death and it didn't seem right, "Saix killed me…But has it really been three days?"

Marluxia nodded, "Well I found you not too long after you were killed apparently but you've been unconscious since you came back. You barely moved in your sleep but you said a name quite a few times. Axel is the boyfriend I'm assuming?" Roxas was a bit shocked and embarrassed, wondering if his sexuality was that blatant. Rather than wait for the obvious answer Marluxia laughed, "I thought so. Bet he'll be glad to see you."

Roxas smiled to himself mentally but really didn't feel comfortable talking about his relationship with a complete stranger so he changed the subject, "Wait, you said you found me?"

"In the cemetery," Marluxia said, pausing when he heard a whistle from behind a door that led to the kitchen, "Oh! The tea is done!" he said but he didn't move to get up. A wave of his hand and only seconds later the door swung open and two tea cups, saucers, a bowl of sugar, and a teapot came floating in. Roxas just watched in awe as the table set itself and without touching anything the tea served itself.

"The look on your face says you've never seen magic before," Marluxia said before bringing the pot to the other end of the table to serve himself.

Roxas shook his head struggling for the right words, "I saw Zexion…well you don't know him, but I saw him revive another friend of ours with necromancy but it was nothing like this."

"Oh I agree with you entirely, reviving people is completely morbid and a rather unpleasant form of that dark art," Marluxia said as he filled his cup of tea with eight spoonfuls of sugar before sending the bowl down to Roxas, who put his hand over the cup to show he didn't want any. Once all of the utensils settled themselves on the table Marluxia continued where he'd left off, "As I was saying, I found you in the cemetery. From what Riku told me the man I saw trying to get rid of you here was the same one who killed you and then teleported away from your island through black magic."

"Saix…" Roxas mumbled, looking down into his tea as he replayed that horrible night. Every time he thought about it he could feel a tinge of pain in his chest where the knife had penetrated and unease in the bottom of his stomach.

Marluxia took a long sip of his tea before continuing, "Yes, he did mention that name. Anyways, I was wandering through the church and the cemetery as usual when all of a sudden I heard this horrible ruckus. Honestly this man didn't know the meaning of the word stealth. He dumped a body, yours, into one of the half dug graves and was starting to fill it up."

Roxas was grateful he'd been…well not grateful, but somewhat relieved he'd been dead for that because being buried alive was one of his greatest fears. Sora was to blame for that fear, him and his idea of sneaking into the R rated movies stored in the palace's movie theater.

"He wasn't a gravedigger that was for sure, so I scared him off pretty quick. You were clearly a murder victim just because of the way he was trying to hide you," Marluxia said as if it were simple logic, "And so I brought you back here, cleaned you up and revived you."

"Thank you for all of this but…how did you revive me?" Roxas had a hunch but he didn't want to ask about it because it might be an insult to someone who was already gifted with magic.

"Necromancy ofcourse, it's the only way," Marluxia said with a slight laugh, "It's the only real magic I have and it served you tea."

Roxas forced a laugh but he felt uneasy knowing someone like him was capable of such an art, "I've only seen it once but the others, I mean the pirates, have all been killed and brought back through it." He didn't want to think about the lives Marluxia had taken to recover his; but, since there wasn't much time from when he was killed to when he was revived he was relieved that the cost wasn't nearly as much as Demyx's life had been.

"I know," Marluxia said, catching the surprised look on Roxas' face before he could hide it, "What? I know a bit about them."

"How?" Roxas was curious and never once had he heard of a man named Marluxia before from any of them.

Marluxia merely smiled though and finished his tea, "Hmmm, should I tell you now or just wait for him to…" he was more or less talking to himself and Roxas wondered who 'him' referred to. Marluxia was enjoying this though and laughed a little in his throat, "I know your friend Zexion, who do you think brought him back to life?" Roxas' eyes widened with shock, realizing who he was having tea with: the necromancer who brought Zexion back to life and the vampire who killed Riku.

* * *

Axel stared out the rain soaked window at the storm still raging outside. How much longer? How much longer until the weather would be in his favor and allow them to set out to sea? It had been three days since he tried to kill himself and three days since he discovered his reason for living was still alive. His throat had healed and his voice had returned but that didn't change the fact it had still been three agonizing days. Roxas was alive and he couldn't be with him or even see for himself that he was okay! He trusted Riku but he needed to have Roxas back in his arms before feeling any better.

"Do you think he can even hear us?" Demyx wondered out loud, watching Axel sitting on the windowsill and stared blankly out at the weather.

Zexion had been reading and didn't reply, not realizing Demyx was even talking to him until he noticed the three of them were the only ones in the sitting room. He quickly shut his book and paid attention when he caught on, hoping his obliviousness wasn't obvious, "I doubt so. He's off in his own little world it looks like."

Demyx was curious though and Zexion just watched as he wandered closer to Axel and said in a clearly audible tone, "You're fat," before running and diving behind the couch to hide. When an immediate reaction didn't occur though he realized he really was off in his own little world, "He's out of it for sure." Zexion merely smiled and reopened his book, jumping a bit when Demyx climbed over the back of the couch and sat down beside him, "What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing," Zexion said, shutting the book and putting it facedown in his lap, covering it with his hands. The look Demyx gave him made his plans clear and he tried to pry his hands away but Zexion held tight and wiggled away and further down the couch.

Demyx grinned, wondering what secret he was trying to keep and he lunged for the book again, "What is it? Tell me!"

"D-Demyx stop," Zexion insisted, getting to his feet and starting to walk away with the book held tight to his chest. He thought this would provide an easy escape from the blonde but boy was he wrong.

"Banzai!"

Zexion's eyes grew wide as he heard the battle cry, not even having time to turn around before Demyx jumped off the arm of the couch and tackled him. Now with Zexion's size it was an easy task to accomplish and he his the ground with a thud, still clinging to the book as Demyx struggled on top of him to get it. Despite their injuries and Zexion's size they both had some fight in them and the two rolled, crawled, and tumbled around the room before finally crashing into a display cabinet housing several glass pots. Zexion, who had been on the bottom during their impact was the only one who saw the china bowl teeter off balance, "Demyx look out!"

Demyx looked over his shoulder just in time for the bowl to fall off the edge and come crashing down on his head. The bowl was much thicker than Demyx's head it seemed though because other that a very loud clang the china took no damage. Demyx was another story though and he quickly clasped his hands over his throbbing head with a pitiful whine. Zexion sat up and tried to see if he was okay but as soon as his hands were off the book Demyx instantly was well again and swooped down to grab it. Zexion wasn't fast enough and Demyx brought it to eye-level and read, "_How to Please Your Lover._"

Zexion quickly snatched the book back and struggled out from underneath him, "Shut up please," he grumbled, looking around to make sure nobody heard him announce the embarrassing title.

"Wow, so who's the lucky one Zexion?" Demyx asked curiously, not understanding why Zexion looked at him like he was ready to slap him. Before he was able to get another question in, Zexion turned and hurried out of the room, nearly crashing into Xigbar which only made him feel worse.

Xigbar watched Zexion flee down the hall and wondered what happened to make the usually calm necromancer so flustered. Just as he looked back into the sitting room Demyx nearly tackled him with a flying embrace, "Xiggy!"

The delighted squeal was enough to make dogs cry in the next county but Xigbar caught and held onto him anyway, "What did you do?"

Clinging to him much like a koala would with all fours Demyx shrugged, "I don't know. I just asked him about the book he was reading and then who the lucky person was."

"Lucky person?" None of what Demyx said made sense but the fact he knew Xigbar was talking about Zexion proved that he'd in fact said something to him.

"Yeah. He was reading _How to Please Your Lover_," Demyx explained. When the look on Xigbar's face fell he knew he was upset, "What?"

"You've got to stop that you know," Xigbar said with a sigh, the blank look on Demyx's face making his confusion clear, "You can't be that naïve." But it was plain to see that Demyx was indeed that naïve to what was painted so clearly right before his eyes. Xigbar wondered how he'd survived so long being so clueless but he wouldn't tell him the obvious. As long as Demyx remained happy in his ignorance then there was no need to tell him what he didn't need to know.

"The rain stopped!" Axel yelled, alarming the couple at how quickly the mute button on him went away.

Xigbar could hear something Axel tuned out though and corrected him and his false hope, "The airship passing above us is acting as an umbrella." Sure enough when he looked up Axel saw the large cargo carrier passing over the wing and after it was gone the rain returned along with Axel's depression.

* * *

Zexion flung the book across his room and sat down on the floor, slouching against the door and sighing heavily. He was so horribly embarrassed there was no way he could face either one of them again. It was a simple misunderstanding but he didn't have the nerve to tell them, especially since Demyx probably hadn't even caught onto the assumed reason he read the book.

"I…I was only reading it because it was the last thing left in the library," he muttered the truth to reassure himself. Sure enough since they'd been there Zexion had accomplished the unheard and unthinkable task of reading every single book in the palace's library, both public and private. He'd deliberately skipped over this book since he had no purpose for it and had been avoiding that particular section of the library after the embarrassing encounter with Demyx.

"Oooh, Xigbar is going to be upset," Zexion whined, fumbling with his hands and knowing exactly what the marksman must be thinking. Sure he still had feelings for his friend but he would never acknowledge them because he didn't want to risk ruining the happiness the two of them had, let alone his friendship with either one of them, "…I might've just done both things I didn't want to." He'd talk to Xigbar later about the misunderstanding; hopefully he would believe him and laugh at it all.

After several moments of just sitting in silence Zexion looked around the room to make sure nobody was there, though why would there be anyone in his room? When sure he was alone he crawled back over to the book he'd thrown. Regardless of it's contents it was the last book left and he sort of felt like he had to finish it.

"Yo."

Zexion threw the book over his head barely moments after reopening it, looking up in sheer panic when he heard Xigbar, "Hi!" he quickly replied, hoping for all his worth that the thrown book landed with the cover down. Apparently it hadn't because he saw the look of mild shock on Xigbar's face when he spotted it, "I can explain…really." Xigbar listened to his quick and uneasy explanation as to why he had the book but never really seemed amused or annoyed by the story.

"…He's naïve, you're lucky," Xigbar said after he finished. Hearing this came as a bit of a surprise for Zexion, who had honestly been expecting a reply more along the lines of 'stay the hell away from him.' Xigbar didn't seem bothered though and instead picked up the book, "Look, I'm not as blind as he is, even with one eye. Don't let him catch on though or it'll hurt him more than you'll ever know."

"Xigbar?" Zexion didn't know what to think. Was he saying he was okay with what he felt and ignored?

"Demyx is sensitive and doesn't like hurting people," Xigbar reminded him of the obvious but his tone didn't change, "If he found out you cared about him he'd feel like if he wasn't hurting one of us he'd be hurting the other. For his sake let's both pretend like this conversation happened."

Zexion nodded, knowing Xigbar set his boundaries but feeling like he'd gotten off easy, "Are you saying…you're not upset?"

"Heh, he already told me what you guys did," when Xigbar said that Zexion could literally feel every ounce of color fade from his face. Xigbar still didn't seem upset though, "In fact he bragged about it. But if that didn't make me upset then something like this shouldn't either." Zexion couldn't speak, still mortified that Demyx told him what they'd done. God who else knew about their little fun in the hospital bed? "Look…I think I love that kid, so if you try to hurt him or take that from me I can't exactly say what I'll do to you," Xigbar was sincere in his threat and for some reason it made Zexion smile. He loved Demyx?

"_That kid_ is my best friend, so if you try to hurt him I can't exactly say what I'll do to you," Zexion replied. For the first time he actually believed himself when he said he didn't mind that they were together. They were happy and he just wanted Demyx to be happy. Xigbar was serious and he too just wanted Demyx to be happy, something Zexion hadn't been sure of for months, "So take care of him or else."

Xigbar laughed and nodded, "No need to worry about that."

* * *

Roxas had been silent for several minutes now and after finishing his tea Marluxia had to ask, "What's wrong?"

Roxas didn't know what to say. He was still stunned by Marluxia's identity and relation to the pirates, "…You're…you're not what I expected."

"Oh I'm sure Riku makes me sound like a real monster," Marluxia laughed, seeming delighted by the thought, "Do you think I am?" Roxas didn't answer right away and his pause made Marluxia sigh, taking his silence as his answer, "I see…"

"No, it's not that," Roxas quickly said, hopping to take back his offense. He literally owed his life to the man so he didn't want to be rude, "I just didn't think I'd ever meet you so I didn't really know what to think. I'm sure you're-"

"A wonderful and charming person!" Marluxia exclaimed with a pleased smile.

'_Narcissistic too,'_ Roxas smiled but didn't voice his thoughts, instead asking something else to prove he wasn't bothered by him, "So what is this place?"

"Hollow Bastion, or at least what's left of it," Marluxia said, deliberately making it clear there was a story and to make things more interesting he added, "Riku and your lover grew up here."

He knew Axel too? Roxas wanted to know more and almost immediately asked, "What happened?"

"Oh? They never told you?" Marluxia knew that he didn't know, he knew they wouldn't tell him or any of the others, but he played naïve while wearing a sinister grin, "Maybe I shouldn't then." Roxas wondered whether he should push the issue or not. Axel told him only a little about life before he became a pirate, and even less about life before the circus; would he want him to know? Before Roxas could finish arguing with himself Marluxia's grin vanished and for the first time he looked very solemn as he got to his feet. Without giving an explanation he came down to the other end of the table and grabbed Roxas' arm, jerking him to his feet and quickly leading him for the door to the kitchen.

"M-Marluxia?" Roxas had no idea what was going on. The kitchen was large enough to house a family of elephants but Marluxia dragged him straight to the island of cabinets in the center and opened one of the doors. "Don't say a word," was all he said before shoving him in and shutting him away.

Cramped and bent uncomfortably Roxas tried to get straightened out but just as he was about to open the door he heard the kitchen doors open again and he knew it wasn't Marluxia.

"Where is he?"

Roxas knew that voice.

Marluxia turned and saw Xaldin, looking mad and sloppy as ever, "Well that's a fine hello," he said with a welcoming smile.

"Cut the bull crap," Xaldin was mad, a not very nice change from his usual blank expression but Marluxia was phased at all, "Saix just reported that three nights ago he attempted to bury a body on this island but failed."

"Oh that's horrible, did something scare him?" Marluxia deliberately made it clear he knew what happened, not even bothering to be careful and instead he turned and held out a cup, "Where are my manners, would you like tea?" Immediately the cup was knocked from his hand and flew across the room, shattering on the floor and making quite a mess, "Well at least one of us has manners."

The next thing Xaldin struck wasn't a cup, it was Marluxia's face, "How dare you? If that boy is alive-"

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Marluxia interrupted, straightening himself out and ignoring the sting on his cheek, "If Saix lost the body beat him up for a while, not me. Besides if he lost it in the cemetery someone's probably stolen all the organs already."

"How did you know he lost him in the cemetery?" Marluxia didn't answer but he didn't drop his smile either. For the next several minutes Xaldin proceeded to tear the kitchen apart, raiding cabinets, flipping furniture, and ripping curtains. Marluxia just stood there and made himself another cup of tea amidst the chaos, not worrying one bit when Xaldin returned madder than before, "Looking for something?" Marluxia's smile didn't last and he abruptly dropped his cup and as it shattered into pieces on the ground he slumped over and held onto the counter.

"Do you think this is a game?" Xaldin watched him collapse to the floor, making no attempt to find out what was wrong, "He could ruin everything. With your health you won't last much longer, interfering will only make me kill you before your time."

Marluxia was light headed and coughed violently into his hand as he pushed himself up, leaning against the cabinet island behind him. When he took his hand away there was blood in his palm but he wasn't bothered by it, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Xaldin wasn't convinced and he continued to tear apart the kitchen as Marluxia struggled calmly to his feet, coughing more blood into his hand as he watched, "Come now Xaldin you should know better. It's been just over six years since I've done any revivals. Why would I waste my time or energy on someone I don't know?"

"If I find out that boy is alive, you'll both die," Xaldin's threat was no joke and Marluxia knew he was serious. He watched Xaldin leave but as the cabinet door to his left began to open Marluxia put his foot in front of it to keep Roxas inside. He didn't want to chance him returning. Several minutes passed and Marluxia had recomposed himself and cleaned his hand, "You can come out now."

Roxas didn't come out though, he didn't even open the door, "You're working with him?"

"If I was why would I have bothered hiding you?" Marluxia pointed out while surveying the horrible mess his kitchen had become, "Such a mess. It'll take hours to clean this up."

"Don't change the subject!" Roxas' yell surprised both of them but he still refused to come out, "You know Xaldin and know exactly what he was talking about. What are you trying to do? If this is a trap for the others it won't work! I won't let you hurt them!"

"Calm down Roxas and use some sense," Marluxia said with a smile though, opening the cabinet door with one hand and waving his other hand to conjure up magic so everything in the kitchen began to repair itself, "If you want the truth it's just that not too long ago Xemnas came to ask for a favor. I was a client of his many many years ago and he seems to think I still owe him something. He wanted my aid in the attack on an island but I declined. Since then he's seemed to think I'm on your team's side."

"Whose side are you on?" Roxas had to ask, looking up at him from the sanctuary of the cabinet. It was clear to him that even though Marluxia wasn't on Xemnas' side he wasn't on theirs either.

"I prefer to watch from the sidelines and step in when and where I see fit," Marluxia answered confidently, "Now come, I'll give you a tour of the place." Roxas didn't move. He couldn't trust Marluxia but at the same time he had no reason not to trust him. He seemed friendly enough and had indeed declined Xemnas' offer to join up for the attack on Destiny Island but there was no proof he was a good guy. Until the others showed up, until he was safe and with Axel again, he'd be extremely cautious.

* * *

So there you have it. We've seen the aftermath from both sides and don't think it's over yet. There are still quite a few things I plan for them to accomplish in Hollow Bastion and I think you'll like it. But here's the problem: I am going to have literally no time to write between now and February 3rd. The semester is ending this coming week and I've got a major issue with my grade in AP Calculus as well as four finals on Thursday. Plus there are regional acting competitions coming up on the 2nd and like last year I'm in three categories that are keeping my hands full and between now and then it's going to be polishing time. Also rehearsals for my current show 'Actor's Nightmare' start next week and the following week there are auditions for the spring musical 'Fiddler on the Roof' (a show I dislike but will do anyway to absorb time and energy). So yeah, I'm going to have my hands full but when I get the chance I'll write. Who knows, maybe I'll get major inspired on the bus ride to regional.

Thank you all so much for reading and please review! Cake for reviewers (because cookies are overrated) and hugs for all! Wishing you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	30. By the Moonlight

**For starters I have to dedicate this to my friend who saved my computer from a virus! Thank you so much darling!!!**

Secondly but just as important: yes, I am still writing. I've just been beyond busy lately and I can't even begin to tell you how crazy life has been, not to mention I've been getting migraines like crazy from all the stress (which I'm sure isn't healthy). This chapter is long overdue and I'm terribly sorry but I hope it makes up for the lengthy absence of updates. My other story in progress needs updating too and I'm going to try and get that posted before I leave tomorrow for the rest of the weekend. Life is getting pretty crazy and I can't say how or when the next update will be but please believe me when I say **I will keep writing and updating as soon as possible!** I'm not one to leave anyone hanging so trust me okay? Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**By the Moonlight**

Axel was slouched over at the front of the ships, his arms folded on the guardrail and practically falling asleep standing up, "We're so close." Finally after another day of storm and a week and a half at sea Hollow Bastion was in clear view. It had been the most agonizing period of time he'd ever experienced and he missed Roxas more than the others realized. He hadn't seen or heard his voice in so long and Marluxia refused to let him on the phone, insisting there was no knowing what he'd say. Excuses. He just wanted to see him and hold him and know he was really alive. Even though they had Marluxia's word it just wasn't enough for him. In the back of his mind, despite his deepest hope, he feared they'd arrive only to find it wasn't the same blonde boy Axel loved so much.

"We should get there just after midnight," Riku estimated by the distance, something they'd all become good at over their years at sea, "Why not get some rest till then?"

"I couldn't sleep if I tried," Axel mumbled, not taking his eyes off the island, "What about you?"

"Sora's drunk and still taking shots downstairs. I'll have to take him to bed when he passes out," Riku said, making it clear there was only so much of an intoxicated Sora he could tolerate, "The alcohol we have on the ship is ten times stronger than any, legal or not, on Destiny Island."

Axel laughed, though he was one of several that were against Sora being on the ship. Riku didn't want him to come either and the reasons were clear: with the weather still unpredictable things could go wrong quickly, the ship wasn't exactly designed for housing nobility, and the main one was, "I can't believe he left without telling anyone. We're going to be in trouble."

"He claims the note he left said something about going on a routine survey to neighboring islands under our aid," Riku also couldn't believe how stupid his actions were but none of them even realized he was on the ship until he scared Riku in the captain's cabin, "Can't blame him for wanting to see Roxas though."

"No kidding…" Axel said with a small smile, knowing what he felt like and unable to wait as well, "…Looks deader than before doesn't it?" Riku didn't answer and Axel stood up straight, "I wonder if things have changed."

"It doesn't matter, we're just going to pick up Roxas and leave before dawn," Riku insisted, also getting to his feet.

Axel sighed, understanding why he didn't want to stay, "Yeah, it's probably better that way…Wonder what Marluxia's told him." Riku just turned and left, sure that Sora had passed out or was at least intoxicated enough to get upstairs.

Axel didn't watch him go but smirked a little when he heard him going down the stairs, "So we're going to keep running?" He heard his footsteps pause for a moment but he didn't say anything. It seemed almost too ironic that Roxas had been taken to Hollow Bastion and now waited for them in the company of Marluxia. When it was clear Riku wasn't going to say anything Axel laughed a bit in the back of his throat, "I take that as a yes." Riku left and Axel stood up straight, never taking his eyes off the island. They both knew everything that was happening wasn't a coincidence but there was only one thing Axel cared about right then, "…Roxas, I'm coming."

* * *

"Just you and me, you're going down," Xigbar chuckled as yet another round of shots were set in front of him. Usually matches like this ended with a face off between him and Luxord but after his drunken explosion on Destiny Island Luxord had sworn off alcohol so tonight his last piece of competition was a very disoriented and intoxicated king. Even though they'd ingested the same amount of alcohol Xigbar looked much drier due to his years of experience but everyone was surprised that Sora could drink.

Demyx stood behind Xigbar's chair, acting as the boxing coach and rubbing his shoulders, "Are you even legal yet?" he asked with a slight slur in his voice that was the result of several drinks.

"Psh, I am the legal," his grammar suffered but Sora surprisingly held himself together.

He and Xigbar downed another round of shots and Luxord readied yet another. Drinking sprees like this usually weren't tolerated but they had fully replenished supplies courtesy of Destiny Island and had been treating themselves since they set sail. They were still the privateers and thus if a ship attacked them it risked war with the island so the voyage was smooth and quiet.

"Maybe you guys should just call it a draw, I mean we're going to get to the island soon," Zexion pointed out, like Luxord completely sober and just here to watch. He was ignored though and instead continued his tower of shot glasses that grew in number with every round.

Five shots later it looked like Xigbar's composure was faltering to reveal just how wasted he was. "Looking a lil' green," Sora snickered, downing another while Xigbar hesitated at first but followed suite. That was just about when the door opened and Riku saw the face off still going strong, "Yo!" Sora greeted, laughing for no reason. Sora was very different when he was drunk, as the others learned that night, but there was no stopping him. Almost as soon as he gave the greeting he fell over and out of the chair, his knee hitting the table as he fell and jolting it just enough to send Zexion's tower crumbling all over the floor and the table. Fortunately the little glasses were thick and only a few broke, but it was clear Sora was in no condition to clean up his mess.

"I've got it," Luxord said disapprovingly, going to find a broom and dustpan.

Demyx helped Xigbar to his feet and gladly supported him, a certain clingy and overly-affectionate way about him caused by the drinks, "Come on Xiggy, you won, now it's bed time."

As the drunken couple staggered out unsteadily Riku came to help Zexion pick up the shot glasses rather than his lover, who was out like a light on the floor with one leg still hooked over the chair. "Sorry about him," he said, clearly not happy with the state Sora put himself into.

"Oh it's fine," Zexion quickly said with a smile, "I don't think any of us were expecting it though. More warning next time would be nice; for both parties. Let us know what to expect and let him know this isn't how we usually run things."

"I'll be sure to do both," Riku carried a stack of the glasses back to the bar as Luxord returned and swept up the broken bits, "Sober Luxord?"

"Staying that way," he insisted, taking a few minutes to poke Sora with the end of the broom and see just how out he was. He didn't flinch and Luxord laughed and shook his head disapprovingly, "So, what should we expect?"

"Pickiness, stubbornness, and an inability to listen," Riku summarized, though it didn't matter since Sora would have to return to the island soon. He couldn't stay with them, he had a kingdom to run and they had a ship to run, their jobs just didn't work together but at least as privateers they were affiliated with each other.

"I was talking about the island," Luxord corrected as he continued to clean up and Zexion helped Sora up into the chair, figuring it would be more comfortable than the way he'd fallen, "All I know is the name. Not very welcoming name either."

Riku lied, a practiced lie he'd perfected, "I don't know any more than you do about the place. Marluxia's there though and he's got Roxas so we really don't need to know any more." Luxord was convinced but Riku noticed Zexion's look at him; Zexion knew it was a lie and there was no doubt about it. He always seemed to know. Before Zexion could wait for Luxord to leave so he could find out what was wrong Riku left all the glasses in the sink and said, "Well I'm going to get him to bed, both of you try and sleep before we reach the island.

He picked Sora up and was just leaving when Zexion asked, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask: what's the port's fee?"

"There isn't one," Riku said it without realizing he'd been set up until it had already been said. Luxord and Zexion both knew he'd lied now since he knew something only an inhabitant would. Without another word though Luxord resumed his cleaning, Zexion sat down, and Riku left with Sora in arms. The matter was clearly not up for discussion but none of the minded.

* * *

The town was dead. Roxas wasn't. He was sleeping comfortably in a dark bedroom, the covers half off and his arms wrapped around a second pillow. He was alive. Axel couldn't move from the doorway, his entire body frozen to the spot. He looked so peaceful lying there, not a care or trouble on his face, and that was the way Axel wanted it to stay. Why? Why should Roxas have to suffer? He was supposed to protect him, he wanted to, and yet he came so close to losing him.

Never again would he let Roxas out of his sight. He couldn't handle it. Shutting the door quietly behind him he crossed the room and stopped at the bedside. Half of Roxas' shirt was unbuttoned and Axel could see the edge of the scar over his heart. Carefully Axel pushed the fabric further off to see the rest, unable to believe a tear of that size took Roxas away. He wasn't as strong as Axel or the rest of the pirates. Roxas was a normal human being that wasn't protected by any curses and he wasn't hardened by training and experience like the others either.

He wasn't weak though and they all knew it, Axel most of all. In less than a year Roxas had been kidnapped from his home, mentally and physically abused to the point of attempted suicide, had all views and concepts on life twisted, seen death and rebirth with all the bloodshed that came with them, shot and stabbed, and yet somehow through it all he remained a support beam that they'd grown to rely on. He was a truly incredible person and Axel loved him all the more for his strength.

The moonlight on his peaceful face only made him seem even the more serene and Axel smiled. He really was alive. He gently put his hand down over the scar, feeling the heartbeat against the warm skin. He felt a shiver from the sleeping body and that was when he realized how cold his hands were from the frigid temperatures outside. As he drew his hand back to rub it against the other and warm up Roxas shifted in his sleep and rolled onto his back, letting go of the pillow and his hand slowly going to his heart.

Axel froze, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes lazily opened. At first it didn't look like he realized he was there, but as Roxas' eyes adjusted to the distilled moonlight that was tainted through the curtains he saw him. He sat up just as quickly as Axel came down, meeting each other with a tight and unfaltering embrace. Axel was here. This wasn't another dream, he was actually in his arms and he could feel the familiar body he felt like he hadn't held in years. All he could do was keep saying his name through a smile and tears, holding onto Axel for dear life.

He felt so much smaller now that his immortality had been proven and Axel was afraid he'd snap him in two if he held any tighter, "I'm here," he assured him, feeling the shaky breathing Roxas always had when he cried, "I'm here Roxas."

"I wont leave again, I'm sorry," he didn't fully realize how much of his world revolved around Axel until he lost him and he couldn't handle that again, "I don't want to lose you." Roxas felt the greatest sense of comfort and belonging when Axel kissed him and nothing in the world could rival that feeling. Hastily he returned it, afraid that he'd never get the chance again. He needed Axel. He wanted Axel. And his desperation was so clear and strong that Axel knew before he even had to beg, "Axel…"

He didn't miss him because of the kisses, the embraces, or the physical vow of 'I love you.' Roxas missed him because he was Axel and he loved him. Axel got onto the bed and lowered him back to the mattress, never once breaking the kiss that they both recklessly indulged in. Roxas whimpered and his hands tugged impatiently at the shirt, desperately needing to feel skin against skin. Axel understood and quickly complied, drawing away from the kiss despite Roxas' breathless protest. He pulled his shirt up and off, carelessly tossing it over his shoulder. Exhilarated Roxas wasted no time trying to catch his breath, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the heated body.

Axel practically purred as Roxas kissed his neck, sparking all those wonderfully sensitive nerves and he roughly jerked him closer. The brief gasp of surprise that left Roxas' mouth was all Axel needed to regain control, tugging the half unbuttoned shirt down to expose his bare right shoulder. Roxas quivered and tightened his body as the warm, wet tongue grazed across his collar bone and he practically fell apart when Axel bit the soft flesh just hard enough to make it hurt.

For just a moment Axel hesitated, spotting something unusual in the pale moonlight that hit Roxas' neck. There was a mark there. A look at Roxas' pleasure eased face was all it took to tell him where it came from. That dream he had…it was as good as real. "A-Axel?" Roxas panted, opening his eyes to see why he had stopped. Axel just shook his head and kissed the bruise. Roxas was his and he didn't need a mark to prove that.

The blankets between the two were uncomfortable and Roxas wanted to rub against him and needed Axel to take care of the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He was very easy to read and Axel pushed him back down into bed before yanking the blankets down. Roxas tried to hug his legs to his chest as a chill in the room sent a cold wave through his body but Axel grabbed his wrists and pulled them away before easily wedging himself between his legs.

That feeling of being dominated and not being able to do anything made Roxas' entire being excite noticeable and Axel grinned deviously before pinning the wrists above Roxas' head and capturing his mouth again. Roxas was going crazy. He burned so badly but Axel held his wrists still and kept his lower body's weight on his so he couldn't even thrust against him. When Axel ground his hips down against his Roxas cried and bit his lip, his nails digging into his hands almost painfully. Roxas' needy little noises only made Axel enjoy this all the more, and drawing back from the kiss he left Roxas absolutely nothing. Face flushed and out of breath Roxas could only lie there, "Nneh…Axel please," though he had to admit Axel's game was even more arousing by the second and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Axel moved back only for a moment to pull off the shorts, that he knew for a fact weren't Roxas', another chill sending shivers through Roxas' entire body. With his hands finally free one clenched into the pillow under his head and the other to his shirt, not bothering to try and stifle the moan as Axel's hand wrapped around his erect cock, "Not gonna last much longer eh?" Axel taunted as his thumb rolled over the tip and smeared the mess of pre-cum. He was in the same condition as Roxas though and wanted to screw his brains out right then, but it had been a while since they'd done this and he didn't want to hurt Roxas; whose body obviously wasn't going to be as ready as it used to be, "How do you want to do this?"

He didn't need to elaborate and Roxas didn't need to think, "I want to see you." He saw him pull something out of his back pocket and couldn't help but laugh a bit at the sight of the tube of lube, "Came prepared I see."

"Actually it was a gift from Demyx and Xigbar on the way here," Axel admitted, loving the way Roxas' face lit up when he laughed but loving it even more when the face was distorted with pleasure. That was the face he wanted to see again and he couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

"Wonder what they're doing right now," Demyx mumbled, not understanding why they had to wait and see Roxas after Axel.

Xigbar knew exactly what they were doing and didn't mind saying, "Fucking like rabbits." Demyx laughed at the mental image a bit but when nobody joined in he tried to control his snickers. They all understood the fact that Axel needed and wanted to see Roxas the most and respected that; so, until they got the 'all clear' on visiting, the pirates just sat around the dining room.

"So what is this place? Other than a disaster?" Luxord asked from the window, intrigued by the condition the island was in. Completely dead yet there was life, a pitiful and poor existence but life nonetheless.

"Hollow Bastion, and it's even less welcoming than its name implies," Marluxia told them in a very confident tone.

"So I've gathered," Luxord had more questions though and he was increasingly suspicious, "Last time we saw you it was in a completely different hemisphere, why the move?"

"If you're trying to make me look shady it isn't going to work Luxord," Marluxia taunted with a grin, "If you must know I moved because of my health about 4 years ago. Warm climates make me feel ill and the old island was quickly becoming a tourist hotspot."

"So cold weather and even colder atmospheres suit you better," Luxord summarized, not waiting for a response, "What happened to this place?"

"Well I certainly didn't make it into this mess if that's what you're implying," Marluxia's grin never faltered and he flipped his hair back over his should with a sigh, "You know I'm a man of peace. It was like this when I got here but I should definitely thank whoever made it into such a disaster."

"That's kind of cold," Demyx said, surprised by how little he seemed to care about the condition of the island and its people.

Xigbar nudged him to let him know to stop speaking. Demyx and Namine hadn't been around the last time they, as a group, encountered Marluxia 6 years ago and honestly Xigbar didn't want him to get involved with the loon, "Do you know what happened though? Before you got here?"

"My friends in the clergy told me quite a bit," Marluxia said, wondering if he should tell them.

"Please stop talking," Sora interrupted from halfway down the table, his head down on the cold glass and eyes shut. He was suffering from the most extreme hangover in his life and he couldn't sleep because of the fierce headache. Riku, who was at his side and remained pretty much silent since they'd docked, put a hand on the back of his head, "It's late, maybe we should just go to sleep," it was a suggestion, not a statement nor an order which seemed rather unusual for him.

"Good idea, but first a bedtime story," Marluxia countered, clearing his throat and ignoring the look Riku gave him, "From what I've gathered, nine or so years ago one of the mentally unstable lords finally lost his mind and secretly started killing off people in the city with the help of his protégé and destroying miles of it through fire every night. Nobody even looked at him as a suspect since nobility was a virtue and someone of that class would never perform such a deed. This continued for three or four years before there was a bit of a revolution"

"That's a rather morbid story," Luxord scoffed, having difficulty finding any truth in it, "Insanity is a killer but your clergy informants must be trying to fool you. With the condition this town is in there's no doubt the cause was a foreign invasion or something along that severity."

"Well there's no documentation of the truth and I'm just telling you what I've heard. I'm sure there's more but it's not like we're ever going to know the truth," Marluxia sighed, taking a moment of silence for his story to sink in before clapping his hands and quickly breaking the severity in the room, "Alright, come along everyone I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

Roxas lie there, his breathing slowed by now as he clung tightly to Axel with a happy smile on his face, "I love you," he repeated again, noticeably more tired than the last time he said it barely a minute ago. He didn't want to stop saying it but with sleep weighing heavily on him he'd have to give in soon.

"I love you too Roxas," Axel couldn't keep from chuckling, enjoying watching him fight to stay awake, "Now go to sleep."

Roxas wanted to but he had to be sure of one thing before he fell asleep, "See you when I wake up?"

"Ofcourse," Axel said, smiling at the question and taking Roxas' hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, "I'll always be with you."

* * *

Haha…minor bit of lemon there but not extreme. Hope you enjoyed the chapter because it we pretty difficult to write, even when I found the time for writing. As I mentioned, I am leaving for the weekend on a bit of a vacation so I'll keep my notebook nearby to jot down all ideas I get for the next chapter, which is already in progress.

Thank you for bearing with my absence and continuing to read. I cherish each and every one of you and every review as well! As always I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	31. Reflex

Wow…So I haven't updated in over a month. I have lengthy reasons as to why I haven't done so but I'll just sum it all up with: crunch time for a show that just closed this weekend. Sunday was my first day off in months and I actually had nothing to do, thus I finished off this chapter I've been working on for quite some time. I think, or rather I'm positive, this chapter will make up for my extended absence. Things take an interesting turn and all I'll say is that there are only a couple chapters left of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Reflex**

"We can't leave yet."

"That's not your decision to make."

"What are you going to tell the others? Leaving so soon would just make them suspicious."

"And staying longer would increase the odds of them finding out the truth."

Who was talking? It was almost inaudible but in the cold silence Roxas could hear whispers. He opened his eyes and slowly realized Axel's arms weren't around him, nor was his lover even in bed anymore. His body ached though and was still damp with sweat; there was no way he'd been asleep for even an hour. He recognized the voices that were traveling trough the window in from the terrace as he gradually became more aware of reality.

"So either way we compromise their trust."

"You haven't told Roxas have you?"

"Ofcourse not, I haven't lost that many brain cells. Better make sure Sora doesn't tell him."

"I'm not worried about that. We've got to get out of here though."

"And Marluxia? What are you going to do about him?"

"Just get ready to leave. I'll go talk to him…We're sailing out before the sun comes up."

There were a few moments of silence before the doors opened and Roxas feigned sleep despite his confusion. The door shut and he heard one of them leave and the other come over to the bed and try to silently sneak back under the covers. Axel's wrapped his arms back around him but Roxas' body was stiff and he immediately knew he was awake.

"What's going on?"

Axel didn't look at him, instead forcing a smile and ruffling a hand through his hair, "We've got to get your brother back to Destiny Island so we're pulling out soon." He was lying to him, Roxas knew it, but he said nothing. What secrets were they keeping from them and why did it feel like Axel's lie was just the first bump of many? They had a second chance at a life together and it already had one lie up in the air.

* * *

Riku shut the door behind him silently, sighing and leaning back against it for a minute to figure out what to do. Through the thick door he faintly heard Roxas' question and froze, Axel wouldn't tell him would he? Ofcourse not. He heard the lie and was relieved that there was no further conversation. A glance at his watch made it clear there was barely enough time to deal with Marluxia and it was something he definitely wasn't eager to do. He stood up straight and turned to leave, not expecting to see Sora standing only a few feet down the hall, hangover free and wide awake. It was apparent that he'd been waiting and knew something was happening, not needing to ask what, "Where are you going to run to next?" Riku didn't answer and Sora looked mad, "You think the only reason I came was to see Roxas? Now's your chance!"

"You don't know what you're talking about so just be quiet," Riku said, ignoring him and heading for the stairs.

Sora wasn't going to stand aside though and he grabbed his wrist before he could get away, "Stop ignoring it! You know his work was right so why don't you just accept what happened and finish it? The island is dying anyway!" Riku pulled his hand away and the look he gave him easily put Sora back in his place but it was clear he had more to say about it all, "…So you're just going to keep running away?" When he didn't answer Sora just sighed and took his hand, "Alright…Let's go then."

"I don't expect you to understand," Riku finally spoke up. Sora knew the entire story and no details were spared in telling him but things were always read differently through the eyes of someone who wasn't there, "And that's exactly why you shouldn't have come."

Sora smiled, not minding the little jab at his runaway act, "Guess a life at sea together would never work out."

"Especially if you made drinking like you did last night into a habit," he smiled but it didn't seem that happy. Sora laughed but having to accept that truth was difficult. In the back of his mind he always knew a pirate's life wasn't for him and this past week solidified that theory, "That just means I'll have to keep waiting."

Riku nodded and started down the stairs, leading Sora with him, "Now if only you knew what exactly you were waiting for, then I'd be able to help."

"As long as you come back in one piece to stay I don't honestly care what leads up to that," Sora would keep waiting, keep ruling Destiny Island, keep his heart locked up tight until things were the way they should be. That was what Riku promised on more than one occasion and he knew it would happen one day.

* * *

"It's freezing!" Demyx complained, hunkering down deeper into his coat much like the turtle he was sitting on. The temperature fell below freezing overnight and was only in the single digits now, definitely not a climate any of them cared for. The sun wasn't even up and yet they were awake and waiting in the entrance hall for everyone to get there, "Why've we got to leave now? It's so early!"

"Stop complaining," Luxord insisted, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Demyx's mouth to silence the nuisance, "There's nothing here for us anyway so why bother staying?"

"I really wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Marluxia said with a sigh from where he stood on the landing overlooking the floor below.

"Well you know we've got a king to return so it's not like we can just wait for the island to come to us," Sora reminded him, though having a noticeable dislike for him.

Marluxia glanced at him and scoffed before shaking his head disapprovingly, "You could have done so much better Riku." Sora looked to Riku, expecting some sort of retaliation comment, but he wasn't even paying attention to them. He was sitting on the stairs, tapping his foot repeatedly and staring at the doors without a word. Sora sighed and crossed his arms, more than ready to get off an island which only seemed to be causing them all misery.

Ten minutes later the last pirate was coming downstairs, but with one thing missing, "Where's Roxas?" Demyx asked, wondering where the other half of the pair was. Axel looked confused before surveying the foyer, "He's not down here?"

"Nope," Marluxia said with a smile in his tone, "And you won't find him until the mission is complete."

Axel stopped mid-step and looked up at him on the landing. Xigbar, confused and not liking where this was going, asked, "What mission?"

Before anyone could stop him Axel dropped his bag and charged at Marluxia. In a split second though the smiling necromancer grabbed his arms and tightly restrained them behind his back. He was faster and stronger than expected but his smile never faltered, "Save that for the people living here," he said before pushing Axel away.

Axel knew he wouldn't be able to hurt him and instead tried to calm himself, "It won't accomplish anything."

"I beg to differ. Without all these damned souls the island might stand a chance at redemption," Marluxia said casually on his way down the stairs, stopping and ruffling a hand through Riku's hair, "Isn't that right?" Riku still didn't say anything, nor did he bat the hand away. "It shouldn't take you and your friends more than two hours to get rid of them, just order the attack and you'll have him back in no time," Marluxia said, the others getting more and more confused.

"Killing them won't do anything for this place, it's dead and that's that," Axel spat, annoyed that Riku wasn't speaking up, "Roxas trusted you! Using him as a bargaining tool is beyond low."

"Maybe, but in the long run trust is a small price to pay," Marluxia insisted, looking back at him with a grin, "Besides, we all know whose fault it is that the island is in this condition."

There was a terribly cold silence and Demyx meekly raised his hand, "I don't know," he mumbled quietly but Xigbar quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Marluxia heard him though and laughed before patting Riku on the head, "It's your choice. Kill the remaining souls or leave without your friend."

Axel didn't hesitate, "We'll just kill them then."

"No," Riku finally said, "Killing them won't do anything. There's no sense in wiping out any more of the island."

"What about his research?" Marluxia pointed out, somewhat annoyed by his response to all this.

"Forget the research! What about Roxas?" Axel demanded, far angrier than Marluxia. When Riku didn't say anything he ran over and grabbed his shirt collar, jerking him to his feet and glaring right through him. There was an immediate reaction from the others but Riku gave them a look to stop their advance. Anyone that posed a threat to their captain, even if it was one of their own, was supposed to be stopped but in this situation they were the ones who were stopped.

"You'd kill them all for him? All the people whose lives we ruined?" Riku asked, looking back to Axel and wanting a serious answer.

Axel didn't hesitate to answer, "Every last one of them…If it came down to it, I'd even kill you for him."

Riku wasn't offended or angered by the comment, rather he smiled a little and said, "I guess we can't run anymore then." Axel let go of him and nodded with the same smile as if nothing had just happened between them, "It was a nice try though."

"We have a deal then?" Marluxia asked from the landing, drumming his fingers on the railing and looking over the entire group as if surveying his own set of troops.

Ignoring Marluxia, Riku looked over the railing at the others and announced, "Before we leave, make sure every soul on this island is dead."

* * *

While outside blood was being shed, inside the castle Sora was keeping a close watch on Marluxia. The vampire never seemed to want to stay in one place for more than a few moments, just enough to survey a room and continue his patrol. Sora was following him as stealthily as possible, hoping that he'd lead him to Roxas if he followed him long enough. The more he followed him though the more lost he got. Marluxia was still in plain sight but Sora had no idea where they were in the castle, let alone how to get back to the exit. The end of the maze seemed to be in sight as Marluxia stopped at the end of the hall and looked around, Sora quickly ducking into an open room to avoid being seen and hoping Marluxia hadn't caught a glance of him.

The moments of silence that followed his hiding only made Sora fear he had been seen and all his work was in vain. Just when he was sure he'd been found out he heard the door down the hall unlock and open. Glancing around the corner he saw Marluxia go in and the door close somewhat behind him, remaining just ajar enough for Sora to peek in. Quickly and quietly he hurried down the hall to the door, carefully peeking into what appeared to be a study. From this angle he couldn't see much of anything but that quickly changed as the door opened wide and he found himself face to face with Marluxia, spotting Roxas tied to a chair across the room.

"Lost?" Marluxia asked, knowing better though, and before Sora could even react he slashed his hand across his chest. It wouldn't have been a dangerous attack had it not been for the claws that grew out from his fingernails instantaneously.

The attack took Sora by surprise and he didn't have time to move before four long cuts ran across his chest. He hadn't expected it and his hands quickly shot up to cover the wound, hunching over and causing some of the blood that seeped through his fingers to fall to the floor. "Nothing personal…actually no, it's entirely personal," Marluxia laughed, raising his hand to deal a fatal blow across the back of his exposed neck. What he hadn't planned on was that Sora came prepared and while he was hunched over he drew the gun out of his jacket pocket. Just as his hand was coming down Sora ducked further and pointed the gun up at him, firing three shots right through his hand.

Marluxia hissed with pain and clutched his damaged hand as Sora quickly got to his feet, pleased with his work though still covering his chest with one hand, "Riku warned me about you," he said, not moving the gun away from his target and glad he'd heeded the warning and brought it with him. He was alarmed to see Marluxia's hand repair itself right before his eyes and he immediately fired the remaining rounds through his chest and head, knowing if he didn't kill him quickly there would be trouble. His fire though ended and Marluxia merely laughed as the other bullet holes sealed themselves and he licked the blood off his hand, "Did he? Well it's a good thing I'm going to kill you for his sake then."

Sora managed to back away from a few well aimed slashes but with his back against a wall there was nowhere else to go, instead ducking to avoid getting pierced to the stone. Marluxia's claws penetrated and crushed the stone effortlessly and some of the rocks and dust fell upon Sora, who grabbed a handful of the ash off the floor and stood up, throwing the powder into Marluxia's eyes. The attack bided him some time to get away from the wall and he ran into the study, shutting the door and locking both locks. With the free seconds he had he quickly pulled off his jacket and ripped shirt, tearing off a long strip of the shirt and wrapping the cuts up with it. If he didn't bind them soon then his racing heart rate would only weaken and kill him with blood loss; yet another lesson or trick Riku taught him.

After pulling his jacket back on to block out the cold he reloaded the gun and started to push things in front of the door, which he was sure Marluxia would be banging on in only moments. With a desk, chairs, and a couch pushed in front of the door and still no banging Sora wondered what Marluxia was up to. Not about to look a blessing in the eye and challenge it's timing he instead turned to his unconscious brother. He was unharmed and still fully dressed and Sora started to untie the binds holding him to the chair. The moments of peace didn't last long enough to finish though and he panicked as he heard the shattering of glass. He looked over his shoulder only to see one of the large windows broken in and Marluxia in front of it, cut up by the hazardous entrance but the cuts were quickly healing.

Sora stood up and in front of his brother, not about to let Marluxia near him, "Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting him," Marluxia said with an amused look, walking towards them. Sora raised his gun but with alarming speed Marluxia rushed him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could point it at him, "See, unlike you, Roxas hasn't taken anything from me."

Marluxia didn't need to elaborate and Sora didn't have the chance to say anything. Marluxia grabbed him around the throat with his free hand, using the one around Sora's wrist to force him to drop the gun, "He-he'll kill you," Sora said as he struggled, both to breathe and get free.

"He would if he could," was all Marluxia said before throwing him to the side and right out the window, shattering yet another pane of glass. The cold air that blew in made Marluxia grin with pride over his work. He wanted to see the smudge on the ground far below of the person who took his Riku away. Laughing a bit he went over to the window and looked over the edge, his laughter ceasing when he saw Sora hanging onto a balcony ledge two stories below. Sora was trying to pull himself up but Marluxia wouldn't let him, he quickly jumped out of the window and landed on the balcony attached to the dining room. Sora looked up at him and saw the clawed hand rise to deal a finishing blow, unable to look away as they came down at him.

For some reason though it stopped less than a foot away from him and as Sora realized death wasn't upon him he also realized who had stopped Marluxia. The hand restraining Marluxia's by the wrist was none other than Xaldin's, but he knew this man wasn't here to save him.

"Hello Xaldin," Marluxia said casually as if they were speaking at the dinner table, "What brings you here?"

"Withdraw your hand, he's mine," was all Xaldin said. Marluxia didn't though and Xaldin repeated himself with a much more threatening tone, "Withdraw your hand Marluxia."

"Why do you want him?" Marluxia demanded, still not budging nor dropping the casual chit-chat.

Xaldin answered while crushing the bones in Marluxia's wrist, "Because he killed me. I'm here for revenge and for Roxas."

Somewhat surprised to hear that Marluxia looked from Xaldin to Sora, who was still hanging onto the balcony, and then back to Xaldin, "Roxas?" Marluxia winced as the bones tried to repair themselves but couldn't with the grip on them, "I told you before he's not here." That wasn't what Xaldin wanted to hear though and he threw Marluxia back into a wall, the impact causing the vampire to cringe but he made no efforts to stop Xaldin as he went over to Sora.

It was clear Sora didn't plan on dying, at least not at Xaldin's hands, as he let go of the railing. Xaldin was quick though and managed to grab him by the throat and pull him back up. Marluxia merely watched as, for the second time that day, Sora fought for his life; this time though in a much worse starting condition, which only made the futile fight shorter.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked, wondering why Riku stopped. They'd cleared out the majority of the island and now had broken off into pairs to hunt down anybody that was hiding, "Riku?" What was wrong? Riku didn't know but he knew something was wrong and Zexion could tell it was bothering him, "Go on, I'll finish up here."

"Thanks," Riku said, wondering if maybe he was just fooling himself into thinking that there was something to distract him from the massacre. Whether his mind was playing tricks on him or if there really was a source of the bad feeling he hurried back to the castle, immediately able to smell blood as he opened the large doors. The castle was a mess and looked like it had been torn apart high and low, but that wasn't important, finding the source of the blood was. A high pitched whistle from upstairs let him know where at least one person was and he followed the noise to the kitchen, the source being a teakettle on the stove. He shut the stove off and from the connected dinning room heard Marluxia call, "Would you mind bringing that in here please?"

If Marluxia couldn't get up to make his own tea there was definitely something wrong. Leaving the kettle on the stove Riku went into the dinning room, once elegant and polished, now shattered apart and a regular blood bath. Marluxia was sitting in the chair at the table, his arms folded on it and his head resting on them. He was badly wounded and wasn't repairing himself which meant the wounds were severe and he couldn't focus on any particular one, "You didn't bring me tea? How rude," Marluxia said disapprovingly. If he could still taunt and mock then that meant Marluxia was going to be fine and Riku asked, "What happened?"

"Well Xaldin showed up to kill Sora, tried to kill me in the process, and took Roxas away," Marluxia said casually, "Now would you mind getting me that tea?"

"Where's Sora?" Marluxia ignored him but Riku grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked his face up to eye level, "Where is he Marluxia!" Rather than say anything Marluxia merely looked past him and a slight smirk curled at the corners of his mouth. Riku looked over his shoulder and saw more blood on the balcony, immediately letting go of Marluxia and rushing outside. There was the source of his bad feeling lying on his side, eyes half shut, badly injured and breathing painfully.

"He's a tough little nuisance," Marluxia said from the other room, "Did you know that he killed Xaldin?"

"Shut up and do something!" Riku couldn't stand how nonchalant Marluxia was being while Sora barely held onto life. He was afraid to touch Sora for fear he'd only hurt him more, clutching one of his hands in both of his, "Hang on Sora, please…Marluxia you've got to help him!"

"Please, why should I waste any of my healing remedies on him?" Marluxia scoffed, "Besides, even if I wanted to help, I don't have anything strong enough to save him now." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Riku clinging to the hand of a lover beyond saving, "You're better off without him."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted, wanting to kill Marluxia for such a remark; more so since he was sure he'd caused some of the damage to Sora, "Sora please don't leave me."

Marluxia couldn't believe how he was acting, "You're talking to a corpse! He's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" His words hit harder than he expected and there was no reply from Riku. Marluxia could see him saying something to Sora at an inaudible level for him. Why was he mourning the loss of such a useless person? It didn't make any sense, "Stop making a fool of yourself and get up." Riku still didn't move and Marluxia got to his feet, knocking back the chair he was in noisily, "I said get up! He's as good as dead!" He couldn't seriously care about him that much could he? A pathetic human being that was an inch from death still held some significance to him? "Riku!" Marluxia's words fell upon deaf ears and he just stood there watching. Sora had a small smile on his lips as Riku continued to speak to him; though what of Marluxia couldn't tell.

Marluxia couldn't stand watching it anymore and he came out onto the balcony, grabbing a fistful of Sora's hair with one hand and with the claws reforming on the other he stabbed them through his heart. Sora's eyes opened wide for an instant, a breathless gasp leaving his lips before his entire being went lifeless, eyes staring ahead blankly. It all happened so quickly yet it took no time to register with Riku; Sora was dead by Marluxia's hand. In less than a second he'd unsheathed his daggered and had Marluxia pinned to the floor, stabbing him through the chest and embedding the end of the knife into the floor below him.

"You can't kill me," Marluxia reminded him, seeing the utter hatred and anger in Riku's eyes covering up the unbearable pains he'd enjoyed causing.

"I can try," when Marluxia heard that he smiled and brought his clawed hand up to his own throat, intentions clear, "You're weaker now than when I first met you," he said before slitting a deep gash across his throat. It took a few moments to realize what he'd just done and Riku's anger vanished as Marluxia's eyes lost life and Sora's regained. "Y-you know…I envied him," the necromancer chucked a little, fading quickly. Riku said nothing as Marluxia, the person he owed his life and death to, breathed his last breath.

A horrible pained cry from Sora quickly broke Riku's train of thoughts and he rushed over to him, nearly forgetting what Sora's revival meant. The pains and memories came with a normal revival through necromancy, but Marluxia killed Sora meaning his revival was far more complex. He tried to hold him still as every cut burned shut except for the one that killed him which was going to scar over with a mark identical to the one Marluxia left around Riku's wrist. Sora thrashed and struggled, gritting his teeth and snarling through fierce pain like he'd never known before.

Even as his struggling stopped Riku knew it wasn't over yet and Sora lie there trying to catch his breath, looking up at him with a slight daze in his eyes. With a sudden and surprising urgency Sora jerked one hand free of Riku's grip and grabbed his hand, pulling the wrist to his mouth and biting hard. The bone cracked in the clamp but as soon as he drew blood Sora didn't want it anymore and instead sat up, lunging for Riku's neck. His hasty grip was painful but Riku ignored it. He'd been through this before and knew Sora had lost more than a lot of blood, meaning out of mere self-defense he had no control over his cravings. He was alive though and that was all that mattered to Riku, putting an arm around him and his hand on the back of his head. Within moments Sora started crying silently, holding onto him and trying to stifle the pain that he would have to endure to stay alive.

* * *

As the pirates finished their rounds on the island they returned to the castle in the pairs that they'd left in, Axel and Luxord were the first back and he was more than a little rushed as he hurried around the castle in search of Marluxia. He was sure the flamboyant nuisance wouldn't return Roxas until he had confirmed the island was dead but he just needed to know that he hadn't done anything to Roxas while he was gone. Axel was probably more worried than he should have been, as he tried to tell himself several times. Roxas wasn't a pushover and he was sure the boy would give Marluxia hell. While Roxas may be strong emotionally and mentally, Marluxia easily trumped him in both those along with physical strength.

On his way up the stairs he could faintly smell smoke and rushed up to find the source. Down the hall and in the dinning room he saw the colors of a massacre and his mind panicked, "Roxas!" he called with a clear note of urgency.

"Quiet down, he's sleeping."

Axel knew that voice and he hurried across the mess of a room and onto the balcony, freezing at the sight he saw. Marluxia lie not too far from the doors, dead; Riku was sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette; and Sora had apparently fallen asleep leaning against him, but he was certainly not in the same condition Axel saw him in only hours ago. He had to know, "What happened?"

Riku didn't answer; in fact he hadn't even looked away from the one spot on the ground he'd been staring at dully. Axel came closer to see if he was okay, or had been hurt and needed blood; but if that was the case why didn't he just use Sora? Sora was still breathing, clearly, but the bloodstains on and around him made it quite clear he should've been dead. Through the hole in his shirt, right over his heart, he saw something that explained it all: Marluxia's crest. Axel didn't come any closer, not sure what condition either one was in but positive he was in no danger. Since the tension in the air was almost suffocating he tried to lighten it a little for the mental sake of his friend, "I thought you didn't smoke."

"Axel, Roxas is gone," Riku said bluntly, knowing Axel's reaction without having to look at him, "Xaldin came and took him."

Axel was frozen to where he stood for only a brief moment, almost immediately turning and drawing a gun from his side. He aimed it for Marluxia's corpse but, knowing something like this would happen, Riku sprung to his feet and grabbed his wrist, causing the shot to instead be fired out into the distance away from him, "He's dead, leave him alone."

Furious by such a nonchalant comment Axel looked at him with utter detestation, "He made us kill them all and went back on his deal! The bastard may be dead but it's not enough!"

"Listen to yourself," Riku said calmly, "There's nothing beyond death, and more importantly there's nothing we can do to bring this island back to life. Like Marluxia said, we already killed it years ago."

To both of their surprise Axel wrenched his wrist free and aimed the gun right between Riku's eyes and pulled the trigger. Riku's cigarette fell from his lips and he looked quite pale but there was no bullet fired. Axel too looked appalled by what just happened and he threw the gun aside, unable to believe what he'd just done. What if there had been a bullet in that round?

* * *

Well now that will certainly put some strain on Axel and Riku's friendship I imagine. Roxas is a damsel in distress (or is he?) and what about Sora? The king of Destiny Island is a vampire now? I wonder, do you guys applaud Marluxia for trading his life for Sora's or do you still hate him for all he's done? Ah well, guess I'll hear about it in reviews, hinthintwinkwink.

I'm sorry for not updating in so long everyone. I've been busy beyond busy and starting tomorrow they're only going to get busy again because I'm choreographing the entire spring musical. We're doing Fiddler on the Roof (which I'm not too thrilled about) and let's just say some of the cast is going to be difficult to work with in more than one sense. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter though. Your reviews really help me when I get home at some ungodly hour worn out and half dead. I'll update as soon as possible and I ask you guys to bear with me over the wait which hopefully won't exceed a week. I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	32. Loose Ends

Wootwoot! New Chapter! Go me! Haha, it's been a while since I've updated so I won't waste too much time writing these notes. In short I'm going to be super busy for the next two weeks and free time is going to be used for homework and such. The musical rehearsals are going to be getting intense and since I'm choreographing it all I get to deal with all the people who got cast for their wonderful voice, not their coordination (which is quite a few). So that means less time to write. I'll keep a notebook with me as usual and jot down things when I can but don't expect a quickie update for a while.

Anyways, we left off with a minor tiff between Axel and Riku after Roxas was abducted and Sora was killed and revived. The title of this chapter is fitting because any and all loose ends come together in this chapter. BY NO MEANS IS THIS THE LAST ONE THOUGH! There's I think only 2 more chapters after this one unless I have a creative explosion. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Loose Ends**

"What?"

"Roxas has been kidnapped," Riku repeated, sitting on the stairs and looking over the group of pirates fresh from battle. Innocent blood stained their clothes and none of them questioned why they had to kill so many, or why Riku complied with such an order, "By Xaldin, whose priority was actually revenge on Sora."

"When was Xaldin here? There weren't any ships in the harbor and I was there all morning," Xigbar said, just as shocked as the rest but finding Xaldin's method of arrival questionable.

"He took an airship, there's a landing pad up on the roof," Riku was being surprisingly open with answers and it wasn't by accident. He owed them an explanation.

Demyx took advantage of the open questionnaire and asked, "Do you think Marluxia had anything to do with this?"

Riku shook his head though and quickly insisted, "He was injured trying to protect Roxas."

"And where is he now," Luxord asked a much more specific question, and they all noticed Riku's pause.

"He's dead."

The pirates looked up when they heard someone coming down the hall and spotted Sora not looking composed in the least but, Riku thought, at least he'd cleaned up since earlier, "And Sora's alive," he said, making it quite clear what exactly had happened. When Sora heard that though he froze, uncomfortable with the mixed reactions all directed at him. He didn't move until Riku beckoned him to come down, and even then he didn't say anything or try to fix his appearance.

They all noticed Axel was absent but assumed he was just off sulking about Roxas, a somewhat crude assumption but probably true. Luxord had one more question he and all the others all wanted to ask and as soon as Sora settled down, since he didn't want to stress the king any more than he already was, he asked, "What exactly was that massacre for? There's something about this island you and Axel haven't told us."

Sora's face paled and he looked over to Riku, who apparently had been expecting the question because he didn't seem phased at all, "We grew up here, back when the island was alive and welcoming," he started simple, "…Wish Axel was here to help with this one." The crew wanted to ask where Axel was since the two were practically inseparable, but found the answer he was about to give a lot more interesting. "We joined this crew 6 years ago after spending a year on the run, hopping islands, making money, and trying to make a living. Before any of that though we were here, in this castle, and I spent half of that time without Axel. I'm getting ahead of myself…From the beginning then would be best."

"Don't try and pretty things up either," everyone looked up and saw Axel standing on the landing with a disgruntled look on his face, "Riku's dad owned over half the island and hated everyone's guts, including his. He created a virus in the lower levels of the castle and was able to spread it through the community through wine from their orchard."

"What he hadn't expected though, was that there were some people who were immune to the virus," Riku continued, "Basically the human body would tear itself apart from the inside out, slowly and mercilessly. So since the virus wouldn't take care of the 'vermin' he had something else do it."

"Namely his son," Axel said as if Riku weren't even there, "Pretty interesting though; etiquette and murdering lessons daily."

"It was a fun game. Axel showed up a couple years after that and we took him in, only to have him help with the killings. They were multiplying faster than I could kill them off," Riku said with a slight laugh, "Our game was put into prospective pretty abruptly though…The army set a trap we weren't prepared for and things got a bit tight."

"I had to carry his bloody carcass back here," Axel said, stopping to think for a minute, "That night we learned why he was trying to kill them all. Research showed that the virus was out of control and would soon infect the island itself, which would in turn infect the water. There was no boundary to the disease…At least that's what he said. Even now we don't know if he was telling the truth or if he was just trying to subside our anger."

Riku didn't like that part of the story, made clear by how quickly he picked up on a new part, "That morning the army showed up on our doorstep with enough evidence for a search. We managed to sneak out with all my inheritance before they even knew we were there, leaving that bastard to rot while we sailed away." As morbid as the tale was they both laughed for a moment, Riku ending with a bit of a sad tone, "It wasn't until years later we actually regretted any of it."

There was an almost unhealthy silence, the expected reaction, and the crew just stared at the two who still wore smiles as if the morbidity didn't exist. "…So, how are we going to save Roxas?" Everyone looked to Sora when he spoke, quite sure he'd known this tale for some time, but he was right. What was in the past should stay there and all they could do was look to the future now.

"We're bound for Pangaea's realm, that's obviously where they'd go. We'll figure out the rest when we get there," Riku said as he stood up, glad when he saw his crew going about as usual. They gathered up their bags they'd left in the foyer without question, discussing amongst themselves usual conversations as if the tale they'd heard was never spoken of.

They each had different pasts. Luxord was a con-artist on the rise with a juicy death threat looming over his head. Xigbar was a prisoner trying to escape a parole officer. Namine was just a girl sold off by her poor family for money. Zexion was an orphan who'd lived on the streets and stole from the church. Demyx was just a kid trying to find his place in society. Sora was a king that fell in love. And Axel and Riku were young murderers and circus fools. A curse brought them together, ironically enough blessing them all with a family.

"Hey." Riku looked up at Axel on the landing but he didn't look back, instead staring intently on the floor below. "…Sorry," Axel mumbled.

"Sorry about pulling a gun on me or sorry about there not being a bullet?" Riku asked as he helped a very unsteady Sora to his feet.

Axel chuckled and shook his head, "After a smart ass remark like that I'm going to have to say the latter one."

* * *

"_Where's the stone?"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Talk!"_

"_Let me go!!"_

"_If words won't work, maybe this will."_

A shrill cry of agony filled Axel's head and twisted his heart. Frustrated, furious, and restless he sat up in bed and snarled loudly so it echoed through the room. Roxas was in trouble! He was in pain! Axel knew Roxas needed him but he couldn't help him, too far away and not getting there nearly quick enough. It had been three days and the island, by Kairi's old logs, should be in view sometime between tomorrow morning and sunset. That was too far away though and Axel didn't know how much more he could take. He'd had nightmare after nightmare about his Roxas writing in pain, tortured at someone's hand, and calling for help which wasn't there, "Roxas…Please…Hang in there just a little longer."

"Axel?"

Axel looked over to his door and with the bits of moonlight he as able to spot Demyx poking his head in, "Another bad dream?" Axel didn't say anything. Demyx was in the room right next to him and he heard his curses over the past three nights, each night coming down the hall to see if he was okay.

When Axel finally nodded Demyx let himself in, a blanket pulled tight over his shoulders. It was clear Pangaea's realm was close because the temperature was falling, "Want some company?"

"I'll be fine…Besides, isn't Xigbar going to wonder where you went?" Axel asked, not wanting to share his unease and agony with Demyx and bring the boy's naturally good mood down.

"He's a sound sleeper and I tired him out tonight," Demyx boasted with a proud smile. When he saw Axel smile too he knew his mission was complete and since Axel didn't want his company he reopened the door and started to step out, "Hang in there Axel. We'll be there soon."

When the door shut Axel fell back into bed, though since he was scooted back a little since sitting up his head clanged against the headboard. Grunting and putting his hands on his throbbing head Axel scooted back down into bed so his head was on the pillow. With a sigh he looked over at the vacant pillow beside him, one of his hands reaching over and resting on it. It felt like ages since he last got to spend a decent amount of time with him. He was revived in Marluxia's company and they had to travel across the sea, but he only got to spend one short night with him before Xaldin took him again.

"Next time I see you…I'll keep you with me. I won't let anyone else take you from me Roxas," he said with a sigh, rolling onto his side with one hand still on the pillow. Staring across the room he saw a sign of hope and relief, letting him know they were very close now, "It's snowing," he said, watching the flakes fall outside the window. He couldn't help but frown a little when he remembered how he'd missed seeing Roxas' first reaction to snow. It was right around this area and they were destroying Moscow, a beautiful island which crumbled easily under their fire. Axel shut his eyes and sighed heavily, his hand clenching the pillow tightly, _'Please,'_ he though, _'Please let Roxas be stronger than that island.'_

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Sora jumped a bit and looked back, spotting Riku coming up the stairs and stopping at the top of them, "Better," was all Sora said, looking back up at the clouds. Things had been a little more than unsteady between them since Sora's revival and it was very different from their usual banter. They could fight and be fine within hours but something about his existence put a noticeable damper on the usual Sora. There was an uncomfortable silence and Sora could only stand it so long, feeling like if he didn't say something to him he was putting another nail in the coffin of their relationship, "You know this is…" but when he turned around he saw that Riku was gone.

Sora sighed and looked down at the accumulating snow on the deck. He knew he was making things difficult for him and knew he should carry on like normal but something just didn't feel right about it all.

"It's the first time you've seen snow, right?"

Sora jumped and spun back around, nearly having a heart attack when he saw Riku standing in front of him. Without another word he pulled Sora into a tight embrace, shocking him even more for some reason Riku wasn't sure of, "…Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not!" Sora immediately insisted, staring him in the eyes for only a brief moment before having to look away. Taking that as a clear sign he wasn't welcome Riku let go of him and started back for the stairs, "Don't stay out here too long. You'll get a cold."

Sora heard him leaving, his frustration growing with each step and as the first stair squeaked under his foot Sora turned around and demanded, "Why don't you hate me?!" Riku was clearly not expecting the outburst but he didn't say anything as Sora ranted out his thoughts sporadically, "I haven't even been on this ship for a month and I've caused you trouble! Lots of trouble! I stowed away and now you can be in serious trouble with the island! Because of me, the man you owed your life to is dead! I'm literally sucking the life out of you every day!! How do you not hate me when my being on this very ship is making your life difficult!"

"Do you want me to hate you?" Sora didn't falter under the question, all too familiar with Riku's games by now. He deserved to be hated. Riku took the squeaky step back up to the main level, taking off his scarf as he said, "Hate you for making my life livable?"

"Stop it," Sora said, turning back around and staring ahead at the water.

"Hate you for putting up with me for all these years?"

"Stop it Riku," Sora repeated, crossing his arms and holding his sides tightly.

"Hate you for loving me?"

Sora said nothing, nor did he protest as he felt the scarf wrap around his neck and then Riku's arms wrap around him, "If that's what you want then I'll hate you, but only because I love you too much to deny your request."

And with that said Sora couldn't take it and he turned and held onto him tightly, "God damn you…Even now? Even when I'm…like this?"

"You're no different from me," Riku insisted, "Never have been and never will be." Sora smiled a little. Marluxia was right, he could've done better, but he was glad Riku picked him. "However, you're going to have to be a little more careful with those teeth of yours. Biting isn't play anymore," Riku said, glad to hear Sora laugh for the first time in days. Sora smiled and shook his head, glad to know things were back to the way they used to be.

A loud bang in the distance brought them both back to their surroundings though and Sora turned, looking ahead and in the distance spotting a signal flare, "Roxas?"

"Maybe," Riku said, finding the flare unusual and knowing Roxas wouldn't have taken one with him, "Or maybe it's Xaldin's way of letting us know he knows we're coming."

Sora stared at the fading fire, his grip on Riku tightening. The sooner they got there the better. He didn't even want to think about what Roxas had been through over the past three days and could only pray that he was okay. At the same time though the island meant bad news for not only Roxas, but for the pirates as well. None of them knew who or what waited there for their arrival. They could be horribly outnumbered, face a creature sent from hell, find the island wired with traps; there was no way of knowing until they got there.

One of Sora's hands pulled the scarf down a little and he tilted his head to the side, "Make sure you're ready for tomorrow."

Riku shook his head though and pulled the scarf back tight to Sora's neck, "Right now you need it a lot more than I do." Frequent transfusions provided by Luxord's medical supplies and daily intakes from Riku could only do so much. Sora's body was still trying to heal itself and while Riku, healthy and used to his existence, could go for quite some time without blood Sora's was absorbing months worth in a day's time. He was getting better though and Riku assured him, "Only a few more days and you'll be perfectly fine."

"Just like you?"

"Just like me."

* * *

"Axel wake up!"

Axel grumbled and looked up groggily at Demyx, was he having another bad dream? No, the look on Demyx's face was an excited one and Axel knew what he was going to say before he even said it, "Get up and get ready, we're almost there!" Demyx hurried out of the room to continue waking the crew up, though he made sure to tell Axel first. In an instant Axel was on his feet and rushing around the room to get ready. He needed a shower, as ridiculous as it sounded, wanting to look somewhat less of a mess when he saw Roxas again. What was the point of showering though when a fight was bound to ensue and leave him sweaty and bloody?

Roxas was probably a mess too and Axel kept that in mind as he quickly and clumsily dressed, tripping as he tried to pull pants on and landing against the dresser. A pile of folded clothes fell off and landed on him and the floor and he knew he'd have to clean up…later. Most of the clothes were ones Roxas bought over time, since Axel's clothes were still too big for him, and Axel smiled as he grabbed his scarf and pulled it on as he rushed out to the hall.

Up on deck Riku and Zexion were already dressed and ready, waiting on the stairs while Luxord brushed a new coat of snow off the deck. Axel hurried over to the bow of the ship, passing the two pirates on the stairs, and looked ahead at the island. It was so close Axel wondered if he leapt far enough he could land on the island. Right as he questioned if it was possible he heard Riku say, "Notice anything?"

"It's warm again," Axel said under his breath and Riku nodded. The island was warm and welcoming again, just as it had been the first time they saw it; when the jewel was still safe there.

"It's Roxas," Riku told him, "He's half of the power so he must be keeping the island alive."

That meant only one thing to Axel and he couldn't keep from smiling as he said, "Roxas is okay."

"Riku!" They both looked up when they heard Namine call from the navigator's table on the upper level, "There's someone coming down the mountain." She'd taken over lookout and navigation since she was the only one of them able to manage both accurately. Riku hurried up the stairs and she handed him a spyglass, pointing towards one of the mountains on the island. He looked to where she pointed and recognized the duo she spotted but was confused, "…Didn't you kill him?"

Namine shook her head slowly, "He jumped overboard while I was distracted…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he's not easy to kill," Riku assured her, looking back through the spyglass and having one more question, "But what's going on?"

"What is it?" Axel wanted to know and he quickly came up to join them. Riku gave him the spyglass and Axel easily found the duo the other two had seen, his look going from curious to confused, "…Why is he with him?" Coming down the mountain as casually as could be were Seifer and Roxas, "Something isn't right."

"They knew we were coming," Riku said as he dusted snow out of his hair, "Those two must just be coming to make a bargain or threat."

"What do you mean 'those two?' That's Roxas. Our Roxas!" Axel insisted, "He's not one of them."

"Don't assume that just because he looks the same that he really is the same," Namine said, knowing exactly what Riku was thinking, "A lot can happen in a week Axel."

"He's still Roxas," Axel repeated, turning on Namine and not liking her thought process.

Riku stepped in front of her and made a very clear order, "And you don't take one step towards him unless I say so. If you have any trouble complying with that then you can just stay on the ship." Axel wanted to say something but even if he didn't want to believe it he knew it was for the best. "We're alone this time and could be facing the same number or more as back on Destiny Island. Without any protection from the curse or the navy we have to be damn careful," Riku was right and Axel knew it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Once they passed into the warm area of the island the snow on the ship began to melt quickly and the pirates changed into cooler clothes, shedding jackets, sweaters, and scarves they'd clung to for the past several days. Shortly thereafter the ship pulled into the island and the sails went down, the pirates jumping off into the water and tying it down all while Seifer and Roxas stood at the edge of where the grassland met the sand.

"What's Roxas doing with him?" Demyx quietly asked Xigbar, glancing over to them and feeling uncomfortable under the stares.

"Guess we're about to find out," Xigbar replied as they finished securing the ship and followed Riku's lead across the sand.

"Took you all long enough," Seifer commented once they stopped about six feet away, "We've been waiting."

"Give us Roxas. You're outnumbered Seifer and don't think you'll leave here alive," Riku said, not fond of the fact that Seifer was still arrogant as ever. What had him more bothered was the way Roxas looked over each and every one of them like dirt before saying, "Why would I go with you pieces of scum?"

His words shocked all of them and Seifer laughed and put an arm over Roxas' shoulders, "You'll have to forgive his harsh tongue, he's not been fully trained yet."

"Get your hands off of him!" Axel snarled, taking a step forward but stopped when Luxord grabbed the back of his shirt as a gentle reminder they didn't know what was going on and it was dangerous to jump in. Axel tugged free of Luxord though, only to be stopped in his tracks when a gunshot was fired right into the sand in front of his feet.

"Take another step and you lose your feet," Roxas said, the gun still pointed right at him. Axel looked as though he'd actually been shot though and he had to know, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that Xemnas didn't do to you," Seifer said, grabbing Roxas wrist and lifting it so they could all see the curse on his palm, "Don't worry, we never actually killed him," he assured them as he laced his fingers with Roxas'.

Axel clenched his fists, fingernails cutting into his hands as he tried to restrain himself, "You…bastard!" Axel jerked free and made a lunge for Seifer.

"Axel!"

The pirates tried to stop him but as soon as he moved there was another gunshot and a bullet went right though Axel's left shoulder, "I told you not to move," Roxas said, his gun still raised.

Axel just stood there staring at him with one hand over his bleeding shoulder, "…Roxas snap out of it."

"Be quiet."

"Don't let them control you!"

"I said be quiet."

"Roxas-" Axel didn't finish his sentence, Riku ordering abruptly, "Axel shut up." Axel said no more and once sure he wouldn't interrupt or do anything stupid, Riku asked, "What's your price Seifer?"

"Price? No price," Seifer said with a pleased grin, pulling out his gun and placing the barrel against Roxas' head, "We're going to play a game."

"Seifer?" Roxas looked confused but quickly silenced when he pressed the gun harder against his head.

"I'm sure by now you've found the poison Xemnas used, and that poison came from right here on this island," Seifer informed them, "From this little nuisance right here to be exact. So in honor of his return we've enlisted some very special party guests you'll meet before the night is out, created from that poison."

Riku remembered the black bottle he found in Xemnas' office quite some time ago being full of an unfamiliar blood. If it belonged to Roxas though the question now was, "How did Xemnas get it?"

"The good family doctor, Vexen, sold it to him but since he wasn't sure which twin the old king left the power in Vexen never mentioned the other half of Pangaea or who he got the blood from," Seifer explained, wrapping up the entire mystery about their curse, "Xemnas never knew the source of his control was a captive on his ship until it was too late and in the end it overthrew his reign."

"What are you-" everything that was being said went straight over Roxas' head but Seifer put his free hand over his mouth to silence him, still keeping the gun against his head.

"So here are the rules of the game: whoever survives the party tonight wins. The winners get to live and Xaldin swears not to use any 'unfair' methods," Seifer explained, referring to the control he had over them.

"And what about Roxas?" Axel asked, that being the only thing he cared about, "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's on our team," Seifer said with a grin, "So I'll leave what happens to him up to you all."

"And exactly how many of these 'party guests' should we expect?" Xigbar asked, not liking where this was going but they had no other choice it seemed.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be any fun," Seifer said, having a sick definition of the word fun, "You're welcome to run though."

Riku laughed a little with his reply, "We're not running," he insisted, "We're going to win your game, sever your head off, and leave with Roxas after the party."

* * *

"Penny for your thought?"

Axel had been staring out at the reflection of the moon off the waves when he heard him, looking up over his shoulder at Riku, "You'd better have a hell of a lot of pennies," Axel mumbled, looking back out at the water. It had been a long afternoon and while most of the pirates enjoyed the tropical and warm climate, swimming in the ocean, playing in the sand, and dancing around the fire they all knew they were just trying to avoid reality. The truth was that come nightfall they would face an unknown amount of unknown enemies and it could very well have been their last day to live. It was late now and they were all sleeping in the sand around the bonfire, fully dressed, with weapons and ammunition ready. Axel couldn't sleep though and volunteered to stay up on lookout duty since they had no idea when the enemy would show up.

"How's your shoulder?" Riku asked as he sat down in the sand beside him, an unopened bottle of alcohol in one hand.

"A bit sore but I'll live," Axel said disinterestedly. He heard the cork on the bottle pop open and after Riku took a drink he handed it to him. Axel needed it and practically inhaled half of the bottle before handing it back.

Riku looked at the half empty bottle, considering mentioning the potency of the drink Axel just chugged but judging from the shuddering noise Axel made he already knew, "We'll get him back, don't worry."

"I'm not worried…I'm mortified," Axel admitted, just wishing the 'game' would start, "They aren't afraid to kill him."

"They can't kill him," Riku assured him, "If they did they would have no means of controlling us." Axel was confused and Riku took a drink before explaining, "He's not only a bargaining tool, but also the support beam of this curse. Xaldin may choose when to use it but anything he does it because Roxas is alive and his blood is still flowing."

"…You mean when he died before those curses were nothing more than fancy tattoos?" Axel couldn't help but laugh a little, "Who knew one of Xemnas' hostages could do so much?"

"The perfect example of irony in effect," Riku said, handing him the bottle, "You know what I figured out?"

"Hm?" Axel mumbled as he downed a much smaller amount of alcohol than he did before.

"We're sort of official brothers," it was an observation Sora pointed out earlier that day and after thinking it though it was pretty accurate.

Axel laughed a bit and took another drink, "The day I say 'I do' in a wedding dress you can drop that 'sort of' and shoot me." Their jokes stopped when they heard a loud rustling from the forest at the mountain's base, knowing that the guest had arrived.

* * *

Ooooh wonder who the party guests are. Next chapter, as I'm planning it now, will show us things through Roxas' prospective of that night while the pirates were on the beach. What's going to happen? I don't even know to be honest. All I know is that my head hurts and I've got an early morning class tomorrow so I'm off. Please, please, please leave me a review though! It means lots and I really do appreciate it! I'm actually working on a 'thank you for (insert number here) reviews!' drawing and I'm sure you'll all like it. Wishing you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	33. One Day More

Here's a big chapter, not length wise (it's 8 pages though) but content wise. I named this chapter after a song which is one of my favorites, 'One Day More' from Les Miserables and after listening to it again I realized just how each of the characters in this story can be plugged into one of the characters who sings in this song. I recommend listening to it after this chapter and looking at lyrics so you'll see how it somewhat fits since each of them has their own issue and priority on the same event about to transpire.

Alright then, I'm going to say it now that there is only one chapter after this one. Pirates is coming to a close and I think it's come a great deal since chapter one. I thank you all for bearing with me and promise to leave a much more sentimental thank you in the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**One Day More**

Roxas sat slumped against a tree surrounding the base, idly watching the others work to prepare for what Xaldin called 'the climax' of their lives. What life though? All Roxas could remember was receiving his first orders and a pain in his hand. Seifer, the vampire conversing with Saix under a canopy not too far in the distance, informed him that after a storm on the island Roxas fell and hit his head. The claim that he had amnesia seemed almost as farfetched as the claim it had stormed on the island where no clouds loomed overhead. Roxas really didn't have anything else to go on though and he believed Seifer and everything he'd told him after that.

After that morning though Roxas didn't know what to believe. Seifer said so many things that made what he'd been told seem out of place. He'd only been conscious for 3 days now but he wanted to know what happened before that and what was going on now. He rubbed his thumb into the burning design in his hand, trying to alleviate the consistent and unrelenting pain in it. A drug from Xaldin was enough to take off the majority of the pain but it refused to let up anymore than it's current state.

"Hey, come look at this," Roxas looked up and saw Seifer beckoning him over towards one of the tents. Obediently he nodded and got to his feet, hurrying over to see what he wanted to show him. Seifer opened the tent flap to let him in first and Roxas looked around the barren tent. Before he could question what he was looking for he felt a hand on his back push him through the entry and Seifer followed him in, swooping down on him immediately.

"Seifer get off!" Roxas yelped, writing and trying to get loose but he could feel his strength seeping away.

Seifer just tightened his grip and pushed him back against a support beam of the high tent, "You never denied me before." Roxas said nothing, not sure what he had or hadn't done. He gasped loudly and tried to shove him away when he felt Seifer's hand force itself underneath the hem of his pants, "Just because you've forgotten doesn't mean I have. You always enjoyed this sort of thing."

Why wasn't anyone coming to help him? Didn't they hear him through the tent protesting? Roxas could hear them so why didn't they help? He opened his mouth to call out a name, the words freezing in his throat. Who was he supposed to call for?

_Axel!_

"Axel!"

Seifer immediately stopped and Roxas looked just as shocked as he did. Before Roxas could say anything else all the pain that had been drugged away flooded back in an instant and he collapsed in agony. His vision blurred and his consciousness faded, leaving him helpless on the floor.

"What happened?" Seifer looked back as Xaldin entered, scowling at the scene he saw. Seifer grinned though and shrugged. Xaldin shook his head, "His some part of him is fighting still, even under my control."

"It was just a bit of fun," Seifer insisted casually.

Xaldin grumbled and turned to leave, "Then have your 'fun' now while he's unconscious so he doesn't try to fight my control again."

* * *

"Ten more approaching from the southwest!" Demyx announced, relaying the message Namine sent him over the two-way from where she kept lookout in the crow's nest.

The sun wasn't even up yet and the pirates were already wide awake and busy. The white sand was littered with blood and bodies, the game in progress for hours. Fighting in the bonfire's light was difficult and the enemy definitely seemed to have the advantage in that the pirate's had about a 10 meter radius they couldn't step out of without having to rely solely on moonlight. However, while that logically should have been the case the pirates were easily holding their own as more enemies came into light.

The 'guests' as Seifer called them, were no more than common or in some cases below average villains under Xaldin's curse. While they were large in number they were small in strength, "We're wasting time!" Axel cursed loudly, "Where are the big fish?" He was ignored though on purpose. The pirates understood his hastiness but the more time they bought before sunrise the better. Axel didn't want to wait. He wanted to go get Roxas back! Luxord was the first to see what was going on and he shouted after him, "Axel don't run out there by yourself!" Every head turned and looked to see Axel sprinting towards the woods, knowing even though their current enemies weren't a challenge Xaldin was sure to have others who possibly surpassed them and it was foolish to attempt to face them alone.

"Luxord and Zexion come with me! Demyx and Xigbar you two finish off here and follow when you're done," Riku ordered, taking off after Axel and the others quickly following his orders; everyone except for Sora who had been told to stay on the boat yet came off and had been helping to fight. His grandpa taught him how to shoot and boredom made him a good shot. Not about to get left behind he also followed the group into the woods, hurrying to catch up.

Demyx laughed and pointed after him with one of the blades in his hands, "Lookie Xiggy! He's going to get in trouble!" he said before turning and thrusting both blades through a goon who tried to catch him from behind.

"At least he'll have some stories to tell the court back on the island," Xigbar scoffed as he reloaded another round into his gun, throwing the old casing into the face of the goon Demyx stabbed, "Let's wrap this up and get to the fun stuff."

* * *

"Go back to the ship!"

"No! I'm coming too! He's my brother!"

"You'll get in the way!"

"No I won't!"

"Sora go back to the ship!"

"I can handle myself!"

A brief stop in a clearing bought Sora the few seconds he needed to catch up and this had been going on for barely 10 seconds. Luxord couldn't take it anymore and broke up the fight, "Oh shut up or we'll all die while you two squabble!"

Riku didn't like this one bit and he heard Zexion snicker, reading the look on his face that said: Haha, can't control him like you do us! "Just don't get yourself hurt," he insisted, all of them flinching as the gun went up and Sora fired. The bullet went right past Riku's ear and into the woods behind him. They all heard a disgruntled moan and then a thud, wondering how they got distracted enough that they didn't notice the hidden enemy.

With his case made Sora reminded them why they stopped, "So which way would Axel have gone?" Immediately after he said it there was a loud explosion not too far away and black smoke rose from the noise's origin. Without having to confirm what they knew to be true they hurried in the direction of one of Axel's handmade explosives.

* * *

At the clearing Axel paused only for a brief moment, looking in all directions before taking off to the left. He was sure the others would be on his heels soon enough, he just couldn't waste anymore time waiting for them. He must've been at least two miles from the beach by now and he wondered how much of the island he had left to search. For a piece of land that looked significantly smaller than half of Destiny Island it seemed to be enormous now.

"Roxas!" he called, rushing through the tall grasses and trees without thinking of anything else, "Roxas! Where are you?" No response. Axel knew there wouldn't be a response but that didn't lessen his frustration one bit and he snarled as he continued to speed onward. By, what he immediately blamed, the grace of some higher power he came to the edge of the trees and another clearing that was barren all the way to the mountain. Scattered around the area were tents, canopies, and tables. This was the base, he knew it had to be. What he should have questioned first was why nobody was there, rather than what he was thinking, _'Where is Roxas?'_

Frantically he ran around the site, cutting through tents and around the area calling out, "Roxas! Hey! Where are you?" He wondered if Roxas was out fighting with the enemy, as one of them. Would the others hurt him if he attacked? Just as that thought crossed his mind he ran into a tent and froze, "…Roxas."

He hadn't seen that look on his face, in his eyes, since that first time they'd met, "Roxas?" he repeated, staring at the boy who was on the ground. Roxas was lying there on his side with one hand clutching the other to his chest, curled up tight into a ball and crying through heavy and hitched breaths. His clothes were a mess and his face and hands were dirty. His eyes were what told Axel the most, watching them stare at the ground with sickness, anger, confusion, and overall humiliation, "Roxas?" Axel repeated again, stepping closer to him. Finally Roxas heard him and his eyes looked up briefly before changing to a new kaleidoscope of emotions: relief, shame, and care, "Axel?"

He remembered his name, "I'm here," Axel quickly said, rushing over to his side and trying to lift him off the ground but the boy's body was rigid and clearly sore so Axel stopped his attempt and instead put hit hands on his shoulders and buried his face in his hair, "I'm right here Roxas. Everything's okay."

Roxas ached so badly and Axel knew why without having to ask what happened. There was more though that he hadn't noticed at first: his hand. The palm where the curse burned into the skin and into the soul was burned and torn open through the agonizing pain and the blood stained his shirt and the ground underneath him quickly. The curse. Axel had forgotten how horrible the beginning of existing under the curse was. The pain; the helplessness; the realization that you would eventually have to give in. He pulled the bandana out of his back pocket and carefully pried Roxas' hand away, covering his palm and tying the curse up snugly. It wouldn't make the pain go away but it would cease the blood loss.

"Hang on, I'll get you back to the ship in no time," Axel assured him, putting his forehead against the younger one momentarily. As soon as he tried to pick him up though he heard a voice which he was all too familiar with, "He won't be going anywhere but hell," Axel looked back quickly, holding on securely to Roxas' shoulders as Xaldin entered the tent, "And you'll be the one to send him there."

Axel held on as Roxas thrashed and cried, not believing that in that brief moment of transformation Roxas was essentially a different person who had no control, "Roxas no. No! Fight it Roxas, fight it!" but it was no use and Roxas quickly rolled away and got up, any pains in his body seeming to fade under the curse's mask. Was he really supposed to fight him? Fight Roxas?

When Roxas picked up a gun on the floor Axel knew he had to do something, quickly dodging behind a crate as he pulled the trigger without hesitation. It was just a diversion he learned though as Roxas leapt over the crate and down upon him, grabbing the front of his collar and pressing the barrel against his throat. Axel pushed him away and the bullet missed by inches, but he quickly got up and tried to restrain him. He got one arm pulled behind his back before Roxas recovered and reached back, grabbing Axel's pocket and trying to jerk him away. The material ripped and three little black balls rolled out along with the rest of the pocket's contents: candy wrappers.

Axel reached to grab them, his arms longer than Roxas' and easily grabbing two though Roxas did grab the third. He twisted it and immediately Axel knew they were all in danger. Roxas, while Axel was preoccupied, jabbed him in the gut with his elbow and struggled out from underneath him. "Roxas get down!" Axel got up and chased after him quickly, knowing there wasn't much time and he tackled Roxas as soon as possible. The two rolled closer to the tent wall and Axel held onto him tightly, making sure to keep him covered as time ran out _3, 2, 1._

Roxas screamed at the explosion and clasped his hands over his head as earth went flying in all directions and the tent blew apart and black smoke filled the area. He heard a grunt from Axel but didn't think much of it, instead struggling to get away and easily doing so. He found that odd and he wondered why Axel hadn't tried to hold him still, turning back and spotting him lying there motionless, "Stupid," Roxas clicked his tongue out of disgust. What kind of idiot would aid an enemy? The smoke in the area this close to the explosion was making breathing difficult so he left the area where the tent once stood, finding fresh air a great relief. Something was wrong though and he didn't understand. There were tears running down his cheeks and he didn't know why.

"Good work," he heard Xaldin say and before he knew it he'd pulled a gun on him and held it right against his chest. Xaldin didn't look bothered or worried at all though as Roxas demanded, "What's going on?!"

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked back and saw four more people he'd seen on the beach before. As the smoke from the bomb cleared they saw the person they'd been running after lying face down and not moving.

"If you're here for revenge now," Xaldin said, shoving Roxas towards them, "You'll have to kill this one, seeing as he is the one to blame."

Roxas just stared at them, heavily outnumbered and wondering what Xaldin was doing. He panicked as they came at him, three running past and one quickly restraining him. Roxas struggled against the hands which held his wrists behind his back, shouting and cursing the person he once called brother.

"Roxas snap out of it! It's me!" Sora tried to reason with him but Roxas didn't stop struggling and soon the twins were rolling around the ground trying to dominate over the other. Zexion made a beeline for Axel, checking to make sure he was still breathing while the other two pirates attacked Xaldin. Roxas watched on in confusion, who were these people? Without realizing it he balled his fist and socked Sora in the gut, causing his twin to wheeze and biding Roxas the time he needed to get away from him. He rushed to Xaldin's aid but Luxord turned and landed an easy kick right in his chest, knocking him back a good 5 feet as soon as he got close. Once again Sora restrained him but with a much firmer hold this time.

"He's still alive!" Zexion announced, rolling Axel onto his back so the unconscious pirate could breathe easier. Hearing this was of great reassurance to Riku and Luxord, who could now focus on the fight.

"Where are your goons now?" Riku asked, slashing the blade at Xaldin's torso which distracted him so he didn't notice Luxord ducking under his arm and landing a heavy, brass knuckle clad, blow to his gut. Xaldin recovered quickly and grabbed the wrist Riku had out in the slash before he could withdraw it, almost effortlessly throwing him over his head. He grabbed the back of Xaldin's hair on his way though and jerked him backwards and down to the ground with him. Luxord pulled a cloth and bottle out of his back pocket in the midst of all this and quickly laden the rag with the bottle's contents. As Xaldin fell Luxord lunged for him, covering his nose and mouth with the rag and forcing him to inhale the toxin.

A round of gunfire made both pirates crouch to the ground and duck their heads, looking out to the woods and spotting Seifer, Saix, and a few others charging into the area. A bullet pierced Zexion's arm as he dove for cover from the fire, hauling Axel with him behind an old oil drum.

Luxord and Riku too had to get out of the way and they both hurried in separate directions hoping, Luxord grabbing Sora on his way by and dragging him along. Sora had no choice but to let go of Roxas and he quickly followed Luxord into the safety of the trees.

Seifer went after Riku though while the rest went to aid Xaldin as he ordered. He ran around the corner of a tent only to find him waiting right there and he quickly stabbed his knife through Seifer's chest. The former king hissed but instantly retaliated, shoving him away and firing his last four shots, all missing their target who fell straight back to avoid them. While on the ground he swung his foot around and swept Seifer's feet right out from underneath him. Seifer fell over and into the tent wall, which easily collapsed under his weight. Grabbing a hold of the fabric Riku pulled it free of the poles that once held it up and wrapped it around Seifer's neck as he tried to get up, jerking him back and pulling the fabric tight. Seifer's hands tried to pull it off but it was too tight and he thrashed in the hold. He was stronger but like this Riku had the advantage easily. With his throat closed off he couldn't even call for the help that hadn't noticed he was losing.

Riku heard something as he choked the last breaths out of Seifer, whose struggles grew weaker slowly. Looking over his shoulder he saw Roxas standing there, gun at his side and looking on without any protest. The fact Roxas didn't try to help what Xaldin convinced him was his 'comrade' made Riku wonder what the slimy ex monarch did to him. Details weren't needed and with that last kindling on the fire Riku jerked the fabric tighter and severed Seifer's ties to life.

As soon as the body went limp Riku let go of the fabric and let him fall before getting up to his feet and turning back to Roxas, who now raised his gun, "You're welcome." Roxas glared at him, annoyed by the snide way he made the remark. Without another word he pulled the trigger.

Sora and Luxord both looked across the area, spotting the scene that just unfolded, "Ri…" Luxord silenced him with one hand over his mouth, reminding him they were still hiding and outnumbered. "Be quiet or you'll land us in the same boat," Luxord hissed quietly, "Besides, he can handle himself. This is nothing."

Sora didn't believe him. Riku had been shot, right through the chest and was on his knees with one hand over the bullet wound. Roxas wasn't himself and it was clear as he pressed the gun against his hung head that he planned to finish him right then. To both twins alarm though Riku grabbed the gun Seifer dropped and though it was empty still found use for it, slamming the heavy metal against the hand just above his head.

Roxas' gun went flying to the side and he quickly tried to back away, realizing he was in over his head. Riku grabbed him though as soon as he got up and held what Roxas believed to be a fully loaded gun right against his skull. A bullet was fired but it wasn't from the gun against his head, though it hit the gun and sent it flying into a bush. They both looked over and saw Axel back on his feet and holding a pistol right at them from a good 15 yards away.

Riku and Axel exchanged a quick argument without words before realizing that Xaldin was back up and the goons charged them. "This is our cue," Luxord said, rushing back out from hiding and Sora right behind him. They attacked from behind as Axel, Riku, and Zexion attack from in front. They were still outnumbered 5 to 20 or so but the odds had been worse in the past. Their odds turned out to be 5 to 19 though as Roxas watched from the sidelines as the massacre ensued. The pain in his palm was worsening and he stared at the bandana around the curse, then at Axel with one question going through his head, _'Which side am I supposed to be on?'_

"Sorry we're late!"

Roxas looked behind him and saw three more of the pirates rushing into the camp, immediately joining in the fight. Luxord took a blow, Zexion a bullet, Sora was stabbed and so was Demyx almost immediately. They fought on though and Roxas didn't know why.

"_Give us Roxas. You're outnumbered Seifer and don't think you'll leave here alive."_

Roxas looked to Riku, remembering his words. They couldn't have come for him could they? No, why would they?

"_What did you do to him?"_

"_Nothing that Xemnas didn't do to you,"_

What had Xemnas done to them, and why did the name stir such ill feelings in him?

"Thinking too much is bad for your health," he heard Xaldin say, looking behind him and spotting their leader…or supposed leader, "Get in there and finish them." The order sent a wave of pain searing through Roxas' body and he clung to his hand which bled through the bandana. He was the one causing him pain, he understood now. Something was wrong and Xaldin was behind it all, he was sure of it, "No."

Roxas' one word of defiance angered Xaldin more than he would ever understand and as he was knocked to the ground Roxas knew he was in trouble. He could feel the still raw wound ripping itself open and it felt like it was cutting deeper and deeper through his flesh and he was sure it would burn right through to the top of his hand if this kept up a second longer.

"Leave him alone!" Roxas opened one eye and saw Axel rushing over from the battle. What kind of idiot was he?! Despite the pain he felt a smile on his face and he didn't understand why. He watched as Xaldin turned and pulled a gun free of his belt, but Axel was faster and grabbed his wrist before he could get it up. Obviously Xaldin was stronger and he easily pushed through Axel's resistance and brought the gun to his head. Axel leaned into the shot though and the bullet went right over his head. His mouth bit hard into Xaldin's wrist and even if his teeth weren't like Riku's it still hurt and did damage.

With his grip loose Axel jerked the gun out of Xaldin's hands and just as he was about to shoot him Xaldin tackled him with his full weight. Axel was taken down easily and the gun fell from his grasp and Xaldin held him firm to the ground so he couldn't move, "I killed you once. I think it's someone else's job this time. Roxas, finish him now!"

The pain in his hand instantly vanished and Roxas gasped in relief. The gun was just by his he knew his order and knew what Xaldin could do to him if he were to defy him again. He quickly picked up the gun and got to his feet, getting closer to the two and pointing the gun down at Axel, who instantly stopped his struggling and stared.

Roxas froze with his finger on the trigger, staring back at him. His eyes…what was with his eyes? He wasn't afraid, he wasn't staring at death with fear! They were hurt and pleading, looking almost desperately into his soul, "Roxas snap out of it! Please!" Gritting his teeth Roxas glared through him and pulled the trigger.

Axel's eyes grew wide and his entire body froze. He felt the blood fall on him and his eyes looked from Roxas to Xaldin, a bullet killing him after a shot through the back of the head. Xaldin didn't speak, didn't breath, didn't move; he just stared blankly down for a few moments longer before his body fell at the same time Roxas collapsed as well. Axel pushed Xaldin off of him and rushed to Roxas' side, carefully lifting him up, "Roxas?" Roxas said nothing as he undid the bandana around his hand and wiped the blood off carefully. What they saw shocked Axel to no end: the curse was gone. He could feel a weight lifting off his entire body and he pulled his shirt collar away from his neck a bit, looking down at where his own curse once had been, now nothing.

"I'm so sorry," Roxas apologized quietly before clinging onto Axel tightly. The past few days' memories still haunted him but they were dominated by the rest of his memories, including ones of Axel. Axel held on tightly, hiding his face in the mess of blonde hair, knowing he had his life and his Roxas back. It couldn't last long though and he explained, "We've still got to wrap up and get off this island."

"I'm ready," Roxas said with a firm nod, knowing he was right and they put aside their need to be together to help the others who by now felt the same weight alleviated as Axel had, knowing they were finally free from a curse that had reigned over their lives. And just as there seemed to be a new light on life, the light of a new day was spreading over the island.

* * *

Lots going on, like I said…I really don't know what else to say. I just wrote the last chapter but plan to wait to post it until next Friday or Saturday (I like to try and keep a week open so everyone can read and catch up…and hopefully review) and it made me very sad. I nearly cried. Why? Well it's sad when something you've worked so hard on and wrung your imagination raw on come to an end. Please review everyone! With it so close to an end it's really helpful to hear what you think. I wish you all the best in all the world!

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


	34. Happy Endings

Well here it is, the very last chapter. I am so happy and sad that it's come to an end, in that I'm glad that I've finished yet another story I'm proud of and saddened that the pirates' ventures are over. Enjoy the final installment of _A Pirate's Life for Us._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Happy Endings**

The sun wasn't up yet and the island was quiet. This was the perfect hour of the morning and, even if he detested waking up early, lately Riku had been doing just that.

It had been six months since the curse was lifted and in that time life for the pirates had changed enormously. Their motives since joining the crew had only been: treasure and freedom; the two most valuable things they could attain in their lifestyle. Times were changing in the world though and new restrictions were put on land and sea, policies being formed to eliminate the growing battles at sea. There was an interesting loophole though Sora pointed out: if they sailed under a nation's flag there were no restrictions as long as they did it in name of the nation.

So four months ago the pirates returned to Destiny Island and unanimously agreed to take up their privateer titles for good. And so here they were, once again in the palace, and once again enjoying their time on land.

Riku checked his watch to see how much longer until sunup, sighing when he saw he had another half hour to go and sitting down on the balcony. Even before they joined the ship once led by Xemnas life had never been routine or normal, so naturally the life of luxury was a pleasant change of pace. It couldn't and wouldn't last forever, they all knew that, but the one thing Riku knew and the others refused to accept was that they could never return to the old days; month after month sailing through foreign seas and towering over the world as the most feared crew on water. Times were changing and they were as well.

With their only duties being to lead few rare sea missions beyond the navy's usual routines and defend the crown there was ample amounts of free time on their hands. Xigbar and Demyx were rarely found anymore and it was only a month ago the others learned they'd secretly bought a villa on the other side of the island and had been living together there.

Luxord also frequently disappeared and showed up once or twice a week for the usual get-togethers. Namine was the first to learn that he'd taken over the bar he once visited quite often during their last visit to the island. He'd changed it a bit though and quickly introduced the people to different forms of gambling, illegal on some islands but not yet outlawed on this one.

Speaking of Namine, she was the newly appointed ambassador of the island and was rarely present. Her negotiation skills had grown quite astronomically since becoming a pirate and Sora handpicked her after watching how she handled a recent outrage in the court.

Zexion was the one who caused the court's outrage. He almost immediately assumed a seat in the court when they took on the privateer name and not too long ago one of the members found out about his talents and necromantic abilities. Since the island was quite religious any affiliation or mention of dark methods were frowned upon but Namine quickly cleared up the mess. It had been over 6 months now since Zexion even touched his magic, though the pirates all knew it wouldn't weaken or fade.

"Riku?"

As for himself, he was happy with where he was. He looked back and saw Sora in the doorway, half asleep still and rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Waiting for the sun," Riku told him as he patted the other half of the bench. Unlike the last time they visited Sora was completely stress and worry free with no serious threats to his life or his kingdom and it was a great relief to all.

Sora came over and sat down, pulling his robe tighter to block out the morning chill, "It's not like it's going to skip a day. I'm sure it'll rise just fine if you don't watch," he insisted with a yawn before leaning against him. Things were finally the way Riku told him they always would be and he cherished every day of it, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Go back to bed, wake up, then laugh at the court's newest priority," Riku said, laughing as Sora hung his head. To both of their shock, and later Riku's humor, the court recently asked Sora the most interesting question: "When can we expect an heir?"

It was certainly a shocker, especially since Sora was still quite young and the court didn't know he was sexually active. Regardless it was something that would have to be addressed…several, several, SEVERAL years down the road. "Think they'll ever catch on?" Sora asked, wondering just how much longer their secret relationship would last.

"Zexion's bound to have a slip of the tongue one day," Riku told him, "They already caught Axel and Roxas so it's only a matter of time."

"They caught those two because they chose to do it right in the courtyard," Sora said with a strong hint of embarrassment, "Oh, and Roxas sent a letter yesterday."

* * *

_Dear Sora,_

"Axel! Hey wait up!"

_Things are going well here._

"Gotta catch me first!"

_We're both fine and very happy and I hope you and Riku are too._

Roxas leapt at Axel and tried to grab him but missed by only inches, instead falling down into the sand. Axel quickly stopped and turned back to see if he was okay.

_Axel says hi and many other things but I won't write them because they'll probably offend you and get him in trouble with Riku, who he also says to say hi to._

As soon as Axel helped him up Roxas tagged his chest and ran off towards the water, laughing with glee at his trickery. Axel was hot on his heels though and he didn't bother looking back.

_We'll come back to visit soon but for now we're happy and plan to stay right here._

Roxas ran out into the water and turned back when it was above his ankles, yelping a bit as his lover ran into the water after him and latched onto him tightly. It wasn't even a year ago when Axel refused to set foot in the ocean, but that along with so many other things had changed.

_So much has changed Sora._

"You're it damn it," Axel huffed out of breath.

_You_.

Their game of tag was unofficially over and they laughed as Axel led them back onto the sand.

_Me._

Roxas looked up at the beach house in the distance with a happy smile. This was the way things should be.

_Everyone._

Just him and Axel, together and far away from the rest of the world; even if they were only on the other side of the island.

_I'm sure you've heard all about the pirates' ventures and the time I spent with them too, and it's incredible to see life like I grew up knowing it through a new set prospective. I'm quite glad your wedding night was ruined in the end, because despite everything that happened I found the one thing I can not live without._

"Look!" Axel said, pointing out across the water. Roxas looked away from the house and to where he pointed as the sun came up slowly. He smiled and hugged onto Axel, resting his head against his chest and staring out as the water set on fire. Axel was watching him instead of the sun when he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

_Love, Roxas._

Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel, "How wonderful things turned out in the end."

_P.S.: I don't know about you but I certainly got my happy ending._

* * *

Short? Yes. Fitting? I certainly think so.

Thank you all so much for reading my story. I am beyond proud of this one and can't believe it's finally over. All of the pirates (except for the bad guys ofcourse) got their happy endings it looks like and there's nothing more to tell. With the story over I'd really like to hear what all of you thought, both of this chapter and of the story overall. Each review helps me and especially with the story at it's end I need to know what you thought. I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it and can't thank you enough for taking the time to read. You're all wonderful and I hope you will continue to read my stories.

Your loving bohemian, Mad-TopHat-Ter


End file.
